Divinidad Condenada
by pepsipez
Summary: La Brigada SOS es convocada en un país lejano para resolver un problema aparentemente local e intrascendente, pero que pronto deviene en una misión de cuyo éxito o fracaso dependerá el destino de toda la humanidad. Porque la Brigada SOS descubrirá que para enfrentar al destino, hay que aceptarlo primero. Lenguaje fuerte eventual. Contenido Lemon eventual.
1. Prólogo

**Introducción.**

Ha sido todo un viaje. Desde que me apareció la idea de escribir "Sueño Recurrente", "Divinidad Condenada" era un paso lógico inevitable, y sin temor a equivocarme puedo afirmar que ya se había concretado el proyecto en mi cabeza desde diciembre de 2010, cuando el primer de los relatos de esta saga estaba siendo escrito. ¿A qué viene esta explicación? Es simple: apelo a la condición humana del crecimiento. Creo firmemente en que el ser humano es distinto al resto de los animales por su enorme capacidad de crecimiento, refiriéndome al intelectual desde luego, y dado el gran realismo que el autor de las historias originales pudo imprimir en sus personajes, no sólo los hizo entrañables, sino que los hizo sumamente humanos y vigentes, aún a pesar de lo fantasioso del contexto en el que se desenvuelven. Por eso precisamente me atreví a jugar con ellos y ponerlos en escenarios por los que cualquier persona de nuestra generación pasa obligatoriamente, porque a diferencia de otros personajes de anime —y disculpen la crítica contra el género, que es uno de los favoritos de quien esto escribe— son flexibles, creíbles y repletos de matices comunes con los que fácilmente te puedes identificar, cosa que no cualquier historia te puede ofrecer.

A aquellos que me han seguido a lo largo de esta serie, agradezco de antemano su lectura y los invito a mantener la mente abierta y el corazón joven, porque tengo la firme intención de llevarlos a un viaje un poco más lejano en esta aventura, desde el fondo de las entrañas a perderse en el cosmos, y claro, suplico a quien tenga que suplicarle me de la lucidez para tratar de mostrarlo todo lo que pretendo a través de las palabras.

Sin más que agregar por el momento, los dejo a bordo de este avión. _Semper fi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Divinidad Condenada.<strong>

**Prólogo.**

—Divino. Santo. No necesariamente perfecto. Dame un buen argumento para pensar que Dios es perfecto… o dame una buena razón para pensar que en tu naturaleza humana está implícita la imperfección. Y si esa perfección no está en ninguno de los dos lados, en lo terrenal o en lo etéreo… ¿entonces simplemente no existe?— Dijo con esas pobladas cejas azulosas en alto, con su gesto condescendiente de siempre.

—Es raro que una pregunta acerca de la naturaleza humana venga de alguien que no fue humano… sin ofender—. Le respondo a la difunta alienígena. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso de todos modos?

—Porque es importante.

—Supongo que sí… pero ¿por qué ahora y de esta manera? Una vez más sin ánimo de ofender… estoy plenamente consciente de que este es un sueño… eso significa que tú no eres tú, sino algo que está dentro de mi cabeza.

—Y yo pensé que alguien que había visto tantas cosas como tú podría concebir que esta fuera una forma de comunicación legítima… te hacía de mente más abierta… también sin ofender.

—¿Por qué me hablas de estas cosas?

—Porque tu entendimiento deberá ser más profundo para resolver lo que tendrás enfrente en un futuro muy cercano. Sobre ti cae la responsabilidad de una era entera… otra vez.

—¿Por qué no entras a los sueños de Haruhi y se lo dices directamente?

—No todos podemos tocar a las divinidades—. Dicho eso me iluminó con su sonrisa de tulipán e hizo una reverencia, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida. En ninguna dirección en realidad… era algo así como un gran espacio blanco donde no era posible decir donde terminaba el suelo y donde el cielo.

—Asakura—. La llamé y ella se detuvo. —¿Volveremos a vernos?

—Por supuesto. Más pronto de lo que crees.

* * *

><p>Según lo que los exégetas científicos del sueño cuentan, las representaciones oníricas pueden contener muchas cosas: impresiones, recuerdos, reminiscencias del día, o en el caso de los sueños recurrentes algún asunto no resuelto. Tengo evidencia vivencial de que para muchas personas hay más que eso en sus sueños. Aún hasta el día de hoy no soy creyente de que los sueños nos muestren cosas que vayan más allá de lo que está en nuestra mente, pero la vida se ha encargado de mostrarme que el hecho de no ser un creyente no hace que las cosas en las que no creo no existan. Venía regresando precisamente de uno de esos sueños tan cargados de significado que sería imposible intentar siquiera retenerlos por completo, apenas si puedo contener la sensación que me deja después de despertar, y ni hablar de tratar de interpretarlos. Ha sido el mismo sueño de las últimas semanas: una Asakura que trata de una forma siempre diferente de advertirme sobre algo e invitarme a mantener un criterio amplio.<p>

Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrar la mesita del asiento del avión sosteniendo la laptop en la que acostumbro tomar notas, seguramente el sueño me venció mientras escribía algo. Sólo espero que no haya sido nada importante, porque si fue así, se perdió cuando la batería de la PC se terminó.

Hora de hacer la inspección: si giro a la derecha tengo inmediatamente el pasillo donde transita una azafata repartiendo golosinas o tragos a tiempos indiscriminados; un poco más allá, un asiento triple. En el último lugar, junto a la tronera, Asahina duerme tan despreocupadamente que su escote ofrece un espectáculo al que ningún hombre en sus cabales podría resistirse, y no tanto por el escote en sí mismo, sino por la mortal combinación con ese rostro angelical. A su lado, un ésper que se quitó un lustro de encima con la excelente decisión de rasurarse, duerme parcialmente girado a su izquierda, donde puede encontrar refugio para descansar sin preocupaciones. Y en esa izquierda en la que Koizumi encuentra su tranquilidad, solamente separada de mí por el pasillo, está Nagato, despierta por supuesto, y probablemente en vigilia desde que salimos del aeropuerto de Narita, hace casi seis horas. Yo voy en otro asiento triple y ocupo el lugar junto al pasillo. Sobre mis piernas hay otras piernas más pequeñas y en perpendicular a las mías. Ryoko duerme abrigada con mi gabardina y con la cabeza sobre los muslos de su madre que está en el asiento junto a la tronera. Haruhi tampoco duerme. En lugar de eso, parece prestar demasiada atención a lo que escucha a través de los diminutos audífonos del reproductor de la manzanita… ironías… venimos del país que se supone tiene la mejor tecnología del mundo y ella prefirió una marca norteamericana.

Hice algunos ejercicios de calentamiento a mi cuello, me di un par de palmadas en la cara e hice mi repaso mental. Estaba listo para enfrentarme al nuevo idioma que acababa de aprender, y en ese afán me encontré las últimas semanas, devorando textos de Horacio Quiroga, Gabriela Mistral y Octavio Paz, y por supuesto, el Quijote de la Mancha de Cervantes. Me sentía particularmente orgulloso por eso al compararme con los normales… es decir, si Haruhi se lo proponía (como lo hizo) aprendería el idioma sin problemas en un par de meses, misma dinámica aplicaba a Ryoko, y Nagato sólo debió bajar una actualización para manejarlo, panorama completamente diferente con Asahina y Koizumi, que no habían avanzado más allá de unas cuantas frases… una disculpa mental para Asahina, pero: ¡En su cara, perdedores!

—Pareces interesada—. Le comento a Nagato, que por enésima vez extrae de su caja el objeto enviado por nuestro contacto y responsable de que estemos en este vuelo.

—Es fascinante—. Responde ella entusiasta cual cadáver mientras toma con delicadeza dicho objeto.

Y qué es ese objeto, se preguntarán.

Una pluma. Blanca e inmaculada, más o menos del tamaño de la pluma de un águila, cosa de unos cuarenta centímetros.

Nagato me había explicado cuando la recibimos hace algunos días que la pluma era diferente. "No pertenece a ninguna especie animal conocida, presente, extinta o prehistórica, y ningún camino evolutivo existente llevaría a esta genética en los próximos cien millones de años". Pregunté si sería artificial y un "no" redondo hizo aún más confuso el panorama.

—Quisiera hacer un experimento con ella—. Me consulta sin retirar sus ojos de ese blanco que no parecía siquiera recibir al polvo.

—Adelante.

En un acto que se antojó infame, tomó las barbas de la pluma y las estrujó. Sentí que sería una pena ver arruinada tan bonita pieza, pero de sólo soltarla y agitarla una vez, la pluma recuperó su forma, como si nunca hubiera sido tocada.

—Eso fue horrible, no vuelvas a hacerlo, Yuki.

¡Demonios! Esa frase la lanzó Koizumi… es espeluznante escucharlo llamar a Nagato por su nombre de pila, tal vez nunca me acostumbre. Se estiró en su asiento y se unió a la ronda de pruebas improvisadas a nuestra nueva reliquia. Asahina despertó un poco después, y luego de dar un profundo bostezo, nos veía con curiosidad mientras hacíamos conjeturas.

—Tal vez sea una pluma mágica—. Dijo con inocencia. Al parecer ella tampoco tenía información útil al respecto.

—Espero que no—. Respondí. —No me gustaría que un grupo de aurores nos estuviera esperando al bajar del avión.

—Sí, eso no sería bueno… ¿aurores?

Nota mental: regalarle a Asahina la colección de libros de Harry Potter.

—¿Siguen perdiendo el tiempo con esa cosa?— Preguntó Haruhi cuando nuestro barullo no le permitió seguir escuchando música.

—De hecho, Suzumiya, estaba a punto de proponer una prueba más… ¿me permitirías un poco de tu rímel?— Respondió el ésper, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

Haruhi arrugó el entrecejo, pero accedió y le alcanzó el tubo de negro maquillaje. Koizumi tomó el bolígrafo de su bolsillo de pecho y se le dio a Nagato junto con una servilleta.

—¿Podrías escribir en la servilleta lo que voy a dictarte?— Nagato accedió y se preparó para escribir. Koizumi interpuso su mano entre la cara de Nagato y el papel y se apuntó hacia los ojos. —Por favor, sin mirar el papel.

—De acuerdo.

¿A qué está jugando este loco? Si no resulta en algo sumamente asombroso, lo golpearé de tal forma que despertará de vuelta en Japón. Estoy seguro que mi esposa está pensando exactamente lo mismo. Koizumi dictó:

—"Cuando muera, no me llevaré nada".

En fracciones de segundo, con ese hiragana que parece de impresión, Nagato había tomado nota.

—Interesante—. Fue lo que concluyó el ésper… ¿Qué fue interesante, soberano idiota? Estuve a punto de lanzar esa pregunta justamente con esas palabras cuando lo vi abrir el tubo de rímel y mojar con él la punta de la pluma y dársela a la alien… ¿qué demonios pretende? —Por favor, Yuki, vuelve a hacerlo sin mirar el papel… "Cuando muera, no me llevaré nada".

—¡Pero qué mier…!— dijimos Haruhi y yo al unísono al ver el resultado.

Sobre el papel estaba escrito, en letra perfecta lo siguiente:

_Y cuando llegue el día del último viaje,_

_y esté al partir la nave que nunca ha de tornar,_

_me encontraréis a bordo, ligero de equipaje,_

_casi desnudo, como los hijos de la mar._

Nagato parpadeó perpleja al ver lo que había escrito.

—No sabía que hicieras poesía, Yuki…— Lanzó la detective tratando de hallar lógica a lo que recién pasó.

—No la hago. No escribí voluntariamente este texto, aunque según mis registros, transcribí textualmente las palabras dictadas por Ko… por Itsuki. No entiendo el resultado.

—Esa cosa está endemoniada…— Dije en broma y cerrando con ello la ronda de pruebas. Nuestra pluma volvió a su empaque y nosotros a nuestros asientos. —¿Y qué escuchabas tú con tanta atención?— Pregunté después a Haruhi.

—Oh, debes escuchar esto…

Puso uno de sus audífonos en mi oído y oí acordes de una guitarra tristísima. Y si bien la música me pareció triste, la letra era deprimente:

_Si yo muero primero, es tu promesa,_

_Sobre de mi cadáver dejar caer_

_Todo el llanto que brote de tu tristeza_

_Y que todos se enteren fui tu querer._

_Si tú mueres primero, yo te prometo,_

_Que escribiré la historia de nuestro amor_

_Con toda el alma llena de sentimiento;_

_La escribiré con sangre,_

_Con tinta sangre del corazón_

—En efecto… dan ganas de lanzarse al vacío—. Le dije cuando la canción terminó, un tanto contagiado por ese espíritu nostálgico.

—Pero… ¿no crees que es perfecta para nosotros…?

—Quizás… pero no quiero que mueras aún… más importante, no quiero morir todavía.

—Tarado.

Ya son mediados de octubre. Miré a Ryoko, quien hace pocas semanas cumplió siete, tan plácidamente dormida como aquel que sabe que no tiene absolutamente nada que temer. Y así era, dormir en el regazo de alguien como Haruhi te hace tener esa sensación. Unos minutos después, la luz dorada del amanecer entró por las troneras, indicando que la hora local no debía superar las seis de la mañana.

Los altavoces del avión anunciaron nuestra proximidad con nuestro destino, una vez más en América. Los últimos dos años el trabajo de mi esposa nos ha hecho viajar mucho por acá: Buenos Aires, Santiago y hace apenas unos meses Nueva Jersey.

Con delicadeza, Haruhi pellizca las mejillas de Ryoko.

—Ryoko-_Chin_, despierta, mira las montañas.

Sólo le tomó unos segundos espabilarse y se sentó en las piernas de su madre para ver el panorama, yo me acerqué también.

—¿Quieres saber la historia de esas montañas?— Le pregunto a mi hija, que devora con la mirada a los titanes kilómetros abajo.

—Sí—. Dice escueta, aunque entusiasmada.

—Cuenta la leyenda que ella era una doncella, hija de un emperador y la joven más hermosa del reino. En esas lejanas épocas era la usanza sacrificar a los dioses a esas muchachas tan especiales. Ella estaba enamorada de un valiente guerrero y él la rescató del destino que la esperaba… sin embargo, mientras ambos escapaban hacia su libertad, una flecha alcanzó a la princesa, él la tomó en brazos y logró escapar junto con ella, encontrando refugio en este valle. Él juró cuidar a su amada hasta que despertara, aún si eso nunca sucedía y la recostó en un lecho de vegetación perfumada y él se hincó a su lado, esperando. El tiempo pasó y ella no despertó, los dioses, conmovidos por el valor y la lealtad del guerrero, los convirtieron en estos dos volcanes, para perpetuar hasta la eternidad su historia de amor.

—¿Estás seguro que esa es la historia?— Me pregunta Haruhi.

—Es una de las versiones. Con pequeñas diferencias entre ellas, todas cuentan más o menos lo mismo.

—El "guerrero" me recuerda lejanamente al monte Fuji.

—Yo creo que esa historia se parece a la de ustedes—. Dice Ryoko sin despegar la vista de la diminuta ventana.

Estudiamos detenidamente las dos alternativas que la comisión de Haruhi nos había propuesto y al final optamos por esta, la otra nos haría volver a los Estados Unidos… a un pueblito fantasma del Condado de Toluca, al Oeste de Virginia que sonaba muy interesante… ¿cuál era el nombre…? ¿Silent Village…?

—Silent Hill será donde pasemos las próximas vacaciones, la idea de ir a un auténtico pueblo fantasma también me emociona—. Dijo Haruhi aún viendo por la ventana.

—Ya estuvimos en Prípyat por si no lo recuerdas.

—Sí, pero Prípyat es aburrido… no está embrujado.

Y seguramente Silent Hill tampoco… pero no tenía sentido hablar de eso, era mejor concentrarnos en este trabajo.

Unos instantes después, el panorama mostrado por la misma ventanilla me regresó un poco a la realidad. Al centro de aquel valle montañoso se erguía la siniestra cúpula oscura que produce la contaminación sobre todas las grandes ciudades del mundo. Mi mente voló hasta el compartimento del equipaje, metros abajo, donde ocultos en una bolsa para palos de golf y camuflajeados con la magia de Nagato viajaban los dos sables que conformaban mi _Daisho_, desde la experiencia de Nueva Jersey me hice el propósito de no viajar de nueva cuenta sin mis fieles espadas.

Los altavoces sonaron una vez más, esta vez anunciando que en pocos minutos estaríamos aterrizando, y solicitando abrocháramos nuestros cinturones mientras las maniobras correspondientes eran realizadas.

Una vez más esa sensación… de que algo inmenso está a punto de desbordarse sobre nosotros, esa incertidumbre que me molesta al pensar que quizás esta aventura podría ser finalmente aquella que no seremos capaces de manejar. No debería quejarme tanto, este es nuestro trabajo después de todo, y espero de corazón que no sea el último. ¿Y qué es lo que buscamos aquí? Bueno, tenemos mucho de donde escoger: drogas, corrupción, crimen organizado… al dar un último vistazo a los miembros de la brigada pude notar sonrisas nerviosas. Parece que todos, a su modo, experimentan este mismo sentimiento, excepto por Ryoko, cuya inocencia la mantiene a salvo de la zozobra que consume a los adultos; y Nagato, que apenas comienza a aprender sobre como mostrar sus emociones.

Eché un último vistazo a las montañas… la bella Iztaccíhuatl seguía ahí, recostada, cubierta por ese blanquísimo atuendo de nieve inmaculada, custodiada hasta la eternidad por el valiente Popocatépetl, que lanzaba con arrogancia una fumarola al cielo, como tratando de demostrar que a pesar del tiempo aún era viril.

El Valle del Anáhuac nos recibía esa mañana pintado en los colores del amanecer, en cosa de minutos tocaríamos tierra en las pistas del Aeropuerto Internacional Benito Juárez de la Ciudad de México.

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí vamos! Bueno, por aquello de que se vaya a ofender el autor y todo eso: Haruhi Suzumiya y sus correlativos (Excepto por Ryoko Suzumiya) son creación de Nagaru Tanigawa.<p>

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Capítulo 1

Se tomó su tiempo, pero al final está aquí. Les dejo el capítulo un de esta historia, agradeciendo de antemano su atención, veamos hasta donde nos lleva este relato. Por cierto, al final del capítulo habrá una pequeña nota aclaratoria sobre uno de los personajes, me parece importante que estén enterados.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo y espero comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

Aún con algo de ansiedad levanté las maletas y la bolsa para palos de golf del mecanismo que entregaba el equipaje en el aeropuerto. No es porque dudara de la capacidad de Nagato para mantener las espadas ocultas de la vista de las personas o los dispositivos de seguridad, es sólo que soy algo nervioso. La detective cargó únicamente con su bolso de mano y Ryoko con una pequeña _back pack_, mientras que yo, como buen burro de carga, llevaba un menaje que se me antojó mi propio equivalente en peso y volumen.

En el pabellón de llegadas internacionales había muchas personas esperando el vuelo en el que llegamos, y por fortuna, quien nos mandó llamar ya estaba ahí, levantando un cartel que ponía "Detective Suzumiya" escrito en rotulador rojo.

A pesar de que estamos en una estación fría, el clima sigue siendo agradable por aquí, tanto que dado el esfuerzo de cargar las maletas hace que mi frente se humedezca rápidamente a causa del sudor. La Brigada SOS se plantó frente aquel hombre alto y moreno que ocultaba su cara detrás de unas gafas oscuras de gota grande que se quitó luego, mostrándonos unos profundos ojos verde oscuro. El sujeto estaría por arriba del metro con ochenta, quizás en la primera mitad de sus cincuentas, aunque mantenía la fortaleza y robustez propias de un boxeador veterano. Su rostro era de color oscuro y para describirlo con mayor precisión, diría que fue "moldeado a mazazos", tiene un mentón amplio, barbilla partida, una nariz prominente y pómulos pronunciados; su cabello, ondulado y a la altura del cuello llevaba manchones blancos en las patillas. Sonrió discretamente al vernos llegar, mostrándonos un par de dientes de oro.

—Capitán Robles—. Saludó Haruhi con solemnidad al plantarse frente a él.

—Detective Suzumiya—. Dijo aquél hombre con un tono igual de serio.

Al final, sin poder evitarlo, Haruhi dejó salir una enorme sonrisa y abrazó afectuosamente al tipo, que correspondió de inmediato.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gervasio.

—Y tú no has cambiado en absoluto.

Tendí mi mano al capitán, que había cambiado por completo su semblante y ahora parecía un niño que no puede dejar de sonreír. Tomó mi mano, pero en vez de estrecharla, tiró de mí hacia él y me abrazó como abraza un padre a un hijo que recién regresó de la guerra.

—Vaya, muchacho, necesitas comer más, no puedo creer que no hayas subido de peso sabiendo como cocina tu esposa.

—Tú no has vivido con ella, hace que gaste cada caloría…

—¡Aprendiste mi idioma!

—Tengo que admitir que el _espaniol_ ha sido retador… en particular la _enie_.

—No puede ser…— Dijo sorprendido mientras tomaba a Ryoko en brazos. La pequeña se dejó hacer. —¿Ryoko…? ¡Estás enorme! ¡La última vez que te vi tendrías unos tres años…!

—Cuatro y medio—. Respondió ella.

—Qué buena memoria.

—No tienes idea…— Le dije para no entrar en detalles en ese momento.

—Tú debes ser Koizumi—. Lanzó al ésper saludándolo vigorosamente. —Esta jovencita debe ser Nagato, dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza su mano, a sabiendas de que no daría una respuesta. —Y…

El silencio cayó. Algo así como una nube irritantemente dulzona llenó el ambiente, la cursilería podía cortarse con un cuchillo…

—¿No es divina? ¡Te dije que Mikuru era toda una belleza!— Exclamó Haruhi, aunque sus comentarios chocaron contra unos oídos sordos.

—M-Mikuru Asahina…— Dijo en una especie de trance nuestra viajera del tiempo… eso es raro… Robles no es precisamente un tipo apuesto… carismático sin duda, mucho más que Koizumi, pero no apuesto.

Él no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar tomó con delicadeza la mano de Asahina y la besó con dulzura…

—A tus pies…

Luego de cerca de dos minutos de una atropellada presentación por parte de ambos, Haruhi fue quien terminó la escena.

—Supongo que no esperas que acampemos aquí en el aeropuerto, ¿Verdad?

—Eh… Claro que no…— Dijo él al fin, regresando de su nube.

—Es temprano—, agregué —tenemos buen tiempo para buscar un hotel y…

—¿Un hotel?— reviró él, escandalizado. —¡Ningún amigo mío se quedará en un hotel!

—¿Entonces qué sugieres?

—Se quedarán en mi casa, por supuesto, ¡Faltaba más!

Salvo por la bolsa con los palos de golf, tomó todo el equipaje de mi familia y con paso diligente nos llevó hasta el estacionamiento, donde una _pick-up _gris nos esperaba ya.

Debería hablar un poco más sobre este hombre que de buenas a primeras nos recibe como huéspedes de honor. Gervasio Robles nació en esta misma ciudad hace poco más de medio siglo, de padre español y madre indígena es todo un emblema del mestizaje. Se crió en las calles de los barrios más populosos y no en muy buenas compañías los primeros años de su vida, según nos contó, fue acusado injustamente de asesinar a su novia ni bien entrados sus veintes. Pasó algunos años en la emblemática prisión de Lecumberri, donde aprendió un par de trucos (entre ellos, algo de _Wu-Shu_ de un maestro anónimo) y finalmente fue liberado y reclutado por cierto militar para una misión que, según él mismo nos cuenta, era secreta y salvó al país. Ganada la preciada libertad, decidió que lo suyo era la ley, así que no le costó enrolarse en las fuerzas policiacas y luego ser absorbido por Interpol Américas, le tomó un par de años llegar al rango de capitán y nos contaría que en muchas ocasiones se le había ofrecido ser coronel o incluso inspector, pero argumenta que no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin golpear algunos criminales. Haruhi y yo lo conocimos cuando ella fue aceptada en la corporación y enviada a Lyon para adiestramiento durante medio año (curiosamente fue aceptada casi de inmediato mi solicitud de intercambio a Francia para la maestría, así que pude acompañarla), él fue uno de tantos instructores que ella tuvo, y por algún motivo hicimos lazos muy fuertes con él… podríamos decir que "hicimos _click_". Es un policía ejemplar, diestro con las armas, pero quizás su mejor desempeño lo da en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, es la única persona que ha logrado derribar a Haruhi tres veces seguidas y sin dar un solo golpe, quizás de esos movimientos felinos viene el apelativo con el que los colegas y enemigos lo conocen: El Pantera.

—¿Por fin nos vas a decir de qué se trata todo este asunto de la pluma?— Preguntó Haruhi poco después mientras viajábamos por las poco transitadas calles de la ciudad.

—Sé que estás lista para trabajar, pero vas a tener que esperar a mañana, por eso insistí en que llegaran en domingo, para que descansaran un poco del viaje—. Dijo él, aplicando un poco de ese sentido común que tanta falta le hace a mi esposa, cosa que agradecí desde lo más profundo de mi alma. —Además, quisiera llevarlos a algunos lugares antes de comenzar a trabajar, porque créeme si te digo que no tendremos mucho tiempo después.

Para mi sorpresa, Haruhi aceptó de buena gana. Así, llegamos en poco menos de una hora a un barrio tranquilo, aunque no necesariamente lujoso al sur de la ciudad. La capital mexicana se antoja como un híbrido muy difícil de hallar en otros lugares, por un lado, las zonas céntricas pueden ser fácilmente confundidas con las de cualquier otra urbe de algún país desarrollado, sin embargo, a medida que uno se aleja del centro es revelada un aura muy campirana y rural, un más que evidente contraste entre la gran cantidad de árboles siempre verdes y asfalto caliente a la luz del sol y a diferencia de otros lugares donde he estado (incluyendo mi ciudad) el macizo de las construcciones es de concreto sólido.

La casa de Robles era una construcción grande, el interior era semejante a una suerte de rancho con un par de jardines amplios y la arquitectura se sentía algo fuera de contexto en relación al resto de la ciudad. Quizá sería por el trato que el anfitrión nos estaba dando, pero se sentía un ambiente de confort que te ponía de buen humor. Apenas pusimos un pie adentro, una jovencita que no superaría los veinte salió a recibirnos. Dicha persona, que cumplía el rol de ama de llaves, recibió algunas indicaciones del policía y desapareció de la casa segundos después con destino desconocido.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada—. Dijo mientras nos guiaba por la estancia principal y hacia unas escaleras. —Arriba hay suficientes habitaciones para todos.

En un principio pensé que era la amistad previa con nosotros la que hacía a Robles tratarnos así, luego descubriría que ese era el tipo de trato de la mayoría de las personas de por aquí, cosa poco común… en Europa y los Estados Unidos e incluso en Japón, el trato es muy diferente.

—¿Qué opinas, Ryoko-_Chin_? ¿Te agrada el lugar?— Preguntó Haruhi al ver a nuestra pequeña correr, curiosear aquí y allá para quedarse finalmente prendada de la amplia ventana que daba a uno de los jardines.

—Es muy lindo, el Sr. Pantera es muy bueno, y quiero una habitación para mí sola.

—No seas abusiva—. Atajó su madre.

—En absoluto—. Intervino nuestro anfitrión. —No tengo problemas con eso, lo que sobra en esta casa son habitaciones y nadie con quien compartirlas. Así que será una para ustedes dos, una para Ryoko y otras tres, ¿no es así?

—Sólo dos más—. Dijo Nagato con monotonía, haciendo que Koizumi diera un respingo cuando se volvió a verlo. —Él y yo también compartiremos una.

Debo admitir que me provoca sentimientos encontrados escuchar a Nagato tener consideraciones con Koizumi. Desde que la conocí hace una década, es la primera vez que veo una intención más que legítima por tratar de emular nuestra forma de interacción, Koizumi debe sentirse muy afortunado por ello, y debe ser particularmente complicado para él tratar de corregirla o evitar que vaya demasiado rápido en algunas cuestiones… ignoro si han tenido cualquier tipo de intimidad desde que comenzaron a salir, y con honestidad, me da repelús pensar en ello… supongo que me enteraré en su momento.

Así, repartidas las habitaciones, pasamos un par de horas relajándonos (tiempo que Haruhi aprovechó para dormir) y poco antes de mediodía, el ama de llaves de Robles y Robles mismo se habían encargado de confeccionar varios platillos antes de llamarnos a un enorme comedor. Aún a pesar de que mi casa en Nishinomiya es de estilo occidental, debo decir que es minimalista comparada con esta… no en cuestión de servicios, sino de menaje general. Hay motivos de ornato y útiles por todos lados, macetones, percheros y toda suerte de muebles, y en más de un lugar de la espaciosa casa hay motivos religiosos varios.

* * *

><p>Luego de la obligada ronda de preguntas de Haruhi acerca de los ingredientes y especias utilizadas para la comida (típica del país, de la cuál hablaré en su momento), Robles nos condujo nuevamente fuera de su casa para llevarnos a algún destino desconocido, no fue sino hasta que estábamos saliendo del límite norte de la ciudad que se nos informó que estábamos siendo conducidos hacia uno de los principales centros turísticos del país. "Sería un verdadero desperdicio que vinieran a México y no visitaran Teotihuacán" era el argumento de nuestro guía, pero para ser sincero, no me sentía de humor para estar bajo el sol en medio de aquella zona semidesértica.<p>

He conocido a Haruhi y a Koizumi por más de diez años, y a Ryoko por más de siete, sé identificar cuando están sintiendo algo fuera de lo usual. Luego de dejar atrás la taquilla y entrar al sitio arqueológico, solté la mano de Ryoko mientras ella y su madre caminaban más de prisa y se metían a cuanta tienda y tenderete se encontraban. El comentario anterior viene a colación ya que mi hija parecía particularmente enérgica y Haruhi miraba a todos lados con un casi imperceptible matiz de cautela, al igual que Koizumi. Me acerqué a este último aprovechando que su inexpresiva novia miraba con atención un descuidado puesto de artesanías.

—¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—¿Tú también puedes sentirlo?— Me pregunta mientras ve con calidez la espalda de Nagato.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? por supuesto que no, no siento nada, pero veo que ustedes sí.

—No pasa nada malo en realidad… es el lugar… ¿recuerdas que hace muchos años me preguntabas acerca de las energías que estaban presentes en el salón del club en la preparatoria? Bueno, este es uno de esos lugares. Hay muchas energías encontradas por aquí, de todos tipos, y algunas muy antiguas… y si Suzumiya puede sentirlas, tanto Ryoko-_chin_ como yo podemos hacerlo. Aunque te estaría dando un panorama muy pobre de la sensación que hemos estado experimentado: en realidad, aquí se concentran esas energías, pero están presentes en todo el territorio… desde algunas millas antes de llegar a tierra a través del océano.

—¿Y qué es lo que sienten?

—Hay muchas cosas… pero predomina cierta tristeza… y algo de ira.

Nagato se volvió a nosotros un instante, diciéndole sin palabras a Koizumi que quería continuar la marcha y él la siguió dejándome cortésmente. Yo, por ser el "normal", no cuento con esa percepción extrasensorial con la que el ésper, mi esposa y mi hija si están dotados, pero no es necesaria una vez que comienzas a entender a esta gente. Incluso el aparentemente erudito en historia del México antiguo Robles, que guía con entusiasmo a Asahina emite esa aura de la que Koizumi hablaba: hay algo así como un resentimiento ancestral de estas personas a un enemigo desconocido y olvidado a través de la historia, de deudas cobradas a destiempo y de la nostalgia que ello provoca.

—Tiene que ser una broma…— Dije con desgano cuando Ryoko se acercó a tomarme la mano y señalaba excitada la antiquísima construcción a poco más de un kilómetro de distancia a través de las ruinas.

—¡Rápido! ¡Quiero subir a esa pirámide!

—Esa, pequeña, es la Pirámide del Sol—. Explicó el capitán mientras me empujaba discretamente para que llevara a la niña. —Y este camino que atravesamos es la Calzada de los Muertos.

Sin poder evitarlo, seguí a la aparentemente inagotable niña entre las personas. Algunos minutos después, debo admitir, estaba tan interesado como ella, y trataba de escuchar lo que los guías turísticos del lugar relataban en inglés a los extranjeros. Luego de bajar unas pequeñas escalinatas y pasar por un pabellón cuadrado llegamos al pie de la pirámide, jamás he estado en Egipto, pero supongo que la sensación debe ser semejante, y un repentino sentimiento de respeto me hizo detenerme unos centímetros antes de subir el primer peldaño de la empinada escalera de piedra, Ryoko, tomada de mi mano, parece ligeramente intimidada y mira con aprehensión la parte más alta, que de pronto pareciera inalcanzable.

—¡De prisa! ¿Qué es lo que están esperando ustedes dos?— Al igual que otro centenar de visitantes, miré a una parte ya avanzada de la construcción, desde la cual Haruhi nos apremiaba para llegar a donde ella, seguida de cerca por Nagato y Koizumi.

¿Qué más podría relatar de esa no solicitada, pero ilustrativa visita turística? Creo que sería decir lo que cualquiera podría contar al visitar un monumento histórico, comentarios encontrados, comparación de notas y adquisición de conocimientos locales, además de evitar el morir de deshidratación… lo realmente relevante de la jornada fue la salida del lugar.

Un gran número de artesanos y comerciantes se apostaban a lado de la mencionada Calzada de los Muertos, vendían toda suerte de artesanías y piezas fabricadas por ellos mismos, pero que emulaban con gran precisión a piezas arqueológicas reales, así como ropa de algodón con cenefas y motivos aztecas entre otros textiles; cada uno de estos comerciantes ganaba la atención de una buena cantidad de viandantes y curiosos, no así una vieja casi al final del camino. Haruhi ya se había equipado con al menos una docena de baratijas que consideraba interesantes y había gastado cerca de cien dólares ellas, y salvo por un bolígrafo ornamentado que ella misma llevaba y un _atrapasueños_ que ahora pendía del cuello de Ryoko, yo cargaba el resto, cosas que iban desde una guayabera hasta una enorme alcancía que representaba el escudo nacional del país. Nagato fue la primera en reparar en aquel desatendido tenderete, que sólo consistía en una manta tendida sobre el suelo, sobre la cual descansaban menos de una docena de máscaras que representaban antiguos dioses mexicas. Cuando tuvimos que repetir más de quince mil veces aquel agosto en el pasado, aprendí que Nagato tenía cierta debilidad por las máscaras, no obstante, no me pareció que aquella anciana, más que evidentemente indígena, llevara representación alguna de un extraterrestre. Las máscaras estaban fabricadas en materiales variados, había una particularmente llamativa, tallada magistralmente en obsidiana y que representaba bellamente la efigie de una mujer joven, si no fuera porque estaba en un puesto callejero, hubiera apostado a que era auténtica. Nuestra alienígena de inmediato estiró la mano para alcanzarla, sin embargo, sorprendiéndonos a todos, la vieja lanzó un golpe certero a la mano de Nagato con una varita, haciéndola desistir. Una mirada fría como hidrógeno líquido chocó con una barrera inamovible en los ojos de la anciana, que luego de unos segundos, miró a mi esposa, al pendiente de la escena y en un precavido silencio. Al fin, temiendo un resultado semejante, intentó tomarla ella también, pero esta vez, no hubo respuesta por parte de aquella enigmática mujer. Haruhi tomó la máscara, dado el esfuerzo, considero que pesaría cerca de un kilogramo, y la sostuvo unos segundos a la altura de su rostro… el parecido con ella, si bien no era abrumador, si era evidente.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esta máscara?— Su pregunta fue respondida por un ininteligible discurso en alguna lengua prehispánica. En los dos minutos de ininterrumpida perorata, Haruhi fue señalada en varias ocasiones. —Creo que no me ha entendido…— Le dijo ella y sacó un billete de su bolso, poniéndolo a la altura del rostro. La mujer se negó a recibir pago alguno, y aunque en su adolescencia Haruhi disfrutaba de obtener beneficios con gratuidad, ahora es muy diferente. Viendo que la anciana no tomaría su dinero, desprendió de su cabello un broche que adquirió en alguna joyería tiempo atrás, una pieza de oro macizo y antes de que la vendedora pudiera rebatir, lo colocó en sus manos y las cerró con las propias. —_Onegai…_— Dijo mi esposa, con lo cual, la mujer dejó finalmente de forcejear y aceptó el trueque.

Agradecimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el museo de sitio, y unos pasos después, Haruhi se detuvo y se giró hacia la mujer para preguntarle mientras señalaba la máscara:

—¿Quién es?

La mujer dijo varias cosas, aunque solamente me quedó grabado lo que identifiqué como un nombre:

—Xochiquezalli.

* * *

><p>El regreso, aunque con la atenuante del cansancio, fue un tanto más animado, quienes realmente vivificaban el camino eran Haruhi y Ryoko, que jugaban con canciones y preguntaban sobre las cosas que acababan de comprar. Intencionadamente mi esposa no hizo comentario alguno sobre la última adquisición que hizo, Koizumi y Nagato hablaban (si es que la expresión en válida) sobre un tema que no era en absoluto de mi interés… lo que me seguía siendo particularmente llamativo era el notorio "encantamiento" en el que nuestra viajera del tiempo había caído con el policía, y que parecía compartir con él… charlaban de mil cosas, con los esperados errores de Asahina en materia idiomática y que Robles corregía encantado.<p>

Siendo otoño, el sol caía por el horizonte poco antes de las siete. Sería esa hora cuando la _pick-up_ gris se estacionaba de nueva cuenta en la propiedad de Robles y volvimos a dar cuenta de una abundante cena.

Terminado el requisito alimenticio, Robles caminó a unos pasos del comedor, donde una cantina mostraba las más variadas bebidas.

—¿Qué tal un trago?— Preguntó él mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

—Soy abstemio—. Dije de inmediato, declinando la invitación.

—Además, pasan cosas raras cuando bebemos—. Secundó Haruhi.

—Oh, vamos, sólo quiero beber un trago con ustedes, no pretendo embriagarlos, mañana hay que trabajar… ¿No querrán hacerme un desaire, verdad?

Accedimos con la condición de que en efecto fuera únicamente un trago. Ya antes había probado la cerveza mexicana, la cual, según dicen, sólo se compara con la alemana, y muchos catadores no podrían poner a una sobre la otra. Haruhi se inclinó por la bebida nacional: el tequila. Así comenzamos una amena charla mientras Ryoko jugaba en el césped de uno de los jardines y un tiempo después, la joven que vimos por la mañana y que nos había alimentado esa tarde, se nos unió.

Tal como lo pensé, tenía sólo diecinueve años y respondía al nombre de Esperanza.

—¿Y ustedes son pareja?— Preguntó mi esposa indiscreta como siempre.

—Oh, no…— respondió la jovencita repentinamente acalorada mientras el capitán reía y Asahina daba un suspiro de alivio.

—¡No seas bruta! ¡Podría ser mi hija!— Agregó él, divertido.

—Y en realidad es así—. Comenzó ella con la timidez propia de una chica de su edad al tiempo que sus bonitas facciones se obscurecían.

Ambos nos contaron entonces el proceder de aquella bella jovencita. Esperanza nació en algún punto del sur de México o presumiblemente en Guatemala, Robles la encontró cinco años atrás, mientras hacían una investigación en el estado de Veracruz, donde Interpol buscaba desmantelar una importante red de trata de blancas. Como podrán imaginar a partir de ese precedente, Esperanza estuvo en manos de un peligroso proxeneta y traficante de personas. El Pantera comandó al equipo que logró dar con aquel criminal, hubo un gran tiroteo y muchas muertes, pero al final, cerca de medio centenar de personas de distintas edades, géneros y nacionalidades fueron liberadas y devueltas a sus familias.

A diferencia del resto de los rescatados, Esperanza no tenía familia ni un lugar a donde ir, así que después de una larga cadena de súplicas, Robles accedió a cobijarla.

Esperanza era una jovencita agraciada, exigua de estatura y de piel color bronce, y a diferencia de las mujeres de Oriente, es de curvas pronunciadas aún a pesar de ser delgada, quizás como una reminiscencia de la difícil vida previa y la inocencia que le fue robada de forma tan cruel e intempestiva, quedaban muchos gestos y lenguaje corporal propio del oficio que tuvo que ejercer por fuerza en el pasado. Y con todo y eso, era una jovencita agradable y bienintencionada, y gracias a Robles había dejado en el pasado las penurias y estaba luchando por trascender.

Haruhi y yo contamos parte de nuestra historia luego, obviamente dejando fuera los asuntos sobrenaturales y dando algunos detalles de la fundación de la Brigada SOS, los primeros trabajos de investigación y nuestra última aventura con House en Nueva Jersey.

—Hay algo que me sigue intrigando…— Dijo el policía mientras terminaba el trago que había conservado en la mano por cerca de tres horas. —Cuando solicité que me enviaran un agente de respaldo, por supuesto, tu nombre fue el primero de mi lista… ¿Cómo es que concedieron tu cambio tan rápido si se supone que estás comisionada…?

—Sabes que no puedo decirte eso—. Respondió ella levantándose y estirándose mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

—Vamos… claro que puedes decírmelo… no se lo contaré a nadie.

—Vuelve a intentarlo mañana—. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del jardín para llamar a Ryoko.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las once de la noche, Haruhi y yo recostábamos a Ryoko en el cuarto que se le había concedido. Para tener sólo siete años es una niña bastante independiente, y no pierde la oportunidad de obtener un espacio para ella sola. Haruhi se inclinó para besar su frente, unos segundos después la imité deseándole las buenas noches. Es algo así como una costumbre que nos cuente algo antes de dormir, sin embargo, hoy no estoy prestándole atención, al menos no a sus palabras. Me concentro en sus ojos, enormes y hermosos, ámbar, igual que los de su madre, que a ratos dan la impresión de ser infinitos. Ser poseedor de una gran fortuna, como la familia que tengo, puede generar una profunda ansiedad en algún punto… a veces me pregunto qué sería de mi si algo llegara a pasarle a cualquiera de los dos… pensé que enloquecería cuando enfermó, y las pequeñas marcas en su hombro se asoman a la hora del baño para demostrarme que aún cuando da la impresión de que siempre estará ahí, al igual que Haruhi, sólo es una niña… frágil e indefensa.<p>

—Ni se te ocurra pedirle otra cosa Gervasio, es muy bueno, pero también muy listo y sabrá cuando empieces a abusar, él no es como tu padre que sólo vive para complacerte.

—No lo haré… y papá te trata igual a ti que a mí.

—Sí, pero porque es su obligación. ¿Ves esto?— Respondió mientras le mostraba la sortija en su anular izquierdo. —Cuando puso esto en mi mano se comprometió a hacerme feliz. Contigo es diferente, en el momento que quiera podemos buscar otra hija.

—Eso no es verdad… y bueno, papá tiene también un anillo, ¿Por qué tú no lo tratas igual de bien?

—Yo lo hago feliz de otras formas y…

Fingí toser para cortar un discurso que iba a terminar vergonzantemente incómodo en algún punto, y eso dio por terminada la charla antes de dormir. Llegamos a nuestra propia habitación y mientras nos poníamos la ropa de cama me quedé concentrado en la luna, en el cielo nocturno, muy cerca del cenit.

—Dice un dicho de por aquí que de todas las lunas, la de octubre es la más hermosa—. Me dice Haruhi mientras masajea mis hombros con suavidad.

—La palabra "México" significa "Lugar en el ombligo de la luna"—. Le respondí acariciando sus manos sin dejar de ver al cielo. —Desde que te conozco, siempre has hecho lo que has querido, ¿Por qué le dices a Ryoko que se comporte cuando tú no sigues ese consejo?

—Porque ella será mejor que nosotros dos.

La última acción antes de dormir fue revisar la bolsa de palos de golf. Es el único estuche que me sirve para el propósito que busco, pero para nada más, nunca he jugado golf. De entre los palos nuevos que tal vez nunca se usen, salen un par de vainas ornamentales negras que llevan en su interior las espadas que recibí cuando obtuve mi grado _Okuden_.

—Deja esas cosas y ven a la cama—. Me dice ella unos minutos después, habiéndose acomodado ya.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño repetitivo y que no puedes explicarte?

—¿Un sueño recurrente? Sí… hace muchos años, y te recuerdo que tú participaste en él.

—No, me refiero a un sueño de verdad—. Le dije sin poder ocultar por completo la inquietud que llevaba a cuestas desde hace varios días ya.

—¿Sigues soñando con Ryoko (Asakura)?

—Sí… sé que me dirás que es una tontería y que todo está en mi mente, pero a veces todo se siente tan real…

—¿Te parece bien si mañana lo hablamos con Yuki? Si es algo sobrenatural como crees, ella sabrá darnos razón.

—¿Cómo es que ciegamente crees en fantasmas y espectros y no puedes dar crédito a que tenga una experiencia extrasensorial?

—Porque no puede ser tan fácil… aunque tú pareces tener un imán natural para ese tipo de cosas. La verdad es que podríamos decir que te envidio un poco por eso.

—No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar.

—Me gustaría beber algo más que una copa cuando terminemos este caso.

—¿Para que nos pase lo de aquella Navidad con Tsuruya?

—Hipócrita, lo dices como si no lo hubieras disfrutado. Ven a dormir, es tarde y mañana tenemos que estar listos a primera hora.

Me recosté y pasé mi brazo por su cintura mientras dejaba que el aroma de su cabello llenara mis pulmones, llevándome a los dominios de Morfeo. Al día siguiente comenzaría en realidad ese pequeño viacrucis...

**Capítulo 1.**

**Fin.**

**Acerca de El Pantera**. Gervasio Robles "El Pantera" es el personaje principal del comic homónimo, muy de moda a finales de los años setentas y principios de los ochentas, creado por Manuel Muñoz Martínez. En el año 2007 la cadena televisiva "Televisa" trató de hacer un remake, sin embargo, desde mi muy humilde punto de vista, considero que se perdió mucho de la esencia del personaje original, teniendo en cuenta que tiene mucho que vale la pena rescatar. Es por eso que lo tomé y reinterpreté con las características que corresponderían al personaje original, ya entrado en años y con ese look propio del barrio que está muy lejos del modelo heroico de casi cualquier canon, siendo más bien una suerte de antihéroe que dará mucho color a nuestra historia. Para aquellos que vieron la serie de TV, respeto mucho el trabajo que hicieron los realizadores, pero su interpretación del personaje no me llena.

Bueno, eso queda como disclaimer del personaje, veamos como se desarrollan las cosas, ¡gracias de antemano por los comentarios!


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo listo... ha sido un poco difícil escribir en estos días, una disculpa por eso, pero el proyecto sigue. ¡Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

A las seis treinta de la mañana íbamos nuevamente en la pick-up gris de Robles. Salimos antes de que Ryoko despertara, dejándola al cuidado de Esperanza, mientras que éramos conducidos hacia el Oriente de la ciudad, a uno de los principales cuarteles policiacos del país. El sol sin duda alguna había salido ya, sin embargo, estaba oculto por encima de plomizas nubes que cubrían este cielo ayer tan despejado y una ligera llovizna mantenía empapadas las calles.

—Pues para ser "la ciudad más grande del mundo" no parece haber muchos autos—. Comentó Haruhi luego de limpiar el cristal empañado de su ventanilla.

—Si hubiésemos esperado media hora más, no habríamos sido capaces de pasar. En el área metropolitana de esta ciudad viven veinte millones de personas y hay un cuarto de esa cantidad en autos.

El cuartel Oriente de la policía federal en la localidad conocida como Iztapalapa fue nuestro destino. El inmenso edificio pintado en blanco nube y con motivos en azul oscuro se antojaba más bien siniestro a pesar de sus colores, como una representación del "Ministerio del Amor" de la novela 1984. Luego de los controles pertinentes de acceso a las instalaciones y dejando el vehículo aparcado, fuimos conducidos al edificio principal, y para mi sorpresa, en lugar de subir, bajamos un par de niveles, a un búnker que albergaba varias salas de interrogatorios y algunas salas de juntas y otros tantos auditorios. Nuestro guía, un sargento según pude ver por los sectores en sus hombros, nos condujo a una sala de reuniones un tanto más grande que las demás, y cerca de una veintena de personas ya nos esperaban ahí. Curiosamente no todos compartían la misma etnia como llegué a imaginar en un principio, y unos momentos después había dado cuenta de que al menos una cuarta parte de la concurrencia era extranjera, al igual que nosotros. Pasaría un cuarto de hora más, cuando mi reloj de pulso marcó las siete treinta, para que el hombre que presidía la gran mesa se aclarara la garganta, haciendo que el silencio cayera en la ya de por sí intimidante sala. En la mesa, aunque amplia, únicamente había seis lugares disponibles, cada uno estaba previamente destinado a cada uno de los representantes de cada corporación involucrada, dichos líderes se habían sentado ya (entre ellos, Robles, al lado opuesto de la mesa) y su compañía se apostaba detrás de ellos.

Cinco de los seis lugares se ocuparon al final. El militar al límite de la mesa se levantó, dando por iniciada la reunión.

—Buen día a todos—. Dijo aquél hombretón robusto y bajo de piel oscura y cabello blanco. —Soy el general Luis Gonzaga. Como todos ustedes seguramente saben, estamos enfrentando una pequeña crisis que no puede esperar mucho tiempo para resolverse y tenemos tres problemas fundamentales. Primero: el crimen organizado finalmente está consolidado, así que podríamos decir que están un paso delante de nosotros. Segundo: hay un nuevo producto en el mercado…— Al momento que lo dijo, uno de los soldados detrás de él lanzó un bulto al centro de la mesa. Había visto ese tipo de empaques antes, era una paca pequeña repleta de polvo, probablemente cocaína. —…A diferencia de otras drogas, esta no cuenta con una gran producción… por el contrario, su manufactura parece más bien artesanal y apenas hemos podido decomisar poco menos de diez kilogramos en todo el país, y aún así, es más de lo que se ha podido recuperar en Colombia y Venezuela juntas. Se conoce y comercializa como "polvo de ángel". El problema principal con ella es que hasta el día de hoy ha superado todo análisis de composición. Por último: tenemos poco menos de dos meses para dar una buena solución a todo el entuerto… el presidente electo tomará posesión de su puesto el primero de diciembre, no podemos dejar a medias esta investigación o su reputación se verá dañada. Es por eso que siguiendo el ejemplo del enemigo, decidimos hacer esta pequeña alianza, yo, como representante de la Secretaría de la Defensa, estaré al mando y cooperaremos entre nosotros para localizar el origen y desmantelar el que podría ser un antes y después en el consumo mundial de drogas.

Dicho eso, cedió la palabra al resto, dejando que se presentaran. El primero en hablar fue el tipo a su izquierda:

—Coronel Agustín Yáñez, SIEDO—. Se presentó aquel hombre impecablemente trajeado de mirada aguda y porte elegante que calculo tendría mi edad. Unas delgadas gafas adornaban su atractivo rostro, tres policías vestidos para campaña de infiltración rendían guardia detrás de él.

—Comandante Manuel Gutiérrez, Policía Federal Ministerial—. Dijo con una voz intencionadamente profunda aquel policía de poblado bigote y que despedía un fuerte olor a tabaco, al frente de varios policías de uniforme azul, entre ellos, el que nos trajo a esta sala.

—Detective James Cooper, DEA—. Dijo el extranjero de mentón pronunciado y cabello castaño claro, al mando de media docena de hombres en traje negro (más altos que el promedio de los presentes) y de las más variadas etnias, entre caucásicos, árabes y afroamericanos.

—Capitán Gervasio Robles, Interpol Américas—. Nosotros tras él. —¿De quién es el asiento vacío?

—Del comandante Miguel Buenaventura, el representante de la PGJDF—. Dijo Gonzaga luego de suspirar irritado. El faltante era un representante de la policía local. —Ni siquiera llamó para avisar que vendría tarde.

Mientras ellos arreglaban el pequeño asunto doméstico, Haruhi caminó rodeando la mesa y se acercó al bulto en ella, en el espacio entre los asiento de Yáñez y Gutiérrez, sacó una pequeña navaja suiza de su bolsillo y pinchó el paquete, extrayendo poco menos de un par de gramos de aquél polvo blanco e inmaculado. Koizumi se acercó a unos pasos y le tendió un tubo de ensayo en el cuál mi esposa deposito la muestra, seguramente para hacer que Nagato la analizara más tarde.

—Hasta hoy se han encontrado únicamente dos laboratorios que producen esta droga, pero no hay más pistas que el producto terminado—. Explicaba después Yáñez.

—¿A qué se refiere con que "no hay más pistas"?— Preguntó Cooper, al ser extranjero no parecía estar bien enterado, al igual que nosotros.

—A que no hay pistas en absoluto. No había más que algunas herramientas y transportes, pero nada de precursores químicos o sustancias vinculadas.

—¿Qué hay de los arrestados?— Lanzó Haruhi, seguramente sorprendiendo a más de uno que no esperaba que hablara tan bien el español.

—Había diez personas trabajando en el último lugar, dos lograron escapar y seis fueron abatidos en el operativo.

—¿Y los otros dos?

—Suicidas. Al verse sin escapatoria uno se lanzó de la azotea del edificio de cuatro pisos, teniendo buen cuidado de caer de cabeza, el otro intercambió tiros con nosotros dejando un único cartucho en su arma, luego se puso el cañón en la boca.

—Un momento…— Dijo Robles frunciendo el entrecejo. —Entiendo una gran lealtad de narcotraficantes de alto nivel, en círculos internos… pero en los laboratorios… cualquier vendedor de bajo nivel vendería a su madre por algo de indulgencia.

—No creo que eso sea importante—. Intervino Gutiérrez mientras encendía un cigarrillo. —Seguramente el suicidio es porque saben lo que les espera en prisión, todos sabemos que los cárteles tienen gente ahí adentro, y seguramente tienen algo horrible preparado para ellos. En lo que a mí concierne, es mejor así, nosotros ahorramos balas.

—Ahorra balas y al mismo tiempo pierde la oportunidad de buscar escalafones más altos en la organización, por lo general es más sencillo interrogar a maleantes vivos—. Disparó Haruhi con impertinencia.

Todos guardaron silencio y casi medio centenar de ojos apuntaron a ambos.

—No creo que alguien que no conoce la situación sea la más adecuada para opinar al respecto, señorita…

—Detective Suzumiya—. Atajó Robles. —Y es señora… y si está en posición de habar al respecto, es especialista en delincuencia organizada, ha participado en operaciones contra las Triadas Chinas, los _Yakuza_ y _La Cosa Nostra_ en los Estados Unidos.

También salvó al mundo de una brigada homónima de otra dimensión, a nuestra ciudad de una extraterrestre con serios problemas con la autoridad y a muchos soldados de una espantosa muerte a causa de una enfermedad provocada por nano máquinas… eso sin contar la vez que, en su aburrimiento, nos hizo participar en aquella competencia por el Santo Grial… aunque debo admitir que esa vez fue muy interesante.

—Lo único que me gustaría es estar presente la próxima vez—. Dijo ella. —Debemos ser capaces de atrapar al menos a uno con vida, darle la suficiente confianza y protección para que hable con nosotros… ¿Tenemos algo más que discutir por ahora, general?

—Sólo recordarle a usted, su equipo y al señor Cooper que su jurisdicción es limitada, y que en este país existen prioridades. Lo primero es obtener una solución, aunque sea momentánea antes del cambio de gobierno y…

—Con todo respeto, general, eso es irrelevante…— Dijo Haruhi, haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ella. —¿Qué pasará si encontramos esa "solución momentánea" de la que hablamos? ¿Olvidarán el caso y lo ignorarán?

—Lo que es relevante es algo que decido yo, detective—. Reviró el militar poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos en la mesa. —No olvide que la DEA e Interpol son invitados extranjeros, no conoce nuestra situación lo suficiente para emitir un juicio acerca de lo que es importante.

Haruhi estuvo a punto de responder, pero la mano de Robles sobre su hombro la hizo desistir. Fue él quien habló:

—Sí, general… Cooper, Suzumiya y los demás son extranjeros, pero yo si soy mexicano y yo si conozco la situación. No intentamos menoscabar su autoridad, pero sepa que defenderé las acciones de los miembros de mi corporación a toda costa.

Rompiendo la tensión del momento, el norteamericano se puso de pie, acción que fue imitada por el resto de los presentes y todos comenzamos a hacer camino escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>—No quisiera que por nuestra causa tuvieras un roce con el general—. Dijo Haruhi en voz baja a nuestro anfitrión.<p>

—Descuida. Gonzaga es un soldado de la vieja ola, un militar ejemplar, uno de los pocos hombres de este país que se enorgullece de su uniforme. A pesar de sus palabras, sé que en el fondo está más que de acuerdo contigo, pero es demasiado viejo y testarudo para admitirlo de un extranjero… tanto más si ese extranjero es una mujer. ¿Me dirás cuál es tu comisión?— Volvió a atacar Robles, tratando de tomar por sorpresa a Haruhi mientras atravesábamos aquel enorme gimnasio, donde cerca de medio centenar de hombres y mujeres hacían jogging o golpeaban costales de arena.

—De ninguna manera…— Estuvo a punto de dejar así la charla cuando un ring para box al fondo del lugar llamó la atención de ambos.

—Hace tiempo que no entrenamos juntos. ¿Por qué no hacemos una pequeña apuesta?— Dijo el capitán deteniéndose.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—Supongo que después de todos estos años has mejorado tu estilo de pelea…

—Oh, no, sé a dónde quieres llegar—. Trató de evitar ella. Sin embargo, todos los que la conocíamos sabíamos que también le interesaba subir al ring. —No voy a pelear contigo Gervasio.

—Bueno… supongo que tienes miedo a que un cincuentón te venza… es natural, yo me sentiría mal…

—Dos de tres—. Dijo al sentir su ego lastimado mientras se quitaba la gabardina y caminaba con aplomo hacia la arena de combate.

Hubo un gran revuelo al momento que vieron a ambos agentes dirigirse al lugar, más de sesenta personas rodeaban el cuadrilátero momentos después, cerca de tres cuartas partes eran hombres, y hubo expresiones y silbidos alusivos a su belleza una vez que Haruhi encaró a su antiguo mentor. En teoría debería molestarme, pero en lugar de eso, me da cierto orgullo que sea así. Por cierto, debajo de la gabardina llevaba una blusa amarilla acompañada de unos jeans entallados que explicarían el repentino entusiasmo de la concurrencia, además de unas botas que se quitó una vez arriba. Robles, por su parte, se había quitado el saco, la corbata y los zapatos, y doblaba las mangas de su camisa, dejando ver unos potentes brazos para alguien de su edad, cosa que también sacó algunas exclamaciones de los agentes femeniles presentes y un sonrojo de Asahina.

Poniendo su puño derecho en la palma izquierda, Robles hizo el saludo tradicional del _kung fu _para luego adoptar la forma del tigre. Haruhi sólo se puso en guardia.

—Veo que has olvidado tus modales, pequeña.

—No es eso… trascendí el _kung fu_ hace tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué practicas ahora? ¿Lucha libre?

La respuesta fue el primer movimiento de mi esposa. Un rapidísimo intento de patada al abdomen esquivado por el capitán a una velocidad vertiginosa, lanzando de inmediato un contraataque hacia su espalda, bloqueado por el brazo de Haruhi, y de inmediato su codo estuvo a punto de alcanzar la ceja de él. La primera ronda de golpes y bloqueos de inmediato fue respondida con una ovación por parte de los presentes.

Definitivamente Haruhi se separó mucho del estilo con el que se inició en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Pantera ocupa el estilo _souryu_, y como buena parte de los practicantes del _kung fu_ que conozco (entre ellos, Asahina), es muy cuidadoso de conservar la forma durante el combate. Haruhi dejó esa norma y evolucionó al _jeet kune do_, y su principal objetivo es golpear lo más rápido, fuerte y preciso posible. Y aún a pesar de que Robles tiene cierta desventaja por eso, esquiva y contraataca con naturalidad. Así, luego de una secuencia de ataques de Robles hacia el rostro de Haruhi que hacían difícil ver sus manos moviéndose y que aún así fueron oportunamente bloqueados, en un mínimo descuido de la detective, él logró conectar un golpe leve a su muslo derecho, obligándola a apoyar la rodilla en el suelo, y mientras ella levantaba los brazos para prevenir un posible puñetazo a su cabeza, descuidó su tórax, permitiendo que la pierna del capitán se apoyara en su cintura, empujándola con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla volar un par de metros. Sin embargo, ella no cayó, logró detener la inminente caída plantando la mano izquierda en la lona, y haciendo una pequeña acrobacia volvió a quedar de pie y en guardia. Una nueva ronda de aplausos se dejó escuchar.

—Entonces la niña creció, ¿verdad? Supongo que es hora de luchar como adultos—. Dijo Robles con una amplia sonrisa, girando el cuello hasta que sus huesos tronaron y recuperando su guardia.

—No esperaría menos de ti.

Esta vez fue Robles el primero en lanzar el ataque. Su puño salió disparado hacia el costado de Haruhi en forma de garra, casi simultáneamente dio un pequeño puntapié buscando vulnerar su espinilla, aunque ambos intentos fracasaron. Ella bloqueó cada uno de los cada vez más certeros ataques del capitán y recetaba contraataques con particular alegría, hasta que finamente encontró un hueco en la defensa del veterano maestro, conectando tres rapidísimos puñetazos en su abdomen, que habrían sido más si él no hubiera puesto una palmada sonora y contundente a medio pectoral de ella, obligándola a retroceder y detener momentáneamente el ataque. No hubo mucho tiempo de tregua. Apenas Haruhi recuperó el aplomo se lanzó hacia Robles con un golpe combinado, y tal como pasa con la mayoría de los hombres a los que ha enfrentado, no esperaba que su fuerza fuera tal como para deshacer la débil guardia que él calculó sería suficiente para frenarla. Por desgracia para él, la distracción se prolongó lo suficiente para permitir que otra tanda de golpes aterrizaran sobre su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente la detective hizo el giro para conectar un golpe de hacha con la pierna izquierda que aterrizó sobre la clavícula y el pectoral del policía, y antes de que él siquiera terminara de asimilar el dolor, con el mismo impulso que llevaba ella hizo una rápida patada giratoria a sus pies, derribándolo y ganando el primer asalto contra todo pronóstico.

Una marejada de burlas y silbidos atacaron el ego de Robles, que no parecía afectado por ello en absoluto mientras se levantaba y hablaba:

—Uno a cero… esto promete… ¡de nuevo!

Más confiada ya, arremetió haciendo una patada giratoria buscando la cabeza de su oponente. No fue sino hasta ese momento que noté que El Pantera había sido poco más que indulgente en el asalto anterior. Haruhi dio cuenta de que la velocidad y la pericia de su viejo instructor se volvían cada vez mayores y trató de ponerse a la altura, sin embargo, cada nuevo intento de golpear a su contrincante se encontraba con una defensa impenetrable y una respuesta inmediata que de alcanzarla, la dejaría en la lona.

Y así fue como sucedió. En una carga particularmente poderosa, Haruhi intentó lanzar una patada a las piernas de Robles, el cual no sólo logro esquivar el golpe, también alcanzó a aprovechar la defensa parcialmente abierta de su alumna. Fueron once golpes no muy fuertes, pero si rápidos (en tres segundos) a su cuello, clavículas, tórax y estómago, pero lo que realmente terminó con el asalto fue la patada frontal con la que colocó la planta de su pie derecho sobre su mejilla, haciéndola caer de bruces dando un tumbo en el proceso.

Y mientras las exclamaciones de júbilo inundaban una vez más el lugar, traté de subir al ring temiendo que Haruhi hubiera quedado inconsciente.

—Quédate justo donde estás…— Me advirtió en un susurro en tanto que apretaba sus párpados y sacudía su cabeza para detener el mareo. La ignoré y me arrodillé a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Tiene una gran defensa, pero es fumador eventual por lo que vi… trata de alcanzar su esternón y sus pulmones, eso reducirá sensiblemente su resistencia.

—De acuerdo—. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y encaminándose nuevamente al centro del cuadro. Un par de pasos después se detuvo y regresó hasta mí para colocar un beso pequeño sobre mis labios. —Gracias.

Un aullido colectivo semejante al de un coyote hizo que bajara del ring con la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas… es raro recibir una muestra pública de afecto de su parte.

Por tercera vez se plantaron frente a frente. A pesar de lo poco decoroso de la caída reciente, Haruhi se mostraba calmada, mientras que Robles, con tranquilidad, recuperaba la pose, esperando el inminente asalto por parte de la detective.

A diferencia de los asaltos anteriores, no comenzaron con un ataque directo, sino a rodearse mutuamente sin bajar la guardia o retirar los ojos del oponente. Al fin, dando una vuelta completa, el capitán lanzó otra "garra", buscando el abdomen de mi esposa, acción que le fue correspondida con un bloqueo y un golpe de dedos que buscaba su oído, tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Lo que había comenzado como una amistosa apuesta se había tornado en un encuentro personal, o al menos así lo era para Haruhi, pues Robles incluso se daba el lujo de sonreír mientras evitaba los cada vez más contundentes (aunque no necesariamente prodigiosos) golpes de su ex alumna, y un par de minutos después había degenerado en un auténtico encuentro aéreo. Incluso los espectadores alrededor del cuadrilátero parecían contener la respiración. Fue por eso que noté que no sólo los policías en turno estaban en el gimnasio: cerca del acceso, Gonzaga, Cooper y Yáñez observaban con interés el encuentro. Gutiérrez llegó a paso veloz y susurró algo al oído del general justo en el momento en que Robles capturaba por la parte trasera del cinturón y la blusa a Haruhi, y al momento de intentar lanzarla, las piernas de ella se enredaron en su tórax y hundió como pudo su brazo en el cuello del capitán, quedando ambos quietos, como una mala e incomprensible pieza de escultura moderna.

Aprovechando la ventaja que la posición le daba, Robles intentó arrojarla a la lona, ella logró detener su caída con ambas manos, aunque se esforzó de más al soportar su propio peso y el de él, pero al mismo tiempo consiguió el impulso suficiente para dirigir una feroz patada con ambos pies al estómago de Robles, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos y recuperar la guardia. Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, luego Haruhi sacudió sus manos tratando de no demostrar el dolor que recién había experimentado, no así Robles, que sin el menor afán de ocultarlo, hacía aspavientos mientras sobaba su abdomen.

—No es personal, Haruhi, nunca lo es. Hasta que no entiendas eso, no podrás vencerme.

—Hablaremos todo lo que quieras cuando terminemos esto—. Respondió ella con enojo mal contenido.

—Ese ha sido siempre tu problema, te encasillas en tu ira, no importa qué tipo de arte marcial utilices, hasta que no fluyas, no ganarás de verdad.

A pesar de las sabias palabras del capitán, Haruhi no se calmó. Robles había tocado un punto vulnerable en la personalidad de mi esposa. Es grandiosa en lo que se proponga, pero detesta perder, tanto que es la única cosa a la que todos los cercanos a ella (incluso Ryoko) tememos. En ese mismo momento estaba muy enojada, y realmente el pronóstico no era alentador para ella, él no sólo era un luchador magnífico, también tenía varias décadas de experiencia por encima de Haruhi, no sólo en artes marciales, sino también en filosofía de vida.

Era difícil interpretar la mirada de la detective, la he visto molesta antes, sé que lo olvidará en algún momento, mientras eso pasa, yo sufriré las consecuencias… muchas gracias, capitán, justo lo que necesitaba.

—Así que eso causaba los aislamientos mientras estaban en Europa—. Susurró Koizumi con esa espantosa costumbre suya de acercarse demasiado para hablarme.

—¿Hubo aislamientos entonces?— Pregunté empujando al ésper sin retirar la vista del ring, esperando a que se reanudara la lucha.

—Sí, aunque se disipaban casi de inmediato, supongo que eso deberíamos agradecérselo no sólo a los miembros de La Agencia en Francia, sino también a Ryoko y a ti.

—Pues ojalá se calme pronto, no quisiera que viniéramos aquí sólo para cerrar aislamientos creados porque no puede con su mal carácter.

Robles y Haruhi cerraron distancia a para iniciar un nuevo intercambio. Pero el destino pospondría la conclusión del encuentro por ese día.

—¡Capitán Robles!— Resonó la potente voz de Gonzaga, deteniendo la pelea. —Si quiere seguir peleando, está bien, pero acabamos de localizar lo que podría ser el tercer laboratorio.

Ambos contendientes se miraron. Haruhi conservó la guardia a pesar de que el capitán ya había relajado su postura y juntaba las manos en su espalda. Luego de algunos segundos de incertidumbre, finalmente bajó la guardia; subí al cuadro y me acerqué a ella al mismo tiempo que el capitán.

—Pensé que ya habías logrado controlar tu temperamento a la hora de pelear…— ella no respondió y miraba al suelo. —…creí habértelo dicho antes: la ira es un gran aliado al momento de entablar un combate, pero difícilmente será lo que te lleve a la victoria.

Ella se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, minutos después bebía de un solo trago un litro de agua de una botella y había recuperado su indumentaria mientras nos dirigíamos a la camioneta para ir al lugar en cuestión. Esta vez el acomodo fue diferente y ella ocupó el puesto del copiloto.

—Me resulta curioso que me digas que no haga uso de la ira…—comenzó ella poco después, mientras salíamos a las ahora caóticas calles de la ciudad— hasta donde tengo entendido, hace unos años buscaste la venganza por lo que les hicieron a ti y a tu novia.

—No te confundas, Haruhi. Nunca busque la venganza. Eso fue justicia.

—¿Y cómo es que eres capaz de ver la diferencia entre una y otra?

—¿Tenías cualquier tipo de justificación real para enojarte conmigo allá?

—Supongo que no.

—Pues ahí lo tienes… aunque eso es banal. La verdadera respuesta es mucho más complicada, pero no me queda duda de que tendrás el discernimiento en algún momento. El día en que puedas verlo, vencerme será un juego de niños para alguien tan talentosa como tú. ¿Me dirás ahora cuál es tu comisión?

—Buen intento, pero no ganaste, fue un empate.

* * *

><p>Así, a medida que seguíamos la comitiva que se encaminaba al lugar donde presumiblemente estaba el laboratorio, la tensión iba en aumento. Apenas Robles nos anunció que estábamos por llegar, haciendo gala de su flexibilidad y absoluta falta de cuidado por las reglas de etiqueta al ir en un vehículo en movimiento, Haruhi saltó al asiento trasero, haciendo que viajáramos un poco más apretados de lo que ya íbamos.<p>

—El plan es muy sencillo: debemos capturar a alguno de los que encontremos ahí, pero no creo que sea posible hacerlo si los policías de por aquí se ponen a disparar a lo que se mueva. Yuki, necesito que inutilices las armas de los malos hasta que entremos, si no atacan a la policía, la policía no tendrá motivos para regresar el fuego—. Luego se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Vienes armado?

—Claro, guardé mis espadas en mi bolsillo trasero… ¿Te parece que vengo armado?

—Te casaste con una policía, deberías estar siempre listo para este tipo de cosas.

No, Haruhi, no fue así, cuando me casé contigo no eras una policía, ¿cómo podría estar preparado para este tipo de cosas? Ese argumento era absolutamente válido, pero tratar de usarlo sería inútil. Sin embargo, vivir con esta mujer te hace estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Traigo esto—. Dije mostrándole el mango de mi cuchillo por debajo de mi manga izquierda.

—Supongo que con eso bastará.

Terminó de repartir instrucciones unos minutos después, justo cuando Robles llamó nuestra atención.

—Casi llegamos…

Al escucharlo volví a prestar atención a la calle. Estábamos en un barrio bastante popular del área conurbada de la ciudad, entre calles muy angostas y casas miserables, repletas de suciedad y perros callejeros. Seguimos unas cuantas callejuelas más hasta dar con una casa muy grande y en obra negra, que ya para esas alturas estaba rodeada de cerca de una veintena de vehículos. Dos agentes encapuchados esperaban una señal para echar la puerta abajo, en tanto que nosotros descendíamos del vehículo, a punto de hacer la incursión. Al frente de la operación estaba Gutiérrez, debidamente ataviado con un chaleco antibalas y daba indicaciones a varios hombres igualmente encapuchados y armados con rifles de asalto.

—¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí, Yuki?

La alienígena miró al cielo un momento.

—Edición de datos concluida.

—Perfecto… ahora sólo debemos esperar a que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una repentina ráfaga de disparos que resonó dentro de la propiedad, Haruhi se volvió confundida a Nagato, buscando una respuesta, sin embargo, sólo se encontró con una mirada igual de extrañada. Hubo más tiros adentro, haciendo que Gutiérrez diera la orden de entrar. Sus subordinados, previamente dispuestos a los lados de la enorme puerta del lugar, destrozaron las bisagras, haciéndola caer y granjeándonos el paso al interior. La líder de la brigada indicó a Nagato, Koizumi y Asahina que esperaran afuera. Fueron largos segundos de incertidumbre mientras Haruhi y yo seguíamos a Robles. Mucho ruido, voces que se confundían, disparos y lamentos, demasiada intensidad. Al llegar al centro del gran patio interior de la construcción, un hombre de mediana edad, moreno y de poblado bigote armado con un rifle nos salió al paso, sin duda alguna uno de los maleantes, parecía desesperado, el rifle únicamente colgaba de su cuello, pero no parecía tener intención de utilizarlo. Al vernos, Robles le ordenó poner las manos en alto mientras él y Haruhi le apuntaban. Él obedeció.

Y justo cuando Haruhi se acercaba para esposarlo, creyendo haber conseguido al testigo que necesitaba, un par de tiros resonaron. El hombre se derrumbó delante de ella, con dos orificios de bala, uno en la espalda y otro en la nuca.

—¡Tire el arma!— Ordenó mi esposa al responsable, echándose un paso atrás.

Él ejecutor obedeció parcialmente levantando el cañón del arma, y mostrando su placa, revelando que era policía.

—¡Tranquilos! ¡Este era el último!— Nos informaba mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

—Eso temía…— Respondió ella con acidez mientras se agachaba a un lado del criminal abatido, guardando la esperanza de que estuviera con vida.

—Llegas tarde—. Dijo aquél policía aún anónimo luego de guardar su arma y tender la mano a Robles. Acababa de matar a un hombre por la espalda y se comportaba como su nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que no llegó a la reunión por la mañana.

El tipo era alto, más que el Pantera… no debería llamarlo así, no me gusta referirme a las personas por sus apelativos, supongo que es porque siempre se han referido a mí por uno… lo siento, divago. Luego de gritar algunas órdenes a la gente que iba con él, el agente se presento. Tal como decía antes, era muy alto, cercano a los dos metros, contemporáneo en edad a su homónimo de Interpol, pero a diferencia de este, su cabello aún no era completamente negro, aunque tenía una entradas muy marcadas, quizás el punto más relevante de su anatomía era que le sobraban unas sesenta libras de peso, enorme y obeso, con unas orejas más o menos largas y puntiagudas, además de una nariz demasiado levantada que hacía posible ver sus fosas nasales casi desde cualquier ángulo, y un delgado bigote, en algún punto su rostro me recordaba la cara de un cerdo.

—Él es el comandante Buenaventura—. Dijo Robles a Haruhi, que seguía inspeccionando el cadáver junto conmigo. —Ella es la detective Suzumiya, colaborará conmigo en esta investigación…

—Pero mis amigos y subordinados me conocen como Mike Goodness… sería un placer si me llamara así… ¿puedo hablarte de "tú"?

Ella se levantó mirando con indiferencia al tosco policía. —No—. Respondió escueta y directa, sin sentirse en absoluto intimidada por la mirada intensa que el policía le dedicaba.

—…y él es su esposo, el profesor Suzumiya—. Terminó Robles, señalándome.

—Su esposo, vaya… entonces supongo que es hora de irnos, ya terminamos aquí.

—_Por supuesto… gracias a ti, gordo idiota_—. Dijo Haruhi en japonés y dándole la espalda.

Yo esperé unos momentos más, mientras que El Pantera daba un último vistazo al cadáver, tomó su móvil del bolsillo e hizo una foto al mismo. Luego se volvió hacia mí, sonriente.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante?— Pregunté.

—Creo que sí… se los digo en casa, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

><p>Hubo una última reunión estratégica antes de que nos liberaran para ir a casa. Haruhi estaba sumamente molesta por el comportamiento de Buenaventura y apenas Robles subió a la camioneta, ella empezó a exponer su molestia.<p>

—¿Cómo es posible que gente tan inepta este en puestos públicos? ¡Mato a un hombre desarmado!

—No estaba desarmado, Haruhi, tenía un rifle.

—¡Pero el rifle no servía, era como estar desarmado, además se rindió! ¿Por qué demonios estás defendiéndolo?

—¿Cómo sabes que el rifle no servía?

—Intuición femenina—. Respondió Haruhi, no iba a decirle que Nagato inutilizó el arma antes de entrar al edificio… por principio, no le creería.

—No te molestes conmigo, yo estoy de tu lado… pero aquí las cosas relacionadas con la justicia funcionan de forma muy distinta a como lo hacen en Japón o en cualquier otra parte… si de verdad quieres llegar lejos en este caso, debes aprender a hacer lo que puedas con lo que tienes. Sí, hay malos policías, conozco a Buenaventura desde hace muchos años, y sé que es terrible… pero en algún punto podríamos necesitarlo.

—No sé que se podría esperar de alguien que cambia su nombre por uno en inglés—. Intervine yo.

—Yo conocí a un tarado que se llamó a sí mismo John Smith, ¿recuerdas?— Reviró Haruhi, destruyendo mi argumento.

Terminamos de informar a los otros miembros de la brigada lo que había ocurrido, y llegamos al acuerdo de no hablar sobre los hechos del día al llegar a casa, principalmente para evitar charlas incómodas e innecesarias para Ryoko, que seguramente ya estaba esperándonos allá.

Esperanza y Ryoko compartían la mesa una vez que llegamos. Ella leía y Ryoko hacía figuras confusas con crayones sobre enormes trozos de papel que el ama de llaves le había facilitado. Luego de saludarnos y reclamarnos el no haber estado en todo el día o siquiera haberla llamado, nos fue servida la cena. Siendo alrededor de las diez de la noche, llevamos a Ryoko a dormir y discutimos por fin los resultados del día.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraste, Gervasio?— Lanzó Haruhi al recordar la fotografía que el capitán había hecho al cadáver.

Él tomó su móvil de nueva cuenta y abrió el archivo fotográfico, mostrándonos la parte trasera del cuello del occiso, donde se podía apreciar parcialmente un tatuaje. Todos nos acercamos tratando de encontrar el detalle en la poca resolución que el diminuto monitor del aparato. La figura en la piel del muerto mostraba dos canes, dibujados al estilo prehispánico, ambos estaban unidos por la cola y se mordían mutuamente.

—¿Conoces esa figura, Gervasio?— Preguntó Asahina tímidamente… un momento… ¿acaba de llamarlo por su nombre de pila…?

—Perro que come perro…— dijo el capitán meditabundo mientras miraba la fotografía. —… un viejo amigo mío podrá darnos respuestas sobre esto… pero tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje a provincia, saldremos mañana, espero que tengan ganas de tomar unas breves vacaciones en el campo.

—Por cierto, supongo que Yuki debe analizar esto—. Dijo Koizumi mostrando el tubo de ensayo donde guardaba la muestra de la droga que obtuvimos esa misma mañana.

Haruhi dio su visto bueno y el tubo le fue alcanzado a Nagato, que lo observó con aprehensión por algunos segundos.

—Me resulta imposible determinar la composición de esta sustancia—. Dijo monótona luego de unos segundos de observarlo.

—Intenta probarla—. Indicó mi esposa. Nagato la obedeció.

La alienígena abrió el tubo y dejó caer algunas motas del blanquísimo polvo sobre la yema de su índice derecho, para luego llevarlo hasta su lengua. Largos segundos de incertidumbre pasaron.

—Me resulta imposible determinar la composición de esta sustancia—. Repitió la extraterrestre en el mismo tono, pero poniéndose abruptamente de pie. —Estoy sintiendo una fuerte indisposición… solicito autorización para retirarme a descansar.

—Ah… de acuerdo, Yuki, puedes retirarte…— Respondió dubitativa Haruhi al ver tan raro comportamiento.

—Solicito autorización para que Itsuki venga conmigo.

El ésper nos miró confundido, se disculpó con todos mientras Nagato tomaba su mano y ambos se perdieron escaleras arriba.

Robles rió por el modo en que se desarrollaron los hechos, aunque honestamente a mí no me parecía en absoluto gracioso que Nagato no pudiera hacer el análisis de la sustancia, y peor aún, que hubiera escapado de esa forma del lugar…

—Descansemos por hoy… deben dormir que mañana haremos preparativos para un viaje, pero yo debo dejar listo el informe para la corporación mañana si es que salimos de la ciudad.

Haruhi, Asahina y yo nos encaminamos igualmente hacia las escaleras, aunque la viajera del tiempo se veía algo indecisa.

—¿Sucede algo, Mikuru…?— Trató de indagar Haruhi.

—Eh… la verdad es que no tengo mucho sueño… creo que me quedaré unos minutos más aquí abajo y beberé algo de café.

Y así lo hizo.

Haruhi y yo entramos en silencio a nuestra habitación, nos tumbamos en la cama y dormimos… hay muchas imágenes en mi cabeza, entre ellas, las de un hombre muriendo… ¿qué fue esa reacción de Nagato? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora…? Creo que lo mejor será por el momento no preocuparme por eso… hay una mujer bellísima acostada a mi lado, así que creo que lo mejor será dormir por hoy.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Vaya que han sido días de agitación, pero aquí está otro capítulo, aún hay mucho que contar. Por cierto, pienso hacer un pequeño _spin-off_ de esta serie, les daré detalles un poco más adelante (cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo entre las manos XD). Mientras tanto, les dejo este episodio, esperando lo disfruten y agradeciendo de antemano los _feedback_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme nuevamente bordo de la camioneta gris. Había dormido algunas horas y esta vez Nagato era quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, escuchando el monólogo del que Robles la hacía partícipe. A mi lado, Haruhi duerme plácidamente recargada sobre mi hombro, a la vez que Asahina se refugia en ella y Koizumi en la ventanilla contraria. Ryoko viaja esta vez sobre mis piernas, está despierta, pero no hace ruido, sólo observa el paisaje a través de nuestra ventanilla.

Esta vez viajamos sobre una autopista, han sido cerca de once horas de viaje desde la capital y el trasero está matándome. Mi hija nota que acabo de despertar, pero no me dice nada, ni siquiera retira los ojos del vidrio. Al mirar hacia afuera me encuentro con barrancos profundos repletos de un tupido follaje y copas de árboles de tamarindo y platanares que hacían imposible ver el fondo. El clima aquí es diferente, más cálido y mucho más húmedo, además de que la calidad del aire me indica la lejanía con cualquier ciudad y una altitud cercana al nivel del mar. No creo que la hora local superara las siete de la mañana, pero el sol brillaba presuntuoso en un anaranjado rabioso que incitaba a despertar, combinando por momentos su calor con la reminiscencia de frío que quedaba de la madrugada. Regurgité un par de veces para destapar mis oídos y di un largo bostezo mientras me estiraba tanto como el asiento me lo permitía, obteniendo una queja de Haruhi, que de inmediato volvió a encontrar refugio en Asahina para seguir durmiendo.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Pregunté cuando entramos a un enorme llano ocupado por pastizales hasta donde la vista alcanzaba hacia el sur y con una cadena montañosa al norte, y entre esas montañas y la carretera que transitábamos había al menos un centenar de molinos productores de energía eólica.

—Estamos por llegar a la ciudad, ahí podremos estirar las piernas y comeremos algo antes de seguir la marcha—. Me responde el policía, animado como si no hubiera conducido toda la noche. —Esta jovencita es una joya, me mantuvo despierto toda la noche—. Agregó poco después, revolviendo afectuosamente el cabello de Nagato, que leía carente de todo interés un libro nuevo.

—Lo sé. Y cuenta unos chistes increíbles—. Ironicé. —¿A qué ciudad llegaremos?

—Juchitán de Zaragoza—. Interceptó Ryoko.

Atropelladamente nos había dado una muy parca explicación acerca de lo que íbamos a buscar a esa ciudad provinciana a casi seiscientos kilómetros de la capital del país, pero de entre lo rescatable estaba la promesa de una respuesta a lo que fuera que encontramos tatuado en el cadáver del criminal caído un par de días atrás. Con ese único precedente, nos pidió confiáramos en él, y así lo hicimos.

Las calles de Juchitán nos recibieron pocos minutos después. La ciudad era pequeña, y hasta donde sabíamos albergaba a poco menos de cien mil personas en sus límites, sin embargo, era un punto importante para la economía del estado y de la región entera, aunque en realidad no era nuestro destino, sólo un punto intermedio para llegar al lugar donde nuestro guía intentaba llevarnos. A pesar de la temprana hora, la temperatura estaba ya por encima de los veinticinco Celsius, y arrancaba las primeras gotas de sudor de mi frente mientras Robles se estacionaba afuera de una diminuta tienda de autoservicio.

—Bajen, estiren las piernas, aclimátense y busquemos algo de comer, que nos queda un par de horas más de viaje.

Fue hasta ese momento que mi esposa despertó en realidad. La ayudé a bajar de la camioneta Y luego inspeccionó sus alrededores con curiosidad. Poco después, la brigada, liderada por Robles tomaba asiento en un pequeño establecimiento de comida casera donde dimos cuenta de sendos platillos a cual más pintoresco. Haruhi me obligó a probar un preparado confeccionado con carne de iguana, en tanto que ella y Ryoko compartieron a un desafortunado armadillo estofado.

Pagado el importe de las viandas, retomamos la marcha, siendo el ésper quien ocupara el lugar junto a Robles esta vez, deshicimos algunos kilómetros hacia los enormes molinos de viento en la región llamada "La Ventosa", reputación ganada por sus fortísimos vientos capaces de volcar camiones de carga desprevenidos.

—¿Exactamente en dónde vive tu amigo?— Preguntó Haruhi con los primeros matices de exasperación en la voz, seguramente igual de irritada del viaje tan largo como el resto de la brigada.

—En una reserva ecológica a un par de horas de aquí, entre esas montañas—, respondió él dando vuelta en una pequeña desviación que nos llevaría hacia los molinos y la gran cordillera de verdes colinas, —es una de las últimas selvas que quedan en el país, estoy seguro de que les gustará.

Ese tramo de camino (que poco después descubriríamos que no era el último) fue mucho más agradable y variopinto, nos mostraba las riveras de los ríos y los interminables terrenos de cultivo y ganado entre las colinas, localidades humildes compuestas por casas distanciadas y cuya población en ningún caso superaría los dos mil habitantes. Así, fuimos recibidos en el último de los poblados por grandes arcos de piedra, un cementerio y una modesta, pero llamativa clínica. Las calles adoquinadas nos abrieron paso a través de las coloridas casas, y compartimos el camino en varias ocasiones con caballos y rebaños de ovejas o bueyes, además de eventuales marejadas de niños tan morenos como curiosos que se asomaban al interior del vehículo, notando que estábamos lejos de pertenecer a su comunidad. Al pasar frente a un antiguo edificio de una sola planta, con la apariencia propia de la casa principal de una hacienda del virreinato, se podía leer: "Cabecera Municipal De San Miguel Chimalapa", así que asumí que ese sería el nombre del lugar donde estábamos. Este poblado resultó ser un tanto más grande que todos los dejados atrás juntos, aún así, la ausencia de automóviles era tranquilizante.

—A partir de aquí, el resto del viaje será a pie—. Nos informó nuestro guía luego de tomar tres bolsas de campamento, conservando una y dando a Koizumi y a mí las otras dos, señalando la ruta a través de los primeros vestigios de la selva delante de nosotros.

—Más nos vale que tu amigo tenga la información que buscamos…— Dijo mi esposa dando los primeros signos de cansancio. —Kyon, lleva a Ryoko a cuestas…

—No, quiero caminar. Me haré perezosa por tu culpa si haces que papá me lleve siempre.

Y tomando la estafeta de la expedición, Haruhi y Ryoko fueron las primeras en internarse en las veredas siguiendo la ribera de un pequeño, aunque caudaloso río, yendo a contracorriente. No era precisamente una selva virgen, aparentemente los habitantes del lugar habían aprendido a transitarla sin meterse con ella, pues el lugar no parecía resentir el paso del hombre más allá de las brechas en el suelo. Debo admitir que mi nerviosismo natural me hacía particularmente cuidadoso a la hora de andar y estuve siempre vigilante a cada paso que Ryoko y Haruhi daban… es decir, en la jungla hay serpientes y arañas, además de que esta región del mundo es conocida por sus felinos salvajes, como el jaguar y el ocelote, aunque ignoro si hay alguno de ellos por aquí. Por fortuna, todos vestíamos ropa y zapatos cómodos, no imagino a Asahina tratando de caminar con los tacones altos que acostumbra usar siempre. Pasarían cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos de caminata que se habían llevado todas las energías que el guisote de iguana me había propinado, dado lo escarpado del terreno, repleto de subidas y bajadas al estar entre los montes y el cruce de varios vados, fue relajante ver un sendero lo suficientemente amplio para que una carreta de bueyes la transitara, y eso fue lo que encontramos.

Robles saludó al conductor con entusiasmo, un hombre de edad avanzada, piel renegrida y mirada aguda que devolvió el saludo con la misma potencia aunque en una lengua que no entendí. Robles habló con él en el mismo idioma y el viejo bajó de su transporte con un sable de gran tamaño en la mano (un machete), y caminó unos pasos adelante de nosotros junto con el policía, señalándole algún lugar entre el espeso follaje. Terminada la breve entrevista, el viejo volvió a montar su rudimentario vehículo, y luego de sonreírnos, retomó la marcha.

—Casi estamos ahí, muchachos, sólo un par de kilómetros más.

Esperanzados por las noticias de nuestro guía, continuamos la marcha. Ryoko fue quien dio cuenta de una casi invisible brecha a un lado del camino, y antes de que Haruhi y yo pudiéramos evitarlo, se había echado a correr por dicho camino, haciendo rabiar a su madre y haciéndome a mí correr detrás de ella. La alcancé algunos metros más adelante, tomándola de la mano con firmeza.

—¿Por qué echas a correr así? Podrías caer y lastimarte, o podría haberte mordido una serpiente… ¿Y si un tigre te come?

No me respondió, en realidad no parecía arrepentida en absoluto y miraba absorta un punto delante de nosotros. Ignoro que expresión utilicé, pero no me queda duda de que dije algo. A unos metros de mí se mostraba la parte superficial de lo que identifiqué como el brazo de de un río subterráneo de agua tan cristalina que el fondo, cercano a los tres metros, era perfectamente visible. Estaba cobijado por una caverna oculta entre árboles de tupidas copas que superaban los cuarenta metros de alto, y su interior se prolongaba a varios cientos de metros dentro de la roca. Un espectáculo sublime que me hizo lamentar no haber traído una cámara fotográfica conmigo.

—Wow… parece que después de todo no fue un completo desperdicio el viaje hasta acá—. Susurró la líder de Brigada detrás de nosotros, con las manos en la cintura y admirada del panorama.

Nuestro guía pasó junto a nosotros hasta llegar a Ryoko, a la cual tomó en brazos, diciéndole:

—¿Te gustaría venir aquí a jugar? Los traeré un poco más tarde… por ahora es importante que lleguemos a donde vamos.

Y finalmente, con el sol en el cenit, pasando de mediodía, pudimos ver una diminuta casa construida de barro y ramas, con un tejado hecho a base de hojas de platanar secas, tenía un minúsculo corral en el cual andaban indiferentes algunas gallinas y pavos, además de un caballo que rumiaba letárgicamente mientras nos veía acercarnos.

—¡Leonel!—Gritó Robles, haciendo que algunas aves de los alrededores volaran.

La pequeña puerta de corteza de árbol se abrió, pero en lugar de un hombre, fue una mujer de mediana edad la que nos recibió, vestía ropa ligera y blanca, muy a propósito del clima, y sólo de vernos, nos regaló con una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos… tal vez demasiado blancos para alguien que vive en la selva. Alegre, más no ansiosa, la mujer caminó hasta Robles. Luego de llamarlo por su nombre, tomó su rostro y besó sus dos mejillas, para luego abrazarlo afectuosamente, hizo lo mismo con todos nosotros, fue especialmente afectuosa con Haruhi y con Ryoko, y al final nos hizo pasar a la casita.

Aquello de "pequeña" había sido una mala apreciación mía. Una vez adentro, el recinto ofrecía suficiente espacio para andar con soltura, además de generosas cantidades de luz que se colaban por las ventanas y espacios entre las ramas del techo que hacían las veces de tragaluces, varios asientos de madera, una mesa alargada y algunos muebles bastante viejos, además de un enorme botellón de barro del que nos fue servida agua simple… o no tan simple quizás… agua natural, que sabe a tierra, y a la que le apuesto a que tiene más y mejores minerales y nutrientes que cualquier agua purificada industrialmente. Como era de esperarse, bastó una ración para terminar con la incipiente deshidratación a la que el camino nos expuso.

Ryoko se había quedado un tanto más quieta desde que entramos al lugar. Quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero constantemente miraba algún punto en una de las esquinas cercanas a la puerta, lanzaba eventuales sonrisas, y como cualquier otro niño, su atención se dispersaba a ratos. Por un momento llegué a pensar que nuestra anfitriona no hablaba castellano, malentendido que fue corregido momentos después.

—Tengo hambre—. Dijo mi hija en un susurro y en japonés.

—Leonel no debe tardar en llegar, fue por algo de comida al pueblo, probablemente se cruzaron con él en el camino sin darse cuenta.

La brigada entera se quedó en un peculiar estupor por unos segundos, la razón era simple: la mujer le respondió a Ryoko en nuestro propio idioma. No en un japonés aprendido, formal, no tenía entonación o acento distinto al nuestro como lo tenía House, era el japonés propio de un nativo. Estuve a punto de preguntarle donde había aprendido a hablar con tal fluidez mi lengua cuando la puerta detrás de nosotros volvió a crujir.

—Perdóname por venir sin avisar—. Se disculpó Robles adelantándose hacia aquél hombre que acababa de entras cargando un buen trozo de res y algunos vegetales, se abrazaron como hermanos que no se habían visto en años. —Brigada SOS, este es Leonel Arcángel, un buen y viejo amigo y colaborador.

El tipo dio un vistazo y saludo educada, aunque parcamente a la concurrencia.

—Veo que ya conocieron a Marina…— Dijo el recién llegado mientras le alcanzaba las viandas a la mujer para que comenzara el preparado de las mismas. —Esperen un poco y cenaremos… no quisiera ser grosero, pero ¿qué los trae por estos rumbos?

Leonel no era precisamente un hombre destacable, pasaba más bien desapercibido, no era muy alto ni muy robusto, aunque daba la impresión de ser un tipo duro. A lo largo de su rostro y brazos había una gran cantidad de cicatrices como las de un guerrero de la antigüedad, y para mi beneplácito parecía un hombre directo y sin pretensiones. Marina invitó a Ryoko a la cocina y ella la siguió, luego él se sentó a la mesa y todos le imitamos, quedando Haruhi y Robles frente a él.

—Imagino que habrás visto últimamente las noticias y todas las locuras que están pasando con la violencia y las drogas—. Inició Robles.

—No mucho, no tengo electricidad aquí. Y aunque la tuviera, eso no me concierne más.

—Yo creo que sí…— El policía extrajo su móvil del bolsillo y mostró la foto tomada días atrás en el tiroteo a nuestro interlocutor, que repentinamente palideció e inconscientemente acarició la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¿Cuándo tomaron esta fotografía?

—Hace un par de días, en la capital—. Respondió Haruhi. —¿Sabes qué significa?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, así que seré claro: significa que tú y tu gente deben ir de regreso a casa en el primer vuelo, y que tú, Gervasio, debes dejar el caso de inmediato—. Dijo esas palabras mientras se ponía de pie y nos daba la espalda, permitiéndonos ver un tatuaje idéntico bajo su nuca. —Lo digo de verdad. No tienen idea de lo que enfrentan. Nadie está preparado si es que ya comenzó.

—También pensamos que podrías ayudarnos a identificar algo que encontramos—. Haruhi dijo eso mientras tomaba la caja donde guardaba la extraña reliquia que nos había llevado a ese país en primer lugar.

Abrió la caja y tomó con delicadeza nuestra misteriosa pluma y la depositó sobre la mesa. Leonel tardó unos segundos observándola, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que era mentira lo que veía, y luego de darse cuenta que no podía eludir la verdad para siempre, nos encaró con enojo.

—¿Cómo es que traen semejante objeto de profanación a esta casa? ¿Tienen la más remota idea de qué es esto que ustedes cargan como si fuera la parte perdida de un animal? ¿Siquiera se dan una idea?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. En efecto, ignorábamos la dimensión, pero la ausencia de explicación y la actitud de nuestro obligado anfitrión nos dejó con una sensación semejante a si nos hubiésemos santiguado para entrar a una sinagoga. Y aún así, mi esposa no se arredró.

—¿De qué es esta pluma, Leonel?

Debo decir que incluso para mí la respuesta era evidente, sólo necesitábamos la confirmación del perito, el cual yacía delante de nosotros con una mirada que a gritos nos decía que era sumamente difícil para él hablar del tema, como un mal recuerdo, como cargando una terrible e inaguantable culpa.

—Es una pluma de ángel—. Se acercó a regañadientes a examinarla sin atreverse a tocarla. —De uno muy joven según lo que pudo ver.

—Un momento… ¿estás esperando que admitamos que los ángeles existen? Más aún, ¿esperas que creamos que esta pluma pertenece a uno…?— Reviró mi esposa sin asombro, tratando, como siempre, encontrar la lógica en una situación que no parecía tenerla.

—Valientes palabras de escepticismo para alguien que viene en compañía tan peculiar—. Respondió él, señalando con la mirada a Nagato. Todos nos volvimos hacia ella. Robles cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, como esperando una explicación. Haruhi y yo nos quedamos gélidos ante su aseveración. A Haruhi le costó casi dos años conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Nagato, y ni hablar de mí, aún cuando me fueron reveladas las pruebas de su origen, pasé un tiempo considerable sin creerlo, y a este hombre le bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta de que nuestra compañera no era del todo normal. —Creo saber lo que es tu amiga…

—Te contaremos acerca de Yuki si tú nos dices quien eres en realidad… y todo lo que debamos saber sobre esta pluma, el tatuaje en tu cuello y el "polvo de ángel".

Al parecer, la oferta de la líder de brigada alcanzó al cada vez más enigmático hombre de la selva, que sin dejar completamente su renuencia, volvió a sentarse frente a nosotros, de su bolsillo tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con calma. Pasarían algunos minutos mientras escuchábamos el tabaco consumirse y grandes bocanadas de humo que salían en pocos segundos de la estancia.

—¿Desde dónde vienen ustedes?— Comenzó.

—Japón.

—No vienen entonces de un pueblo conquistado como en el que están justo ahora, así que tendré que ponerlos en contexto. En mil quinientos diecinueve un español con hombres armados llegó a uno de los centros urbanos más importantes de América con un único propósito: conquistar y someter a los habitantes, cosa que se concertaría dos años después.

—La conquista de México-Tenochtitlán—. Intercepté acudiendo a los viejos recuerdos de las clases de historia universal. Leonel asintió.

—Sin embargo durante ese periodo y los años consecuentes no sólo se desató una guerra por los territorios y los habitantes del continente. También se estaba buscando doblegar el espíritu y las deidades, la evangelización hizo un trabajo bélico de conquista casi en los mismos parámetros. La espada de Hernán Cortés truncó la civilización, pero otra espada llegó por la cabeza de los dioses y sus representantes terrenos, con los resultados que todos conocemos. Nuestros ancestros autóctonos no conocieron diferencia entre la el filo de Cortés y la de San Miguel Arcángel, igual de sanguinarios y sedientos de poder. Casi han pasado quinientos años desde entonces y muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en las últimas décadas. América, casi en totalidad ha logrado habituarse al mestizaje, en lugar de que la cultura autóctona o la llegada de Europa predominara, se consolidó en una sola, y tuvimos una paz tensa, como un niño con fósforos en un polvorín.

—Supongamos que todo lo que nos dices es verdad… ¿Cómo es que sabes tú de esas cosas?— Retomó Haruhi.

—¿Acaso crees que no había divinidades aquí antes de que los conquistadores y su dios llegaran? Nuestros primeros dioses se resistieron y pelearon, y al igual que el dios cristiano tenía sus ángeles, ellos tenían sus emisarios. En cada lugar del mundo donde una cultura se ha impuesto sobre otra, los dioses pelean secretamente… supongo que no podrías entenderlo a cabalidad, dado que tu nación nunca ha sido conquistada, sus tradiciones permanecen en el tiempo, no has tenido necesidad de verlo por ti misma.

—Eso es muy educativo, pero no responde mi pregunta… ¿exactamente qué eres tú?

—Mis ancestros eran esos emisarios de los que les hablé. Eran brujos poderosos que podían enfrentarse a los ángeles… en nuestro país los más poderosos eran conocidos como Nahuales. Durante toda la colonia, mientras se definía nuestra identidad, se dieron los enfrentamientos más cruentos entre ellos y nosotros… al final, dejaron de pelear y el conflicto ancestral devino inútil e innecesario, y la memoria comenzó a disiparse en el tiempo, yo mismo ignoro por qué seguían peleando en primer lugar, pero la vida está llena de sorpresas y en algún momento de mi juventud descubrí mi habilidad.

—¿Exactamente qué tipo de habilidad?— Ese fue Robles, concentrado en el relato, pero aún incrédulo.

—Es difícil prosperar en este país. Comúnmente te verás obligado a acudir a fuentes alternativas, a veces ilegales de ingresos para subsistir, y yo podía ver ángeles… de hecho, no era lo único que podía hacer.

—Podías interactuar con ellos…— Dije más para mí mientras ataba los cabos. —Más que interactuar… podías lastimarlos… matarlos…

Leonel tomó la pluma con delicadeza y la observó con el remordimiento de un soldado que mató mucha gente y cuyo recuerdo le roba el sueño.

—Esta época es una locura… hermanos que se matan entre ellos, elaborados planes de aviones estrellándose en edificios, suicidas que dicen que su guerra es santa, golpes de estado… los ángeles nacen y mueren tal como nosotros lo hacemos… bueno, no exactamente como nosotros… ellos salen de la tierra, en proporción a cómo nacen las personas. Nacen andróginos y con apariencia de adultos. Esta pluma que traen es de uno muy joven… un recién nacido quizás, lo sé por la pureza y calidad de color—. Su voz tembló un poco. —Lo sé, porque yo maté ángeles por oficio hace muchos años.

—¿Entonces esta pluma…?— Comenzó Asahina, conmovida, comprendiendo la gravedad de las palabras del cazador retirado.

—Es de un cadáver. Una pluma de ángel sólo puede ser recibida como un obsequio de él mismo o cuando es asesinado por alguien como yo, de otra manera, ninguno de ustedes podría siquiera verla. Cuando yo me dedicaba _al negocio_, la gente pagaba muchísimo por la mercancía obtenida—. Dijo repentinamente ausente, como si otra persona estuviera hablando a través de él, sin duda alguna en un incipiente estado de disociación. —Su sangre y su carne son de primera calidad como alimentos, su cabello es suave como la seda, pero más resistente que el cable de acero y mucho más flexible, montados en un instrumento de cuerdas crean música fuera de este mundo, el _kévlar_ es una copia barata de la resistencia de sus uñas, y sus plumas exaltan los talentos artísticos en quienes las usan. Pero quizás lo más rentable sea… el "polvo de ángel"…

—¿Qué parte del cuerpo es esa?— Preguntó Koizumi, que parecía contagiado de la ausencia de Leonel.

—Huesos tostados y molidos—. De escucharlo, mi estómago se revolvió. —El efecto es diez veces superior al de la cocaína, aumenta la resistencia y rendimiento integral del organismo en tanto dura el efecto, acelera la velocidad sináptica haciendo que tus pensamientos sean mucho más veloces, podrías escribir un libro en una semana… además, no genera dependencia física y es indetectable en pruebas de química corporal.

—¿Por qué nunca habíamos escuchado de esa sustancia?

—Porque al principio, me dedicaba a eso para vivir, al igual que un puñado de cazadores que descubrieron su legado, cazábamos a uno o dos ángeles en un año y podíamos vivir con holgura… cuando comenzó este siglo, un norteamericano de la CIA y un traidor tuvieron la magnífica idea de comercializar el polvo de ángel, desatando el infierno.

—Lo del agente de la CIA no me sorprende—. Lanzó Haruhi con impertinencia. —Pero… ¿un traidor?

—Sí. Alguien lo suficientemente importante en el cielo como para no sufrir represalias por llevar a sus congéneres al matadero: Miguel.

—Imaginemos por un momento que todas estas cosas que nos estás diciendo son posibles, que realmente existen cazadores de ángeles y que se está llevando a cabo algo semejante a un genocidio de ángeles. ¿Cuál sería el móvil de Miguel para participar de ello?

—Miguel es un espíritu muy antiguo. Ha probado de muchas formas la gloria y el poder y cree firmemente que haciendo que ciertos eventos de la historia coincidan, podría retar a su propio creador y ser tan poderoso como él. En ese entender llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de obtener la lealtad de los hombres era a través de sus vicios, y la mejor materia prima para fabricarlos corría por su propia sangre. Se ha expuesto más que cualquier otro ser divino a los humanos y sus costumbres, y como era de esperarse terminó corrompido. Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, mas de dos lustros atrás inició la entonces llamada "Operación Bolívar", y en aquél entonces logramos frustrarla… pero parece que esta vez si la llevará a cabo, y no se detendrá con América… por eso les dije que debían volver a casa y prepararse para resistirlo allá. Aquí no hay nada más por hacer.

—Entonces, el hombre con el tatuaje…

—Era alguien como yo. Un cazador de ángeles, Comprado por el gringo o por Miguel mismo—. Nos mostró parcialmente el dibujo en su propio cuello. —"Perro que come perro" es una forma de simbolizar nuestra condición, los seres especiales de estas tierras que podrían aspirar a ser héroes, a terminar con la miseria que hunde a los pueblos de toda América… pero que en lugar de eso, ven por sus propios y vanos intereses, que se matan entre ellos. Que son obligados a participar en esta guerra que no es nuestra.

—Por eso estás aquí, ¿cierto? En medio de la selva, donde nadie vendría a buscarte—. Nuevamente Asahina, aparentemente más sensible que el resto de nosotros a la condición de Leonel.

—La tranquilidad de la madre tierra da un poco de sosiego a un alma atormentada como la nuestra, es un refugio perfecto para nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Hay más gente como tú aquí?— Indagó Haruhi con rapidez.

—No exactamente… a Marina la conocí en Estados Unidos hace más de diez años, cuando todo este problema comenzó—, tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y de inmediato prendió otro. Robles lo acompañó esta vez.

—¿Ella es también una cazadora?

—No. Ella nació en Fenicia, es una hija directa de Lílith.

—No pudo nacer en fenicia—. Atajé yo, nuevamente con esa sensación de que todo era demasiado increíble. —Fenicia desapareció antes del inicio de la era cristiana… y nada más de eso, hace más de dos mil años.

—Y no ha envejecido un solo día.

De acuerdo. Era increíble y en algún punto inverosímil, pero estaba fascinado. Tanto así que cierta decepción fue reflejada en mi rostro (y no sólo el mío) cuando los pasos de Ryoko y Marina del otro lado de la puerta se acercaban, poniendo en pausa nuestra pequeña conferencia informativa. Mi hija entró de la mano de aquella cada vez más interesante mujer, en su mano libre llevaba un pequeño bol de barro repleto de alguna fruta picada.

Mi hija parecía bastante cómoda, cosa que me tranquilizaba. Desde que era un bebé, siempre había sido muy perceptiva y por lo general se inquieta ante la gente que no es de fiar, el hecho de que se mueva con tanta naturalidad me quita un peso de encima.

Se anunció la cena. No pasarían de las cuatro de la tarde, pero luego caí en cuenta que estábamos a mitad de la jungla y sin servicio de luz eléctrica, así que las actividades terminarían junto con la llegada de la noche, lo que sucedería un par de horas más tarde.

Cenamos abundantemente, fue una comida bastante buena aún a pesar de la sencillez de los preparados estando acostumbrados a cosas de lo más elaboradas en casa. La tensión seguía flotando en el ambiente, finalmente fue Leonel el que soltó la bomba.

—¿Exactamente qué eres tú?— Preguntó indiscreto contra la más silenciosa miembro de nuestro equipo encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Si simplemente soltábamos la verdad tal y como era, seguramente no nos creería, o peor aún, considerándonos locos nos echaría del lugar, y no me sentía con ánimos de pasar la noche a la intemperie en medio de la selva.

—Una terminal.

—Eso no ayuda mucho.

Nagato se volvió hacia Haruhi y a mí, dudosa sobre que decir o hacer.

—Ryoko-_Chin_, ¿Por qué no vas a revisar donde dormiremos?— Intervino Asahina, consciente de que mi hija podría, en un descuido, obtener información no conveniente.

—No la dejen fuera—, dijo nuevamente en japonés Marina mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ryoko, —ella es lista y para estas alturas ya sabe más sobre todos ustedes que ustedes mismos, pero con la diferencia de que ella no tiene miedo a la verdad y no tiene nada que ocultar.

Leonel, interesado ante ese comentario de la sabia mujer, se volvió hacia la niña, invitándola sin palabras a participar.

—La tía Yuki no es de aquí. Viene del cielo, pero no del mismo cielo de donde vienen los bebés… es muy inteligente, sabe hacer muchas cosas que nadie más puede hacer y cuida a mis papás y a mí como nadie más podría cuidarnos. Nunca lo dice, aunque la verdad es que casi nunca dice nada, pero nos quiere mucho a todos.

Miré a mi esposa. Supongo que ella está pensando lo mismo que yo justo ahora: hemos subestimado a Ryoko desde que nació, y ambos estamos asustados por ese hecho.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de la tía Mikuru?— dijo con voz sombría Robles, recordándonos que estaba ahí.

—Qué es muy bonita.

—De eso me di cuenta hace bastante tiempo ya. Pero hay algo especial con ella también, ¿Verdad?

—Ella sabe muchas cosas que los demás no…

—Ryoko-_Chin_…—Trató de intervenir la viajera del tiempo, pero no logró detenerla, así que se limitó a vernos con algo semejante a la desesperación en su semblante.

—Siempre nos dice que hacer o por dónde ir, como si fuera una adivina que ve el futuro.

—¿Y él?— Volvió a la carga Leonel mirando al ésper.

—El tío Itsuki es el mejor amigo de papá aunque a él no le guste admitirlo. Es muy listo, aunque a veces habla demasiado y es aburrido. También es un gran mago, pero hace sus trucos a escondidas, si los hiciera en público estoy segura que ganaría un montón de dinero—. Se detuvo momentáneamente y nos miró a Haruhi y a mí. Sentí una vergüenza semejante a si estuviera desnudo a mitad de una calle repleta de gente. Aún así, la mirada de Ryoko no era diferente a la de siempre. —Mis papás son mis papás y ya. No sé por qué mis tíos nos quieren y cuidan tanto, pero así es.

El pequeño discurso de Ryoko abrió un abismo de preguntas, ella, ajena al dilema en que nos había metido, bostezó despreocupada. Después de un afectuoso "_matta ashita_", se dejó conducir por la mujer de Fenicia hacia la pequeña choza posterior, que hacía las veces de dormitorio.

—El señor que me cuidó en el hospital está aquí—. Agregó mi hija al final.

—¿Greg-_Ojisan_?—Preguntó Haruhi, confusa.

—No, el otro, al que nadie le hacía caso. Qué bueno que está aquí, me cae muy bien.

Pasamos un tiempo prudencial hablando de trivialidades mientras que Marina volvía, anunciándonos que Ryoko finalmente se había dormido, y apenas esta información fuera confirmada, los dos mexicanos volvieron a la carga.

—Por un momento pensé que sólo ella era diferente—. Dijo Leonel en tanto que encendía varias lámparas de aceite para iluminar la inminente oscuridad de la noche. —A un viejo amigo mío le hubiese encantado conocerte… eres una extraterrestre, ¿Cierto?

—Aunque la acepción no en completamente correcta, es la más adecuada para calificar mi condición.

—¿Qué quiso decir Ryoko con que eras como una adivina que ve el futuro?— Preguntó el Pantera, prácticamente ignorando al resto de la concurrencia.

—_Información clasificada_—. Respondió ella mirando al suelo.

—Entonces ya no entiendo nada… esa respuesta me suena a la que dan esas enormes y perversas corporaciones. ¿Para quién trabajas entonces? ¿FBI? ¿CIA? ¿Mosad?— La decepción del capitán devino en poco tiempo en un muy bien disimulado enojo.

—En realidad ella es…— Detuve a Haruhi antes de que revelara cualquier cosa.

—Bien, creo que han descubierto parte de lo que realmente somos. Por mí está bien, aunque lo difundiéramos públicamente nadie nos creería—. Dije tratando de dotar de vigor la confianza que desarrollábamos ya con ese extraño grupo… era, de alguna manera, como otra brigada SOS, sólo que con seres diferentes y sin un líder evidente…

Hablamos los siguientes minutos sobre la condición de cada uno de nosotros. Koizumi relató su experiencia como si tal cosa, y por extraño que parezca, ninguno de los presentes parecía sorprendido de escuchar que tenía poderes paranormales. Nagato lanzó la verborrea sobre la EID y las terminales dispuestas alrededor del mundo, así como una parca explicación sobre su capacidad de alterar datos. Asahina no reveló nada, de hecho, ni siquiera habló mientras el resto lo hacía. Así, nos enteramos de que marina, en efecto, era una súcubo, uno de los más antiguos, descendencia directa de Lílith y Asmodeo, y que no eran los únicos que residían en el exilio de la selva mexicana.

—Aún me debes una pelea por esto, Gervasio—, comenzó Haruhi cuando notó que seguir ocultando su condición era inútil. —Hace unos pocos años, al ser reclutada por Interpol, se me propuso ser parte de una comisión que actuaba en secreto y siempre bajo el camuflaje de intervención contra el crimen organizado. La comisión es regularmente auspiciada por el gobierno del país involucrado, y eventualmente por El Vaticano. Mi predecesor falleció hace poco, un ex agente del FBI… Mulder, me parece, y dijeron que yo sería la última que llevaría la investidura y la responsabilidad de La Comisión… y ese es el único nombre que le dan, no tiene una función específica, sólo investiga eventos extraños y que no pueden explicarse normalmente, y está destinada al auxilio de la gente… por cierto… Ryoko dijo que aquí había alguien que ella vio en el hospital…

—¿Qué hospital?— Preguntó Leonel.

—Estuvimos en Nueva Jersey hace unos meses, ella enfermó allá…— Se volvió hacia la puerta detrás de ella, como tratando de descubrir algo entre las penumbras.

Leonel se levantó y rodeó la rústica mesa, parcialmente sonriente, hasta quedar junto a nosotros.

—Puedes sentirlo entonces, eso significa que tú también eres especial de alguna forma… es verdad, no estamos solos aquí… permítanme presentarlos—. Las manos ásperas de un hombre que trabaja la tierra se plantaron sobre el hombro de Haruhi y mi cuello, haciendo que algo de inmediato cambiara en el ambiente, haciendo por un momento la oscuridad más luminosa… haciendo visible a algo… o alguien. —Él es El Protector.

La sensación de ver a un fantasma, un vuelco en el estómago… al menos eso fue lo que yo sentí. Repentinamente se había hecho visible un hombre de pie junto a la puerta, alto y corpulento, vestía de negro, su rostro, aunque de rasgos finos, estaba matizado con la dureza que da una vida de peleas, además de un curioso corte de cabello de estilo militar, que quedaba opacado por la luz… un momento… ¿luz…? No podría decir un punto específico, pero desde detrás de su cabeza parecía venir un fulgor blanco que con sutileza mostraba los colores del arcoíris en sus destellos, y quizás lo más relevante era el enorme par de alas que se abrían desde su espalda. Pensé por un momento que eran alas de murciélago, pues los huesos y las articulaciones eran visibles, pero viéndolo con más cuidado, noté que en realidad estaban cubiertas de pequeñísimas plumas gris oscuro. Sí, tal como seguramente ya adivinaron: era un ángel.

—Yo te he visto antes…— Dijo Haruhi con el tono de voz que tienes cuando descubres algo que era evidente. —…la noche que Ryoko convulsionaba… tú estuviste ahí, tú hablaste con ella y pusiste una mano sobre su pecho para hacerla dormir…

Era él… la horrible noche que bebí con House en el Princeton-Plainsboro, cuando mi hija fue presa de una aterradora convulsión que me hizo pensar que se asfixiaría al no poder moverme… fue este ser que está frente a nosotros quien la calmó…

—Sentí su llamado. No podía resistirme… podríamos decir que está en mi naturaleza—. Dijo el nuevo contertulio (aunque seguramente estuvo ahí desde el principio) hablando también en un clarísimo japonés y con un tono de voz que parecía etéreo.

—El Protector era un ángel de la guarda hace mucho tiempo, ahora, al igual que nosotros, se refugia aquí, lejos de todas las horribles cosas que los dioses y los hombres hacen al mundo. Aquí estamos bien y a salvo… ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo y volver a casa, disfrutar de su familia…

—Eso es una cobardía…— Dijo Haruhi, retomando de nueva cuenta el verdadero sentido de la conversación. —Estamos aquí precisamente porque queremos detener esa locura, no sólo en este país… ¡por todos los cielos, son un ángel, un brujo y una súcubo! ¡Son seres grandiosos y que podrían ayudar de tantas maneras!

—¿Eso crees? ¡No sabes a quién enfrentas! ¡Estás hablando de retar a los dioses, de retar a Miguel!

—Nunca me he detenido hasta lograr lo que me propongo.

—No seas tonta. No estamos hablando de tu orgullo, no es un reto personal que puedas enfrentar con tu vanidad y tu banal sentido de lo correcto—. Dijo Leonel, aunque sus palabras eran duras, no parecía querer ofender a Haruhi, sino desanimarla, y con honestidad siento que algunas de sus afirmaciones son ciertas. —Yo lo intenté, pero sólo logré aplazarlo y perdí a un amigo y mi vida en el intento. Al igual que Marina. El Protector es un exiliado del cielo… tú misma lo dijiste… somos sólo un ángel, una súcubo y un cazador de ángeles contra las tropas celestiales y el crimen organizado de este país… yo no soy más que una divinidad quizás de vigésima generación…

Regresó a su lugar detrás de la mesa y frente a nosotros, Marina tomó la mano de Leonel tratando de reconfortarlo. Yo aún podía ver al Protector. Ya llegamos hasta aquí, hicimos este viaje larguísimo, y por primera vez en muchos años me siento contagiado por el mismo entusiasmo de mi esposa ante la posibilidad de hacer un verdadero cambio, de detener un complot que comprometería a este país, y probablemente al mundo si no hacíamos nada. Quizás sea cosa de mis prejuicios, pero me gusta mi mundo, y quiero mostrarle a mi única hija lo hermoso que puede ser.

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, quizás esta vez podríamos hacer de verdad alguna diferencia—. Me puse de pie detrás de mi esposa y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros. —Porque ahora estás en presencia de una divinidad de primera generación.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Este capítulo tardó, pero ya está planteado el contexto en el que nos vamos a mover… por cierto, creo que he abandonado un poco el aspecto <em>lemon<em> del relato… ya pensaré en como incluirlo más adelante… no se olviden de dejar un comentario y manténganse al pendiente.

_Disclaimer_: Leonel Arcángel, Marina, El Protector y personajes correlativos son propiedad de Édgar Clément, de la novela gráfica **Operación Bolívar**, Ediciones del Castor, México, 1999.

Recomiendo ampliamente la lectura de la novela gráfica mencionada. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega! ¡Dejen su opinión!


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 online, ya saben: disfrútenlo, opinen al respecto y todo eso, ¡gracias por seguir esta historia!

* * *

><p>—Creo que estamos más allá de lo que podemos manejar… necesitamos tu ayuda, Asahina…— Dije, pero mi mirada se estrelló contra la desesperación de la viajera del futuro.<p>

—No funciona…— susurró con el rostro desencajado.

—¿Qué cosa no funciona?— Pregunté sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

—El TPDD… ¡no funciona! ¡Ninguno de mis superiores me puede explicar porque no funciona!

La caballería llegó. Una veintena de seres alados nos rodeó y apuntó con sus armas, Haruhi lanzó su pistola a Leonel y tomó su revólver de emergencia de la tobillera debajo de su pantalón mientras hacíamos un corrillo juntando nuestras espaldas.

—Reiniciarán el sistema del que depende el TPDD… tiene que estar funcional en cinco minutos…— Dijo nuevamente la maestra del té mientras miraba confundida a todos lados, sólo entonces recordé que ella, Robles y yo éramos los únicos incapaces de verlos por nosotros mismos, pero yo corregía esa carencia al tener a Ryoko en brazos. La verdadera pregunta es si podríamos resistir esos cinco minutos…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Quien quiera que les diga que una noche en medio de un bosque, selva, o incluso un desierto está repleta de tranquilidad es un embustero absoluto. El ruido exterior es semejante en decibeles al que hay en cualquier metrópoli, sólo que los integrantes de la orquesta son distintos, mientras que en la ciudad resuena la monótona cacofonía de los motores, las bocinas y ruidos eléctricos indeterminados, la selva ofrece el cántico de aves nocturnas, el rastreo de los roedores y reptiles y el multitudinario coro de los insectos. Curiosamente este improvisado concierto tiene cierta armonía con alguna parte del cerebro según mi humilde percepción… mientras que los ruidos de la ciudad destruyen la posibilidad de dormir, los sonidos selváticos te conducen al sueño, aunque lamentablemente no siempre te llevan a lugares donde quieres ir. ¿A qué obedece mi queja? Estoy en medio de una pesadilla… aunque ese tratamiento sería un poco injusto. Más bien estoy en medio de un sueño confuso que combina mis recuerdos con imágenes que recién adquirí hoy.

En el sueño, soy un niño, y estoy afuera de una de las rústicas casas provincianas muy comunes de los poblados que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí; el suelo es de tierra suelta y roja, y el cielo muestra un gris revuelo que se agita y lanza vientos violentos contra mí. A unos pasos de donde estoy hay un árbol viejo y deteriorado, pero con un espesísimo y sano follaje que se mece enfurecido en respuesta al extraño clima, provocando un ruido insoportable que me mantiene con los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, no tapo mis oídos, en su lugar busco algo en la copa del árbol, en la primera bifurcación de las ramas para ser más preciso, que era el lugar donde la torcida lógica del sueño me decía que estaba la causa de mi inquietud.

Ahí había una niña, de la misma edad que yo, asumí, y su largo cabello se mecía en todas direcciones, vestía un muy sencillo atuendo de manta blanca y me miraba. La parte perturbadora de la imagen es que su rostro se ocultaba detrás de una máscara que parecía hecha de la corteza vieja de un árbol muerto, incluso había musgo entre las accidentadas aristas del antifaz. La imagen era sumamente inquietante, más no terrorífica, lo que seguramente explicaría por qué aún no había despertado en un grito. El hecho de haber llegado a ese razonamiento me permitió algo de libertad… quizás debería preguntarle quién es o por qué mi mente me juega estas bromas pesadas. Vamos, sólo pregúntalo…

* * *

><p>—Despierta…—Dice Haruhi en un susurro mientras pellizca mis mejillas con firmeza, sacándome intempestivamente de mi sueño, una parte de mí le reprocha por no permitirme a averiguar más, la otra le agradece por haber terminado con la zozobra, sólo entonces noté que el ruido de los árboles era real, y venía de afuera de la casa.<p>

—¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto musitando también, notando que el dormitorio, que bien podría pasar por un granero, resuena con las respiraciones rítmicas de nuestros compañeros.

—Acompáñame—. Me ordena levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta de la construcción, que sorpresivamente se abrió en silencio. Vestido en jeans y camiseta y únicamente equipado con un par de sandalias de cuero la seguí con el mismo sigilo. Ahí, tomó mi mano, consiguiendo el mismo efecto que Leonel, dando cierta claridad misteriosa a la luna, cuya luz se abría paso dificultosamente entre las copas de los árboles. Sólo entonces pude ver al Protector, de pie bajo uno de los rayos de pálida luz selenita.

—Cuento contigo entonces—. Dijo Haruhi dirigiéndose a él.

—Yo me haré cargo.

Sin importar el tipo de luz bajo la cual esté, el Protector parecía emitir su propio fulgor, como si ciertas leyes de la física no aplicaran a él, aunque para ser un ángel, era más antropomorfo de lo que originalmente hubiera podido imaginar. Considerando que un ángel no envejece como un ser humano lo haría, él luce maduro, rondando quizás los cincuenta, su rostro es duro y sus modales un tanto toscos, aunque irradia esa aura de confianza de la que hablé con anterioridad, además de que parece buenamente atado a Ryoko. Sigo refiriéndome a él por su seudónimo auto impuesto porque dice tener un nombre, pero que nunca seríamos capaces de pronunciarlo.

Mi esposa extrajo una lámpara _LED_ de su bolsillo y luego de darme una pequeña _back pack_ comenzó a guiarme a través de los árboles, como si regresáramos al pueblo. Tuvieron que pasar unos treinta minutos para que su mutismo me desesperara mientras caminaba dificultosamente por las veredas, mirando receloso al piso para evitar tropezar o ser mordido por alguna alimaña.

—¿Me vas a decir al fin a dónde vamos?— Pregunté.

—Debe estar por aquí…— Dijo ella para sí misma, ignorando por completo mi pregunta. —¡Ah, llegamos! Abre la bolsa.

La obedecí mientras salíamos por el mismo diminuto camino en desnivel por el que Ryoko había echado a correr esa misma tarde. Llegamos finalmente al pequeño brazo de río subterráneo que habíamos visto, que ahora tenía un hermoso brillo regalado por la luna, que con su pálida luz nos ofrecía la imagen de la serenidad por debajo de sus aguas cristalinas. Apenas llegamos ahí, Haruhi se descalzó y depositó sus sandalias en el interior de la maleta junto con la linterna, y me indicó con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo. Las plantas de mis pies se encontraron con un suave musgo que se antojaba reconfortante, y bastó que me distrajera un momento en poner mi calzado dentro de la bolsa para que el estrepitoso ruido del agua me hiciera volverme hacia mi esposa, que sin pérdida de tiempo se había lanzado al agua.

—¡Date prisa! ¡La temperatura es perfecta!— Dijo entusiasmada luego de asomar la cabeza. Entonces me di cuenta que la bolsa que yo cargaba era impermeable.

—¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente?— Le pregunté un poco más animado mientras sumergía los pies en el agua, que tal como ella dijo, tenía una temperatura ideal.

—Una aventura.

De su bolsillo sacó un tubo de plástico y lo tensó con fuerza hasta que su interior crujió, irradiando una mortecina luz anaranjada, una bengala subacuática. Nadé detrás de ella, yendo a contracorriente hasta llegar al muro interior de la caverna.

—Respira hondo y no te separes de mí—. Ordenó.

Tomando tanto aire como pudimos, nos sumergimos hasta encontrar el origen de la corriente, únicamente guiados por la intuición y la bengala de Haruhi, que nadaba voluntariosa contra el aparentemente tranquilo río, pero que resultó ser más caudaloso al estar dentro de él. Pasaría por mucho un par de minutos de camino cuando la luz exterior volvió a hacerse visible, dándonos un punto de salida.

Y simplemente no me alcanzaron las palabras.

Una vez que mi cabeza salió del agua, se levantó ante mí una sobrecogedora cueva de rocas curvadas por el agua, con estalactitas perennes y sin aparentes salidas a pie, no parecía siquiera haber fauna, y una diminuta isla de roca volcánica cubierta de musgo se asomaba curiosa de entre las ahora pacíficas aguas, y como si no fuera ya irreal el panorama, la luna dejaba caer una cascada de luz desde el cenit sobre ese pequeño islote.

Haruhi llegó a tierra antes que yo, ausente, seguramente igual de absorta que yo mientras observaba la gruta por la que la luna se asomaba indiscreta a unos cien metros sobre nosotros. Con suavidad se quitó la ropa, y la dejó caer a su lado, se tumbó sobre el lecho de vegetación, sin quitar los ojos del cielo. Parecía una sirena… un ser etéreo, divino, sublime. Aún cuando llegué a la isla me quedé unos segundos inmóvil a su lado, observándola en todo el esplendor de su perfección.

También me quité la ropa mojada y me dejé caer al lado suyo, viendo también esa redonda luna, que aún pareciendo mucho más grande y brillante, no se comparaba con _mi_ Haruhi.

—¿Crees que haya selenitas?— Me pregunta con pereza, en un letargo contagioso y gratificante.

—A estas alturas creería cualquier cosa que dijeras.

—¿Y si te digo que la luna es de queso?

—Espero que sea Camembert.

—Babas.

Se volvió hacia mí y como una niña pequeña buscó cobijo en mi regazo. La abrace repentinamente sintiéndome en deuda con la vida.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Abusando completamente de mi fuerza, la levanté por la cintura y la arrojé al agua, salió a la superficie gritando toda suerte de improperios mientras yo me carcajeaba. Lo tomó con filosofía y un instante después yo también entraba de forma violenta al río. Nadamos, reímos, nos salpicábamos como niños pequeños. Eventualmente nos encontrábamos en algún punto y nos besábamos como en los primeros días.

Si propusiera más ideas de este tipo, accedería a todas ella de muy buena gana, una vez que terminemos con todo este asunto, traeré a Ryoko aquí, estoy seguro que le encantará el lugar.

Pero no pensaría en eso en ese momento tan especial, iba a disfrutar de la compañía de mi esposa, porque normalmente es difícil tener momentos a solas… así, eventualmente me sorprendía a mi mismo viéndola nadar despreocupada, mirándome de reojo, consciente de que su belleza era hipnótica, mostrando sin reparo la perfección de su figura, apareciendo por momentos a mi lado, orgullosa, irreal e inalcanzable.

Tomó mi mano y me remolcó al islote, donde volvió a recostarse, mirándome con esa expresión que nadie más que yo ha atestiguado, giró su rostro hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus brazos se desmayaran a sus costados.

—Eres bellísima… ¿te lo había dicho antes?

—No estoy segura.

—Pues te lo digo ahora. Eres bellísima… debí hacer algo muy bueno en alguna vida pasada para recibir esta recompensa.

—O quizás te lo está pagando por adelantado. ¿A quién le importa…?— Entreabrió los ojos, regalándome con esa sonrisa que detiene mi corazón. —Ven aquí… conmigo… hazme el amor…

Y así lo hice. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, tratando de aprehender cada sensación, cada suspiro y palabra entrecortada que salía de sus labios, cada caricia torpe a mi rostro o mi cabello, cada "te amo" que se le escapaba y que eran piezas valiosísimas de su léxico dada la poca frecuencia con la que lo usa. Volverse uno con ella en situaciones tan especiales como esta es un ataque a cada sentido. Por mis ojos entra su belleza y la suave armonía de su cuerpo, rítmico, inspirador; en mis oídos resuena el magnífico canto de su voz suplicante, mi gusto se deleita con el sabor de sus labios, su lengua y su piel y mi olfato cae víctima del dulcísimo aroma de cabello, su aliento y su transpiración… pero sin lugar a dudas, el más castigado de mis sentidos es el tacto… y es que tocarla o sentirla es mucho más de lo que mi cerebro puede procesar…

—Te amo tanto…— Le digo tomándola por la cintura, levantándola, sentada sobre mí, ante la avergonzada mirada de la luna sobre nosotros.

Hundí mi rostro en el surco de sus senos en el momento mismo que sentí el final llegar. Puedo escuchar el eco de los suaves gemidos de mi amante resonar en las paredes de nuestro improvisado refugio que coincidieron con el momento en que llené su matriz con mi simiente.

El fin y el inicio. La única explicación válida de la vida y su propósito.

Volví a abrir los ojos algunas horas después, aunque no sabría decir cuántas. Aún era de noche, y el único indicador del paso del tiempo era la luna, que casi había salido por completo de nuestro campo de visión para ese momento. Moví a mi esposa con delicadeza hasta que despertó.

—Debemos volver.

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento, pero cerró los ojos de inmediato, volviendo a dormir por algunos minutos más. Por fin, un tiempo después, nadábamos río abajo.

—¿Cómo hiciste para ver al Protector?— Pregunté mientras la seguía.

—Antes de dormir, Leonel me dijo que yo tenía la capacidad de verlo, pero al no estar expuesta a ángeles regularmente, no desarrollé el potencial, pero bastó con concentrarme un poco… ahora puedo verlo y a través de mí pueden verlo otras personas, como Yuki, Mikuru o tú.

—¿Qué hay de Ryoko y Koizumi?

—Según el Protector, Ryoko supo de él antes que todos nosotros e inconscientemente lo llamó. Él acudió a su llamado, y desde entonces ha estado cuidándola a distancia, a veces hablando con ella y cosas por el estilo. Koizumi debe poder verlo también por su propia cuenta ya para este momento.

Luego de pasar a nado el pequeño tramo que nos había llevado a tan mágico paraje, regresamos a la parte exterior de la gruta, dentro del equipaje que llevaba había algunos aditamentos de higiene personal, así como una muda de ropa limpia y seca. Tres cuartos de hora después veíamos la propiedad de Leonel entre los árboles, la temperatura había descendido un poco y el cielo dejaba de mostrar estrellas con la nitidez que nos había obsequiado horas atrás, pintándose en un somnoliento violeta que anunciaba la inminente llegada del astro rey.

* * *

><p>El duro rostro del ángel exiliado nos recibió, diciéndonos con un gesto que todo estaba en orden y dándonos paso a la casa principal, que para nuestra sorpresa, rebosaba de actividad.<p>

Faltaba poco más de una hora para el amanecer, pero Marina y Leonel hacían ya lo pertinente para procurar el desayuno, consistente en algunos huevos recién tomados del corralito, una rudimentaria salsa de tomates, cebolla y pimientos picantes (chiles o ajís) y raíces hervidas. Pero no eran ellos los que me sorprendieron por estar despiertos.

—¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos?— Preguntó Robles mientras daba cuenta de un café caliente y aromático. Asahina estaba sentada a su lado con su propia ración, y ambos parecían muy sonrientes considerando lo tensa que se había tornado la situación entre ellos la tarde anterior.

—Exploramos un poco el terreno, ¿Qué hay con ustedes?— Respondió presta mi esposa. —No parece que acabaran de despertar.

—Eh… la verdad es que no podíamos dormir y vinimos a charlar un poco aquí, aunque no planeamos quedarnos hasta el amanecer—. Respondió el ángel del te tímidamente.

Así, mientras Haruhi se integró a las labores de confección del desayuno, me sumé a la conversación del policía y la viajera del tiempo. Me enteré entonces que Asahina había decidido no guardar secretos a Robles, lo que significaba que había relatado a lo largo de esa madrugada todo acerca de su proceder y sus habilidades. Argumentó entre titubeos que era porque de trabajar juntos, lo mejor sería saber todo sobre los otros… lo que era obviamente una excusa. Sólo existe un motivo por el cual contarías algo tan privado y peligroso a alguien, pero no lo diré ahora, no me corresponde.

Ryoko abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol se filtraba a través del humo que despedía la cocina. Entró a la estancia tallándose los ojos y unos segundos después se sentaba con pereza sobre mis piernas mientras bostezaba. Después de que se fuera a dormir la noche anterior, los adultos hablamos acerca de qué haríamos y sobre volver a la capital y retomar nuestro trabajo. Lo único que realmente estaba en discusión era si Leonel y su comitiva viajarían con nosotros. El cazador retirado aún se mostraba renuente, pero me daba la impresión que insistiendo lo suficiente, terminaría accediendo. Así lo hicimos terminado el desayuno mientras Ryoko se entretenía en el corral dándole pequeñas raciones de alfalfa al perezoso caballo.

—Quizá podría acompañarlos, no creo que Marina o el Protector quieran volver a la ciudad, así que lo más sensato será que sólo yo vaya con ustedes. "Arui" parece tener la misma habilidad que yo…

—¿Quién?

—Ella—. Dijo señalando a mi esposa.

—Se pronuncia "Járuji"—. Corrigió.

—Sí, como sea. Lo que importa es que debería ayudarte a averiguar si tienes todos los dones de un cazador y enseñarte a controlarlos y utilizarlos.

—¿No se supone que lo que debemos hacer es proteger a los ángeles inocentes de los cazadores y de Miguel?

—No. Es mucho más complicado que eso. Ustedes y su equipo son policías, tendrán ayuda del ejército, de grupos independientes como nosotros e incluso consejo eclesiástico… ellos también, a estas alturas tienen grandes redes policíacas compradas, mercenarios, criminales y, por difícil que resulte de creer, ángeles que cooperan con ellos. Comenzarán buscando a cada cazador de ángeles como yo, entre la gente de América, judía, musulmana y protestantes. Aquél que no se les una, será asesinado. Así fue al final del siglo pasado, y no me sorprendería que así sea ahora. También es importante que no se enteren que tienes habilidades de cazador o podrían ir detrás de ustedes.

Haruhi tomó mi mano, haciendo visible para mí nuevamente al ángel, que hasta ese momento noté que departía con nosotros en la mesa. Su expresión era sombría, como siempre, sus ojos, desconfiados como los de un prisionero de muchos años miraban a todos los comensales. Finalmente se quedó unos instantes viendo a Ryoko a través de la puerta.

—Si ustedes me lo permiten, quisiera acompañar a Ryoko mientras están por aquí… sería una protección extra, no quisiera que nada malo le pasara.

Aquellos que escuchamos las palabras del Protector nos volvimos hacia Marina, silente y sonriente, esperando a que nos diera su respuesta.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos?— Preguntó, haciendo que Haruhi se levantara de su silla emocionada.

—¡Hoy mismo, por supuesto! ¡Tenemos muchísimo trabajo por hacer!

Pasarían sólo unos minutos para que Leonel y Marina hicieran pequeñas y modestas maletas, yo procuré pasar la mayor parte posible del tiempo al lado de Haruhi, para estar al pendiente de los movimientos del ángel, cuya conducta me parecía de lo más interesante. Lo sorprendí unos minutos después a un lado del sendero que nos llevaría de vuelta al pueblo, aparentemente charlando con Nagato. Al terminar su entrevista, arrastré a Haruhi hasta nuestra compañera alienígena, que miraba inexpresiva las verdes montañas.

—¿Puedes hablar con el protector?— Pregunté.

—Ayer durante la noche fui capaz de calibrar algunos protocolos de intercambio de datos con entidades inteligentes, costó un poco de trabajo, pero fui capaz de encontrar una frecuencia común entre los seres denominados "divinos" y yo. Hoy por fin tuvimos la capacidad de hablar por primera vez e hicimos un acuerdo de cooperación, ya que nuestro objetivo principal es el mismo.

—¿Cuál?

—La seguridad de la familia Suzumiya.

Me quedé unos segundos en un agradecido silencio, luego la voz de Haruhi llamo mi atención.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Yuki?

La alienígena asintió, pero no dijo nada por unos segundos, luego, con su monocromático timbre de voz nos advirtió:

—Hay fluctuaciones de información, datos confusos y erróneos en un área de tres mil kilómetros a la redonda, ruido que impide que pueda ver con claridad, reduce mi capacidad de manipulación de datos e interfiere mi conexión con la EID.

—¿Quiere decir que no puedes manipular datos?

—No, aún puedo hacerlo, pero existe una tasa de error del cuarenta por ciento, margen muy superior al normal. Solicito permiso para buscar asistencia apenas lleguemos a la Ciudad de México.

—¿A quién le pedirías ayuda?— Pregunté un tanto confundido.

—Hay dos terminales allá con las cuales podría sincronizar, dado a que están expuestas a la misma anomalía que yo, podría obtener datos importantes sobre como contrarrestar el efecto.

Continuamos los preparativos para volver a la civilización, aunque todavía tenía la intención de llevar a Ryoko al interior de esa caverna, definitivamente es algo que no podía perderse. Terminado el empaque de la cosas, se estableció el itinerario a seguir, que sería básicamente el mismo que nos trajo hasta aquí: caminaríamos hasta el pueblo, en el cual estaríamos un par de horas después de emprender la marcha, luego veríamos la forma de abordar todos el vehículo de Robles y viajaríamos poco más de diez horas para llegar a la capital. Nada del otro mundo en realidad, Aunque es un buen momento para retractarme de todas las quejas que normalmente hago al viajar en avión.

* * *

><p>Poco antes de medio día emprendíamos finalmente la marcha, muy animada a decir verdad, aderezada con algunas bromas de Robles y las confiadas carreras de Ryoko frente al grupo, distraída por cada animal o cosa peculiar que encontrara en el camino, de tal suerte que la caminata se nos antojó corta.<p>

Sin embargo, las palabras de Leonel algunas horas atrás me mantenían en vilo: en primer lugar enfrentábamos a seres a los cuales no todos éramos capaces siquiera de ver. Había escuchado con anterioridad que México era tristemente célebre por el nivel de corrupción de sus autoridades, lo que hacía que no me sintiera confiado aún estando del lado de los buenos, e incluso si no fuera el caso, el general Gonzaga había hecho patente días atrás cuáles eran sus prioridades.

La espesa cortina de árboles se abrió frente a nosotros, dejándonos ver los rojos tejados de las casas montaña abajo, y caminamos los últimos cientos de metros entre potreros repletos de equinos o vacunos y algunos campos de cultivo. Sin excepción, todos los andantes o trabajadores nos saludaban, ya fuera verbalmente o retirándose los quemados sombreros de paja, realmente parecía gente muy atenta, actitud en la cual no reparé en mi primera visita.

Al dar los primeros pasos sobre los adoquines del poblado, estaba pensando seriamente en buscar una posada momentánea, o en su defecto algún lugar donde comer o beber algo, pero fiel a su costumbre de esperar a que baje la guardia, el destino tenía preparado algo diferente a un largo viaje en automóvil para esas horas.

En la calma de las montañas es posible escuchar sonidos ajenos a una gran distancia. Haruhi y yo fuimos los primeros en notarlo: el ruido de varios motores de camiones pesados se acercaban del lado contrario del pueblo, los accidentes del terreno hacían imposible verlos, pero eran evidenciados por el ruido y la espesa estela de polvo que levantaban a su paso, unos segundos después, pude escuchar el inconfundible sonido de las sirenas policiacas.

—Esto no es bueno…— Susurró Haruhi tomando a Ryoko en brazos y mirando al cielo.

—Parece que ya saben que estamos aquí…— Agregó Leonel con sorna, mirando en la misma dirección que mi esposa.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando?

Nadie me respondió, pero Haruhi tomó mi mano y me indicó que mirara al cielo.

El día anterior había visto un espectáculo semejante, de hecho me había parecido bastante entretenido. Dada la altura del lugar donde nos encontramos, las aves de rapiña son comunes, entre halcones y buitres que sobrevuelan los complejos urbanos en busca de comida. Sobre el área que comprendía el pueblo y sus alrededores volaban quizás medio centenar de esas aves… un momento… no estaban ahí hace un segundo… y son casi imperceptiblemente diferentes a la aves… no es posible…

—Están buscándonos también—, dijo Leonel despejando mis dudas. Ocultémonos, generalmente los ángeles tienen una vista magnífica.

De acuerdo, ocultarnos, pero ¿dónde? Ignoro si existirá alguna edificación por aquí capaz de ocultarnos de cien ojos divinos, y en todo caso, ¿por qué habríamos de ocultarnos?

Un convoy compuesto por media docena de camiones blindados color ultramar cruzaron los arcos de piedra de la entrada el pueblo, hubo una gran conmoción y las madres, afanosas, gritaban los nombres de sus hijos para ponerlos en resguardo dentro de sus casas, un poco contagiado de ese espíritu, tomé a mi hija en brazos. A nosotros nos separaba una distancia importante del vehículo de Robles, y tratar de llegar allá sería igual a entregarnos, mezclarnos entre la gente y fingir demencia resultaba imposible considerando que nos falta algo de color en la piel.

La vista desde nuestra posición era privilegiada, pudimos ver con lujo de detalle cuando los blindados tomaron cada uno de los caminos y de cada uno bajó un pequeño escuadrón de policías encapuchados y armados con rifles de asalto. Parecía que después de todo si iban a encontrarnos.

—Vamos…— susurró Haruhi a mi oído mientras me remolcaba de la mano hacia una de las últimas casas de poblado que parecía abandonada. —Yuki, haz una pantalla de protección sobre nosotros…

La alienígena obedeció e hizo un rapidísimo en inaudible cántico mientras caminábamos con el mayor sigilo posible.

—He generado un camuflaje, ante ojos humanos somos invisibles, pero no tengo la certeza de que funcione con seres divinos.

Era mejor que nada. Como hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba, me sentía ansioso, y no es que no pasé por situaciones como esta a menudo, sino que esta vez Ryoko está con nosotros. Eché un rápido vistazo a mi hija, que parecía también nerviosa, debajo de una de sus mangas aún es visible la cicatriz dejada por la mordedura de Vamp hace meses… aún no me perdono por eso, no voy a permitir que otra cosa mala le pase. Estábamos ya a sólo una veintena de pasos del improvisado refugio cuando una exclamación de Koizumi mientras señalaba el firmamento me hizo dar un respingo.

Literalmente cayó del cielo. Podía verlo porque llevaba a Ryoko en mis manos y ella se asustó tanto como yo mientras nuestra comitiva se detenía abruptamente. El manchón oscuro que nos cortó el paso se hallaba acuclillado frente a nosotros y lentamente se puso de pie, llevaba un traje de campaña azul sin sectores o marcas, un pesado chaleco antibalas y una capucha negra cubría su rostro, en su hombro derecho colgaba la correa del arma automática que llevaba en las manos. Sus enormes alas color marrón se cerraron parcialmente a sus espaldas, aumentando apenas perceptiblemente el blanco fulgor que rodeaba su cabeza. Nos apunto con el rifle.

—No den un paso—. Ordenó con esa voz que parece sonar dentro de nuestras cabezas.

—¿Y si nos negamos?— Preguntó con irreverencia El Protector yendo al frente del grupo, el recién llegado retrocedió unos centímetros, apuntando al rostro a nuestro ángel guardián.

—Hablo es serio, voy a disparar…

—¿Y lograr qué? ¡No podemos matarnos entre nosotros!— Exclamó él caminando sin dudar hacia el agresor, el cual dio un paso atrás.

Haruhi llevó su mano hacia su cinturón, buscando su arma, pero yo la detuve. —No frente a Ryoko…— le susurré, haciéndola desistir de su intento. Si tiene la capacidad de herirlo o no, no era la situación idónea para comprobarlo.

Temeroso, el ángel recién llegado dejó salir una ráfaga de su arma, obligándonos a tumbarnos, las seis ojivas penetraron el cuerpo del Protector, pero este ni siquiera dio cuenta de ellas, los ojos claros debajo de la capucha del otro ángel se abrieron con temor al ver a su contrincante seguir avanzando.

—No te lo dijeron, ¿verdad…? ¡Vete de una vez! ¡No tienes que morir aquí!— Le reclamó nuestro ángel tomándolo de las solapas.

Sin embargo, el otro, repentinamente envalentonado empujó al Protector y volvió a apuntar al grupo con su arma.

—¡Entonces tú tampoco puedes dañarme, vine por algo y voy a llevármelo, no pueden evitarlo!

Leonel abrazó a Haruhi por la cintura. Por un momento lo creí un cobarde y que iba a usarla como escudo humano, pero estaba errado. En un sólo movimiento tomó el arma de Haruhi e hizo un disparo certero al hombro del ángel, que cayó sentado con una expresión de dolor y confusión en los ojos, único rasgo visible dado su atuendo. Nunca me ha gustado el sonido de los disparos, en especial cuando el arma es accionada muy cerca de mí, el sonido es terrible y deja un molesto zumbido que perdura varios minutos. Parece que a mi hija tampoco le gustó. Ryoko se aferró a mi camisa y hundió su rostro tanto como pudo en mi regazo mientras gritaba y lloraba.

El ángel herido no se rindió, en su lugar levantó su arma una vez más, marcando con ello su destino.

Antes de que el encapuchado pudiera siquiera apuntar bien el rifle, Leonel tiró cinco veces más del gatillo, igual número de balas entraron en el cuerpo del caído, haciéndolo lanzar un quejido apenas audible mientras se echaba de espaldas. Por algún motivo que no entendí en ese momento sentí toda la desesperación de Ryoko y tuve que cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos de vuelta noté que todos los miembros de la Brigada salvo por Nagato experimentaban algo semejante, Asahina incluso se había tapado los oídos. Vi a Leonel caminar hacia el abatido e hincarse a su lado.

—Estúpidos chalecos antibalas…— dijo mirando con algo semejante a la compasión al ángel moribundo que no pudo ser herido en algún lugar vital por la protección del chaleco. —Terminará muy pronto… lo lamento…

Puso el cañón en la sien del ángel, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, disparó una última vez.

Ryoko volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte, como si algo le estuviese causando un dolor insoportable… y yo me sentía terriblemente mal, tanto así que por un momento mis ojos se humedecieron. Mantuve el rostro de Ryoko sobre mi pecho dejando que se calmara, ojalá ella nunca hubiera presenciado esto.

Nos pusimos de pie en un instante y rehicimos la marcha, de reojo pude ver a Leonel regresándole la pistola a Haruhi, y todos tuvimos mucha precaución de no ver el cadáver en el suelo. Sin embargo, nuestro enfrentamiento no podía haber pasado desapercibido, al ver nuevamente al cielo, los otros ángeles comenzaron a descender hacia nosotros, haciéndome temer en serio que la jornada terminaría mal.

—Creo que estamos más allá de lo que podemos manejar… necesitamos tu ayuda, Asahina…— Dije, pero mi mirada se estrelló contra la desesperación de la viajera del futuro.

—No funciona…— susurró con el rostro desencajado.

—¿Qué cosa no funciona?— Pregunté sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

—El TPDD… ¡no funciona! ¡Ninguno de mis superiores me puede explicar porque no funciona!

La caballería llegó. Una veintena de seres alados nos rodeó y apuntó con sus armas, Haruhi lanzó su pistola a Leonel y tomó su revólver de emergencia de la tobillera debajo de su pantalón mientras hacíamos un corrillo juntando nuestras espaldas.

—Reiniciarán el sistema del que depende el TPDD… tiene que estar funcional en cinco minutos…— Dijo nuevamente la maestra del té mientras miraba confundida a todos lados, sólo entonces recordé que ella, Robles y yo éramos los únicos incapaces de verlos por nosotros mismos, pero yo corregía esa carencia al tener a Ryoko en brazos. La verdadera pregunta es si podríamos resistir esos cinco minutos…

Nuestros captores no se movían, de alguna manera no parecían querer lastimarnos, situación que fue aprovechada por nuestros compañeros. Leonel fue el primero y comenzó a repartir disparos, haciendo que varios de los encapuchados levantaran vuelo alrededor de nosotros, conscientes del peligro que él representaba para ellos.

—¡Resguarden a la familia! ¡Maten al cazador y a los otros!— Llegó la orden desde el cielo, de uno de los que aún no habían bajado y cuya indumentaria parecía un tanto diferente.

—¡Todos a la casa, rápido!— Indicó Leonel al mismo tiempo que El Protector se interponía entre él y los disparos de uno de sus congéneres.

Era claro, nos querían a nosotros, y por lo que sé sobre mi familia, seguramente estaban detrás de Haruhi y Ryoko, y apenas las tuvieran, me desecharían… no es como si fuera la primera vez que mi vida se ve comprometida de esta forma, pero quiero ver a mi hija crecer y detestar a sus novios. Si lo que intentaban era acabar con la Brigada SOS no tenían idea de quienes somos. Lo descubrieron unos segundos después.

Koizumi salió volando detrás de uno de ellos y con satisfacción noté que sus poderes podían aturdirlos y dañarlos, Haruhi y Leonel lograban herirlos, y Nagato hizo uso de sus ahora mermadas habilidades pero también podía lastimarlos, recibió un par de balas en su espalda que con tranquilidad extrajo y cerró sus heridas antes de volver a la carga, el Protector y Marina hacían lo propio.

Por un momento miré a los policías que llegaron al poblado y al resto de los habitantes del lugar, totalmente ajenos a la batalla que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellos gracias al camuflaje de Nagato. Aprovechando la batalla, los menos dotados en ese momento (Robles, Asahina, Ryoko y yo) comenzamos a correr bajo la cubierta de los más competentes, en una batalla simplemente irreal.

En ese momento la esperanza me iluminó, si el TPDD de Asahina funcionaba en el tiempo mencionado, teníamos una muy buena oportunidad de escapar, al parecer, nuestros compañeros eran más diestros de lo esperado y parecían resistir bastante bien el asedio de los ángeles… tonto iluso… siempre esperando lo mejor en el peor de los panoramas…

Un lamento en una voz conocida me hizo volverme al cielo. Koizumi había sido tomado por el cabello y fue golpeado en el rostro varias veces por un contrincante anónimo, el último golpe lo impactó con tal fuerza que un chisporroteo de sangre proveniente de su ceja derecha manchó la mano de su atacante. El ésper quedó semiinconsciente, e incapaz de mantener el vuelo comenzó a desplomarse. Solícita, Nagato corrió para interceptarlo antes de caer. Lo atrapó y con suavidad lo puso en manos de El Protector… he visto esa mirada en su rostro antes… creo que nunca sería mejor usada la siguiente expresión: si Nagato se enoja… incluso los ángeles deben temer…

Para ese momento, la batalla se desarrollaba a nivel del suelo, Nagato se abrió paso por medio de sus poderes y a mano limpia entre los encapuchados, repeliendo con barreras invisibles a unos y apartando a golpes a otros, buscando sin lugar a dudas al que era el líder, el mismo que había dado la orden de matarnos a todos, menos a mi familia; pude verlo ir directo hacia la alienígena y esta vez sí tomé buena nota de su apariencia… su larga cabellera platinada caía con suavidad sobre sus hombros, a diferencia del resto, ataviados con uniformes de campaña, vestía una armadura de color indefinido, pero definitivamente metálica muy semejante a las que se usaron en el Medievo que hacía juego con sus alas marrón-dorado, no cargaba un arma de fuego, pero de su cinturón colgaba una espada, aunque no parecía tener intenciones de desenvainarla; no obstante, su mano derecha empuñaba una daga.

—Es Nanael… detén a tu amiga…— Advirtió el Protector a Haruhi, al escucharlo me volví hacia ellos de nueva cuenta, pero era tarde ya, el encuentro era inevitable…

Un ángel se interpuso en el camino de ambos. Sin la menor delicadeza, el ser llamado Nanael lo arrojó a un lado hasta quedar frente a frente con Nagato. Y la batalla comenzó. El ángel apenas si se movió, pero una fuerte marejada de energía embistió a la extraterrestre, haciéndola arrastrar los pies una decena de metros. Ella no iba a quedarse atrás, y corrió para golpearlo mientras hacía cánticos silenciosos que buscaban vulnerarlo de alguna manera. Era uno de los mejores duelos en que nuestra confiable alien se había visto envuelta, pero su contrincante apenas si parecía notarlo.

—Quince segundos…— Dijo Asahina viendo a Nagato, incapaz de comprender sus movimiento dado que sólo la veía a ella, pero no a su contrincante. —Deben hacer que venga con nosotros.

—¡Yuki! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Debemos irnos!— Gritó mi esposa, pero fue ignorada.

Y precisamente cuando pensé que cualquier ataque sería infructuoso, las uñas de la mano izquierda de Nagato alcanzaron el rostro del ángel, haciendo que girara su faz unos milímetros. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles un instante.

Pasó en un segundo, la mano izquierda del líder angélico tomó con fuerza el cuello de Nagato, suspendiéndola en el aire casi medio metro. Con horror vimos su daga penetrar el costado de nuestra compañera y salir de inmediato, acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró algo a su oído que no pude escuchar… luego simplemente la dejó caer.

—¡Tómense de las manos!— Ordenó Asahina y se esfumó.

Reapareció una décima de segundo después al lado de Nagato, tomándola y trayéndola hasta nosotros con la misma técnica. Los diez, más que tomarnos de la mano, nos abrazamos. El paisaje se revolvió, pude ver el inamovible rostro del contrincante de Nagato hacer una mueca de ira mientras veía como nos desvanecíamos en un salto espacio-temporal que seguramente no esperaba. Habíamos logrado escapar.

* * *

><p>Reaparecimos un instante después en el jardín de Robles al sur de la Ciudad de México, librando un viaje de seiscientos kilómetros en un santiamén, y derrotados, nos dejamos caer sobre el césped.<p>

—Qué… ¿Qué ching…? ¡Es mi casa! ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?— Preguntó Robles en voz muy alta sin terminar de comprender nuestro escape.

—Tranquilo… yo me sentí igual la primera vez—. Le dije tratando de reconfortarlo.

Haruhi tomó a Ryoko en brazos. Aún hipaba y algunos sollozos apagados escapaban de su pecho… le bastaron unos segundos en los brazos de su madre para quedar profundamente dormida, seguramente agotada por el nivel tan elevado de stress.

Y entonces escuché un lamento… nunca había escuchado esa voz, se quejaba en un sollozo apagado. Por un momento pensé que quizás por accidente habíamos traído a alguien más, pero no era el caso.

—¡Yuki!— Fue el grito débil de Koizumi al hincarse a un lado de Nagato, que se había desplomado con las manos presionando su costado…

—Me… me duele…— Dijo la alienígena… un momento, Nagato no se queja… nunca… —Me duele mucho…

—T-tranquila…— Dijo Koizumi tan confundido como el resto. Vi los ojos de Nagato… estaban inyectados de sangre y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…

Koizumi tomó en brazos a su novia y la llevó adentro de la casa, Esperanza estaba ahí y casi sufre un infarto al vernos llegar, golpeados, maltrechos, y heridos. El ésper depositó a Nagato en el sofá y entre él y Esperanza comenzaron a darle tratamiento mientras Haruhi corría por agua y toallas para limpiar la herida producida por el ángel, que al parecer, no sólo la lastimó físicamente. Pasarían unos minutos para que se tranquilizara, la herida, aunque profunda, no había perforado arterias u órganos internos y no parecía de gravedad. Un poco más calmados, varios minutos después, fue Haruhi quien abrió el diálogo para aclarar tan extraño escenario.

—¿Yuki?— Hizo la tentativa, logrando que el resto aguantara la respiración.

Nagato se volvió a ella enseguida, con una mirada… demonios, era muy raro… una mirada expresiva, real… viva…

—¿Sí…?— Dijo con la voz aún quebrada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No… me duele la herida…— Un suspiro profundo y entrecortado escapó de su pecho. Koizumi tomó su mano con dulzura para reconfortarla, ella lo miró y sonrió tímidamente, casi logrando con ello que los ojos se nos salieran de las cuencas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?— Preguntó el ésper.

—No lo sé…

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— Pregunté yo sin recuperarme de la sorpresa de sus expresiones.

Hizo un gesto, como esforzándose por recordar, luego me miró con una muy alta dosis de confusión en la cara para decir:

—"Ya que te gustan tanto los humanos, sufrirás igual que ellos".

¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a nuestra compañera…?

**Capítulo 4.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bien, supongo que muchos de ustedes como buenos fans de la película "La Desaparición de Haruhi Suzumiya" habrán leído el spin-off "La Desaparición de Nagato Yuki-Chan", creo que es uno de los personajes "alter" que vale la pena rescatar... ¡Sigan al pendiente y hasta la próxima!<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

**El avance hasta hoy:**

**Haruhi Suzumiya:** egocéntrica, soberbia y mandona, a sus quince años, en primer grado de preparatoria, reunió a un grupo de compañeros de la escuela para fundar clandestinamente un club extracurricular y extraoficial llamado "Brigada SOS", destinado a buscar extraterrestres, viajeros en el tiempo, ésperes y deslizadores, ignorando que ella misma era un ser extraordinario. Casi un par de años después le fue revelada su verdadera condición, haciéndole consciente de sus desconocidas e incomprensibles habilidades, las cuales aún está aprendiendo a dominar. Diez años después de la fundación de la brigada, es una de las mejores detectives de Interpol Asia-Pacífico Sur, encargada de misiones especiales de los que pocos han escuchado hablar, lo que le ha permitido conocer buena parte del mundo.

**Yuki Nagato:** introvertida, bibliófila y silenciosa. A simple vista no es más que un ratón de biblioteca sin vida social… aunque pareciera que eso está por cambiar. Esa era precisamente la impresión que dio al ser encontrada en el salón del club de literatura al ser reclutada para la Brigada SOS. En realidad, ella es una interfaz humanoide procedente de la Entidad Integradora de Datos, un organismo macrocósmico hecho de información que envió interfaces a nuestro planeta con el interés de observar fenómenos que les permitieran llegar al camino de la auto-evolución. Nagato fue destinada a observar a Haruhi, y poco después, sobrepasando sus órdenes originales, se convirtió en guardiana de la brigada haciéndose pasar por detective, editora o hasta médico, haciendo uso de sus dotes, semejantes a habilidades mágicas.

**Mikuru Asahina:** Sobrehumanamente bella, tímida y condescendiente, la mayor en edad de la Brigada, fue reclutada para ser la mascota del club y hacer las veces de camarera, además de procurarnos recursos forzada por Haruhi a través de su gran belleza. La verdad es que ella es una agente venida de algún punto en el futuro, su misión era descubrir por qué la gente de su época era incapaz de ir a un pasado más lejano de aquel en que Haruhi liberó su potencial y cómo es que Haruhi estaba involucrada en ello. A pesar de su apariencia y personalidad, es una mujer inteligente, determinada y valiente, que ha desarrollado una fuerte conexión con la brigada, al grado de retar a las propias leyes impuestas por su tiempo para colaborar con los objetivos y la seguridad de todo el equipo.

**Itsuki Koizumi:** apuesto, elocuente y astuto, fue un alumno cuya única peculiaridad fue haber entrado ya avanzado el semestre y por ello reclutado para la Brigada SOS como el "misterioso estudiante de intercambio", a lo cual accedió sin oponer resistencia en absoluto, incluso de buena gana. Al igual que el resto de los miembros del club, había algo especial en él, era un ésper, un ser con poderes paranormales los cuales sólo podían manifestarse bajo ciertas condiciones. En la actualidad puede hacer uso libre de esos poderes que, dicho sea de paso, provienen de la misma Haruhi, y que se han ido fortaleciendo en la medida que ella toma pleno control de sus habilidades, la Agencia a la que él rinde cuentas provee de recursos materiales, logística y trabajos de inteligencia a la brigada.

**Ryoko Suzumiya:** Pequeña, preciosa y adorable, a sus siete años cuenta con un coeficiente intelectual que ha fluctuado entre los ciento veinte y los ciento cuarenta y cinco según su estado de ánimo aunque se sospecha que es mayor y por voluntad muestra sólo una pequeña parte, poseedora de memoria eidética visual y auditiva además de una mente precoz e intuitiva, pero al mismo tiempo ingenua, humilde e inocente. Es producto del amor de Haruhi y un idiota que se cruzó en su camino, fue concebida tres años después de la fundación de la brigada.

**Yo:** Única persona normal de la Brigada SOS, el idiota que se cruzó en el camino de Haruhi, ahora su esposo y padre de Ryoko… es increíble lo poco puedo decir que mí.

Sin embargo, en esta aventura no estamos solos, nos acompañan:

**Gervasio Robles "El Pantera":** Policía ejemplar de Interpol Américas, aunque fue un delincuente convicto de poca monta en sus mocedades, acusado injustamente de un homicidio. Hombre alegre y leal, maestro de artes marciales y antiguo mentor de Haruhi en combate. Fue comisionado a la investigación de una nueva droga, y a sabiendas que se requería a un equipo especial para develar el misterio convocó a la Brigada SOS sin imaginar las dimensiones que alcanzaría el entuerto, y sin imaginar la peculiar naturaleza de la brigada.

**Leonel Arcángel:** En apariencia, sólo un campesino mexicano refugiado en la selva de su país. En realidad es un cazador de ángeles retirado, descendiente lejano de una poderosa estirpe de hechiceros nativos conocidos como Nahuales, capaces de enfrentar a las divinidades venidas de Europa. De carácter reservado, y partidario de la sinceridad directa o hasta hiriente, buscando la redención para los crímenes de su vida previa, decide cooperar con la Brigada SOS, que se las arregló para regresarlo de su destierro auto impuesto e instruir a Haruhi sobre una habilidad que nadie, ni siquiera ella, sabía que tenía.

**Marina:** Mujer misteriosa y normalmente callada, hermosa a su modo, políglota y culta. La verdad es que ella es una súcubo venida desde medio Oriente, descendencia directa de Lílith, compañera de vida de Leonel y presumiblemente con una edad que contemplaría un par de milenios de vida. Amorosa y serena, la verdad sobre sus habilidades y poderes aún es una incógnita.

**El Protector:** Ángel guardián exiliado del paraíso, algunos años atrás fue traicionado por las huestes celestiales más altas y obligado a trabajar por engaño, cooperando sin saberlo en la "Operación Bolívar", lo cual provocó el inicio del genocidio de ángeles. De gestos y carácter duro e irascible, aunque dada su naturaleza, es un ser condescendiente y bondadoso a su modo. Oculto junto con Leonel y Marina en la selva, un buen día escuchó el llamado de Ryoko y desde entonces ha estado al tanto de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

Otro día por la mañana. Para evitar cualquier tipo de suspicacia, la brigada y sus colaboradores decidimos por unanimidad no dar señales de vida al exterior por un par de días, los cuales pasamos recluidos en casa de nuestro anfitrión. Luego iríamos a ver a Gonzaga para averiguar si él sabía algo sobre el particular grupo de choque que fue a buscarnos a la jungla. Sin embargo, dentro del espacio donde habitábamos había suficientes preguntas para mantenernos distraídos mientras volvíamos a dar la cara.

La primera de esas preguntas había sido respondida ya: Haruhi en efecto tiene los dones de un ancestral cazador de ángeles. Puede verlos, escucharlos, sentirlos… tocarlos, lastimarlos, herirlos… matarlos. La buena noticia es que Haruhi, con todo y ese particular demonio que habita en su interior, es una buena persona que nunca ha tenido (y espero que nunca tenga) la necesidad de matar.

Otra interrogante fue la reacción de Ryoko a la batalla: Marina nos explicó que los lamentos angelicales son inaudibles para las personas comunes, un ángel en estado natural permanece inconsciente e insensible, condición que termina cuando es tocado por un cazador, sólo entonces puede sentir dolor, y cuando eso pasa, el corazón de los que le rodean lo resiente, en especial resulta insoportable para los niños y las mujeres embarazadas… y yo expuse a eso a mi hija…

Y por supuesto, están los asuntos pendientes: ¿Por qué un escuadrón de ángeles y uno de policías llegó a buscar pelea? ¿O por qué el TPDD de Asahina decidió fallar justo en el momento en que lo hizo? ¿Qué saben sobre nosotros? ¿Qué pretenden obtener de nosotros? Ah, y cuestión no menos importante: ¿Qué fue lo que aquél ángel llamado Nanael le hizo a Nagato?

* * *

><p>Como es común, al tratar de abrazar a Haruhi por la mañana mi brazo rodeó la nada de una cama vacía. Luego de que el inclemente sueño me ignorara, opté por bajar. La comúnmente silenciosa casa de Robles ahora era perturbada por la actividad incesante de once personas. Mi primera parada fue el jardín, donde Marina y Leonel daban instrucción a mi esposa sobre como explotar el potencial que ella desconocía tener. Me senté en el césped junto a ellos mientras escuchaba hablar al viejo cazador:<p>

—Los ángeles no son etéreos, pero a diferencia de nosotros que nos componemos de materia orgánica, ellos son de materia divina, mucho más ligera e inconsistente. En teoría, cualquiera ser humano que tenga algún compromiso, creencia o simple conocimiento de la fe judeocristiana tiene derecho a un ángel guardián, esa fue la norma que puso… bueno… "Él"…— dijo señalando al cielo.

—¿Por qué hay cazadores de ángeles entonces? ¿No se supone que "Dios" tiene el poder suficiente para poner todo en paz…?

—Quizás deberías dejar de pensar en "Dios" como un ser todopoderoso y repleto de misericordia y comenzar a verlo como algo parecido a un padre desinteresado… y no de todos. ¿Han escuchado todas las leyendas del génesis que existen alrededor del mundo? Bueno, pues todas son reales, la leyenda de los pieles rojas y como fueron hechos de tierra y cocinados al norte de este continente, el dios judeocristiano que formó a su hombre y a su mujer a base de barro en algún lugar de Palestina, la creación de Japón con Izanami e Izanagi formando el archipiélago del que vienen, el árbol Yggdrasil yace oculto en alguna parte del norte de Europa, se dice que es un oasis en medio del frío de los fiordos, y por supuesto, los hombres de maíz cultivados por Quetzalcóatl. En efecto, suena un poco loco, pero estamos en un mundo originalmente creado por dioses que poco a poco han ido haciéndose débiles o invisibles en tanto la humanidad va ganando conocimientos, y que cada determinado tiempo regresan a recordarnos nuestro origen cuasi divino.

—Bien, si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué personas normales como tú o como yo tienen la capacidad de alcanzarlos?

—¿Normales? No seas modesta. Yo soy consciente de que por mis venas corre sangre santa, pero los dioses de donde procede ha sido sometidos y olvidados, siendo sólo un minúsculo reflejo el que queda en mí. De ti ni hablamos, tengo la impresión de que más que una descendiente de dioses eres… bueno, algo de mayor seriedad.

Hubo un repentino silencio. Mis tres acompañantes se volvieron hacia un punto en el centro del amplio jardín. Escuchamos el silencio.

—De acuerdo—. Dijo mi esposa a la nada y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia el sitio en cuestión.

La miré caminar, sentí entonces la mano de Marina sobre la mía ampliando mi visión a espectros de luz que normalmente no puedo ver, haciendo visible al Protector. Comienza a irritarme esta incapacidad mía de saber donde está por mí cuenta.

—No nos es muy útil en este momento saber sobre historia. Sería más práctico si simplemente aprendes lo esencial ahora.

—Define "esencial".

—Como pelear con un ángel, por ejemplo.

—No luces muy diferente a nosotros, he peleado con tipos más grandes y fuertes que tú.

El Protector arqueó una ceja, dando un gesto condescendiente a las altaneras palabras de Haruhi.

—Muéstrame entonces.

Una sonrisa apenas cargada con una pequeña dosis de cinismo apareció en los labios de Haruhi mientras hacía ejercicios de calentamiento en sus hombros.

—¿Le gusta ser golpeada?— Me pregunta Leonel mirándolos con atención.

—No. Es afecta a golpear a los bravucones.

Esperé una respuesta, mas no la hubo. Aparentemente el cazador conocía las habilidades del ángel exiliado, se concentró en observar a los dos contendientes.

—El Protector fue entrenado en Israel…—Susurró un momento después.

—Haruhi detesta perder.

Una finta de patada sobre la espinilla derecha del ángel y de inmediato un golpe combinado al cuello. La he visto hacerlo cientos de veces y por lo general hacen terminar un encuentro apenas unos segundos después, dejando como resultado a una Haruhi aburrida y a un oponente inconsciente. Sin embargo, esa vez sería muy diferente. El ángel no cayó en el engaño del puntapié, y recibió con una defensa más que sólida el ataque de mi esposa, y en un parpadeo, apenas haciendo uso de la fuerza plantó su puño en la nariz de ella, arrancándole una maldición.

—Eso es trampa, estás leyendo mi mente o algo así.

—Claro que no, soy un ángel, no un psíquico. Eres demasiado transparente y predecible.

Ella lo escuchó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano, para volver a la carga de inmediato. Muchos golpes, muy rápidos, todos con la capacidad de dejar en el suelo a un hombre, por desgracia, ninguno logró llegar a su destino, El Protector apenas si movía las manos, pero a diferencia de Robles, no tenía concesiones cuando encontraba un hueco en la defensa de la detective. La alcanzó en varias ocasiones, hasta que acomodó un gancho a su riñón izquierdo que me pareció excesivamente fuerte, haciéndola apoyarse sobre una rodilla mientras se sujetaba el costado. Mi primer impulso fue levantarme y reclamar al contrincante, pero Marina me detuvo.

—El otro policía dice cosas grandiosas sobre ti, creo que estaba exagerando.

Ante la mención de su viejo instructor, Haruhi recuperó las fuerzas y siguió el ataque, cada vez más rápido, pero menos preciso, eventualmente la escuchaba gruñir por el esfuerzo. Estaba perdiendo, y también…

—¿Te estás enojando? Esperaba más de ti.

El siguiente asalto de mi esposa fue acompañado por un franco grito de rabia, logrando por un momento brillante romper la defensa del Protector consiguiendo dejar al descubierto su nuca, donde ella se preparó para asestar un terrible golpe con ambas manos. Por desgracia, eso no sucedió.

Haruhi salió volando al menos dos metros hacia lo alto y varios más hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda y girando sobre el piso. Él simplemente había estirado las alas, recetándole un golpe contundente en el estómago.

—Concéntrate.

—¿Concentrarme? ¡Estás haciendo trampa!

—¿Eso crees? No sé si lo notaste, pero tengo dos miembros más que tú—. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, que aún no reunía el aplomo suficiente para ponerse de pie. —¿Crees que enfrentarás a ladronzuelos o matones de pacotilla como los que acostumbras enfrentar?— Preguntó con voz profunda mientras la levantaba del suelo por las solapas. —Si no estás preparada para admitir que no tienes el nivel, en lugar de ayudar, serás un lastre. Estamos aquí por ti, y ahora ellos saben que estamos envueltos, lo menos que espero de ti es que te comprometas lo suficiente. Ahora admite que no estás lista—. Haruhi lo miró en silencio, con los ojos húmedos y el enojo enrojeciendo su rostro. No respondió. El Protector le propinó una bofetada, haciendo que yo me pusiera de pie. —¡Dilo!

—¡No estoy lista!— Le espetó al fin, consiguiendo que el exiliado la soltara.

Ella quedó débilmente de pie, aún sujetándose el costado y a punto de romper a llorar.

—Que puedas aceptar eso ya es un avance bastante importante. No pienses que pretendo humillarte, pero si no estás realmente preparada para enfrentar al enemigo común que tenemos enfrente, tú y todo lo que amas podría ser destruido. Ellos no tendrán contemplaciones si por descuido o soberbia pasas por alto algo tan obvio como contar el número de sus miembros—. Tomó a Haruhi por los hombros, observándola. —Perdóname por ser tan duro, pero si realmente has entendido lo que traté de enseñarte hoy, podrás enfrentar cualquier cosa…— Se volvió también hacia mí para decir: —No sé por qué Miguel está buscándolos, pero de lo que si tengo la seguridad es que sea lo que sea que pretenda obtener de ustedes, se los arrancará en todo sentido y contexto a menos que estén preparados para hacerle frente… créanme si les digo que los hará ver el infierno en la tierra si es necesario para él.

Soltó a mi esposa, que luego de esas palabras y tener las manos del ángel en sus hombros, parecían haber sanado sus lesiones, aunque esa expresión de desazón seguía inundando su rostro.

* * *

><p>Con eso terminó su primera sesión de entrenamiento. Entramos a la casa y el cuadro resultó reconfortante y extraño al mismo tiempo. Nagato estaba sentada en el sofá, parecía un tanto somnolienta y Ryoko estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Mi hija parecía encantada con el repentino cambio de la alienígena, ninguna hablaba, pero Ryoko acariciaba sus mejillas, como tratando de estudiar los gestos nuevos en el rostro siempre tan estoico de su querida tía Yuki, eventualmente se acercaba y besaba con delicadeza sus mejillas, tal como acostumbraba hacer con su madre y conmigo. Haruhi llamó a Ryoko para llevarla arriba y cambiarla de ropa antes de desayunar.<p>

Nagato miró hacia las escaleras con la expresión repleta de una aprehensión que no había visto en ningún otro miembro de la brigada antes.

—Es una criatura maravillosa. La forma en que los humanos se reproducen es lo más parecido a un milagro entre todas las cosas que hay en el universo.

—En realidad no es tan difícil.

—No me refiero sólo a la genética. Pareciera que ustedes transmiten sus patrones de conducta, pero en realidad su descendencia es más como una versión mejorada de ambos. Junto con el libre albedrío, ninguna especie en el espacio conocido tiene esa facultad. Esa es una de las cosas que más admiro… y envidio de ustedes.

—Sigo pensando que estás elevándolo demasiado. Incluso deberías considerar tener uno propio.

—No puedo.

—¿El asunto de que tu misión es observar?

—No. Literalmente no puedo, aunque mi cuerpo es integralmente humano, hay algunas restricciones impuestas sobre mí, entre ellas, la capacidad de procrear—. Retiró su mirada de la mía y por un momento lució triste ante sus propias palabras.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunté a la extraterrestre para sacarla de su repentina zozobra.

—Supongo que como siempre…— dijo con un casi imperceptible dejo de timidez, pero mirándome a los ojos nuevamente. —Siempre me pregunté cómo sería ser como ustedes, estar todo el tiempo a merced de lo que siento… es desconcertante, tengo una profunda y constante sensación de… vulnerabilidad.

—Te acostumbrarás en poco tiempo. ¿Qué tal experimentar el dolor?

—Siempre he sentido dolor, pero no como tú lo experimentarías. Muchas cosas eran así antes de que ese ente me hiciera lo que sea que me haya hecho.

—¿Fue la puñalada?

—No, parece que eso sólo lo hizo por herirme… pude sentir a través de sus manos una energía que me atravesó… en todo sentido, cambió patrones de reconocimiento de datos y apreciación cognoscitiva…— Sí, definitivamente sigue siendo Nagato, sigue con esa terrible costumbre de escoger palabras al azar… —mis protocolos de comunicación con la EID, el status de sincronización entre mi interfaz y mi sistema nervioso central… básicamente…

—Te hizo humana.

—No del todo—. Dijo haciendo aparecer un adorable gesto de desconcierto en su delicado rostro. —Sigo conectada a la EID, más aún, conservo mis habilidades para edición de datos, y de hecho ahora mismo sigo corriendo diagnósticos para saber qué más fue lo que alteró en mí.

Justo terminaba ese enunciado cuando Koizumi se nos unió, dándole a Nagato un diminuto estuche de plástico. Luego de agradecer, extrajo el contenido del mismo. Un par de gafas con algo de aumento que montó sobre su rostro.

—¿Gafas?— Cuestioné divertido.

—Sí… de hecho, siempre las necesité y las cargué conmigo, tengo algunos grados de astigmatismo e hipermetropía, pero hace muchos años me dijiste que me veía mejor sin ellas—. Se volvió al atento ésper, que por algún motivo que puedo imaginar, parecía no caber en sí mismo de felicidad. —Pero acabo de descubrir que alguien aquí sí tiene debilidad por las chicas con gafas.

¿Quién iba a imaginarlo…?

* * *

><p>Terminado el desayuno del día, tuvimos una pequeña asamblea para determinar el itinerario inmediato del equipo.<p>

—Lo mejor será que Leonel y Marina no salgan de casa por unos días, al menos hasta que descubramos qué tanto es lo que Miguel sabe sobre ellos y su ubicación—. Comenzó Robles. —Tenemos que reportarnos con Gonzaga mañana, nuestra versión será que regresamos hoy por la noche, aunque me inquieta el hecho de que su gente va a encontrar mi camioneta y seguramente querrá saber por qué la dejamos allá… ya pensaré en algo.

—También deben averiguar cuál de los miembros del equipo de investigación en el que trabajan está comprado por Miguel—. Agregó Leonel. —No me creo que hayan sabido donde estábamos sólo por intuición.

Haruhi, Robles y yo compartimos una mirada, probablemente pensando lo mismo… entre los federales, la DEA, la policía local y el ejército, los tres apostamos por Buenaventura, bien conocido por su poca honestidad.

—Mi agencia está tratando de averiguar por qué dejó de funcionar el TPDD esa tarde. Mandarán personal de respaldo a contactar conmigo para resolverlo—. Intervino Asahina, con una mueca de preocupación.

—Fue sabotaje, ¿cierto?— Lanzó Haruhi suspicaz, oscureciendo aún más el gesto de la viajera del tiempo, que respondió llanamente:

—Hay que hacer una investigación más profunda.

—Yo necesito hacer una pequeña incursión—. Dijo Nagato, haciendo que todos nos volviéramos hacia ella. La monotonía se había ido, su voz era más bien melódica, aunque parecía llevar cierto nivel de vergüenza aún. —Debo viajar al norte de la ciudad, cerca de donde el señor Robles nos llevó cuando llegamos. Anoche hice un escaneo modular y encontré a una de las interfaces puestas en este país, entrevistarme con ella podría ayudarme a resolver las fallas en mi capacidad de modificación de datos y a disminuir el ruido que interfiere con mi capacidad de procesamiento de información.

Establecido el acuerdo, la brigada SOS guiada por Robles haría un pequeño viaje al norte de la ciudad siguiendo las instrucciones de Nagato, mientras que Ryoko era dejada en custodia del Protector. Justo estábamos por salir de la casa y abordar el otro auto del policía (un compacto), cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, poniéndonos a la expectativa.

Robles nos indicó a señas que entráramos de vuelta a la casa mientras esperanza abría, desde uno de los cuartos superiores había una excelente vista del estacionamiento y la entrada detrás de un cristal polarizado.

Esperanza abrió. Detrás de la puerta se asomó la porcina faz de Buenaventura, acompañado de un patiño que había visto antes, pero que ahora parecía revelarse como su hombre de confianza, un tipo delgado de cabello lacio y escurrido, con un curioso bigote lejanamente parecido al que acostumbraba Hitler.

—¿Está tu patrón?—Preguntó apático mientras se asomaba indiscreto al interior de la propiedad.

—No. Pero llegará esta noche, ¿algún mensaje?

Se volvió al otro policía y negó con la cabeza, acto seguido alcanzó un juego de llaves a esperanza.

—Dile que encontramos su camioneta.

Ambos echaron un nuevo vistazo al interior tanto como pudieron.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más, comandante?

—También dile que lo esperamos mañana en el cuartel y que Gonzaga quiere su informe.

Sin otro pretexto para seguir su incómoda inspección, dijo una frase ininteligible de despedida y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Entonces eso sólo refuerza nuestra teoría… él sabe algo, de otra manera, ¿cómo encontró la camioneta de Robles…? Un solo auto en medio de una cadena montañosa donde él no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer…<p>

—Apuesto un mes de sueldo a qué él era uno de los policías encapuchados que llegaron al pueblo ese día—. Comentaba Robles minutos después, mientras conducía el compacto.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso podría significar?— Respondió Haruhi con un gesto sombrío. —Alguien saboteó el TPDD de Mikuru, Buenaventura está de alguna manera vinculado con quien sea que nos está buscando, y las habilidades de Yuki están interferidas. ¿No es una gigantesca coincidencia que estas cosas estén pasando justo ahora?

—Tiempo al tiempo, detective. Mañana vamos a tener una larga plática con Buenaventura, eventualmente cometerá algún error y nos enteraremos de lo que sabe o hace. Es un tipo malo, sin lugar a dudas, pero también es muy torpe y visceral, con el estímulo correcto podemos obtener mucha y muy buena información de él… por cierto, ¿Exactamente a dónde vamos?

Nagato extrajo un papel donde anotó la dirección que estábamos buscando. Luego de que Robles leyera por segunda vez la letra de nuestra compañera, en un casi perfecto estilo cursivo que me recordó unos documentos del siglo XIX que vi alguna vez en un museo, preguntó viendo a la alíen a través del retrovisor:

—¿Estás absolutamente segura?

—En un noventa y… es decir… estoy segura.

* * *

><p>La razón del desasosiego del capitán nos contagió tan pronto llegamos al lugar en cuestión cerca de una hora después. Un viejo y deteriorado edificio de estilo colonial abría sus puertas a nosotros bajo el sol agobiante de una tarde particularmente despejada. De acuerdo, lo del edificio lo entiendo, pero el encabezado sobre el gran portón de la construcción me hizo desconfiar por primera vez del agudísimo sentido de orientación de nuestra extraterrestre. El rótulo rezaba algo como:<p>

"Hospital Psiquiátrico Gustavo Baz Prada"

—¿Un manicomio?— Dijo Robles anticipándose a la pregunta que todos queríamos hacer. Nagato asintió en silencio, como acostumbraba hacer, pero esta vez se transparentaba un dejo de incertidumbre detrás de sus espejuelos.

Ella lideró la comitiva a través del jardín que se anteponía a la recepción de la clínica hasta llegar a la larga barra, donde una enfermera algo pasada de peso y de expresión aburrida miraba un pequeño televisor empotrado al muro contrario.

Nagato comenzó el diálogo con un saludo formal y luego pidió visitar a uno de los internos. La regordeta mujer nos inspeccionó a todos, supongo que llamó su atención que casi todos éramos extranjeros. Hizo la siguiente pregunta a sabiendas de que la única respuesta posible era un "no":

—¿Son familiares del señor Morales?

—Es un viejo conocido.

—Eso pensé. Lo trajeron aquí hace casi un año, y desde entonces hasta hoy nadie ha venido a visitarlo. Tampoco ha sido cubierto el importe de su tratamiento… pero supongo que eso tendrá que esperar a que un pariente venga.

Luego de hacer a Nagato llenar un par de formas, pidió a uno de los encargados que nos guiara hasta el paciente. Nos llevó a través de los cuidados jardines interiores donde un gran número de pacientes deambulaban o yacían bajo el favor de un sol más bien agresivo. El contraste era desconcertante, por un lado, el lugar estaba lleno de tranquilidad y el ambiente era apacible, por otro, salvo por algunos enfermeros, el lugar rebosaba de personas enfermas… resultaba perturbador.

Fue hasta el tercero de esos pabellones que nuestro guía se detuvo y señaló con el dedo a un hombre que dudo mucho superara mi edad.

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?— Preguntó Nagato, que pareció conmovida por un momento.

—Esquizofrenia a grandes rasgos, tiene una aguda depresión y a veces deja de comer por días, luego parece olvidarlo todo y tiene momentos de lucidez en los cuales se vuelve un mitómano sumamente convincente, tiene fantasías recurrentes de extraterrestres y seres celestiales. Llegó aquí cuando la policía lo arrestó por desorden público en un episodio psicótico. Descuiden, no es peligroso.

Estrenando su actitud cautelosa, Nagato comenzó a andar hacia el hombre aquel. Un vistazo más cercano nos mostró a un joven bien parecido de piel color trigo, cabello castaño y ojos color miel que miraba al césped con una infinita nostalgia. Nagato llegó hasta su silla y se acuclilló delante de él, que en ningún momento dio muestras de haber notado nuestra presencia.

—¿Marcos Morales?— Preguntó con voz intencionadamente baja. El chico finalmente movió la cabeza para encarar a nuestra compañera, aunque su gesto seguía inamovible.

—¿Te conozco?

—¿La mano derecha conoce a la izquierda?— Vaya… ignoraba que gustara de hacer metáforas. —Lo averiguaremos en un momento… solicitud de sincronización…

El joven se levantó. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que había presenciado en el pasado con otros "familiares" de Nagato, él no miró al cielo.

—Todo mundo aquí insiste en que estoy loco… pero tú eres la prueba… eres una terminal, ¿verdad?

—Igual que tú…

—Ya no más…— Con delicadeza puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Nagato. —Hace un año perdí mi conexión con la EID, pero es bueno saber que no estoy solo y que no estoy loco… extraño ir a casa.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos en la recepción, consiguiendo un permiso para sacar temporalmente a la terminal huérfana del hospital, favor que nos costó que Robles registrara su domicilio, dejara un carné electoral y la promesa de devolver al interno un par de horas después. Llegamos al área urbana más cercana y buscamos un lugar donde comer. Quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero Marcos parecía agradecido.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?— Preguntó con su usual (y mal sana) curiosidad mi esposa una vez terminadas las viandas.

—La EID mandó un par de terminales a este punto del planeta hace muchos años, buscando el potencial de la auto-evolución. Encontramos una posible fuente en algunas entidades inteligentes que, aunque están presentes en casi todo el globo, tenían una actividad inusual en este país.

—Los ángeles—. Concluyó Haruhi anticipadamente.

—Uno en particular. A pesar de que nuestro conocimiento y entendimiento sobre los ángeles era limitado, la simple observación exponía una marcada diferencia entre el ente llamado Miguel y sus congéneres. Es más inteligente y capaz que los otros, y llegar hasta él es casi imposible. Fue precisamente en un intento de alcanzarlo y negociar con él que se cerró mi conexión con la EID.

—¿Qué sucedió con la otra interfaz?— Cuestionó Koizumi, interesado.

—Entre ambos entablamos un combate con un subordinado de Miguel que respondía al nombre Nanael. La terminal que me acompañaba fue destruida en la confrontación, yo logré escapar, pero mi vínculo con la EID se había dañado más allá de lo reparable. Al igual que tú sientes justo ahora, los protocolos de transferencia de datos con la EID están alterados en toda el área que comprende este país, de alguna manera saben sobre nosotros aunque nosotros no conocemos nada sobre ellos.

—¿Quedó algo de la otra terminal?— Lanzó Nagato, por primera vez preocupada.

—La interfaz orgánica fue destruida, su carga de datos existe aún, pero está bloqueada en la interferencia que hay en esta área geográfica, cuando yo perdí mi conexión perdí también la capacidad de ayudarla a regresar—. Aunque su historia se antojaba desgarradora, dejó salir un gesto esperanzado cuando miró nuevamente a la silenciosa alienígena. —Parece que tú podrías hacer la diferencia después de todo. Tú podrías enfrentar a ese ente y en el mejor de los casos romper esta interferencia… a menos, claro, que te hayan enviado aquí con otra misión.

—Vine aquí por mi cuenta para ayudar a mis amigos, y por supuesto que quiero ayudarte a ti y a la otra terminal, pero ¿qué podría hacer yo donde dos de ustedes, más especializados que yo, no pudieron hacer nada?

—¿Más especializados?— Intervine yo, intrigado… Nagato me parece de por sí demasiado especializada.

—Dependiendo del lugar y misión de las terminales dispuestas en este planeta, son dotadas de una especialización. Cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo era especialista en manipulación y alteración de datos. Dado el entorno violento y peligroso de este país, las dos terminales dispuestas aquí son… o más bien, eran especialistas en combate y reacción frente a hostilidades.

—Espero de verdad que tengan más suerte que nosotros, y ojalá pudiera ofrecerte algo más que una triste historia y una carga más pesada aún de responsabilidad, sólo puedo decirte que debes tener cuidado con ese ente, la única información útil que tengo al respecto es que a diferencia de otros ángeles parece disfrutar del dolor que provoca, y es quizás el más leal a Miguel.

Ese Miguel suena como un auténtico bastado y aún no lo he visto siquiera.

Un tiempo después, dejábamos a la interfaz perdida de vuelta en la clínica, y esta vez hubo una despedida más bien emotiva de nuestra siempre tan callada alíen, que tomó las manos de aquél solitario joven:

—Para tu mayor seguridad, lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí mientras resolvemos la situación. Volveré a visitarte.

Se abrazaron y comenzamos a andar hacia la salida luego de que Robles recuperara sus pertenencias. Llamé la atención de mi esposa que, en el mismo canal que yo, extrajo lo que traía en su bolso y yo vaciaba mi billetera, el conjunto obtenido fue puesto en manos de la alienígena, que presta volvió hasta la barra de la recepción, con la enfermera obesa.

—Espero que con esto pueda cubrir al menos una parte del tratamiento—. Dijo con algo de timidez luego de depositar los cerca de dos mil dólares en manos de la asombrada mujer.

* * *

><p>El regreso fue particularmente silencioso, considerando que desde que su carácter fue alterado, si bien Nagato no era precisamente parlanchina, se había vuelto una buena conversadora, muy elocuente, por cierto, y tan agradable como Asahina. Ahora lucía preocupada y hasta cierto punto triste, y no participaba en las conversaciones eventuales que se iniciaban en el camino. A ratos Koizumi ponía una mano sobre su rodilla para regresarla a la realidad y reconfortarla sin palabras. El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en una tensión poco común. Incluso Robles, no letrado en asuntos extraordinarios como el que nos aquejaba, parecía inquieto mientras aporreaba el teclado de la computadora, escribiendo el informe que entregaría a Gonzaga el día siguiente.<p>

Haruhi, Ryoko, Koizumi y Nagato jugaban alguna suerte de juego de mesa mientras que Asahina, solitaria en el sofá, parecía ensimismada; he visto esa expresión en su bonito rostro antes, en realidad no está reflexionando ni nada parecido, más bien está escuchando a sus jefes por medio de ese moderno dispositivo de audio dentro de su oído, supongo que averiguando sobre la sospechosa falla del TPDD. Yo, por mi parte, hacía lo propio escribiendo las notas del día en mi fiel computadora portátil. ¿Qué sería de nuestras historias si un día dejara de documentar todo lo que vivimos? Llegó la hora de dormir de Ryoko, conducida arriba por Marina.

—Suzumiya…— Llamó la atención nuestra viajera del futuro. Todos nos concentramos en ella—. Parece que mi TPDD fue saboteado tal como pensabas, pero según parece, no fue intervenido por otros agentes en esta época… fue inutilizado de otra manera.

—Bueno, eso aclara la duda, aunque francamente no me sorprende—. Dijo Haruhi apelando a lo que para ella era obvio.

—Pues debería sorprenderte—. Retomó Asahina oscureciendo su tono de voz. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que nadie, absolutamente nadie en esta época tiene la tecnología para intervenir un dispositivo TPDD. Lo único que podría explicarlo es que alguno de los agentes del futuro esté cooperando con el otro bando sin involucrarse directamente, trataré de buscar a los agentes dispuestos por aquí.

* * *

><p>Pasado el incidente, volvimos a nuestras conversaciones. Esta vez era Marina la que departía con nosotros mientras Robles, Leonel, Koizumi y Asahina hacían otro tanto.<p>

—¿Y exactamente qué es lo que hace una Súcubo?— Preguntaba mi esposa.

—¿Qué sabes al respecto?— Respondió la fenicia.

—Hasta donde sé, son demonios que se introducen dentro de los sueños de los hombres, haciéndolos tener sueños húmedos y… engendrando con ellos.

—Bueno, supongo que es parte de lo que se cuenta. En realidad es algo un poco más complicado. Tenemos la habilidad de influir en los sentimientos de los varones, y por alguna razón únicamente de ellos, no tenemos ningún poder sobre las mujeres. La inquisición se encargó de satanizar nuestros dones relacionándolos únicamente a la índole sexual, aunque podemos hacer muchas cosas más. Por contacto podemos manipular la producción hormonal y con ello cambiar el humor y el carácter de los hombres, cosas tan sencillas como hacerles perder el conocimiento o hasta hacerles sacar las agallas que no sabían que tenían, en palabras sencillas podemos mover a nuestro antojo los sentimientos y acciones de los hombres.

—Vaya, eso de manipular la voluntad de los hombres suena grandioso—. Respondió la detective con un gesto diabólico. Marina me miró un instante.

—No pareces tener problemas para lograr que los hombres hagan lo que quieres—. Dejó salir un profundo bostezo y miró a Koizumi, distraído en su propia charla. —Supongo que los ejemplos son mejores que las palabras. Hasta mañana.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra tertulia y luego de dar las buenas noches tocó sólo momentáneamente la parte posterior del cuello del ésper. Mi imaginación, tal vez, pero un brillo distinto iluminó los ojos del hombre de poderes paranormales, se volvió un segundo hacia nosotros, mirando fijamente a Nagato, haciendo que diera un respingo. Puedo imaginar lo que Marina le hizo al ésper, pero no quiero saber los detalles.

Robles fue el siguiente en levantarse, pero antes de subir entró unos instantes al gimnasio de la casa, lo sé porque Haruhi se fue detrás de él y yo con ella. Observó al policía sin decir nada por unos instantes. Robles se quedó quieto al centro de la estancia, mirando a Haruhi con ese gesto sereno y condescendiente del que sólo los años te pueden dotar, ella nuevamente tenía ese gesto desvalido que le vi por la mañana.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?— Preguntó él.

—Sí…— Haruhi se descalzó y caminó al centro del lugar, a unos pasos de Robles. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y plantó los puños a sus costados, luego arqueó su espalda hasta que su nariz quedó a milímetros del suelo. —Robles _Shi-Fu_… necesito retomar mi entrenamiento. ¿Me aceptaría?

Él sonrió.

—Mañana a primera hora.

* * *

><p>Pasarían unos minutos más mientras todo mundo terminaba de prepararse para dormir cuando Haruhi me arrastró escaleras arriba, más no a nuestra habitación, entramos en la que ocupaban Nagato y Koizumi.<p>

—Explícame de nuevo ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¡Ah, claro! Podrías explicarme de nuevo si me hubieras explicado una primera vez.

—¿No puedes simplemente seguir mis indicaciones callado? Ayúdame a buscar un estuche de lentes.

—No sé si lo notaste, pero Nagato los lleva puestos, así que no creo que estén aquí. Por otro lado, no encuentro una buena razón para hurgar en las pertenencias de nuestros amigos.

—Conociendo a Yuki, sin lugar a dudas tiene un repuesto aquí. ¿Quieres una buena razón? Vi como mirabas a Yuki cuando se puso las gafas…

—Eso no es…

—Imagínate a una estudiante de gafas… o a una _maid_…— acercó su rostro a mi oído… —diciéndote: "Sí, amo…" a cada… sucia, bizarra y excitante petición que hagas…

Silencio. Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos.

—Tú busca en el tocador, yo buscaré en el clóset—. Respondió mi debilidad por mí.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos de nuestra búsqueda cuando Haruhi entró a toda prisa al armario y cerró tras ella, quedando ambos muy juntos considerando que el espacio disponible no superaba el metro cuadrado.

—¿Qué dem…?— Su respuesta fue cubrir mi boca con su mano justo en el momento en que escuchamos la puerta abrirse de nueva cuenta.

—I-Itsuki… espera…— Dijo la voz entrecortada de Nagato.

No es cierto… esto no va a pasar… ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

**Capítulo 5.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Capítulo 5 listo! Espero lo estén disfrutando, espero también los comentarios al respecto. ¡Hasta la próxima!<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

Oh, sí, capítulo 6... la tranquilidad está por terminar... tengo la impresión de que a muchos lectores les pareció atractiva la idea de leer un lemon sobre la otra pareja de esta historia, así que me tomé la libertad de intentarlo, un reto particularmente difícil dado que se tiene que contar desde la perspectiva de un tercero que es parte de la historia misma... veamos como quedó y me cuentan qué opinan al respecto. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con sus comentarios, los tomo muy a consideración. Ojalá disfruten de este episodio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

Conozco ese sonido… labios que besan apasionados y el jaleo que produce la ansiedad, además de la lucha contra la ropa. Eventualmente puedo escuchar la voz entrecortada de ambos tratando de decir cualquier cosa mientras son interrumpidos por los besos del otro. Hubo un apenas perceptible sonido plástico y un instante después se escuchó música de jazz en la estancia, regresándome la capacidad de respirar sin temor a ser descubierto.

—Vaya que Koizumi es apasionado…— Susurra Haruhi a mi oído. Mi espalda quedó contra la puerta del armario y me resulta imposible ver lo que sucede en la habitación, no así ella, que puede ver toda la escena a través de las rendijas de madera.

—Guarda silencio… además, dudo que todo el mérito sea suyo, Marina debió haber cambiado algo en él.

El ruido de algo de tela resonó a unos milímetros de nosotros y por fuera del armario.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunté tan bajo como pude.

—Unos pantalones y ropa interior.

—Maldita sea… ¿de quién?

—Pues a menos que Koizumi tenga el fetiche de usar pantaletas… vaya… Yuki de verdad es… muy linda… y a él no le vendría mal levantar pesas de vez en cuando…— No me lo creo. Nagato está desnuda a unos metros de nosotros. Pensaba en eso cuando reparé en la diabólica mirada que mi esposa me dedicaba. —Deja de imaginártela, pervertido… aunque… su piel es blanca y parece muy suave desde aquí. Deberías verla, le dan escalofríos cada que él pasa sus manos sobre su abdomen… o sus pechos… son pequeños, pero muy bonitos…

—Tal vez deberías dejar de hablar…— Le digo con voz entrecortada… esta situación está teniendo efectos físicos en mí.

—Pues no pareces estarla pasando mal mientras te lo describo…— Susurra sonriente mientras acaricia mi entrepierna, dando cuenta de que ya estaba a tono.

—No…— Es la voz del ésper—. Déjatelas puestas…

—¿De qué habla?— Pregunto.

—De las gafas… vaya, todos los hombres son unos pervertidos…

—Pero eso te encanta, ¿no?

—Tus perversiones en particular son lindas y divertidas. Oh…— Hizo esa expresión al mismo tiempo que escuché la delicada voz de Nagato lanzar un pequeño lamento al aire.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Está tocándola… en su "lugar especial…"

—D-despacio… ¡Nhh!— Escucho decir (y gemir) a la alíen. Puedo escuchar el roce de la piel y otros sonidos un tanto más lúbricos provenientes de la acción que Haruhi me describió… yo ignoraba tener un oído tan fino.

—Eso es muy atrevido…— Dice nuevamente mi esposa, esta vez no esperó a que yo preguntara. —Está haciéndole eso que tú me haces con la boca… sólo que ella está bocabajo…

Un doble impulso se apodera de mí. El primero me dice que debo taparme los oídos e ignorar esta franca violación a la intimidad de mis dos compañeros, pero el otro me insta a seguir escuchando las obscenas descripciones de Haruhi… ¿Haruhi…?

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo…?— La cuestiono sorprendido.

No me respondió, pero me miró a los ojos con un gesto completamente sonrojado y repleto de vulnerabilidad, con una expresión que gritaba algo así como: "perdona por ser tan débil". Su mano izquierda se apoyaba en mi hombro, la derecha se había hecho camino por debajo de sus jeans y se movía rítmicamente sobre su zona íntima, luego volvió a centrar su atención en lo que pasaba afuera. Poco a poco, los gemidos que venían de una voz que jamás pensé escuchar se hacían más rápidos y profundos, y de alguna manera que no me explico, la temperatura seguía subiendo, en tanto que los labios de mi esposa musitaban a mi oído lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Ah…! ¡Espera… no…! ¡Nhh…!— Su voz se escuchaba interrumpida por algo.

—Mordió una almohada—. Me explica Haruhi, pero sus labios cayeron sobre mi hombro esta vez. —Cielos… nunca había visto a Yuki con la cara tan roja…

Y lo que era un lamento apenas audible, se convirtió en un franco jadeo… eso pasaba afuera, claro, mientras Koizumi devoraba a Nagato como si no hubiera un mañana (esas fueron las exactas palabras de Haruhi), haciéndola llegar a lugares que estaban fuera de su alcance antes… y mientras eso pasaba, yo tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar que se me saliera un grito de dolor. ¿La razón? Haruhi me mordió en la clavícula hasta sangrarme.

—¿Qué pasa contigo…?— Murmuré en reclamo, conteniendo lo más que pude mi voz.

—Me vine…

—¿Perdona…?

—Por todos los cielos… ¿qué pasa con ella?— Dijo Haruhi ignorando mi pregunta. —Nunca había visto esa mirada en Yuki… da miedo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó Koizumi… aparentemente Nagato estaba devolviéndole el favor. —Detestaría racionalizar en un momento tan especial, pero… Uh… ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer eso…?

La respuesta de la alien fue antecedido por el sonido de una paleta de caramelo… no me hagan entrar en detalles…

—¿Crees que la información que puedo obtener de la EID consiste sólo en números? Hay muchas cosas que aprendí hoy que estoy seguro te encantará comprobar conmigo.

Y la mano de Haruhi que descansaba sobre mi hombro cubría ahora su boca, estaba asombrada, bastante, yo estaba sorprendido y sólo escuchaba los lastimeros lamentos del ésper que parecía luchar (y estar perdiendo) contra lo inevitable.

—Caray… y yo pensé que yo era talentosa…— Dice Haruhi, haciéndome recordar cosas lindas que pasan entre nosotros dos. —…y eso definitivamente debo aprender a hacerlo…

—Y-Yuki… detente… estoy por…

—_Egtá ben_… _fgugtosa_… _aminoáfido'_… _fosfogo_… _potafio_… nada potencialmente _peligofo_…

—¡Ah!

—_Deha_ de _guefiftigte'_…— Se retira y toma aire… o al menos eso asumí que pasaba. —Y por la expresión en tu rostro, te encantaría terminar en mi boca, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué a todos ustedes les excita que les digan cosas como esa?— Me reprocha Haruhi.

—Porque sé que a ti te encanta decir cosas de ese tipo… y también que te las diga.

—No es verdad… me gusta más que seas romántico y lindo, como lo eres normalmente, que me digas cosas como que soy bonita y…

—¡Ah! ¡Cielos!— El grito del ésper. Debió pasar algo muy intenso por allá afuera.

—¿Estuvo bien…?— Un pequeño silencio luego de la pregunta de la alien, algo de ruido de movimiento. —Eh… ¿no se supone que deberíamos esperar unos minutos a que te recu…?

—Válgame, vaya que Koizumi está motivado—. Me cuenta Haruhi. —Le está dando la vuelta y la está acomodando para…

—Ah… I-Itsuki… más despacio…

Podía escuchar lo que pasaba, y entre los (debo admitirlo) estimulantes gemidos de Nagato y la respiración agitada de Koizumi era difícil no imaginarse la escena.

—Nunca pensé que vería algo así alguna vez…—Musita la mujer frente a mí… cielos, luce tan encantadora… pienso en eso mientras observo cómo se prepara para volver a tocarse… —E-espera, ¿qué haces…?

—Me uno a la causa común—. Le respondo con seriedad. Está sorprendida, supongo que tiene que ver con que soy yo quien la toca esta vez. ¿Qué más da? Ya estamos aquí, después de todo. —Sólo sigue contándome que pasa allá afuera.

—De acuerdo… él la tiene de espaldas sobre la cama… y a pesar de que parece un tanto inexperto, no lo está haciendo tan mal.

—No es lindo que tu esposa te diga que otro hombre lo hace bien.

—Tarado… no dije que lo hacía bien, dije que no lo hacía tan mal… para compararse con mi hombre le faltan como diez años… y diez centímetros… ¡Nnh! ¡Justo ahí!

—Buena respuesta.

—Esto es quizás lo más raro que hemos hecho… espiar a una amiga cercana no es correcto… y aún así…

—¿Y aún así?— Pregunto mientras tomo su mejilla con mi mano desocupada y dirijo su rostro hacia el mío para besarla.

—Aún así estoy empapada… me alegro de que estuvieras aquí, si no, no sería igual.

Dejamos de prestar atención a la pareja afuera por unos instantes y nos dedicamos a nosotros mismos, nos resultaba un tanto inconveniente hacer algo más, pero yo estaba encantado con la idea de seguir jugando y arrancándole suspiros con mis dedos a la mujer de mi vida.

Y con una sincronía que a veces no entiendo, escuché el aumento del ritmo en la cama a unos metros de nosotros al mismo tiempo que mi esposa presionaba mi mano contra su vientre, a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué… qué me pasa?— Dice Nagato afuera, en un encantador tono de confusión, conteniendo la voz tanto como puede.

No hubo otro diálogo, sólo exclamaciones, faltas de aire, suplicantes… y el sonido de un golpe…

—Le dio una palmada…— Me susurra observando la escena entreabriendo su ojo izquierdo, más concentrada en su propio placer. —Y a ella le gustó… creo que eso la está haciendo llegar a…

—¡Ah!— Fue un gemido compartido. Fueron ambos (o quizás sea más justo decir que fueron los tres).

Escucho más presión sobre la cama y luego respiraciones agitadas que recuperan el ritmo poco a poco. Haruhi llegó también a donde quería llegar.

Y luego de relajarnos también, la claridad regreso a nuestras mentes. La primera pregunta me asalta entonces… ¿cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí? Sólo espero que Nagato no se haya dado cuenta. La expresión ligeramente asustada de Haruhi me indicaba que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Luego de un expectante silencio, escucho que alguien se levanta de la cama, unos pasos descalzos se aproximan a nuestro escondite, haciendo que mi esposa y yo contengamos el aliento. Y sucede entonces. La puerta se abre.

—Y-Yuki… nosotros…— Intenta disculparse Haruhi.

—Lo sé…— Dice en voz baja. Estoy de espaldas a ella, pero al escuchar esa frase me giro para verla.

Está de pie ante nosotros, vestida únicamente con una sábana que se enredaba alrededor de su menudo cuerpo y con su corto cabello violáceo desordenado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que no habíamos visto antes.

—Nagato… no sé qué decir—. Me disculpo sin mirarla a la cara… esto es muy vergonzoso. —Y Koizumi…

—No deben preocuparse por él, dormirá por quince minutos más, lo desmayé para procurar una salida decorosa de ustedes de aquí.

Y encima de todo, nos encubre. Como niños regañados comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta, bajo la mirada benévola de nuestra compañera alienígena que había sacado nuestro lado voyerista.

—Suzumiya—. Nos llama un instante antes de llegar a la puerta. Ambos nos volvemos. —Creo que vinieron por esto, tendrán que explicarme luego porque.

Le tendió a Haruhi el estuche con un repuesto de sus gafas. Mi esposa agradeció ligeramente confundida y abandonamos la habitación en camino a la nuestra. En el camino me dice:

—No sé tú… pero yo…

—Sí, yo también quiero… date prisa…

De vuelta en nuestra alcoba, no es necesario un preludio, tuvimos ya uno bastante intenso en el clóset de Nagato, así que apenas desnudos, ella se recuesta frente a mí, pidiéndome suplicante que la haga mía. Mi virilidad esta vez no invade su cuerpo del modo tradicional; con los años he aprendido a como penetrarla por su otra cavidad, no sólo evitándole el dolor, sino logrando además proporcionarle más placer. Así, mientras sujeto sus corvas manteniendo sus piernas en alto, me hago camino con pasión a través de sus entrañas y ella usa sus manos para estimular su botón de placer, mirándome fijamente, dándome una lección sobre cómo debo tocarla. Escucho el obsceno ruido de nuestra unión junto con sus suspiros, hoy más lascivos que otras veces mientras veo como remoja sus dedos con la lengua y vuelve a utilizarlos para jugar con su femineidad y como se muerde los labios en tanto que lo hace, haciendo su estampa más erótica de lo que puedo soportar, al tiempo que mis muslos sienten el delicioso roce de su trasero y observo el vaivén de sus bellísimos senos. Tiene un nuevo orgasmo que rebosa de humedad su sexo y empapa sus dedos, que la hace exclamar frases que no alcanzo a entender, y cuando se relaja, abre con sus manos los labios de su intimidad, mostrándomela, estimulándome así para que la alcance. Tengo yo mi momento entonces, depositando en su interior todo lo que tengo.

Nos quedamos tan inmóviles como la agitación de nuestra respiración nos lo permitió, mirándonos, sonrientes y satisfechos.

—Espera…— Me pide al sentir que voy a separarme de ella. —Quédate así un poco más.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó un poco más temprano ese día, por fortuna, no me quedé solo en cama por mucho tiempo. Haruhi tiró de mí en el momento mismo en que la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a ceder, llevándome casi a rastras al jardín de la casa. Y aunque no me hubiera sorprendido en absoluto que fuéramos los únicos idiotas despiertos tan temprano, Robles y Asahina estaban ya de pie, esperándonos y debidamente ataviados con sendos pijamas chinos (cuyo nombre de momento no recuerdo)… ¿de dónde sacó Asahina uno? En fin… y a la aún inexistente sombra del único árbol había un hombre de madera de entrenamiento.<p>

—¿Estás lista?— Preguntó el policía subiendo sus mangas e indicando a Asahina que se pusiera de pie junto a Haruhi.

—Por supuesto. No creas que soy grosera, pero… ¿es que aún hay movimientos que puedas enseñarme?

—Lo más seguro es que no, pero los "movimientos" son la parte sencilla, cualquiera puede aprender matemáticas o física y jactarse de ser un genio en esas disciplinas, cuando en realidad no ha comprendido la esencia de la ciencia que estudia. Con las artes marciales pasa exactamente lo mismo, un aprendiz talentoso puede aprender todos los movimientos, formas y regiones vulnerables del cuerpo, pero dejan de lado la verdadera profundidad y complejidad… ¿qué tipo de metáfora podré usar para ejemplificarlo?— Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. —¿Qué pasaría si un día le enseñaras a Ryoko como usar fósforos y en un descuido la dejaras sola en una enorme tienda de juegos pirotécnicos?

—Prendería algunos… porque se le ha enseñado a que todo es bueno en tanto no se abuse de ello.

—O en tanto no se subestime. Muy pocas personas son capaces en realidad de discernir donde una virtud puede comenzar a convertirse en un abuso, y la verdad es que tengo la inquietud de no haberte enseñado correctamente dónde está esa delgada línea. Siempre se te dieron naturalmente las artes marciales, muchas veces me superaste en muchas técnicas con sólo conocerlas, y eso te hizo excesivamente confiada de ti misma. Pero ha llegado el momento que aprendas algo más. Que aprendas acerca de la humildad, acerca de perder y ser una buena perdedora, acerca de la pureza de la batalla, más no como una herramienta para buscar la victoria, sino como un medio para equilibrar el universo donde se desarrolla tu realidad.

Luego de ese discurso, fue cosa de minutos para que pasaran del diálogo al tranquilo silencio donde Haruhi y Asahina imitaban las elaboradas formas corporales que el policía hacía con gracia. En eso y otras cosas consistiría la actividad matutina de los próximos días: algo de formas y mucha filosofía.

—Quizás no sea necesario que lo mencione, pero esta vez es diferente a hace algunos años—. Comenzó Robles cerca de una hora después, terminando la clase del día. —Esta vez no solamente voy a pedirte tu completa atención y obediencia, sino también un voto de silencio en el tiempo que estemos entrenando… y también…— Se giro a verme. —Lo lamento chicos, pero requiero de su absoluto celibato.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos antes de las siete de la mañana nos disponíamos a buscar a Gonzaga y a averiguar lo que nos pasó en las montañas días atrás. Charlando sobre ese tema, Haruhi arrastró a Asahina escaleras arriba para implementar una estrategia que formuló apenas identificamos a Buenaventura como el presunto traidor… me imaginé que sería algo así, aunque la idea no terminaba de convencerme.<p>

Robles no pretendió ocultar su admiración y silbó cual ruiseñor al ver a Haruhi bajar ataviada con una minifalda de mezclilla que parecía más un cinturón muy ancho, en conjunto con unos zapatos altos que exaltaban la belleza de sus torneadas piernas y hacían imposible pasar por alto la perfección de sus caderas. La viajera del tiempo bajó junto con ella ligeramente arrobada, luciendo una blusa diminuta con un escote algo más que pronunciado y que dejaba también al descubierto su bonito abdomen.

—¿Y se vistieron así porque…?— Pregunté aún cuando la respuesta era obvia.

—Persuasión—. Respondió presta mi esposa. —Buenaventura es hombre, como todos los hombres tiene debilidades, así que debemos ser más listos que él y atacarlo con esa debilidad.

—¿Y si es gay?

—No lo creo, ¿No viste el morbo en sus ojos al mirarme cuando nos conocimos?

No sé qué me molesta más, confirmar mis sospechas en cuanto a la impresión que mi esposa creo en Buenaventura o el hecho de que ella sea consciente de ello y trate de sacar ventaja. Aunque es un ejercicio mental inútil, si algo tiene esta mujer, además de una seria falta de sentido común, es un pragmatismo que reta todos los niveles de la lógica convencional, así que dando mi visto bueno con un mohín comenzamos a caminar hacia la recién recuperada camioneta mientras doy buena cuenta del movimiento de las caderas de Haruhi.

Hicimos el camino al cuartel de la policía en un reconfortante silencio. Robles prácticamente obligó a Haruhi a llevar su saco sobre las piernas para evitar estrellarnos en el camino, aunque de todas formas me sentía en riesgo al sorprender al capitán compartiendo miradas con Asahina a través del retrovisor… parecen unos adolescentes… consigan un cuarto. Koizumi dormía, imagino que su faena no terminó anoche cuándo abandonamos furtivamente su habitación. Nagato no parecía cansada, aunque miraba sonriente hacia la calle a través de la ventanilla. Conozco ese sentimiento, gratificante y que pone de buen humor, más que en cualquier otro miembro de la brigada, me alegro verlo en el rostro de ella. La miraba de reojo en el momento en que ella se volvía hacia afuera, la verdad es que me aún me sentía avergonzado por lo que habíamos visto la noche anterior y me tomaría unos días más recuperarme por completo. Supongo que muchos de ustedes han pasado por una situación semejante: al momento que una persona ajena a tu familia deviene en un amigo cercano, queda completamente asexualizado. Sí, cuando conocí a Haruhi, Nagato y a Asahina, había en mí una fuerte pulsión erótica hacia ellas, pero el paso del tiempo eso cambió, convirtiéndose en amor para la primera y un profundo respeto hacia las otras dos. Ignoro qué mensaje habremos dado a la alienígena con lo que pasó, sólo espero que no sea que somos unos pervertidos irremediables… quizás sea cierto, pero no me gustaría que ella pasara eso de mí.

—Lo lamento, me quedé dormido…— Se disculpa el ésper con voz cavernosa luego de soltar un profundo bostezo. —…supongo que es deuda de sueño, no he dormido adecuadamente en estos días.

—No tienes que justificarte—. Es en serio, ni si quiera lo intentes, sé más sobre tu vida sexual de lo que me gustaría saber. Quisiera alguna conversación contigo que no requiera salir a relucir en alguna terapia en el futuro.

—Qué curioso. Nagato parece muy descansada—. Agregó inocente la maestra del té, haciendo aún más incómoda la situación, al menos para Haruhi y para mí… de acuerdo, a Haruhi no le importa, más incómoda para mí. —Ah… lo siento, dije algo indebido…

—Para nada. Es normal que Itsuki resienta con mayor fuerza la falta de sueño, a diferencia de él, yo tengo controles que previenen que mi cuerpo caiga víctima del agotamiento o las enfermedades.

—Yo siempre me imaginé a los extraterrestres como enanitos verdes con ojos como semillas de mamey. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar quién era la marcianita, hubiera apostado por Mikuru—. Intervino Robles, que parecía estar tomando bastante bien la revelación de la vida fuera de este planeta.

—¿Mikuru? ¿Qué te haría pensar que Mikuru es extraterrestre?— Preguntó Haruhi divertida.

—Bueno… su belleza… definitivamente está fuera de este mundo…

De acuerdo, eso fue dulce… lo suficiente para sufrir de un coma diabético. Detén el auto, bajaré aquí… es más, no lo detengas, bajaré así, con algo de suerte moriré por el golpe.

La jocosa charla que había puesto de todos colores el rostro de la chica venida del futuro terminó abruptamente al salir a nuestro paso el cuartel al que nos dirigíamos, entonces cayó sobre nosotros un silencio un tanto más cauteloso.

Recorrimos el mismo camino que hicimos la primera vez, e incursionamos hasta el búnker, donde el viejo general nos esperaba en medio de una charla con Cooper.

—El capitán Robles y sus colegas. Me cuentan que ha estado ocupado en la provincia, tanto que olvidó su camioneta por allá. —Saludó incisivo el militar ofreciéndonos asiento con un gesto.

—Sufrió una avería, y como el pueblo donde estaba no tenía un mecánico, decidí dejarla y mandar luego por ella. Al final regresamos en autobús.

—Es curioso que lo mencione. El reporte de quien lo encontró es que el vehículo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Es culpa del fabricante… creo que nunca terminaré de comprender estos nuevos autos con computadora… por cierto, ¿quién lo halló?

Gonzaga miró al capitán arqueando una ceja, suspicaz, un tanto renuente a responder.

—El comandante Buenaventura estaba en un operativo por la región, fue él quien la encontró e incluso se ofreció a entregársela personalmente.

—Sí, mi ama de llaves la recibió. Quisiera agradecerle en persona, ¿está él por aquí?

—Claro… pero primero lo primero. Según lo que usted me dijo, se llevaría a sus colaboradores para buscar información sobre estos mercenarios que corren los laboratorios del "polvo de ángel". ¿Encontró algo?

—Seguimos investigando, estamos muy cerca.

—Mire Robles. Entiendo que tenga cierto recelo en compartir la información que llega a sus manos, pero debe ser consciente de que todos estamos del mismo lado. Quiero acabar con estos animales al igual que usted, y si sabe algo, por pequeño o inverosímil que sea, debo saberlo. Sólo juntos tenemos una oportunidad de sacar esta abominación de las calles, y le digo esto porque usted también es mexicano, la ayuda de fuera es bien recibida, pero sólo nosotros podemos resolver definitivamente nuestros problemas.

—Le informaré todo lo que averigüe, general—. Cerró Robles, condescendiente.

El militar era, en efecto, un hombre duro, algo tiránico, machista y anticuado, sin embargo, parecía hablar con la verdad.

Pasaría un rato más en una charla en una tónica semejante hasta que Gonzaga nos despachó a todos. Salimos de su improvisada oficina seguidos de cerca por Cooper, que se apresuró hasta quedar hombro con hombro con Robles.

—_If you're looking for Buenaventura, he's up on the office._

—_Thank you_, entrometido—. Respondió el capitán con cierta acidez.

—Yo sólo estoy tratando de ayudar.

—Por eso te agradecí. El problema con ustedes es que creen que pueden ayudar a todos, creen que son la policía del mundo…

—Tratamos de ayudar a su país hasta que tenga la capacidad de…

—¿De fingir atentados terroristas contra nosotros mismos como ustedes? No gracias, podemos y preferimos cuidarnos solos.

—¿Cuidarse solos? ¡Aquí tienen las corporaciones más corruptas del mundo! No podrían cuidarse solos aunque quisieran… y yo que ustedes, me cuidaría de Buenaventura. _Have a nice day._

Robles siguió con la mirada al norteamericano hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba. Nadie hablaría de esa charla durante ese día, teníamos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos al momento.

* * *

><p>—Llegó la hora, Mikuru. Actitud de mujer fatal—. Disparó Haruhi mientras se quitaba la gabardina.<p>

La viajera del tiempo dio un asentimiento dudoso, pero luego de unos segundos su paso y postura cobraron aplomo.

Esta vez eran Haruhi y Asahina las que lideraban nuestro grupo, y huelga hablar del efecto logrado, que derramaba tazas de café y generaba errores ortográficos de cuanta mirada masculina se encontraba con ellas, mientras que nuestras divas caminaban con aire divino entre los cubículos.

Encontramos a Buenaventura unos pasos después. Charlaba precisamente con el policía que lo acompañó a casa de Robles para dejar su auto, y dejaron de hablar en el preciso momento en que atravesamos la puerta… demonios, puedo sentir como mira a mi esposa de pies a cabeza aún debajo de esas feas gafas oscuras que no se quita para nada, el otro patán incluso hace una exclamación que no alcancé a comprender (cosa que de alguna manera agradecí). No fue sino hasta después de que Robles cerrara la puerta intencionadamente fuerte que ambos brutos se volvieron hacia el capitán.

—Gracias por llevar la camioneta a mi casa… qué raro que la hayas encontrado, ¿no?

—Toda una coincidencia—. Respondió el enorme hombre haciendo una seña al otro para que se fuera, orden obedecida al momento. —Por casualidad estaba en la región en medio de un operativo.

—Por favor, comandante…— dijo mi esposa en voz baja mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba sobre el mismo, a sólo unos centímetros del interrogado. —Todos aquí sabemos que no estaba allá por casualidad… ni siquiera me parece que usted sea una persona que crea en casualidades.

—Ahora si me diriges la palabra—. Dijo él, incisivo, mirándola directo a los ojos por encima de sus lentes. —De acuerdo, estaba ahí por ustedes.

—Antes de que sigas hablando, ¿entiendes que podríamos reportarte y arrestarte aquí mismo si es que…?

—Inténtalo si quieres, Pantera. No sé que tanto sepas, pero nos estamos metiendo en asuntos muy serios… estamos tratando con gente muy, muy peligrosa. Esas aberraciones que los atacaron ese día… los he visto antes, desde hace muchos años de hecho, custodiando cargamentos de drogas desde Colombia hacia Estados Unidos y repitiendo la ruta de regreso con cargamentos de armas.

Nos miramos unos a otros, sorprendidos por la revelación.

—¿Entonces tú también puedes ver ángeles?

—No sé que sean esas cosas… soy ateo, no creo en pendejadas. E incluso si fuera religioso, los creyentes dicen que los mentados ángeles son todo bondad, que nos cuidan y guían… pues hasta donde yo he visto, se están encargando de hacer la franquicia de drogas más grande del mundo, andan armados, sometiendo a los pocos policías honestos que quedan y matando a la milicia y los extranjeros que se meten en asuntos que no son suyos, tal como ustedes están haciendo ahora.

—¿Y tú eres algo así como uno de esos pocos policías honestos de los que hablas?— Preguntó Robles sin poder ocultar por completo cierto tono sarcástico.

—No, Pantera, soy un mal policía—, se exaltó, repentinamente acalorado, —he hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida que no me enorgullecen, he extorsionado, torturado, asesinado… uno debe hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir aquí.

—Entonces no estoy entendiendo algo…— Intervine yo, tratando de atar cabos. —…está confesándonos que nos siguió hasta la selva, que es un cazador de ángeles y que es un policía corrupto… ¿Por qué?

Las porcinas facciones del hombre aquél se suavizaron momentáneamente y giró un diminuto marco metálico donde una fotografía mostraba a un par de mellizas idénticas, aunque demasiado lindas para ser parientes del desgarbado comandante… o al menos esa fue mi primera impresión.

—Hace quince años me enamoré de una belleza que vino desde Ámsterdam. Me dio un par de hijas maravillosas… luego la perra se largó en la primera oportunidad. Y aún así, mis niñas son lo único que me hace levantarme por las mañanas—. Tomó una pausa, reflexivo. Por primera vez, al menos a mis ojos, pareció humano. —Quién lidera esta operación es un capo al que todos conocen como "Miguel". De alguna manera se enteró que ustedes estaban aquí y por algún motivo quería que fueran llevados a su presencia. Sea lo que sea que pudieran darle, lo interesó de una forma que no se había visto antes, así que movilicé a un equipo para buscarlos y traerlos a salvo.

—No es que no lo agradezca, pero ¿por qué ayudarnos?

—Si el tal Miguel consigue lo que busca en ustedes, este país, quizás todo el continente será suyo… es tarde para mí, pero quisiera que mis hijas tuvieran un buen lugar para vivir. Como entenderán, no lo hice por ustedes en realidad. Esto es algo que no he hablado con alguien más, más les vale no difundirlo.

Supongo que sus palabras son sinceras, sin embargo, al igual que al resto de los presentes, me costó un poco de trabajo creer lo que nos decía. Entre los seis intercambiamos miradas dudosas en tanto el policía nos ignoraba, ahora aparentemente absorto en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Sería realmente una buena idea creer en él? Después de todo, es un policía corrupto, ha reconocido su poca honestidad y sin reparos a confesado que ha hecho cosas atroces a lo largo de su carrera. ¿Una revelación de su propia consciencia es una prueba de que realmente está de nuestro lado y es digno de confianza…? Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, porque de momento no tenemos otra opción. Dejando de lado el rol seductor que las mujeres del equipo habían adoptado, Buenaventura nos contó con cierto recelo su papel actual, y resumiéndolo, podría decirse que era algo así como un doble agente. Formalmente tomaba partido en las operaciones clandestinas de la policía bajo órdenes de Miguel y sus hombres, pero por iniciativa propia vigilaba y ayudaba al ejército y otras corporaciones, dando pistas sobre ubicaciones de laboratorios y líderes. Pero lo más interesante de su intrincado discurso estaba justo al final.

—Mañana va a ser un día importante para toda la operación. No voy a arriesgarme a que le digan a quien no debe saber lo que pasará, así que únicamente tengan en cuenta mis palabras: mañana, por ningún motivo deberán venir a este cuartel. Todo esto iba a pasar aún a pesar de ustedes, pero llegaron y son como un adicional para Miguel, y créanme si les digo que no es un tipo que guste de quedarse sin lo que desea—. Miró directamente a Robles para lanzar la siguiente aseveración: —Si algo sale mal, te responsabilizaré a ti por ello, Pantera.

—Bien, si todo lo que nos dices es cierto, ¿No sería más fácil difundir lo que sabes y cooperar con Gonzaga, Cooper y los otros?— Cuestionó mi esposa.

—Me lo dice la misma persona que enfrentó a cincuenta criaturas aladas y luego desapareció del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Es la más inverosímil de las historias, yo mismo no termino aún de creerla, ¿De verdad crees que un viejo lobo como Gonzaga o un escéptico que piensa que somos primates como Cooper van a creer una sola palabra de lo que les digamos, más cuando no pueden siquiera ver las pruebas? Necesito estar adentro de ambos grupos si quiero lograr mi objetivo, y eso no pasará si me mandan a casa creyéndome loco. Yo ya les advertí, si aún así insisten en involucrarse en esto, yo negaré todo. Esta conversación ha terminado.

—De acuerdo—. Dijo Robles aún sin estar plenamente convencido y abrió la puerta del cubículo.

—Espera… volvió a atacar Haruhi alcanzando al capitán. —¿Sólo vamos a creerle? ¿Y vamos a hacer lo que nos dice? ¡Me niego! ¡Este tipo sabe mucho más, no podemos sólo irnos dando por buenas sus palabras, debemos saber más!

—Eso pasa cuando tienes a mujeres trabajando contigo—, atacó el policía, exaltando sus facciones cerdosas y mostrándonos una nueva virtud: su misoginia—, creen que lo saben todo y que pueden manejarlo, hazme caso, Pantera, no se involucren más.

—¡Podemos manejar cualquier cosa!— Reviró la detective con fiereza. —Ningún policía mediocre y menos uno que se reconoce como traidor nos va a decir que tenemos que hacer.

—¡No puedes con esto! ¡Nadie puede! ¡Mejor hazte a la idea de que tienes que creer en mí y en la poca información que puedo darte, no me importa en absoluto que pase con ustedes, pero tu estupidez puede costarme todo lo que he trabajado hasta hoy, así que deja tus pataletas infantiles y consíguete un hombre de verdad, que se nota que buena falta te hace!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. De entre todas las cosas que Haruhi detesta, Buenaventura era digno representante de todas y cada una de ella: la mentira, la traición, el machismo y la estúpida creencia de que por ser varón se es superior. Mi esposa deshizo lo andado hasta quedar frente a frente con el obeso policía, con un aplomo que me hizo temer que lo golpearía sin importarle que fuera casi medio metro más alto y con más del doble de peso, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer sentado sobre su silla, ella plantó su pie sobre el asiento y acercó su rostro al de él con tal seguridad que él tuvo que girar hacia otro lado. Luego dijo:

—¿Ve al hombre de allá, comandante? El payaso junto a la puerta—. Me señaló. —Ese es _mi_ hombre, le mentiría si le dijera que tiene un pene gigantesco, pero lo importante no es el tamaño… sino que el de él se pone tan duro que a veces creo que me va a partir por la mitad, y no sólo eso, sin importar por donde me lo meta, lo mueve tan deliciosamente que me tiene dando gritos en menos de cinco minutos, y no sólo eso, de verdad le preocupa que lo esté disfrutando, antes de hacérmelo me toca con toda la ternura y delicadeza del mundo y me dice cuan hermosa le parezco, haciendo que me vuelva loca en un instante, que muera de ganas por hacerlo de nuevo apenas termina. Y no sólo es magnífico en la cama, es un hombre atento, responsable, divertido, culto y un padre maravilloso. Ése, comandante, es un hombre de verdad… y creo que es a usted al que le hace falta conocerlo.

Todos quedamos en silencio. Esas últimas frases fueron dichas a un volumen muy alto, afortunadamente los muros transparentes de kévlar absorbieron el ruido y nadie fuera de la pieza escuchó nada. Asahina se cubría la boca, algo asustada, Nagato miraba la escena con serenidad, aunque apostaría un riñón a que estaba a punto de romper en una carcajada mientras que a Koizumi poco le faltó para ocultarse detrás de ella, Robles simplemente sonreía rascándose la nuca. Haruhi se reincorporó y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, esperando una respuesta del comandante, respuesta que no llegó. Sintiéndose vencedora volvió a caminar hacia la puerta dando por finalizada la discusión.

—Hagan lo que plazcan—. Dijo Buenaventura viéndonos marchar. —Pero recuerden: yo no soy su aliado, mi causa es independiente de la suya y si tengo que pasar por encima de ustedes para lograrla, lo haré.

—Haga lo que deba, comandante, que nosotros lo haremos también—. Respondió mi esposa. Luego pasó a mi lado y me miró por un instante. —Y tú quita esa ridícula sonrisa de tu cara. La mitad de lo que dije ni siquiera es verdad—. Me dice en japonés mientras su rostro adquiere cierta coloración.

—De acuerdo—. Contesté, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Es en serio.

—Claro que sí.

Me dejó atrás haciendo un mohín, poniéndose de vuelta la gabardina y acomodando su cabello, impregnando nuestro camino con su perfume en tanto la comitiva la seguía.

—Esa última revelación no me la esperaba—. Me dice el ésper minutos después, emparejándose conmigo en el estacionamiento.

—Yo tampoco. Es vergonzoso.

Koizumi espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, aunque parecía muy divertido por lo que recién escuchó.

—Si todo lo que dice Suzumiya es cierto, tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos…

—Bien, aquí el primero: tírate de un puente—. Lo que pasa en mi alcoba es mi problema… demonios… lo que pasa en la suya, también… trágame tierra.

* * *

><p>La casa de Robles nos recibió con una sorpresa un tanto desagradable. Al llegar, Ryoko lloraba en el regazo de Marina, no en una rabieta, más bien padecía una especie de nostalgia incontrolable. De vernos, inmediatamente caminó hacia nosotros, Haruhi la tomó en brazos y la pequeña hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella para comenzar a sollozar una vez más.<p>

—¿Qué pasa Ryoko-_Chin_? Papá y mamá ya están aquí.

—No… no sé… no puedo dejar de llorar…

—¿Por qué?— Pregunté.

—Porque estoy triste…

—¿Y por qué estás triste?— Preguntó su madre.

—Porque no puedo dejar de llorar…

Hablar en círculos… lo hace a propósito, aunque supongo que a pesar de su gran inteligencia, hay cosas que no puede verbalizar aún, hablar de los sentimientos suele tener ese resultado. Durante el día, Haruhi se enteraría de labios del ángel guardián de mi hija que desde que despertó había tenido ese humor, y que había intentado en repetidas ocasiones y a hurtadillas llamar a nuestros móviles.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuvo ese humor?— Preguntaría Haruhi un poco después. Temía que hiciera esa pregunta.

—Sí… no se separó de ti para nada, era como si hubiera sentido que algo malo iba a pasarte…

—Fue cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a papá. Lo mismo pasó Koizumi cuando terminó en el hospital por intoxicarse con alcohol la primera vez—. Me miró confusa y ansiosa, supongo que mi gesto era el mismo. —¿Qué hacemos…?

—Esperar a que nos revele quién será esta vez… espero que sólo sea una coincidencia—. Lo espero de verdad.

* * *

><p>Tiempo de reflexionar… mañana es un día importante, me pregunto qué será aquello de lo que nos trató de advertir Buenaventura… ir contra las indicaciones de Haruhi sería una campaña perdida, así que igual haremos lo que ella nos dice, no puede salir tan mal después de todo, tenemos un equipo bastante competente en situaciones de crisis, aunque tengo la sensación de que esta vez deberíamos ser más cautelosos, Nagato no tiene sus habilidades al máximo y Asahina podría volver a tener problemas de sabotaje… reflexionaba sobre eso alrededor de las siete de la noche, luego de cenar algo y cayendo en cuenta de que la zozobra que azotaba a Ryoko estaba haciendo también mella en mí, haciéndome incómoda la convivencia…<p>

—Deberías entrenar un poco con nosotros—. Me dice Asahina luego de que Robles les diera un receso. Haruhi está sentada debajo del árbol al centro del jardín y meditaba, en el voto de silencio que Robles le impuso.

—El _Kung-fu_ no es lo mío.

—Pero sin lugar a dudas te ayudaría a distraerte un poco—. Acarició el cabello de Ryoko, que estaba inmóvil y ensimismada sentada a mi lado con la cabeza sobre mis piernas. —¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua, Ryoko-_Chin_?— La niña se levantó de un salto y entró a la casa. —No se ha separado de ti en todo el día… supongo que los extraña cuando tenemos tanto trabajo.

—Ojalá sea sólo eso—. Si no era así, es probable que algo esté sobre mi cabeza sin saberlo yo…

—Esa facultad seguramente la heredó de Suzumiya, no podría describirlo, pero es como un tipo de precognición, es algo que aún en mi época no podemos explicar… Suzumiya tiene un poder semejante, pero en los últimos años ha ido perdiéndolo.

—¿Haruhi está perdiendo sus poderes?

—No es eso. Se ha distraído en otras cosas y no escucha a su intuición con tanta atención como antes. En parte con su entrenamiento Robles trata de corregir ese vicio.

Unos minutos después, las dos mujeres hacían bloqueos por turnos con el capitán, y esta vez había una peculiaridad. Hacían un ejercicio muy sencillo de manos, Asahina lo completaba sin problema alguno, pero en más de una ocasión vi a Robles reprender a Haruhi.

—De nuevo—. Decía él, interrumpiendo la simulación. Ella asentía en silencio puesto que no podía hablar, pero podía ver la irritación en su gesto. —Comprende, Haruhi, el punto no es hacerlo más rápido, sino hacerlo en el momento justo… si te adelantas o atrasas, la ventaja será de tu oponente… una vez más.

Ambos volvieron a mover las manos, pero en tres ocasiones diferentes, el puño de Robles quedó a milímetros del rostro de Haruhi, que bufó la última vez aún sin hablar.

—Eh… ¿podría…?— Intervino Asahina tímidamente, haciendo maestro y alumna se volvieran hacia ella. —¿Podría intentarlo?— Robles puso sus manos en la espalda y retrocedió para que la viajera del tiempo y su líder de brigada quedaran frente a frente, luego ambas adoptaron la postura y comenzaron lentamente la simulación. Asahina cerró los ojos, desconcertándonos a todos los presentes, luego comenzó a hablar: —Supongo que has escuchado esto antes… No te establezcas en una forma, adáptala y construye la tuya propia, y déjala crecer, sé como el agua. Vacía tu mente, se amorfa, moldeable, como el agua. Si pones agua en una taza se convierte en la taza. Si pones agua en una botella se convierte en la botella. Si la pones en una tetera se convierte en la tetera. El agua puede fluir o puede chocar. Sé agua…*

Las palabras hicieron el milagro. La forma fue hecha por ambas mujeres en un ritmo perfecto que hizo que mi esposa abriera los ojos tanto como pudo para luego dejar salir una luminosa sonrisa. Luego recupero la seriedad y clavó la mirada en los ojos castaños de Asahina, que de inmediato puso un gesto algo temeroso. Un instante después, la mano izquierda de Haruhi se cerraba sobre su puño derecho mientras hacía una reverencia solemne de cuarenta y cinco grados frente a la maestra del té. Con todas sus reservas, Haruhi intentó tratar a todos los miembros de brigada con cierto nivel de dignidad, por algunos años Asahina fue la excepción, y ese día, por primera vez desde que se conocen, Haruhi le daba un lugar más alto… por primera vez estaba reconociendo que había recibido una gran lección y no fue de quién ella esperaba obtenerla, por primera vez estaba tratándola como a un verdadero igual, estrechando aún más el lazo que las vinculaba.

* * *

><p>La noche llegó sin incidentes. Haruhi dio la orden de dormir temprano con el afán de llegar antes que todo el mundo a los cuarteles y descubrir de una vez por todas que era lo que iba a pasar, y así lo hicimos… aún Robles, siendo el señor de la casa, atendió la petición, y cerca de las nueve de la noche, Haruhi y yo recostábamos a Ryoko en la habitación que había pedido, pero hubo un cambio al final del día. Luego de besar su frente, Haruhi y yo estábamos por salir de la habitación, ambos nos detuvimos al escuchar la ansiedad que entrecortaba la respiración de nuestra hija, otra vez víctima de un ataque de llanto. Regresé por ella y la tomé en brazos para llevarla a nuestra habitación para que durmiera con nosotros.<p>

Y así, con esa sensación que la atormentaba, Ryoko terminó dormida entre nosotros dos, con la cabeza hundida en mi pecho, en medio de sueños que le permitían dormir, más no descansar.

**Capítulo 6.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Pues aquí lo tenemos. El próximo capítulo comenzará un arco que me entusiasma mucho, así que manténgase al pendiente.<p>

Por cierto, hay un diálogo apenas una líneas arriba de esta que está marcado por un "*". Esa frase no es mía, es del mismísimo Bruce Lee para la televisión canadiense en la última entrevista que daría, en diciembre de 1971.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y espero sus comentarios!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Nunca estuve en una guerra antes. Sí, tuvimos nuestras batallas, a cual más intensa en el pasado, en _Gunkan-Jima_, Nishinomiya y Nueva Jersey, pero nada como esto. Hay disparos y gritos, todo mundo corre atropelladamente en todas direcciones, he tenido que blandir el _daito_ al menos una docena de veces, dejando el mismo número de heridos detrás de mí. Robles, Marina, Leonel, El Protector, Nagato, Koizumi, Asahina, Haruhi y yo estamos siendo sometidos como nunca antes, superados en número y recursos. Todos fuimos sorprendidos, sin aviso, sin piedad. Aquellos a quienes ayudamos y defendemos desaparecen sin dejar mayor rastro que el aroma a sándalo, en medio de espontáneas y fugaces nubes blancas, abducidos hacia el firmamento, y esos son los afortunados, los que no tienen tanta suerte se desangran en el suelo, mueren en agonía… y al ritmo al que van las cosas, quizás los alcancemos pronto.

No hemos hecho más que escapar desde que llegamos a este país, parece que en efecto, las fuerzas celestiales son más de lo que podríamos manejar en nuestro mejor día.

* * *

><p>Como una diminuta estrella de mar, Ryoko no se separó de mí en toda la noche; y esa madrugada, aún dormida se las arregló para bajar adherida a mi espalda hacia el comedor para tomar algo de leche, mientras que su madre hacía sus formas y meditaba a intervalos en el jardín. Había llegado un figurativo "Día D" en los últimos días de ese octubre, que según lo expresado por nuestro renuente informante sería un día sumamente importante para el Arcángel que lideraba toda la operación.<p>

Nagato ya preparaba algo mientras daba más que unos cuantas probadas a la sartén, al parecer su "humanización" no interfirió con su apetito. De sus oídos bajaban sendos cables blancos los cuales identifiqué como los audífonos del reproductor multimedia de Haruhi, aquél de la manzanita, seguramente prestado por ella. No pude más que sonreír al verla distraída de espaldas a mí mientras bailaba… sí bailaba, tanto como el cuidado del desayuno se lo permitía, y cantaba también…

_Last night I had a dream about you  
><em>_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
><em>_And it looked like everyone was having fun  
><em>_the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

_Don't stop come a little closer  
><em>_As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
><em>_There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
><em>_We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you  
><em>_You're feeling right  
><em>_You wrap your arms around too  
><em>_But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
><em>_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

_Ooh I don't know what to do  
><em>_About this dream and you  
><em>_I wish this dream comes true_

_Ooh I don't know what to do  
><em>_About this dream and you  
><em>_We'll make this dream come true_

_Why don't you play the game?  
><em>_Why don't you play the game?_

En el solo de guitarra con el que finalizaba la canción dejó de cocinar por unos segundos y acomodó las manos como una verdadera guitarrista, de hecho, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que su imitación arrancara las mismas notas que la música original, inclusive agitaba la cabeza, presa de lo que podríamos llamar "un ataque de Rock".

—Buenos días—. Saludó terminada su interpretación y sin volverse a verme, seguramente consciente de mi presencia desde varios minutos antes.

—Buenos días… ¿Y Koizumi?

—Aún no despierta. Ha tenido un par de días difíciles.

—O noches…— Qué estúpido soy. —Lo lamento, no debí decir eso.

Sin embargo, mi poco delicado e inoportuno comentario fue recibido con una discreta risa por parte de la extraterrestre.

—Entiendo que la etiqueta define como inapropiado un comentario de ese tipo, pero llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que me resulta más bien jocoso—. Dijo mientras desenredaba con delicadeza los brazos de Ryoko de mi cuello. —La mayor parte del tiempo de vida que he tenido ha estado dedicado a la observación de ti y de Suzumiya, han sido como unos padres para mí… o no, más bien como unos hermanos… o unos primos…

—Dejémoslo en que somos como familia—. Intercepté para evitarle un dolor de cabeza innecesario. —Me alegro mucho de que ahora pienses así de nosotros.

—Siempre he pensado así de ustedes—. Respondió, aunque la miré con algo de escepticismo. —De acuerdo… al principio Suzumiya era algo molesta.

—¿Algo molesta? ¡Era una pesadilla!

—De acuerdo, era como la hermana que nunca tuve… ni quise…— Reblandeció su gesto mirando hacia mi esposa a través de una de las ventanas de la cocina. —Pero ese fue un error mío. Traté de entender a una Suzumiya incompleta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Durante muchos años tuve la impresión de que eras una especie de catalizador que evitaba que Suzumiya perdiera el timón en algún momento, pero ese término era inexacto… para comprender adecuadamente a una entidad como ella, hay que verla completa, dentro de todo el contexto que comprende su realidad. Tú no eres un catalizador ni nada parecido, eres su complemento. Sólo cuando alcancé ese entendimiento pude ver el tipo de criatura que ella era en verdad y cuán benéfica puede ser para el mundo. Ella ya era muchas cosas antes de encontrarse contigo, podía hacer cosas que nadie dentro o fuera de este planeta podía siquiera imaginar, pero sólo en tu compañía podía lograr la disciplina y el control para desatar su auténtico potencial. Aún hoy, con todo lo que ha crecido sigue en una especie de latencia, esperando a revelar una aportación a la historia que trascenderá más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

—Y con todo y eso, sigue siendo una humana—. Agregó una tercera voz que se nos unió. Leonel tomó una silla junto a nosotros. —Cosa que aún no termino de entender… he visto divinidades antes, he convivido con ellas, en muchas formas. Haruhi es, sin embargo, muy humana, e ignoro por qué… si ella así lo deseara, podría trascendernos, seguir adelante, buscar verdades más allá de las ataduras que nos mantienen pegados al universo como lo conocemos.

—¿Papá…?

Ryoko se talló los ojos con pereza y se sentó en el sofá donde Nagato la había tendido. Desde que volvimos de la selva había sido un poco recelosa con Leonel luego de verlo terminar con la vida del desafortunado ángel que intentó cortarnos en paso. Sin embargo, ese día se acercó a nosotros y se sentó entre el cazador y yo sin mostrar cautela, recargando su mentón sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya me perdonaste?— Le preguntó el hombre de la selva.

Ella respondió con un asentimiento.

—Mamá y papá han tenido que lastimar a otras personas antes, algunas veces por culpa mía. Sería muy injusta si te tuviera que perdonar… sólo estaba triste, porque quien resultó lastimado era un hermanito del otro señor con alas que siempre está cuidándonos. Él no lo dice, pero sufre mucho cuando esas cosas pasan—. La niña levantó el rostro y clavó sus brillantes ojos ámbar en la faz de su interlocutor, dejándolo sin aliento por un momento. —Tú eres un señor bueno, y no te gusta que tus amigos estén tristes, yo no puedo perdonarte, porque no me hiciste nada a mí. Pero si quieres estar en paz, deberías decirle al señor Protector que lamentas lo que pasó. Él es más bueno y comprensivo de lo que todos creen.

—Los adultos podemos llegar a pensar que las personas a las que queremos son adivinos que leen nuestra mente—. Dijo Marina al entrar y revolver el cabello de mi hija. Parece que comparte con Nagato esa habilidad de caminar sin hacer ruido. —Por eso mismo no les decimos que lo sentimos y no se enteran de que lamentamos nuestras ofensas o que los amamos…

Abrió los brazos, invitando a la pequeña a subir a cambiarse antes de desayunar.

—Si me disculpan un momento, debo hacer algo…— El cazador se marchó también, seguramente conmovido por el argumento combinado de la súcubo y la niña.

Estas personas están enseñándome cosas… y también, haciéndome recordar otras. Entre lo aprendido está que sin importar el origen, ya sea terrenal, divino o incluso demoniaco, el camino es algo que se elige. Entre lo que estoy recordando, está el hecho de que en efecto debo demostrarle a las personas que me rodean cuanto los estimo… uno nunca sabe, mañana podría no volver a casa a ver a la mujer que amo y a mi hija… y no sólo a ellas.

—Nagato.

—¿Sí?

—Me siento muy apenado por lo que pasó la otra noche—. Dije sintiéndolo de verdad. Soy un hombre muy celoso de mi intimidad y me produce inquietud haber vulnerado la de alguien más… en especial alguien tan cercana como Nagato.

—Vamos, no debes sentirte así—. Respondió con esa sonrisa a la que me encantaría acostumbrarme.

—No, Nagato, de verdad. Fue una enorme debilidad de carácter tanto de Haruhi por propiciarlo, como mía por permitirlo. Lamento haberte avergonzado de esa forma.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede controlarlo todo, y mira quién te lo está diciendo… pero Suzumiya y tú tienen la loca idea de que pueden hacerlo, quizás no te habías dado cuenta, pero esa es una de tantas cosas que tienen en común. Lo que pasó esa noche fue sorpresivo, pero no creo que haya sido malo, somos adultos después de todo, y unos con fuertes lazos de confianza… no puedes tener el control de todo… sólo somos humanos.

* * *

><p>La luz llegó difuminada esa mañana. No era un nublado común, era literalmente el anuncio de un torrencial. Bastaron sólo unos minutos desde que el sol se mostrara tímidamente cuando sin el típico preámbulo de la llovizna los <em>tlaloques<em> rompieron todas sus vasijas al mismo tiempo, lo supe por la fiereza con la que los truenos cimbraron las ventanas de la casa, y por la parcial invisibilidad que ahora apenas si me dejaba ver a los tres artistas marciales afuera, y a diferencia de lo que llegué a pensar, el entrenamiento no se detuvo. Poco antes de la séptima hora las dos chicas de la brigada entraron tiritando detrás de Robles, que haciendo alegoría a su heráldica no se mostraba en absoluto perturbado por las inclemencias del clima. Ryoko había desayunado ya, junto con la mayor parte de los invitados del lugar, quedando pendientes únicamente los recién llegados y yo. Luego de saludar con un beso silencioso a su hija, Haruhi me tomó de la mano, llevándome escaleras arriba.

Entramos ambos al baño, donde con algo de premura se quitó la ropa mojada. Hoy pasa algo… el voto de silencio al que está obligada termina en el momento en que cruza la puerta hacia adentro de la casa, pero hoy parecía no tener deseos de hablar. Entró a la ducha mientras yo tomaba asiento en la tapa del inodoro y observe su silueta a través del cristal empañado por el vapor del agua caliente.

—¿Ya te duchaste?— Habló al fin.

—Aún no.

—¿Y qué estás esperando?

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunté un minuto más tarde, mientras tallaba con delicadeza su espalda perfecta.

Dejaría pasar unos cuantos minutos antes de responder. Se dio la vuelta y se prendió de mi tórax, plantando su mejilla en mi clavícula, observando distraída las formas que el jabón dibujaba en el agua a nuestros pies.

—Tengo miedo.

—Lo sé… Buenaventura nos advirtió que no fuéramos hoy al cuartel, no sabemos qué va a pasar ahí, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí y evitar el peligro.

—No le temo a eso. Las balas y las amenazas no me asustan, pero hay algo más… no puedo ubicarlo, Me he negado a reconocerlo, pero mis huesos me gritan que algo cambiará…

—Los cambios son buenos.

—Pero no siempre son amables con quienes los encarnan.

Nos quedamos bajo el chorro de agua hasta que las yemas de nuestros dedos se arrugaron. Con un demonio, detesto verla así… vamos, no sabríamos qué hacer si no está ella con ese inagotable (a veces insoportable) aplomo que la caracteriza.

Minutos más tarde cruzábamos el pasillo debidamente vestidos y más o menos sosegados, faltaban sólo unos pasos para llegar a la escalera cuando nos topamos con Nagato, extrañamente presurosa y en dirección al baño que habíamos abandonado momentos atrás. Nos dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y siguió su camino. Sería cosa de tres segundos desde que cerró la puerta tras ella cuando un grito ahogado nos puso en alerta a Haruhi y a mí.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunté cuando llegamos a la puerta del recinto.

—Eh… no tanto… ¿Podrías entrar, Suzumiya?

—¿Suzumiya uno o Suzumiya dos?— Dudé… no sería correcto que un varón entrara al baño con ella, ¿cierto?

—Suzumiya uno—. Apremió la alienígena, con lo cual Haruhi me despachó del lugar pidiéndome que la esperara abajo.

Sería el tiempo equivalente a un par de parpadeos para que mi esposa volviera a salir del lugar en dirección a nuestro dormitorio, traté de averiguar qué sucedía, pero un bufido de la detective que en notación científica se traduciría como: "Esto no es asunto tuyo, no te atrevas a preguntar" me hizo desistir en el acto y continuar mi camino. Si es importante, me enteraré sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

><p>Nagato y Haruhi llegaron apenas un poco después, y hasta que mi esposa tomó asiento a mi lado, comencé a comer. Nagato parecía más bien ansiosa, pero aún así comió un segundo desayuno equivalente al doble de cualquiera de los otros y lanzaba eventuales miradas cautelosas al ésper. No incomodaría más a la perturbada alienígena, así que lo dejaría pasar por algún tiempo, evitando una escena en el desayuno. Para mi fortuna, Haruhi ya tenía bien planeado el tema de sobremesa, discutido apenas Ryoko fue enviada escaleras arriba para evitar que escuchara la conversación, auxiliados por una consola de videojuegos y un conjuro sordo de Nagato sobre la puerta de su habitación.<p>

—En quince minutos estaremos en camino al cuartel de la policía. Buenaventura nos previno sobre un evento, aunque no entró en detalles acerca de lo que sucedería en el mismo, así que deberíamos ir todos y preparados para todo. ¿Mikuru?

—Mis superiores dicen estar enfrentado algo parecido a una ruptura espaciotemporal inusual, el uso del TPDD podría resultar peligroso, además de que levantaría querellas innecesarias sobre mi persona o la brigada. Sin embargo, en apoyo me ha sido autorizado el uso de algunos instrumentos de combate defensivo para poder garantizar nuestra supervivencia en caso de una crisis.

La extraterrestre secundó:

—Al igual que sucede con Asahina, hay anormalidades que no permiten que mis habilidades para la edición de datos sean utilizadas a su máxima capacidad. Aún así, el diagnóstico de mis capacidades deja dentro del rango de lo aceptable mi respuesta y desempeño ante situaciones catastróficas.

—Mi fuente de poderes se encuentra en plenitud, así que yo no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme—. Dijo seguro el ésper, al ser el único directamente dependiente de Haruhi en materia de habilidades.

La detective tomó mi mano, dejándome ver al Protector. La Brigada SOS sucursal México estaba formada frente al equipo original del lado contrario de la mesa.

—Por supuesto, yo debo entrar con ustedes—. Comenzó Robles. Se me ocurren muchas cosas sobre lo que podría pasar hoy, pero no imagino que pueda ser tan importante como para tener en suspenso a un tipo como Buenaventura. Debemos ser cautelosos.

—Yo, entre otras cosas, soy prófugo de la justicia—. Dijo Leonel. —Sin embargo, estaré lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a ayudar en caso de ser necesario, tengo mis mañas para no ser visto—. A sus pies había una maleta raída y maltrecha, no vació todo el contenido, sólo extrajo una vieja escopeta _Mossberg 590_, afectuosamente conocida en estos rumbos como "chaquetera".

—Yo estaré junto con Leonel—, Dijo luego Marina. —Por fortuna, yo no necesito armas. Sólo me gustaría aconsejarles que no inicien peleas sin motivo, en especial tú, Haruhi. Deben actuar como si fuera cualquier otro día, sólo de esa manera estarán de verdad prevenidos para lo que venga.

—En un principio pensé que debería entrar con ustedes, pero Buenaventura es un cazador y no sería conveniente que me viera, en especial si no sabemos de qué lado está, pero los vigilaré desde el aire—. El Protector decía esas palabras mientras preparaba su equipo. Él fue quien más llamó mi atención, vestía totalmente de negro como siempre, completando con unos guantes de motociclista, aquellos que sólo cubren las palmas, dejando al descubierto los dedos. Guardó en su cinturón un _kukri _temiblemente afilado, y revisó el barrilete de su arma, una _Colt Python_ de negro acero con un cañón de veinte centímetros—. Si sucede algo y no me doy cuenta, sólo deben llamarme.

—¿Y cómo te llamamos?— Preguntó Haruhi.

—¿No es obvio? Rezando.

Fue el momento que estaba esperando. No me mal entiendan, no soy un partidario de la violencia, pero poner mis espadas sobre la mesa y saborear el dulce elixir de la admiración es algo que pocas veces puedo hacer.

—¿De verdad sabes usarlas?— Preguntó Robles pasando una mano sobre una, pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

—Es un gran esgrimista—. Dijo Haruhi, más orgullosa que yo.

—Pues espero que no tenga oportunidad hoy para demostrarlo—. Cerró el ángel con un tono sombrío.

Minutos después todos nos despedimos de Ryoko. Todavía parecía renuente a dejarme marchar, aunque ya no tenía la incipiente depresión de horas atrás. Luego de notar que las palabras no dejarían tranquila a la niña, extendí mi mano a mi esposa, haciendo el ritual de toda la vida. Se quitó la argolla de matrimonio y me la alcanzó, y yo me quité la mía, para luego dejarlas a resguardo de nuestra hija.

* * *

><p>Aproveché los minutos en la soledad de nuestra habitación, mientras nos poníamos ropa adecuada para la excursión, para indagar qué había sucedido minutos atrás en el cuarto de baño con Nagato y Haruhi, pero debía ser cauteloso. Haruhi no acostumbra guardarme secretos, y no quería que por una mala formulación de preguntas eso fuera a cambiar. La observe en silencio por unos segundos mientras metía sus largas piernas en el ajustado traje de infiltración.<p>

—Nagato lució algo distante durante el desayuno ¿no crees?— Intenté.

—¿Te lo pareció?— Preguntó tratando de restarle importancia mientras cambiaba el sostén de seda con encajes por uno deportivo de algodón. —No lo noté.

No respondí. He aprendido en estos años a hacer el tipo particular de silencio que pone sus nervios de punta, quizás no sea algo de lo que debiera enorgullecerme, pero me ha servido para obtener respuestas y favores. Unos cuantos segundos más.

—…

—Muy bien… — Dijo molesta dejando de arreglar su cabello y acercando su rostro mucho al mío con esa misma expresión idiota que puso el día que trató de "pasarme buenas vibras" al enfrentar a la sociedad para el estudio de la informática en el bachillerato, aquél hoy lejano "Día de Sagitario"—. Te lo diré pero debes prometer… ¡No! ¡Debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie!

—De acuerdo.

—¡Júralo! ¡La mano en alto!

—Bien, lo juro…

—¡La otra mano, torpe!— Dijo exasperada al verme levantar la izquierda. Corregí mi error en el acto.

—Vamos, dímelo…

—Haré que te arrepientas de muchas formas si te atreves a decir algo.

—Qué se muera Koizumi si falto a mi palabra.

No pudo evitar que una fugaz sonrisa se le escapara por la broma, pero recuperó la seriedad de su gesto de inmediato. Me miró por largos segundos, como reflexionando sobre si debía contarme. Finalmente se animó.

—Yuki empezó hoy su… periodo.

—¿Periodo?

—Sí periodo.

—¿Periodo de espera? ¿De celibato igual que nosotros? Deberás ser un poco más específica.

—Periodo, tarado, periodo…— Reafirmó dándome una palmada en la nuca, irritada ante mi poca intuición. —"Le bajó", "tiene su visita mensual", "llegó Andrés", "está en sus días"…

En efecto, esa sí que es una gran sorpresa… pero sólo para confirmar lo dicho, debía preguntar.

—¿Está menstruando?

—¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—No si Nagato fuera cualquier otra mujer… pero… ¿no se supone que ella no…?

—¿Que ella no podía? Pues así era… de hecho, parecía muy asustada.

—Sabes las implicaciones que eso conlleva, ¿Verdad?

—Sí… parece que ese ángel la hizo mucho más humana de lo que calculamos… la hizo fértil—. Su mueca de preocupación, sin embargo, devino en una tímida sonrisa esperanzada. —Aunque… sería grandiosa ver descendencia suya, ¿no crees?

—Preferiría no entusiasmarme mucho con eso y con su carácter, podrían ser cambios temporales. Además, nosotros decidimos aceptar el precioso regalo que es Ryoko. Ella tiene el mismo derecho a decidir por su cuenta si un día quiere formar una familia.

Me dio la razón y continuamos el cambio.

Coronando el criminal ataque visual que representa verla enfundada en ese traje tan ajustado, acomodó su cabello en una cola de caballo perfecta desde cualquier ángulo, y dándole el toque de elegancia del que era menester, acomodó su gabardina de negra piel sobre sus hombros, sólo quedando pendiente la revisión y acomodo de la _Desert Eagle_ en su costado izquierdo y la pequeña _Smith&Wesson_ de apenas dieciséis centímetros y cinco tiros que viajaba en su espinillera y sólo era utilizada para emergencias.

Yo, por mi parte, vestía formal, nunca me gusto usar ropa de combate. Bajo la manga izquierda del saco y mi propia gabardina de cachemira viaja mi fiel cuchillo de combate en su funda magnética, obsequio de un viejo enemigo, y tengo que hacer una mención especial en cuanto al cinturón.

Además de la pieza de cuero que llevo en los pantalones para ajustarlos a mi cintura, llevo uno hecho de cuero también, pero este tiene los ajustes pertinentes para cargar con las _sayas_ de los dos sables que viajan conmigo cuando es necesario. El equipo completo ha pasado por la magia de Nagato, que hace invisibles las tres piezas tanto para ojos humanos como para artefactos de detección de metales y otros dispositivos, pero esta protección tiene una condicional: el camuflaje es retirado apenas una de las hojas es desenvainada de la _saya_.

—Un traje de infiltración sería mucho más cómodo—. Me dice Haruhi mientras corrige la posición del nudo de corazón de mi corbata.

—De ninguna forma. Mi segundo nombre es elegancia.

—Tarado.

* * *

><p>El cuartel no lucía diferente en realidad. A las ocho con treinta la actividad era como la de cualquier otro día, y aunque sabíamos que Buenaventura estaba en las instalaciones, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de verlo, y con franqueza empezaba a sentirme nervioso, en particular porque podría pensarse que nosotros estábamos listos para enfrentar lo que sea que vaya a pasar aquí, pero la mayoría de los presentes seguía una rutina como la de cualquier otro día. Gonzaga despachaba órdenes y luego de hablar parcamente con nosotros encomendó a los dos agentes de Interpol que investigaran cierta ubicación… no podría decirlo con precisión, estaba demasiado disperso tratando de descubrir cualquier indicio, cualquier señal por minúscula que fuera que nos diera la pauta para pensar que algo estaba fuera de lugar.<p>

Y entonces los elementos que debían reunirse para que el espectáculo comenzara hicieron acto de presencia. Yáñez fue el único con los suficientes modales como para estrechar mi mano y besar la de Haruhi solo de vernos y entablar una charla trivial con nosotros. Gutiérrez ya hacía de patiño de Gonzaga y nos "saludó" con un movimiento de cabeza, y Cooper se nos unió al final, logrando que Robles redujera su nivel común de buen humor. Debo admitirlo, por un momento llegué a pensar que el comandante nos había engañado, poco a poco, la zozobra y la inquietud comenzaron a ser sustituidos por una molesta sensación de desengaño combinado con aburrimiento.

—Pues una vez más tendremos que comenzar esta reunión estratégica sin Buenaventura, pero él se enterará y seguirá el plan que establezcamos hoy y…— La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió intempestivamente. Buenaventura entró acompañado de un militar al que nunca habíamos visto y caminó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Gonzaga. —¡Vaya! ¡Veo que finalmente decidió unírsenos, comandante!

—Tiene un llamado, general—. Dijo el obeso policía ignorando el sarcasmo del general y se volvió a su acompañante.

Aquel otro soldado, que por el uniforme daba la impresión de ser de una corporación diferente, le extendió un sobre al viejo militar del cual únicamente alcancé a leer el membrete que rezaba "estado mayor presidencial". Todos quedamos expectantes a la siguiente acción.

—Parece que no podré estar presente en esta reunión, señores, así que por favor, organícense y compartan toda la información que tengan, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué hará usted, general?— Preguntó Cooper, suspicaz.

—Fui convocado en presidencia, un llamado urgente, es todo lo que necesitan saber.

El militar se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la sala. Observé al hasta ese momento ausente Buenaventura. Miraba ansioso al general cada vez que este se detenía por algo, como si tuviera prisa por que abandonara las instalaciones, además de que prácticamente nos ignoro como si fuéramos parte del amueblado del lugar.

—Debo ir a los servicios—. Mentí saliendo unos pasos después de los tres hombres, algunos metros después me encontré nuevamente al nivel de la superficie y pude ver un helicóptero con los sellos del gobierno esperándolos. Me quedé viendo como los dos soldados abordaban la aeronave mientras Buenaventura daba indicaciones al piloto.

No fue sino hasta que la turbulencia de las hélices dejo de sentirse que Buenaventura reparó en mí, sin embargo, no me dirigió la palabra, apenas si me dedicó una mirada de unos diez segundos mientras tomaba su móvil del bolsillo y hacía una llamada fugaz, para perderse segundos después en otra de las entradas a los búnkeres.

Regresé a donde estaba reunido el resto y comenté en voz baja a Haruhi lo que recién había visto arriba mientras los líderes aún presentes discutían lo que habían descubierto recién, incluso Robles parecía tentado ante la idea de exponer lo que nuestra incursión a la selva había arrojado.

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que habíamos sido timados por el comandante, Haruhi se quedó gélida, mirando al techo del búnker, como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada y ver al cielo a través de él. Koizumi y Nagato hacían lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunté, sintiendo en algún lugar de mi estómago que no me gustaría la respuesta.

—¿Puedes escucharlo?— Respondió ella, absorta.

—Sí—. Dijo el ésper, igual de distraído.

—¿Alguien podría decirme qué demonios pasa?— Dije con frustración viéndolos ignorarme.

—Es una trompeta… quizás un cuerno…— Dijo Nagato acomedida, finalmente prestándome algo de atención que los otros dos me habían negado. Me miró… debí tener un gesto muy confuso en el rostro, pues aumentó su explicación: —Se escucha el sonido de un cuerno antiguo, o una trompeta… una señal de ataque.

Mi esposa tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia arriba, a la superficie, sacando exclamaciones de confusión del resto de los presentes, y gracias a su tacto me fue posible escuchar el sonido del que me hablaba. Al llegar arriba, ambos dirigimos la mirada al cielo… quizás por mi salud mental no debí hacerlo.

—Por todos los cielos…— Fue la débil exclamación de Nagato cuando el resto de la brigada se nos unió.

Gradualmente, el ya de por sí gris cielo a causa de las nubes comenzó a oscurecerse más. Era porque pequeños puntos negros se abrían paso a través de las nubes, aunque me resultaría imposible hacer un cálculo fidedigno sobre el número de los mismos, supuse que serían varios cientos, que bajaban planeando en círculos, como buitres sobre un cadáver. Era inevitable. Con desesperación miré a mi alrededor, donde el resto del personal policiaco y militar seguía con sus faenas diarias sin ninguna preocupación, sin la menor sospecha de que algo terrible estaba a punto de caer literalmente sobre sus cabezas. Pensé por un segundo que nada podía ser ya peor… inocente de mí.

El piso se cimbró. No en un terremoto, sino bajo el azote de vehículos pesados, afuera, en la enorme avenida que daba acceso al complejo, siempre repleta de autos, se dejó escuchar en un principio el reclamo de las bocinas de los automovilistas, que luego diera paso al sonido de golpes propinados por camiones blindados y el arranque presuroso de los autos pequeños que intentaban escapar del lugar. Hubo una señal de emergencia en la entrada al complejo, duró poco puesto que una enorme tanqueta de combate urbano rompió el acceso y las plumas, siguiendo derecho hacia dentro del gran patio arrasando con patrullas y policías a su paso, provocando las primeras ráfagas de rifles automáticos como respuesta a tan violenta intrusión.

La lógica me empujó a tratar de encontrar una explicación, lo primero que llegó a mi mente fue un ataque terrorista, y aunque el patrón resultaba consistente con la situación, no parecía explicar a cabalidad los hechos. El enorme camión se detuvo, justo detrás de él, por la brecha que se había abierto por su causa, entraron al menos una docena de camionetas cargadas de hombres encapuchados. Por un momento pensé que bajarían de los vehículos, pero no fue así; en lugar de eso alrededor de medio centenar de pequeños objetos cayeron desde el lado opuesto de la barda que daba hacia la calle, entre los aún aturdidos policías.

—¡Al suelo!— Fue la orden de Nagato. Antes de poder obedecerla, Haruhi y yo fuimos arrojados al piso y cubiertos por el menudo cuerpo de nuestra confiable extraterrestre.

No eran rocas. Eran granadas de fragmentación que comenzaron a hacer detonación una tras otra, convirtiendo toda la escena en un auténtico caos. Aturdido por el ruido, como pude me las arreglé para levantar el rostro y ver lo que sucedía. Muchos policías habían sido abatidos ya en el primer ataque, los hombres a bordo de las camionetas y los que salieron de la tanqueta formaban un contingente de al menos un centenar de efectivos, que coordinados comenzaron a abrirse paso a través de las instalaciones, y si bien con ese equipo no era suficiente, los refuerzos aéreos comenzaron a llegar. La primera oleada de ángeles aterrizó y al igual que los paramilitares atacantes vestían trajes y capuchas negras que cubrían sus rostros; nada más de poner los pies sobre la tierra comenzaron a soltar tiros indiscriminadamente mientras sitiaban el edificio.

Había llegado la hora de levantar los camuflajes. El _daito_ fue el primero en abandonar su saya. Yo era incompetente contra ángeles, pero seguramente sería de utilidad contra los invasores humanos.

Uno de esos ángeles fue el primero en reparar en nosotros, comenzó a correr a nuestro encuentro empuñando su rifle de asalto, haciendo que Haruhi se pusiera de pie y buscara su arma. Antes de conseguirlo, un disparo cercano crispó mis nervios mientras que un chisporroteo de sangre escapaba del cuello y pecho del infortunado ser divino, que se quedó rígido como tronco e inmediatamente cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego se dio de bruces, muerto sin duda.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?— Preguntó Leonel en un grito, casi logrando que mi corazón se detuviera de la impresión. Literalmente había aparecido detrás de nosotros, como peculiaridad noté que se había retirado momentáneamente una máscara de madera del rostro que emulaba la efigie de un jaguar, y que su escopeta humeaba.

Antes de intentar siquiera responder, quedamos en medio de un fuego cruzado. Las primeras ojivas pasaron entre nosotros sin causar daño alguno, unos segundos después Nagato creaba una película de protección donde las balas y la metralla de las explosiones se estrellaban y caían sin fuerza al suelo.

—¿Qué de debemos hacer Suzumiya?— Preguntó Koizumi mientras se concentraba para emprender el vuelo.

—¡Protejan y apoyen a la policía y el ejército! ¡Y traten de capturar a uno de ellos para interrogarlo!

—¡Haruhi!— Gritó Robles comenzando a disparar. —¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Debemos refugiarnos o tratar de escapar! ¡Entremos al edificio!

Una veintena de policías se unió a nosotros al notar que la barrera de Nagato los protegía del fuego enemigo, Koizumi preguntó con un gesto qué hacer con la latente amenaza de los seres alados que parecían estar teniendo problemas también para atravesar las barreras de la alienígena, todo se había vuelto demasiado irreal.

—¡Hay uno con ellos, la de lentes!— Escuché decir a uno de los paramilitares mientras señalaba a Nagato.

Traté de advertirle, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, otro encapuchado tras él plantó una rodilla en el suelo y se puso al hombro un arma que me recordó a un mortero pequeño. Por un momento pensé que lanzaría una granada o algo así a la alíen, aunque asumí que su protección detendría el disparo. La sorpresa me golpeó casi tan fuerte como los largos cables que atravesaron la barrera invisible de nuestra extraterrestre, sepultando sus aguijones en la piel de su espalda y castigándola con una poderosa descarga eléctrica que le arrancó un grito y reventó su campo de fuerza, poniéndonos nuevamente a merced de los disparos.

Haruhi gritó el nombre de Nagato al verla caer boca abajo, Robles tomó del brazo a Haruhi para evitar que tocara a nuestra vieja camarada y que resultara electrocutada también. Yo fui el siguiente en actuar y aprovechando el material aislante de la _tsuka_ de mi espada corrí hasta alcanzar los cables y los corté en un movimiento, para luego volver hasta donde los dos agresores me miraban sorprendidos.

El primero empuño su rifle de asalto intentando apuntarme, arma que un segundo después quedaría partida por la mitad mientras la _tsuka_ de mi _shoto_ se hundía en su abdomen, sacándole el aire. El otro tipo, el que había lastimado a Nagato, alcanzó una pistola escuadra de la parte trasera de su cinturón y trató también de dispararme. El cañón del arma, una buena parte de la cacha y la sección del gatillo (junto con el dedo ejecutor) salieron volando en un corte limpio del _daito_, el gatillero, incrédulo, se miró el muñón del dedo cercenado, quedándose ensimismado viéndolo. El primero, apenas recuperado, sacó un cuchillo de supervivencia muy parecido al mío y trató de pelear conmigo usándolo… pobre ingenuo. Hubiese podido darle algunos consejos acerca de cómo utilizarlo, pero no había tiempo, así que me limité a interceptar la primera estocada con el _daito_, lo que hizo que la hoja de su cuchillo se separa del mango y con el _shoto_ atravesé su pie derecho, logrando que la hoja se sepultara unos diez centímetros en el suelo, dejándolo literalmente clavado al piso, para luego recetar un _uppercut_ a su mandíbula con mi coronilla, dejándolo inconsciente del golpe.

Recuperé ambas espadas y miré al del dedo perdido, que parecía en trance… no me pareció que representara un peligro mayor, así que le di la espalda y me encaminé hacia mis compañeros. Nagato estaba despierta, pero se veía muy aturdida, Koizumi ya la llevaba en brazos y Haruhi los ayudaba. Ella se volvió hacia mí y sólo de verme, su mirada se llenó de terror. No tuvo tiempo de volver a desenfundar su arma, y por su expresión algo malo seguramente estaba a punto de pasar justo detrás de mí. Apenas giré la cabeza, pero mi visión periférica me permitió ver al del dedo faltante de pie detrás de mí, con una nueva arma y apuntándome. Debía permanecer ahí, de otra manera, alguno de los miembros de la brigada resultaría herido… pensaba resignado en eso cuando sentí el aire partiéndose a unos centímetros de mi cabeza y escuché el lamento ahogado de mi presunto ejecutor en el momento mismo que una bala perforaba su frente por arriba del ojo derecho. Detrás de mi esposa estaba el detective de la DEA, Cooper, y él, en un disparo certero, había salvado mi vida.

—Gracias—. Dije nada más de alcanzar a la comitiva.

—Somos del mismo equipo, Suzumiya, no hay nada que agradecer. Saquen a su gente de aquí.

Dicho eso comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la nuestra, gritando órdenes en inglés a sus hombres. Un nuevo grupo de hombres armados se encaminó hacia nosotros, esta vez sí tuvieron oportunidad de dispararnos, y fue la viajera del futuro la que nos procuró el resguardo. Se interpuso entre el grupo y nuestros atacantes, poniendo ambos brazos frente a su rostro como un boxeador, logrando que las ráfagas se desviaran hacia el suelo a unos milímetros de tocarla.

—Dentro del edificio, aún no han entrado ahí— Dijo Marina, sólo entonces noté que ella parecía serena mientras andaba entre los disparos, como en un paseo dominical.

Cubiertos por el blindaje de Asahina y el fuego certero de Haruhi y Robles, corrimos tan rápido como pudimos al edificio aquél, al que por cierto nunca habíamos entrado, puesto que en todas nuestras visitas habíamos bajado a los búnkeres. En la enorme recepción de grandes columnas de hormigón y amplísimos ventanales el panorama era el de una auténtica trinchera en la franja de Gaza, un puñado de militares y fuerzas especiales policiacas habían improvisado un fuerte en los pocos minutos que llevaban ahí y repelían el asedio con una aparente facilidad, sin embargo, al mirar detrás de mí al entrar a dicha recepción, pude contar varias decenas de cuerpos tendidos sobre el patio del cual entramos, indiscriminados entre policías, soldados y paramilitares.

—¡Detrás de la columna y agáchense!— Ordenó Leonel y todos le obedecimos.

Al estar en contacto de nuevo con mi esposa me fue posible ver al Protector, volando presuroso hacia nosotros, y una vez todos juntos extendió sus oscuras alas, haciendo una cúpula para resguardarnos en el mismo momento en que la explosión de una granada cimbró el edificio y redujo a astillas las ventanas.

Había visto al protector hacer de escudo antes, pero esta vez no quedó estoico, un lamento escapó de sus labios y apoyó sus manos en el suelo mientras un fuerte olor a quemado llenaba nuestros pulmones. Leonel lo tomó de las solapas y los arrastro al centro de nuestro corrillo, las plumas de sus alas estaban quemadas al igual que buena parte de su ropa y reguerillos de sangre caían de sus sienes, parecía mal herido.

—Un cazador tiró esa granada…— Dijo el enmascarado levantando como pudo a nuestro ángel guardián.

—Ya, ya, estoy bien…— Mintió él, desembarazándose de Leonel. —Hay que encontrar un modo para sacarlos de aquí seguros, y de preferencia a todos—. Hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y extendió sus maltrechas alas de nueva cuenta. —Yo buscaré la forma, estén preparados, y si ven que un ángel se les acerca, dispárenle sin pensar. Están haciendo raptos.

Un gran signo de interrogación se dibujó en mi frente ante la aseveración del Protector una vez que reemprendió un dificultoso vuelo y salió por una de las ventanas de la parte más alta del edificio… ¿Qué demonios es un "rapto"? La respuesta llegaría apenas un momento después.

—¿A dónde se metió Cooper?— Preguntó Gutiérrez al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras apuntaba hacia afuera del edificio, asustado.

No alcanzamos a responderle. A la velocidad del rayo, uno de los ángeles encapuchados entró a vuelo rasante a la recepción y tomó al infortunado hombre por la cintura, Gutiérrez sin lugar a dudas pudo sentir la prensión, pero al no poder ver a su captor sólo pudo resolver en mirarnos con un gesto combinado de confusión y miedo. El ángel se hizo inmaterial en el acto, convirtiéndose en un vapor blanquecino que desprendió un agradable aroma a hierbas y Gutiérrez levitó con él, elevándose ambos al firmamento, volviéndose invisibles en un instante… supongo que eso es un rapto.

—Todos al tercer piso—. Indicó Robles guiando al grupo hacia las escaleras más cercanas. —El balcón de la cafetería da hacia el basurero, y eso hacia la calle, es la única forma que se me ocurre de escapar de aquí.

Apenas comenzamos a andar, Nagato agradeció al ésper y comenzó a caminar por su propio pie, aunque según nos comentaría, no estaba en condiciones de utilizar su magia.

—No imagino cómo, pero traen equipo para diezmar a interfaces como yo…— Nos explicaba mientras caminaba dificultosamente tomada de la mano de Koizumi.

—¿Te vas a quedar así?— Preguntó Haruhi, preocupada.

—No, pero tardaré unas horas en recuperarme por completo.

No pudimos seguir nuestra conversación. Una nueva oleada de disparos hicieron saltar las baldosas de la escalera, obligándonos a correr hacia arriba mentiras que Robles, Leonel y Haruhi regresaban el fuego bajo el resguardo de Asahina.

Llegamos al tercer nivel con el enemigo pisándonos los talones, como pudimos nos resguardamos intentando no quedar tan a la vista. Mi esposa y yo nos rezagamos un poco para tratar de formar una barricada que nos diera algunos minutos más de tiempo mientras El Protector nos procuraba un escape, aunque ignoro como trataría de sacarnos volando de ahí. Un primer encapuchado hizo camino por las escaleras, no contó en absoluto con que ya estábamos esperándolos, y mientras yo hacía unos precisos cortes que lo dejaron desarmado en un par de segundos, Robles, Koizumi y Leonel empujaron una pila importante de menaje del restaurante, bloqueando momentáneamente la entrada al recinto.

Nos reunimos todos en el balcón que supondría nuestro escape y esperamos.

—¿Como cuánto tiempo nos procurará el bloqueo?— Pregunté.

—Cosa de cinco minutos, tal vez menos—. Respondió Leonel mirando el acceso bloqueado.

No había terminado de decir esa frase cuando escuchamos a un hombre del otro lado decir: —¡Traigan un mortero!

—Definitivamente menos—. Dijo mi esposa poniendo un nuevo cargador en su arma.

Aquellos con armas de fuego se resguardaron entre los muebles, los no combatientes se refugiaron cerca del balcón para darnos la señal de escape. Asahina se plantó frente a mí mientras yo tomaba posición de combate con el _daito_ en alto… esperando…

Luego del sonido de la propulsión a chorro del diminuto misil, una ruidosa aunque no muy potente explosión regó los escombros de nuestra trinchera por toda la sala, y una veintena de paramilitares se hizo paso hacia el lugar entre la nube de polvo, disparando con sus espantosos rifles de repetición.

Quizás el panorama más aterrador en el que puedes estar es en un tiroteo que se desarrolla en un espacio de menos de trescientos metros cuadrados. Esas eran más o menos las dimensiones del lugar en el que estábamos y de alguna forma nos la habíamos arreglado para no salir heridos aún.

Distraídos en abatir a los que disparaban tras los escombros, los invasores apenas si repararon en mí y en Asahina, y definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. La viajera del tiempo y yo corrimos hasta el pelotón de fusilamiento y comenzamos a repartir golpes y mandobles con presteza, Asahina estaba equipada con aquellos potenciadores que hacían el impacto de sus manos y sus pies irresistibles para una persona normal, y sin reparos la vi romper un par de brazos en su camino. Yo hice lo propio agitando mis espadas, inutilizando rifles y haciendo heridas dolorosas más no letales a los desprevenidos asaltantes.

Una nueva ola llegó y Asahina se adelantó a enfrentar a aquellos a los que los policías y el cazador no atinaban. Yo, de pie en la cima de la escalera pude ver a uno que capturó poderosamente mi atención… era evidente ya.

El hombre llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme de asalto sin sectores que el resto de la compañía de asedio, su rostro estaba oculto debajo de una capucha también, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue su físico. Enorme, de casi dos metros, y obeso. Si pudiera ver debajo de su capucha, me encontraría con las facciones de cerdo de Buenaventura.

Su rifle estaba en modo semiautomático, lo noté porque al apuntarme y disparar, la ráfaga dejó salir una sola bala, la cual pude desviar parcialmente con un movimiento del _shoto_ y lanzándome sobre mi espalda.

Debo admitir que el cinismo del sujeto me puso de mal humor, y sin medir la fuerza me lancé sobre él, tratando de alcanzar su pecho con el _daito_, sin embargo, grande sería mi sorpresa al notar que a pesar de su peso y complexión, era rápido como pocos, tanto así que pudo sublimar la energía de mi mandoble con un movimiento de su rifle e impactándome con la culata del mismo en el pecho, lanzándome un par de metros atrás… vaya que es fuerte, al ver sus brazos descubiertos noté que cada uno de sus bíceps era del tamaño de mi cabeza.

Otro encapuchado se acercó desde atrás de él y me apuntó. Sin embargo, el traidor tomó el cañón de su arma, haciéndolo apuntar al techo.

—No—. Dijo con voz profunda. —Este cabrón es mío.

Y quedando el resto de los soldados fuera de nuestro duelo, comencé a intercambiar técnicas con el hombre-cerdo.

Supongo que está en los genes de los cazadores de ángeles ser tan diestros para la guerra. Era la primera vez que un hombre, sin más arma que sus manos, me estaba haciendo esforzarme. A pesar de su proceder, había cierto código de honor en su estilo de pelea, no disparó ni una sola vez y estaba llevando la pelea uno a uno. Pude hacer un corte más o menos profundo en uno de sus hombros, el devolvió el favor hundiendo su gigantesco puño en mi abdomen, dejándome unos instantes sin aire y haciéndome pensar que sin problemas podría atravesar una pared con él. No, de ninguna manera, este remedo de policía no va a vencerme.

Con esa idea en la mente dejé de tratar de alcanzarlo con las hojas de mis espadas. Sin lugar a dudas había otra forma…

Hice una finta de mandoble a su abdomen, la cual esquivó con destreza dejando momentáneamente su cara al descubierto, aprovechando su descuido hundí mi frente en su nariz, haciéndolo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Las escaleras estaban a sus espaldas, esa era mi señal. Libre la cortísima distancia que nos separaba de un salto y receté una patada frontal en su gran barriga. Fue como patear una montaña, mi cuerpo entero se sacudió por el impacto, pero logré empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo rodar escaleras abajo y quedar inconsciente en el descanso unos metros abajo.

Nunca estuve en una guerra antes. Sí, tuvimos nuestras batallas, a cual más intensa en el pasado, en _Gunkan-Jima_, Nishinomiya y Nueva Jersey, pero nada como esto. Hay disparos y gritos, todo mundo corre atropelladamente en todas direcciones, he tenido que blandir el _daito_ al menos una docena de veces, dejando el mismo número de heridos detrás de mí. Robles, Marina, Leonel, El Protector, Nagato, Koizumi, Asahina, Haruhi y yo estamos siendo sometidos como nunca antes, superados en número y recursos. Todos fuimos sorprendidos, sin aviso, sin piedad. Aquellos a quienes ayudamos y defendemos desaparecen sin dejar mayor rastro que el aroma a sándalo, en medio de espontáneas y fugaces nubes blancas, abducidos hacia el firmamento, y esos son los afortunados, los que no tienen tanta suerte se desangran en el suelo, mueren en agonía… y al ritmo al que van las cosas, quizás los alcanzaríamos pronto.

No hemos hecho más que escapar desde que llegamos a este país, parece que en efecto, las fuerzas celestiales son más de lo que podríamos manejar en nuestro mejor día.

—¡Ya está aquí! ¡Vámonos!— Gritó mi esposa desde el balcón.

Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta ellos y al asomarme, pude ver parte de las instalaciones. El lugar rebozaba muerte. Heridos y cadáveres hasta donde me era posible ver. Reventando las puertas del basurero entró la tanqueta que había hecho camino en la entrada principal, pero no traía conductor… a menos claro que dicho conductor no pudiera ser visto por ojo mortal. Seguramente el chofer era El Protector. De acuerdo, nuestro escape estaba ahí, pero… ¿Cómo librar la veintena de metros que nos separaba de nuestro transporte?

—¿Te olvidas acaso de que tienes un amigo que puede volar?— Dijo el eternamente sonriente ésper mientras tomaba a su novia y a Asahina de la cintura y descendía suavemente. Marina hizo lo mismo tomando a Robles mientras que Haruhi y yo nos quedábamos como barrera. Envaine mis sables y tomé el revólver de emergencia de mi esposa, cubriendo la salida del resto del equipo… parecía que al final sí íbamos a lograrlo. El ésper levitó hacia nosotros recién dejada su preciada carga para ayudarnos a bajar a Haruhi y a mí, pero a medio camino, la voz de Nagato gritando "Itsuki" me hizo volverme hacia él.

Desde las alturas, uno de los ángeles que custodiaban el edificio había disparado hacia el ésper, alcanzándolo y haciéndolo caer. Ignoro qué tipo de habilidades le proveía la máscara a Leonel, pero sin dudarlo se lanzó al vacío, alcanzando a nuestro compañero y depositándolo con suavidad en el suelo, donde el resto de la compañía lo introdujo al vehículo.

—¡No es grave! ¡Salten!— Apremió Leonel, pero la caída sin duda era peligrosa para ser intentada por dos… si sólo uno saltaba, Marina y Leonel podrían atraparlo sin problemas… pero ambos… los disparos de los malos agujeraban y desprendían trozos de la pared alrededor de nosotros. Lo que fuéramos a hacer debía ser rápido… supuse que estaba en mí entonces… alguien debía recibir un golpe por el equipo.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Desprendí mi cinturón y rodeé con mis brazos la cintura de mi esposa.

—Haruhi—. Le dije teniendo su rostro a unos milímetros del mío. —Si saltamos ambos, van a volar el camión con un misil o algo y todos moriremos. Documéntalo todo.

—¿Qué…?

—Documéntalo todo, así podré retomarlo cuando vuelva.

—¿Cuando vuelvas de dónde…? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Abroché el cinturón a su tallé y besé sus labios.

—Tú y Ryoko son lo que más amo en el mundo. Nunca lo olvides.

Dicho eso, la lancé hacia el patio, donde Leonel y Marina la recibieron sin problemas. Puedo ver que grita y que patalea, luchando por que la suelten. Entre ambos la suben al tanque y el vehículo arranca dando una torpe vuelta que destroza parte del muro exterior, pero finalmente sale del cuartel. Habían logrado escapar.

Un tanto más tranquilo al verlos perderse en el laberinto de calles, levanto las manos y espero a que la compañía venga por mí. Una docena de hombres me rodea. Estoy a la expectativa de que me sometan o de que un ángel venga y me lleve. En su lugar, la dura madera de una tonfa cae sobre mi clavícula, con tal fuerza que sentí como se astillaba por el impacto. Me siguen golpeando, lo que me obliga a ponerme en arco fetal mientras que patean y estrellan toletes y culatas contra mí.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Párenle!— Indica uno y a su orden, los golpes cesan.

Alguien me toma del cuello de la camisa, levantándome, y me ordena que me hinque de espaldas a ellos. Lo obedezco. Quedo sobre mis rodillas viendo hacia la calle por el balcón.

—Te sientes muy macho, ¿Verdad chinito?— Me dice burlón el tipo… soy japonés, imbécil, japonés… —A ver si después de esto sigues tan alzadito.

Escucho el martillo de un arma pequeña a unos centímetros de mi cabeza, y un instante después siento el frío del cañón de una pistola tocando mi nuca… ¿Como irá a terminar todo esto…? Parece que al final me quedaré con la duda.

**Capítulo 7.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Muajajajaja... ¿qué tal? ¿se pone interesante? Comenten y opinen al respecto.<p>

Disclaimer del capítulo: La canción entonada por Nagato es "**Digital Love**" interpretada por **Daft Punk** del álbum **Discovery (2001)**.**  
><strong>¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Capítulo 8 ó Ductûs Îræ

Capítulo 8 listo... veamos hasta donde nos lleva nuestro narrador esta vez. ¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

* * *

><p>Un hombre bueno y valiente hizo un gran sacrificio por las personas que ama. Es una acción laudable que generalmente aplaudiría y pensaría digna de admiración. La verdad es que es fácil decir eso cuando no se es directamente afectado por la ausencia, cuando el hecho es ajeno, lejano… cuando el sacrificio no representa nada para un casual espectador que ve el juego desde la banca. Sin embargo, la misma persona que se entregó voluntariamente al dolor y la incertidumbre fue la misma que me enseñó que cuando el sacrificio es producto del amor, pierde su calidad de sacrificio… también fue la persona que me enseñó que el regalo supremo que una persona puede dar a otra no es su muerte, sino su vida misma… y ese es un obsequio que aún quiero cobrar.<p>

Esa tarde, el hombre que me ha guiado y enseñado tanto, que me ha amado como nadie y que me obsequió la oportunidad de ser madre quedó a merced de un enemigo abominable al que incluso yo estoy aprendiendo a temer. Su supervivencia es mi mayor inquietud y espero con el alma que regrese conmigo, a retomar el trabajo que ha hecho tan maravillosamente a través de los años y que me fue encomendado por él en su ausencia: documentar nuestra historia. Y más le vale regresar… esta no es labor de la líder de brigada.

**Capítulo 8 **ó **Ductûs Îræ.**

—Tú y Ryoko son lo que más amo en el mundo. Nunca lo olvides.

El cinturón de sus espadas se cerró en mi cintura y me lanzó al vacío, hacia el camión blindado. Si no estuviera tan molesta, estaría gritando por el vértigo de caer de espadas desde más de veinte metros. Leonel y Marina me atraparon y me tomaron con firmeza por los antebrazos, metiéndome prácticamente por la fuerza al compartimento cerrado de carga del camión.

—Está listo, vámonos.

—¿Listo? ¡Claro que no está listo! ¡Kyon sigue allá arriba, debemos volver por él!

Ninguno me respondió, ni siquiera me miraron. Cuando traté de abrir de nuevo la puerta trasera del cajón, Leonel me detuvo y El Protector arrancó, haciéndonos trastabillar a todos. Golpeó algo afuera, pero no se detuvo. Gervasio me tomó por los hombros, tratando de evitar que intentara abrir de nuevo.

—Basta, debemos irnos.

Pero seguí luchando, tarde o temprano me iba a soltar.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Es que son ciegos o sólo son idiotas? ¡Kyon sigue ahí! ¡No vamos a dejarlo! ¡Yuki, necesito algo de apoyo!

Pero Yuki no me apoyó, estaba tratando de contener el sangrado de Koizumi.

—Lo lamento…— ¿Sólo eso diría…?

Incrédula miré al resto. Salvo por Marina todos evitaban mi mirada… cobardes… todos ellos…

—Detén el auto…— Ordené al Protector. Pero me ignoró. Nadie me ignora a mí, mucho menos en ese momento. Caminé como pude hasta quedar detrás de él y volví a sacar mi pistola, apuntando a su nuca. —Hablo en serio, detén esta porquería.

—Dispara, mátame si quieres, entonces de verdad harás que su esfuerzo sea vano e inútil.

—¿Cómo te atreves, miserable aberración? ¡Detén el maldito auto de una vez!

—¡Basta ya, Haruhi! ¡No podemos volver! ¡Nos matarán a todos!— Me reprende Gervasio. Giré el cañón del arma hace él.

—¡Claro! ¡Entonces él puede quedarse allá a que lo asesinen por nosotros mientras nosotros huimos! ¡No esperaba una muestra tan vil de cobardía de ti!

Sentí un dolor en la muñeca al momento mismo que giraba involuntariamente mi cuerpo hacia otra dirección. Mikuru me sujetó con firmeza y me dio una sola y contundente bofetada al mismo tiempo que me desarmaba. Me giré hacia ella dispuesta a tirarle los dientes de un solo golpe, pero al verla cara a cara me encontré con sus ojos inundados en llanto.

—Perdóname… lo lamento tanto—. Dijo con voz quebrada, soltando el arma y abrazándose de mi cuello. Llorando desde el fondo de su corazón, con la misma intensidad que yo misma deseaba hacerlo.

Estaba iracunda, como nunca antes, pero por algún motivo que no entendía, las fuerzas me abandonaron. Dejé de luchar al fin y tomé asiento en el suelo mismo donde había estado de pie unos segundos antes.

Sé agua… debo respirar… sé agua.

Recordé entonces el bulto atado a mi cintura. Las dos espadas estaban ahí, invisibles como Nagato las había hecho, condición que sólo es posible cuando un miembro de la brigada las carga. Abrí el seguro del cinturón haciendo que todos pudieran verlas… impasibles, ajenas a mi rabia.

Las puse sobre mis piernas, apoyando las empuñaduras en mi hombro, como cargando a un niño pequeño… quizás fuera una idea mía, pero sentí que si las soltaba, estaría aceptando que él no volvería.

—Me lleva la…— Leonel se levantó y fue hasta la puerta corrediza de la cabina, abriéndola y sacando medio cuerpo por ella, viendo hacia atrás. —Dos helicópteros, podríamos intentar derribarlos…

—No—. No sé por qué, pero creo que esa sería la respuesta que Kyon daría. —Matar a más gente no mejorará las cosas… ¿Yuki…?

—Lo intentaré—. Dijo ella dudosa y se levantó con dificultad. Levantó los brazos y comenzó a hacer su hechizo, moviendo los labios, hablándole rapidísimo al aire. Por un momento pensé que se iba a desmayar. —Está hecho. Hay un apantallamiento sobre el vehículo. No somos visibles y tampoco dejamos rastros detrás de nosotros, sin embargo, el camuflaje sólo será útil por ciento veinte minutos.

Volví a concentrarme en mi carga. Lo correcto habría sido agradecerle, preguntarle si ella y Koizumi estaban bien, pero al final no dije nada.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?— Preguntó El Protector reduciendo la marcha.

—A mi casa de vuelta. No hay información personal mía en el cuartel, y aunque la tuvieran, no creo que quieran algo conmigo—. Respondió Gervasio. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan cansado. Por primera vez aparentaba su edad en actitud.

* * *

><p>Con todo y el agotamiento, Yuki se las arregló para lanzar un último hechizo sobre el maltrecho tanque, herrumbrándolo y degradando sus piezas hasta que comenzó a hacerse polvo. Dejamos que se desvaneciera varios cientos de metros antes de llegar a la casa del Pantera… según mi reloj de pulso faltaban apenas unos minutos para las diez de la mañana, el cielo, jugando al mismo juego que todos los eventos del día, trataba de molestarme abriendo sus nubes, dando como resultado un día más bien luminoso y de clima agradable.<p>

El mundo no pudo ser más incongruente ese día. Había un clima perfecto, las calles parecían tranquilas y apacibles y nosotros hacíamos nuestra humillante marcha de la derrota en medio de tan agradables condiciones. Mirando hacia el noreste desde donde estamos se puede ver la columna de humo negro elevándose del lugar donde está el cuartel. No era la única, podían verse al menos otras tres en diferentes direcciones… parece que esto fue más grande de lo que todos esperábamos. Unos minutos después eran audibles muchas sirenas, de patrullas, servicios médicos y bomberos… en un día tan bonito, la locura, el dolor y la muerte caminaban tomados de la mano de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Esperanza se quedó al principio del estacionamiento de la casa de Robles con un gesto descompuesto al vernos entrar. Es una muchachita muy lista, sin lugar a dudas notó de inmediato que no estábamos en nuestra mejor forma. Corrió al encuentro de Gervasio e hizo la pregunta cliché "¿Están bien?". Le preguntó a todos, trató de atendernos a todos, pero éramos muchos para una sola persona y terminó por no hacer nada… fue entonces cuando se concentró en mí…

—Por Dios… Señora Suzumiya…

Y es que de imaginarme como me vio, me dan escalofríos. Estoy sucia, cansada, golpeada y muy molesta… y sigo abrazando las espadas de mi esposo.

—Estoy bien—. Le dije tratando de sonar convincente, y me alejé un poco cuando la vi acercarse a ayudarme con los sables.

—Pero… debe descansar… yo…

—¡Estoy bien, con un demonio!— Le dije innecesariamente fuerte, la jovencita retrocedió arrepentida de su generosa oferta. Maldición… sé agua… —Si… si necesito algo, te lo haré saber… gracias…

Hubo un sonido, apenas audible, pero que hizo mayor la miseria en nuestras caras y me hizo palidecer. Pasos, de unos pies pequeños y presurosos… ¿Cómo se supone que le explique…? ¿Cómo voy a disculparme…?

Ryoko pasó apresuradamente entre las piernas de todos, estaba ansiosa y parecía al borde del llanto… si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a sus lamentos anoche…

—¿Dónde está papá?— Me preguntó directamente a mí, casi como si supiera que yo era la responsable de la ausencia de él. —¿Dónde está papá?— Insistió con la voz más alta y descompuesta. Todos callaron mirando al suelo, sólo se escuchaba el llanto de Mikuru… me hinqué frente a mi niña, aún a unos pasos de alcanzarme.

—Ryoko_-Chin_… yo… perdóname… papá no…— No pude terminar. Ella lo sabía, lo supo desde ayer. Se lanzó a mis brazos y lloró balbuceando algo ininteligible.

Tiene miedo, quizás tanto como yo. Desde que nació siempre ha tenido la certeza de que su padre estaría ahí para ella… para nosotras, y ahora vengo yo con mi cara de idiota a decirle que su padre se me perdió en el camino y que no sé donde está. La falsa sonrisa de Koizumi no está, se ve muy pálido, seguro que es porque está herido y no ha recibido la atención médica adecuada. Yuki se ve débil y me parece que las piernas le tiemblan, Mikuru llora en silencio. También El Protector está lastimado, pero no se queja, porque sabe que involuntariamente lastimará a Ryoko con su dolor, Leonel lo reconforta poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras se quita la máscara de jaguar y nos enseña el rostro mismo de un militar que no pudo salvar la vida de todos sus hombres. Gervasio de verdad parece acabado… quiere mucho a nuestra familia, desde que nos conoció, estoy segura de que no sólo le duele la ausencia, sino que siente responsabilidad por lo sucedido hoy.

—Deja de llorar, Ryoko_-Chin_—. El Protector dice eso mientras acaricia su coronilla, y al mismo tiempo la mía. Una sensación de tranquila melancolía sustituye momentáneamente al dolor y la rabia. —Traeré de vuelta a…— Usó su nombre, no el apodo que por tantos años he usado, sino su nombre… y de pronto siento ganas de estrellar mi frente contra el muro más cercano… no le gustaba ese apodo, y yo pudo haberle dado su lugar llamándolo por su nombre real… es tan bonito y tan poderoso a la vez… se lo haré saber cuando vuelva.

—Lo traeremos de vuelta—. Dije yo sonando convencida… yo misma tenía que creérmelo o de verdad él estaría perdido. —Perdóname, Ryoko_-Chin_…

—No es tu culpa… no es tu culpa…

* * *

><p>Ya dentro de la casa, Marina y Leonel se hicieron cargo de los heridos siendo los únicos con entrenamiento médico además de Yuki. Atendían a Koizumi y El Protector quienes habían llevado la peor parte de nuestra travesía, Ryoko hacía de su asistente junto con esperanza. Yuki dijo no necesitar mayor atención, decía que el dolor que tenía era natural y que no era peligroso por sí mismo, se dedicó a atender a su novio, que había recibido un disparo en la espalda y con sus cada vez más débiles poderes extrajo la bala y cerró la herida, aunque él tenía que dormir para recuperarse por completo.<p>

Marina y Ryoko daban poco después tratamiento al ángel. Con unas pinzas quirúrgicas la súcubo extraía las esquirlas incrustadas en la espalda y las alas del maltratado guardián, que se mantenía tan estoico como el dolor se lo permitía.

Mi niña puso a un lado el recipiente con agua en el cual la súcubo depositaba las sangrienta metralla recuperada y se sentó en las rodillas del ángel. Yo misma puedo sentir la angustia del Protector, pero Ryoko sin lugar a dudas está pasando el mismo suplicio que él.

—Llora—. Ordenó Ryoko_-Chin_, desconcertándonos al ángel y a mí y sacándole una sonrisa a Marina.

—No puedo, Ryoko_-Chin_. Te va a doler a ti también…

—Ya lo sé, y no me importa…— Respondió abrazándose a uno de sus robustos brazos. —Papá dice que cuando la alegría se comparte es alegría doble… y cuando el dolor se comparte, es dolor a la mitad… yo puedo llevar esa mitad por ti.

Incrédulo, el maleado ángel tomó la nuca de mi hija con delicadeza e hizo que recargara la frente sobre su hombro mientras Marina reanudaba la recolección del crudo acero de su espalda, conmovido, mudo… sólo dando eventuales respingos al sentir un fragmento particularmente grande o profundo salir de su carne.

—¿Ves?— Preguntó Ryoko gimoteando por el dolor, pero sonriente. —¿No duele tanto así, verdad?

—No, Ryoko_-Chin_… no duele nada…

* * *

><p>Desperté un tiempo después a causa de las pesadillas, perdí la noción del tiempo y me quedé profundamente dormida en el sofá en el que me había sentado desde la hora en que llegué. Mikuru dormía también, y Yuki miraba a la nada, distraída. Regresó de su trance un instante después de que yo despertara.<p>

—Todos duermen. Están exhaustos—. Dijo adivinando mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy repuesta, mis facultades se han restaurado en un setenta por ciento, casi el nivel que tenía hoy por la mañana.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—. Intervino Gervasio, bajando por las escaleras y seguido de todos los ausentes, salvo por Ryoko, que terminó extenuada luego de la asistencia dada a su ángel guardián. —Por favor, Yuki, dame buenas noticias.

Mikuru abrió los ojos y Yuki se quedó unos segundos en silencio y un conato de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios:

—Según la petición hecha por Suzumiya hace algunos años, los miembros de la Brigada SOS cuentan con un tejido orgánico en el interior de su bulbo raquídeo con datos editados por mí, el cual, en condiciones normales me permite conocer su ubicación y estado de salud.

—¿Sabes dónde está Kyon?— Preguntó Leonel, un tanto sorprendido.

—Como dije, en condiciones normales podría saberlo, pero estas no son condiciones normales—. Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras ayudaba a Koizumi a sentarse a su lado. —No puedo determinar la ubicación de Kyon, además del ruido del que he padecido desde que llegamos a México, hay información confusa en los protocolos de detección que comparto con su localizador… es como si estuviera aislado, o como si no ocupara una ubicación geográfica… es difícil de explicar.

Tengo una noción de qué es lo que está diciendo, pero aún no ha respondido a la pregunta que está matándome por dentro.

—Pero… ¿Él está…?

—Vivo. Sin lugar a dudas—. Dijo segura y con una sosegada sonrisa. —No me es posible saber su estado de salud, pero el funcionamiento del dispositivo de búsqueda está conectado directamente a su actividad cerebral y cardiaca. Mientras su corazón lata, yo podré saberlo.

Sí, mientras su corazón lata… podemos buscarlo, tratar de rescatarlo, tener esperanzas de que volverá sano y salvo… y también podemos tener la incertidumbre de su estado… podría estar siendo torturado, podría estar herido o agonizando en este momento. Sé que las intenciones de Yuki son las de darme vigor, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Kyon sufriendo…

Afuera, en la calle, siguen escuchándose sirenas. De verdad fue algo enorme y horrible lo que pasó…

—¿Dónde debemos empezar a buscar?— Pregunté.

—No tengo idea—. Respondió derrotada Yuki.

—Mañana podríamos comenzar la búsqueda, y hoy comprobamos que esto es mucho más grande que todos juntos. Debemos solicitar y aprovechar toda la ayuda posible—. Dijo Gervasio. —Yo buscaré en centros penitenciarios y haré algunas visitas.

—El escaneo modular que anteriormente podía correr en un país entero ha quedado limitado a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda de mi ubicación a la hora de correrlo, Itsuki y yo saldremos a buscarlo a partir de mañana.

—Calle por calle si es necesario—. Dijo él después de no hablar en toda la velada.

—Sin el TPDD mi movilidad es mínima… acompañaré a Gervasio…— Esa fue Mikuru… si no fuera tan tímida…

—Leonel, Marina y yo sabemos sobre ciertos lugares donde benditos y caídos se reúnen, si hacemos las preguntas correctas podríamos hallar pistas sobre por qué Nagato no es capaz de encontrarlo por sus propios medios—. Dijo lívido El Protector, aún recuperándose.

—Y por supuesto, señora Suzumiya, yo cuidaré a Ryoko—Cerró Esperanza al final, tratando de no quedar fuera.

Todos aportaban, sólo yo quedaba pendiente… ¿Qué demonios se supone que debería hacer?

—Mañana a primera hora iré a la embajada y lo reportaré como desaparecido, supongo que pueden presionar a las autoridades para que lo busquen—. Miré al grupo. De verdad todos estaban dispuestos a ir a buscar a mi esposo… me pregunto que lo hace tan especial. —Supongo que no podemos hacer nada más por hoy, así que relájense y mañana comenzaremos a buscarlo.

Gervasio entró unos segundos a su gimnasio y regresó con una pieza de madera que no reconocí de inmediato, la dejó sobre un pequeño taburete cerca de la puerta y luego se paró frente a mí, tendiéndome la mano. Pensé por un momento que quería que me levantara, así que moví mi derecha con la intención de dejar que me ayudara.

—No, tonta…— Me dijo con seriedad. —Las espadas.

Fue hasta ese momento que noté que en todo el día no había soltado el _daisho_ de Kyon… fue una petición difícil y dudé por un tiempo considerable antes de separarme de ellas… son lo más cercano a él que tengo, después de Ryoko. Sin poder postergarlo más, alcancé el par a Gervasio. Las tomó con cuidado y las colocó en el soporte de madera especial para espadas que tenía en el gimnasio, aunque no era para _katanas_, sino para espadas chinas, pero sin duda servía para el propósito.

Era muy triste ver el arreglo. Las espadas de Kyon estaban ahí, lucían majestuosas, dando la apariencia de ser un altar… y mi mente inmediatamente relaciona los altares con los muertos… maldición, ¿por qué siempre tengo que pensar así…? Ya lo sé. Es porque él no está aquí para decirme que todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>—Ven conmigo—. Me ordenó El Pantera con voz plana.<p>

Nunca, ni cuando nuestro entrenamiento era formal había lucido tan serio, sin cuestionarlo lo seguí al patio interior donde recibía nuevamente lecciones de él, sólo entonces noté que el sol se había ocultado ya, serían quizás cerca de las siete de la noche. Se detuvo hasta llegar al pie del gran árbol al centro del jardín, un roble, por cierto, un bonito ejemplar, ahora sin tanto follaje como en las estaciones cálidas.

—¿Gervasio…? ¿Por qué…?

—En guardia… y te recuerdo que no puedes hablar.

—¿Qué…? No, Gervasio, no estoy de humor justo ahora.

—¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡En guardia!

¿Cuál era su maldito problema? No estoy segura si lo había notado ya, pero mi esposo se perdió esa mañana… no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, apenas pude contener un ataque directo y con toda la intención de noquearme.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

—¡En guardia, con una chingada! ¡Y cállate! ¡No puedes hablar!

Recibí su siguiente ataque evitándolo a duras penas, parecía estar muy motivado para pelear, y yo seguía furiosa por todo lo que había pasado en el día. No iba a tolerar ser tratada de esa forma, ni siquiera por él.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No puedo concentrarme ahora!— Lancé por primera vez un golpe buscando su pecho, a pesar de que una ira espantosa me carcomía, no quería lastimarlo.

—¿Sigues hablando? ¡Claro que puedes concentrarte! ¡Siempre habrá algo que te distraiga! ¡No puedes dejarte caer por cualquier cosa!— Mientras decía eso lanzó una patada que esquivé apenas a unos milímetros de impactar en mi mejilla… estaba peleando en serio.

—¡No es cualquier cosa, grandísimo estúpido! ¡Mi esposo está allá afuera! ¡Quizás esté muriendo en este momento! ¡No tengo tiempo para estas idioteces!— Mi puño alcanzó fugazmente su costado, ese simple roce habría doblegado a cualquiera… pero no me enfrentaba a cualquiera.

—¡Controla la ira! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Y deja de hablar de una maldita vez!

—¡Maldito inhumano! ¡La persona a la que amo está sufriendo y yo no estoy buscándolo por estar peleando contigo!— El dorso de mi mano se estrelló con su clavícula, pero parecía de verdad la corteza de un árbol, ni siquiera logré aturdirlo, en su lugar, un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi mano.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a esconder allá adentro a llorar tu miseria? ¡No seas tan egoísta ni tan mediocre como para rebajarte a ese nivel!— Su codo hizo un movimiento ascendente que alcanzó mi barbilla, el piso cambió de lugar y retrocedí viendo luces de colores.

Entonces en eso consistía… si de verdad quería pelea, por dios que iba a tenerla, una de verdad, no las pantomimas que hacemos todos los días. Está ignorando lo que estoy padeciendo, está tachándome de egoísta, y como si eso no fuera suficiente para darle una golpiza que no le ha dado ni su padre, se atreve a llamarme mediocre… ser agua… qué estupidez.

De reojo pude ver la puerta que conducía al lugar mismo donde estábamos midiéndonos, supongo que para ese momento todos se habían dado cuenta ya de lo serio del encuentro y las implicaciones que ello llevaba consigo. Había mucha seriedad por parte de los espectadores, pero sin duda alguna lo que predominaba era el miedo… no tanto a la pelea en sí misma, sino a lo que de ella resultaría. Y con todo y ese conocimiento, nadie movió un dedo para detenernos… pero no debía distraerme en ellos, tenía un contendiente frente a mí al que no debía subestimar ni por un momento.

—Pues si eso es lo que quieres, aquí lo tienes—. Me lancé hacia él sin concesiones, como si atacara a un tipo malo. ¿La ira no me dará la fuerza? Sólo obsérvame.

—Sigues hablando, sigues sin dar la seriedad y dimensión al problema, ¡Él nunca volverá si sigues así!

—¿Cómo pretendes que sólo dejando de hablar voy a recuperarlo, idiota?— Nunca le había hablado así antes… es perturbadoramente reconfortante. Sentí que me volvía más rápida y pude hundir un puño en su abdomen, aunque él seguía inamovible.

—No lo sé… quizás cuando lo hagas volver puedas preguntarle… ¿No aprendiste nada de él? ¡Él _era_ un modelo de disciplina! Aunque a este paso eso se ve lejano.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de hablar como si estuviera muerto! ¡Voy a traerlo de vuelta!

—¡Y cómo mierda crees que vas a hacer eso! ¡Sus captores son fuerzas especiales y un pelotón de ángeles! ¡Ni siquiera puedes contra mí, que soy un simple mortal! ¡CONCÉNTRATE!

—¡Bastardo insensible! ¡Yo iría al fin del mundo por él!

—¡Y quizás lo encuentres allá, en el mismo fin del mundo cuando fracases!— En un rápido movimiento con ambos manos hizo una llave de inmovilización sobre el brazo con el que intentaba golpearlo, y aunque deshizo la prensión de inmediato, por un momento sentí que mi brazo se dislocaría. Aún así alcancé la parte superior de su rótula con el puño libre. Por primera vez lo vi trastabillar, aunque su debilidad duró solo un instante, insignificante como para aprovecharlo y tomar ventaja.

—¡Nunca esperé esto de ti…! ¡TÚ NO SABES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO!

Fue en ese momento donde todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Mi comentario pareció soltar una rienda que lo mantenía atado y vi al hombre aquél abalanzarse sobre mí como una bestia iracunda, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y dispuesto a matarme… como un felino… como una pantera. Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro, no sé cuantas veces las golpeó, pero tuve que dejar de protegerme por el dolor que sentía en los brazos, y una vez rota mi defensa, hizo un giro con vuelo perfecto que estrelló su pie derecho sobre mi estómago… sentí como se sacudieron mis entrañas y no sé como resistí las repentinas arcadas y la incontinencia.

No supe exactamente a qué hora caí. Estaba más concentrada en volver a llenar de aire mis pulmones mientras trataba de encontrar una referencia que me dijera dónde estaba el suelo, aunque por la sensación del césped en mi espalda, debía estar tendida sobre él.

Y como si ese no fuera suficiente dolor, sentí un peso espantoso sobre el empeine de mi pie derecho, y un instante después un peso semejante sobre mi pectoral, comprimiendo aún más mis lastimados pulmones y negándoles el aire que tanto necesitaban para que no quedara inconsciente. Se había parado sobre mí, con un pie inmovilizaba el mío y con el otro presionaba mi pecho… acercó su rostro lo más que pudo al mío mientras yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por levantar el pie que amenazaba con asfixiarme, pero era como tener una viga de concreto sobre mí. Entonces habló… sereno, pero dada la escena, sonaba espeluznante.

—Hace treinta años, Haruhi… hace treinta años… no pude controlar mi ira… era joven e impulsivo como tú. Y entonces, después de un día en que pensé que mi enojo había solucionado todo, cinco energúmenos iracundos irrumpieron en mi casa y nos molieron a golpes… fui obligado a presenciar como ultrajaban una y otra vez a la mujer que amaba antes de ser asesinada, para que luego me lanzaran de un quinto piso hacia la calle destrozando un auto con mi caída… ¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor…? Que sobreviví… mi castigo fue recuperarme para vivir arrepentido por mis errores y cargando la culpa de su muerte… por fortuna encontré a un buen maestro que me enseñó el camino, que me regresó a la vida y me devolvió la esperanza… lo difícil no es encontrar el confort o el perdón de aquellos a quienes amamos y son lastimados, sea culpa nuestra o no… lo difícil es perdonarse a sí mismo, trascender a la culpa, lamerse las heridas y seguir adelante… nunca, Haruhi, nunca vuelvas a decir que no sé por lo que estás pasando.

Dejé de luchar, en ese momento Gervasio se quitó de encima de mí, y caminó agotado hasta quedar a un lado del tronco del árbol, dándome la espalda. No era sólo el dolor físico, ahora también me sentía muy avergonzada. Me reincorporé a medias mientras trataba de respirar, pero eso se sentía fácil comparado con el dolor en la cabeza y el pecho por asimilar las palabras de mi mentor…

* * *

><p>Pasamos una hora más en silencio. Volviendo a las formas y a otros ejercicios de relajación que según él, coadyuvarían a la "sublimación" de mi enojo. Escuchar esa parte de su pasado no sólo fue sumamente ilustrativo, también me ayudó a ver bajo una nueva luz mi propia situación. Supongo que tiene razón. He perdido algo muy importante para mí, sin embargo aún tengo los medios para traerlo de vuelta, no como él, que perdió y jamás podrá recuperar aquello que se fue. Era curioso, pero luego de ese tiempo de entrenamiento el enojo parecía bajar, lenta, pero constantemente, y una vez terminado el ejercicio del día, intenté abordar a Gervasio para que me contara más, pero se resistió a continuar durante ese día, así que no insistí.<p>

—Eh… perdón por interrumpir…— Dijo Mikuru tímida. —…pero creo que deberían ver esto…

Gervasio no es un hombre que ve televisión. Tiene una, muy bonita y nueva, pero en todo nuestro tiempo de estancia, nunca la había visto encendida. Esa vez, sin embargo, no sólo estaba encendida, el volumen del aparato estaba al máximo y todos estaban pendientes de él. Me apresuré al sofá e hice un espacio con mis caderas entre Yuki y Marina, mientras que la pantalla mostraba el escudo nacional del país y la leyenda "Gobierno Federal" en una cenefa de color sobrio.

—Está en cadena nacional—. Me susurró Yuki.

Pasarían sólo unos segundos de expectación cuando apareció un hombre insignificante, de baja estatura, más o menos calvo y de espejuelos que bien podría pasar por una versión adulta de Milhouse de _The Simpson_. Pensé en un principio que sería algún técnico de audio que se quedó en el palco cuando comenzó la transmisión… incrédula escucharía de él mismo que era ni más ni menos que el presidente… sí que están en decadencia… recuerdo cada palabra rebuscada, sin embargo, el mensaje era claro, y sería inútil reproducir los treinta y cinco minutos que duró: más de ciento veinte cuarteles de la policía federal, bases militares y otros asentamientos de las autoridades habían sido atacados simultáneamente ese día, los fallecimientos contaban en miles, con una infraestructura que doblego por completo a las fuerzas armadas y a la policía… el gobierno, viéndose superado y no pudiéndolo ocultar, había decidido tomar medidas. El mensaje terminó y nos quedamos a la expectativa viendo el aparato, pasarían un par de minutos hasta que un anunciador, abrumado, diera paso a un reporte tanto más detallado de los eventos del día. El cuartel en el que estuvimos hoy y de donde Kyon desapareció era uno de los cinco atacados en la ciudad, había un reporte extraoficial de un par de centenar de víctimas fatales entre policías, militares y bandidos, aunque nadie mencionó a los desaparecidos, y ni hablar de que siquiera mencionaran a un ciudadano japonés perdido. Se había convertido de pronto en una especie de guerra civil. Y así comenzaría el viacrucis del país azteca:

—A partir del tres de noviembre, una vez terminados los festejos de día de muertos, se implementará un toque de queda en las capitales de los treinta y un estados y por supuesto en el Distrito Federal y el área metropolitana del mismo, al igual que sucederá con el área conurbada de Monterrey y Guadalajara (principales ciudades del país)—. Dijo el anunciador. —Estas medidas serán tomadas para proteger a la población civil ante el azote del crimen organizado en tanto se hace la transición de gobierno, programada como cada seis años el próximo primero de diciembre. Para garantizar que la medida sea implementada a cabalidad, el Ejército Mexicano, la Secretaría de Marina Armada de México y la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana apoyarán a las agencias policiacas locales, al igual que se tendrá el apoyo de corporaciones extranjeras. Ahora unas palabras del hombre que liderará la operación.

A cambio de escena, un rostro conocido apareció en el monitor. Si de por sí Gonzaga me parecía un hombre mayor, ahora de verdad lucía como un anciano, pese a su aparente serenidad, sus ojos hundidos daban la impresión de tenerlo sometido bajo un stress inaguantable. Aún así, habló con tranquilidad:

—Tal como el señor presidente ha informado a la población, estamos bajo el yugo de un enemigo al que dejamos crecer por mucho tiempo. Antes de enfrentarnos a un golpe de estado o algo parecido, hemos decidido que la estrategia será cerrar fronteras al exterior mientras superamos la crisis, sin embargo, varias agencias internacionales han ofrecido su ayuda, la cual aceptaremos y agradeceremos. Interpol Américas, la DEA, y otras tantas corporaciones, así como la ONU, el Ejército de Salvación y la Cruz Roja Internacional han comenzado a hacer llegar ayuda de todo tipo a nuestro país—. Colocó sus manos en el estrado, con cierta determinación, pero que daba la impresión de que no le alcanzaría por mucho tiempo. —A la población en general… sólo puedo decirles que no deben temer. No permitan que estos criminales los hagan vivir con miedo—. Guardó silencio, como si se debatiera por decir algo más, algo que sólo él sabía. Sin embargo, se relajó y continuó: —En la ciudad de México, el responsable de la aplicación del plan de contingencia será un representante de la policía local, el cuál es el más apto dado que el secretario de seguridad pública de la ciudad falleció en los funestos eventos de hoy y era además hombre de confianza del mismo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos vieron, poco faltó para que saltara y tratara de golpear al televisor… perfectamente trajeado y limpio como si nada hubiera sucedido, apareció la cara de marrano del mismo hombre que confrontó a mi esposo horas atrás: Buenaventura. No presté atención a sus palabras, su cinismo me tenía al borde de un nuevo ataque de ira… maldito bastardo… él sabe qué pasó con Kyon…

* * *

><p>El primero se noviembre se presento con una temperatura baja. Fue la primera noche que pasé sola en muchos años, y había olvidado que se sentía desde la preparatoria. A las siete de la mañana caminaba junto con Ryoko por una de las más concurridas avenidas de la ciudad conocida como Paseo de la Reforma. La gente, a pesar de que continuaba con sus actividades de todos los días, miraba aquí y allá con cierto recelo, y según habíamos escuchado por la radio durante la mañana, no deberíamos sorprendernos de la poca presencia policiaca, pues luego de los ataques que costarían la vida a varios cientos, otros tantos habían renunciado.<p>

La embajada de Japón en México, sin embargo, seguía guardando cierto sosiego que la separaba del resto de la ciudad, sintiéndose como un santuario donde de alguna forma hallaba cierta paz, como estar, aunque fuera sólo un poco, de vuelta en casa.

Expuse en pocas palabras el problema que me aquejaba a la secretaria del embajador, el cual, por supuesto, había abandonado el país esa misma mañana a petición del gobierno japonés.

—Entonces el profesor Suzumiya desapareció ayer por la mañana—. Repetía la joven mientras hacía un reporte.

—Sí—. De reojo miré a Ryoko, sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala de espera fuera de la oficina de muros de cristal en la que estaba.

—Pues según lo que usted me describe, el patrón es consistente al del secuestro… sin embargo, no lo trataremos como tal hasta no estar bien seguros que es el caso, aún así, manténgase al pendiente de que sus captores se pongan en contacto con usted y repórtenoslo de inmediato. Nosotros mandaremos hoy mismo el reporte a la secretaría de relaciones exteriores para que comiencen una investigación.

—Muchas gracias.

Estaba por empujar la puerta para salir y volver a reunirme con mi hija.

—¿Suzumiya-_Tantei_?— Me volví a la mujer a su llamado. Parece una chica lista. —Espero no se ofenda con lo que voy a decirle… pero veo que usted es madre… sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero por estos rumbos y en estos tiempos la gente muere muy a menudo. Nosotros mismos, los empleados de la embajada al igual que muchos extranjeros que trabajamos en este país recibimos salarios muy superiores a otros sólo por estar aquí… no me gustaría que se enfrentara a un panorama en el cual perdiera más de lo que ya perdió… váyase del país y proteja a quienes aún tiene, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo terminará lo que está sucediendo. Nadie puede dejar el país en estos días, no así con diplomáticos, militares y representantes de la ley… y usted es una representante de la ley… aproveche esa situación y huya cuanto antes.

Pensé por un momento en gritarle que no fuera estúpida, que a pesar de saber y mucho mejor que ella lo que pasaba, no iba a abandonar a mi esposo a su suerte como la cobarde que esperaba que fuera y con la que ella seguramente se identificaba… pero eso sería inútil e innecesario… se agua… él te necesita.

—Gracias por el consejo—. Respondí serena y me despedí para llevarme a mi hija de ahí.

Caminé junto con mi niña hacia el oeste y ambas nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos el gigantesco edificio que se erguía orgulloso muy por encima de los otros. La torre mayor, uno de los más altos y modernos de toda América Latina.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después viajaba en el auto adicional de Robles, pues él dijo no tener inconveniente con moverse por sus propios medios en la ciudad. Koizumi conducía y cada cierta distancia se detenía para que Yuki hiciera su búsqueda. Ryoko estaba en casa ya, al cuidado de Esperanza. Yuki, cada vez más desesperada nos informaba de lo infructuoso que el escaneo modular estaba resultando, y aunque eso en mi juventud era motivo para poner el grito en el cielo, ahora me sentía cada vez más tranquila mientras hacía lo posible por reconfortarla. Pensé que la jornada terminaría junto con la puesta del sol, poco antes de las siete de la noche, así que me estaba preparando emocionalmente para dormir cuando aparcamos el auto en casa de Gervasio, pero eso no pasó. El Pantera salió a nuestro encuentro manejando un vehículo de alquiler que sustituiría a la camioneta perdida en el ataque del día anterior. Esta vez fuimos todos invitados y comenzamos a hacer camino a otro lado de la ciudad e ignoraba qué tipo de actividad realizaríamos allá, pero aún así me dejé llevar, mientras Ryoko se acurrucaba a mi lado, yo esperaba y luchaba fervientemente por que el periodo de la ira terminara y mi mente se llenara de buenos sentimientos. Tonto Kyon… tonto y amado Kyon… no sé donde te metiste, pero no lo dudes ni por un segundo… te encontraré.<p>

**Capítulo 8 **ó **Ductûs Îræ.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<p> 


	10. Capítulo 9 ó Diês Cruciâmentum

Casi no, pero les dejo esta actualización, con seguridad la última del año. Aprovecho igualmente para agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia y han comentado al respecto, deseándoles una muy felices fiestas decembrinas y un magnífico inicio de año, es lo menos que podría desearles, ya que gracias a sus comentarios y lecturas, yo tengo un gran final de 2011.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong> ó **Diês Cruciâmentum.**

Creo que estoy algo contagiada de sus modos, debe ser la convivencia de tantos años. Kyon se la pasa observando en silencio todo lo que se nos atraviesa mientras que los demás hablamos y dejamos de prestar atención a todo lo demás, eso es probablemente lo que hace que describa con tal detalle todo lo que nos ha pasado. Hoy no hay muchos ánimos de hablar. Ya no cae sobre nosotros el enojo de que Kyon nos haya sido arrebatado, y aunque el dolor sigue presente, ahora es más soportable en tanto que nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

Sería cosa de unos minutos desde que salimos del barrio donde habita Gervasio para que entráramos a otro un tanto más rural, curioso al seguir siendo parte de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Justo cuando vi que la afluencia de personas aumentaba recordé que estamos en una de las fiestas nacionales de carácter religioso más importantes de este país, y que se originó incluso antes del descubrimiento de América. La gente, a pie, camina hasta palacio de gobierno del pequeño poblado urbano-rural conocido como Míxquic.

La fiesta que se celebra es el día de muertos. Sería redundante hablar de lo que pasa en dicha celebración, así que sólo contaré lo que encontramos nosotros esa noche, donde la temperatura bajó hasta quedar apenas un par de grados sobre cero.

—Sé que te gustan los suvenires, así que por eso estamos aquí—. Me dijo Gervasio mientras ponía su saco sobre los hombros de Mikuru. —Estoy seguro que a Kyon le encantará si le llevas cualquier recuerdillo de por aquí. Sería ridículo que vinieras a México en noviembre y no disfrutaras un día de muertos, bebieras algo de café de olla y te comieras un tamal—. Sonreí tanto como pude mientras asentía y lo veía conducir a nuestra mascota de club por la carretera abarrotada de gente entre los tenderetes.

Dejando de lado la _negociación hostil_ que tuvimos la tarde anterior, Gervasio se había comportado como un padre amoroso y condescendiente, por un momento me hizo recordar a mi propio padre o a Kyon. Es un gran tipo, y el hecho de que siga siéndolo aún a pesar de lo que la vida le ha puesto en el camino sólo refuerza mi teoría de que tiene una misión muy importante para el mundo. Caminamos hacia el sur entre el frío fulgor de las luminarias y las cálidas fogatas que la gente encendía alrededor del camino, escoltados a momentos por hombres y mujeres ataviados elegantemente como lo harían las mujeres de principios del siglo pasado, y llevando ya fueran máscaras o pintura facial para emular el rostro de una calavera. Leonel nos explicaría que el folklore tuvo un ascenso importante precisamente en esa época (los primeros años del siglo veinte) haciendo que se volviera parte de la celebración la figura de _La Catrina_, que representaba a la muerte como una mujer acaudalada y de extravagantes sombreros de ala ancha adornados con plumas exóticas. A medida que nos acercábamos más al centro del poblado, aumentaba el barullo de las personas y el estruendo de tambores fabricados a la usanza prehispánica que sonaban rítmicamente, llamando a todo el que se sintiera con bríos a participar en una _flor_, una suerte de baile multitudinario que se hacía en torno a los percutores y los _concheros_, y era precisamente conocido como _flor_ por hacerse en forma circular.

Ryoko tiró de mi mano con fuerza apenas vio a los danzantes hacer sus elaborados pasos, parecía animada y mentiría si no dijera que me sentía contagiada por el espíritu festivo del lugar; por lo que entendí, pretendía participar con ellos, pero se me hacía un baile más bien vigoroso para alguien tan pequeño. Sin embargo, mi complejo terminó al momento mismo que Gervasio tomó a mi pequeña y la montó en sus hombros mientras tiraba de Mikuru, luego de Yuki y así, uno a uno en cadena, hasta que la Brigada entera se dedicaba al baile.

Fue como una bocanada de aire fresco que interrumpió la depresión y el enojo por los eventos de los últimos días que estaban amenazando con llevarse mi cordura y hacer que me desquitara con las personas equivocadas. Y sin embargo estaba ahí, participando de una algarabía que no era mía, pero que nos estaba haciendo bien a todos, mientras veo a mi hija pegar sonoras risotadas mientras su cabello se agita a merced del intrincado baile que hace nuestro anfitrión, mientras veo a Mikuru vitorear y seguir torpemente los pasos que yo memoricé desde la primera vuelta, girarme y quedar encantada con Yuki e Itsuki, que se sonríen mientras siguen el ritmo de los tambores tomados de la mano, observar a Leonel y Marina siguiendo la música con la cabeza y con sendas sonrisas en el rostro y al Protector, invisible para la mayoría, que aplaude a las maromas de mi hija.

Veinte minutos después, sin abrigos y empapados de sudor, nos separamos del baile y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde realmente íbamos esa noche. Fue hasta ese momento donde noté algo que seguramente era imperceptible para la mayoría de las personas, pero que iría haciéndose más notorio para quien pudiera verlo, a medida que nos acercábamos a la iglesia y el cementerio adyacente.

Dicho cementerio no lucía como cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes. Por principio, estaba abierto al público a pesar de que eran cerca de las once de la noche, había gente que como nosotros caminaba entre las criptas y curioseaba, otros tantos montaban guardia al lado de las tumbas de los que asumí eran los seres queridos que habían perdido. El contraste entre la pena de la muerte y la alegría de la misma era extraño y contagiaba con una nostalgia feliz, la misma de aquel que no tiene nada que perder. La tortuosa naturaleza del camposanto se vestía con la luz de veladoras de parafina y las aromáticas _flores de muerto_ anaranjadas, comida típica, bebidas y cráneos de dulce. Hasta ese punto, todo cabía dentro de los parámetros de lo normal.

Leonel, El Protector, Yuki, Itsuki y yo lo notamos, pero el mexicano y el ángel no parecieron inquietarse mucho. Sobre las lápidas, en el campanario y las puertas de la iglesia, incluso caminando entre nosotros… ángeles… varios cientos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que lanzaban miradas curiosas sobre El Protector y Marina, ninguno parecía tener intención de hacer nada contra ellos, y en otra peculiaridad, muchos de ellos estaban desnudos y aleatoriamente emprendían el vuelo o se sentaban perezosos donde hallaran lugar.

—Ellos son libres—. Aclaró El Protector al verme tan absorta en ellos. —Ellos cuidan a las personas, sin que nadie los vea, nunca han conocido el toque de un cazador, y si tienen suerte, jamás lo conocerán.

* * *

><p>Nos separamos. Vi sin ver por algún tiempo entre las tumbas, y me detuve hasta llegar al lado de Marina, que vigilaba de pie ante un par de tumbas sobre una de las cuales se acomodaba Leonel mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.<p>

—Mi amigo Román, y a su lado, su madre—. Explicó al verme leer las lápidas. —Murió hace muchos años, cuando saboteamos la Operación Bolívar. No era precisamente el mejor amigo que se pudiera tener, era hosco, malhablado, traicionero, pendenciero, prepotente y terriblemente impaciente. Era un cazador de ángeles al igual que yo, pero lo curioso es que él no creía en los ángeles… cuando encontraba alguno creía que era cualquier otra cosa. Al último que encontró lo hizo firmar una confesión diciendo que era un extraterrestre—. Dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo que hizo que sintiera deseos de fumar, pero no lo haría. A Kyon no le gustaría. —Ante todo, Haruhi, también somos aquello que hemos perdido. Es una estupidez pensar que lo mejor es sólo recordar lo bueno de aquellos que nos dejaron, debes ser agradecida y quedarte con todo de aquellos que ya no están, incluso las cosas malas, porque normalmente es de esas cosas malas de las que obtenemos el verdadero aprendizaje.

—Gracias por el consejo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando lo único que tengo de él son buenos recuerdos y una hija preciosa?

—Pues aférrate a esos recuerdos… pero no te dejes llevar por ellos o nunca te recuperarás si él no vuelve… sólo déjalo ir.

* * *

><p>Algunos metros más adelante me encontré con Gervasio y Esperanza, limpiando voluntariosamente una lápida que ponía "Rosaura Barrios: 1960 – 1982". Sin dejar de lado su afán, Gervasio me miró con una sonrisa plagada de melancolía.<p>

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente?— Preguntó Esperanza a mi hija y tomándola de la mano la llevó lejos, dejándonos al Pantera y a mí a solas.

—Supongo que imaginas de quién es esta tumba—. Comenzó él sentándose sobre la fría roca y retirándole algo de polvo con la mano. Lo imité.

—Es la tumba de tu novia, ¿cierto?

—Era mi prometida—. Corrigió. —Perder a la persona que amas puede llevarte a lugares a donde nunca quisiste ir. A la depresión. A la locura. Intenté suicidarme un par de veces en prisión.

No respondí de inmediato, daba la impresión de no haber hablado de eso con muchas personas. Sería muy instructivo hablar con un superviviente:

—¿Cómo lo lograste?— Pregunté luego. —Es decir, ¿cómo lo trascendiste? ¿De dónde sacaste el aplomo o los ánimos?

—Al principio no supe cómo… era como si alguien más estuviera viviendo mi vida, como si fuera únicamente un cascarón sin alma. Aunque la verdad es que no te puedo decir que me recuperé por completo, una parte de mí murió junto con ella, pero heme aquí, treinta años después… no sólo tan vivo como al principio… incluso hoy, a pesar de mi edad y la situación… tengo aspiraciones… quizás muy altas para alguien como yo, pero… creo que tengo el derecho a buscar mi felicidad, y sé que ella lo comprendería, incluso que ella lo querría… sería lo que yo desearía si ella hubiera sobrevivido en mi lugar.

—¿Aspiraciones altas…? Un momento… ¿Acaso tú…?

—Sé que suena como una locura…— Dijo en voz un tanto más baja.

—¿Pero quién…?— Dije apresurando mi cerebro a hacer conexiones… —Por todos los cielos… Es por Mikuru, ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que vuelo muy alto…? ¿Que no la merezco?

—No es eso, creo que eres alguien formidable y sería algo que me encantaría ver… pero como seguramente sabes, ella tiene… pues otro tipo de compromisos…

—Lo sé, ella misma me lo dijo. Y a pesar de todo lo que la rodea… simplemente no puedo hacerme a la idea de dejarla ir sin haber presentado pelea.

—Tienes apenas unos días de haberla visto por primera vez.

—Y aún así es como si la conociera de toda la vida, es y por mucho lo que cualquier hombre soñaría con encontrar, y sin ánimo de sonar pedante, creo que no le soy indiferente.

—¿Tratas de encontrar a Rosaura en ella?

—Eso es lo más curioso de todo, Haruhi… no son parecidas en ningún aspecto. No soy estúpido, puedo reconocer algo real cuando lo vivo… creo que vale la pena emprender esa campaña.

Le deseé suerte tratando de sonar convencida, e insisto, no es que la idea me resultara mala, pero… ella no podría, sé que en algún punto de nuestro camino deberá marcharse, regresar a su hogar, en ese futuro lejano y desconocido para nosotros, y aunque una parte de mí desea que se concrete, otra quisiera ahorrarle un dolor innecesario a mi confiable mentor.

Charlamos por un rato más, bajo un cielo particularmente nítido y estrellado. Creo que el mensaje que todos tratan de darme es que debo hacerme a la idea de lo peor, pero esperando lo mejor y luchando por ello. Es una buena idea, o realmente la ausencia va a volverme loca.

* * *

><p>—¿Ryoko está con ustedes?— Preguntó Esperanza un poco después. Estaba muy crispada.<p>

—No… tú te la llevaste…

—P-pero… alguien llegó por ella hace un segundo… hubiese jurado que era usted…— Dijo la pobre chica, preocupada de verdad.

No me explico por qué, pero me sentía tranquila. Busqué con la mirada a nuestro alrededor.

—No debes preocuparte, no está sola—, la conforté al notar la ausencia del Protector, que sin lugar a dudas estaría con ella. —Aún así creo que debería ir a buscarla.

Esperanza y Gervasio se ofrecieron a acompañarme, pero rechacé la invitación pidiéndoles que continuaran en la limpieza de la tumba. Comencé a andar nuevamente entre los estrechos pasillos del panteón, dejando que la esencia de las flores, el incienso y una madera muy aromática llamada copal inundara mis pulmones; además de la custodia del Protector, no tenía la sensación de que Ryoko estuviera en peligro, así que seguí caminando por varios cientos de metros hasta salir del barullo del centro del pueblo por la misma ruta por que llegamos ahí. Casas humildes y grandes terrenos vacíos se mostraban a mi derecha, y algo parecido a un pantano con diminutas embarcaciones se podía ver al lado opuesto del camino, detrás de una barda de piedra con pilares. Sobre uno de esos pilares estaba el ángel guardián de Ryoko, acuclillado y mirando las verdes y espesas aguas de la chinampa. Entré por el mismo acceso que él custodiaba y nos miramos por un momento, haciéndome saber sin palabras que en efecto no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Ryoko estaba sentada en las viejas escaleras de concreto que hacían las veces de muelle y no estaba sola. Hablando con ella estaba una catrina de las que habíamos visto antes, vestía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, demasiado fino para ser únicamente un disfraz, del anchísimo sombrero con plumas de pavorreal caía una larga melena negra con destellos azules y la finura de su espalda correspondía a la de una mujer joven, que no había visto en muchos años, pero que reconocí de inmediato. Me acerqué en silencio aunque confiada. La joven alzó su rostro para verme, traía un antifaz de calavera que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, pero igual pude reconocer su sonrisa apenas me regaló con ella.

—¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo, Ryoko?— Pregunté con tranquilidad y en mi lengua nativa.

—Creo que tu mamá quiere que vuelvas con ella—. Indicó la muchachita a mi hija, también en japonés.

—No le hablaba a esa Ryoko.

Ella sonrió aún más. Se retiró el enorme sombrero y lo puso juguetona sobre la cabeza de Ryoko-_Chin_, haciendo que cayera hasta su nariz, y luego se quitó el antifaz.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Suzumiya.

—Lo mismo digo, Ryoko.

Aunque la escena era de lo más irreal, sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando vi de nuevo a nuestra difunta amiga, y aunque la convención marcaba que debíamos hacer sendas reverencias para saludarnos, instintivamente nos abrazamos. De algún modo que no comprendía, Ryoko Asakura-_Ni_ estaba con nosotros. Sé que Kyon la ha visto en sueños, así que supuse que fue por eso que no me volví loca sólo de verla.

—¿Cómo es posible?— Pregunté conteniendo apenas el llanto.

Ella, sonriente y serena tomó la mano de Ryoko-_Chin_.

—Caminemos—. Me invitó momentos después, y las tres comenzamos a andar por la orilla de la ciénaga, al cuidado de la mirada del Protector.

No hablamos por unos minutos, sólo anduvimos por ahí. No había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba, lucía sana y feliz, y exactamente con la misma edad con la que dejamos de verla… su estatura es menor a la mía ahora, imagino que debe ser porque sigue siendo una adolescente mientras que yo soy una adulta ya, supongo que era de esperarse que no haya envejecido en todos estos años partiendo del principio de que ha estado muerta todo ese tiempo.

—Ha sido un largo camino hasta llegar aquí, ¿cierto?— Inició ella.

—Ya lo creo… Kyon estaría encantado de verte, no para de hablar de ti… aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es sano que hable de sueños con una mujer que no soy yo, ¿verdad?

—Me encanta que conserves tu buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias—. Dice después de reír discretamente.

—Conoces esas circunstancias, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Sé que Kyon no está aquí y que su ausencia te está matando, es por eso que hoy me fue permitido venir a verlos—. Se detuvo y se quedó observando la diminuta isla a mitad de la laguna, entre el oscuro y a estas horas inescrutable follaje de sus árboles.

—¿Y según tú, qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Dejar que las cosas pasen.

—¿Perdona?

—Dejar que las cosas pasen, ser paciente, tener fe.

—P-pero… ¿fe en qué?

¿Por qué insisten? ¿Por qué el afán de que dejé atrás aquello que hizo que mi vida no se convirtiera en un caos, que según tengo entendido evitó que el mundo terminara y que me hizo tan feliz…? No quiero renunciar a eso, no quiero perderlo… mi hija necesita y se merece un padre como el que tenía, ningún otro y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me resisto a dejar que se vaya para siempre.

—No te estoy diciendo que lo olvides, sino que dejes al tiempo transcurrir.

—¿Y dejar que ese tiempo lo solucione? ¿O Dios acaso? ¡Por Él estamos aquí en primer lugar!— No estaba enojada, la ira se había ido, pero mi voz sonaba descompuesta, aún así ella no se inmutó.

—No, Suzumiya, no es sobre Dios, o sobre la justicia, ni siquiera es sobre Kyon. Es sobre ti. Aquello que estás buscando no llegará a ti hasta que deba volver, ni un minuto antes. Si insistes en forzar al destino, éste se volverá contra ti, y tú y los que amas podrían resultar heridos.

—¿Me dices entonces que debo dejarlo todo en manos del destino? ¡Qué soberana estupidez! ¡Yo ni siquiera creo en el destino! Y aunque creyera en él… no voy a abandonar a Kyon.

—Por eso mismo te admiro tanto, por ese espíritu que está más allá del entendimiento de los humanos, pero debes entender que no trato de desanimarte ni hacer que dejes todo en manos de ese destino del que te hablo… sólo debes ser consciente de que para enfrentar al destino, hay que aceptarlo primero—. No supe que decirle. No había que decirle. Ryoko la soltó y tomó mi mano, de alguna manera que no comprendo ella parece estar soportándolo mejor, con mayor madurez y temple que yo, y trataba de confortarme. Ryoko-_Ni_ continuó: —Este es sólo el principio, Suzumiya, vienen muchos días oscuros repletos de tribulación, soledad y miedo, donde lo único que podrá asegurar la supervivencia de todos es cuánto confían unos en otros, y en los cuales deberás ser madre y padre de Ryoko-_Chin_, días en los que querrás renunciar a todo e incluso algunos en los que de verdad deberás renunciar a aquello que amas.

—¿P-pero… por qué yo? ¿Qué se supone que hice yo para merecer esto?

—Tú así lo decidiste en el momento mismo en que liberaste ese enorme e inimaginable potencial; lo reafirmaste cada vez que pediste que las cosas fueran diferentes y especiales, cuando reclutaste a los miembros de tu brigada, que son los únicos que podrían cargar con la responsabilidad de crear un mundo nuevo y mejor, y que aceptaron que podrían perderlo todo en el camino. El hecho de que tú tengas ese poder no es obra del azar, nada en el universo lo es, todo es producto de una decisión… Kyon tomó la suya y lo menos que podrías hacer es honrarla siendo fuerte en su ausencia.

—¿Y si esa ausencia es eterna?

—Sé de buena fuente que ninguna ausencia es eterna. En especial si hay algo tan fuerte como lo que los une a ustedes dos—. Tomó mis manos, supongo que de verdad debía lucir muy desvalida para ese momento. —Días tortuosos son los que tienes enfrente, y no serán pocos, pero yo tengo plena confianza en que lo trascenderás, en que esto será únicamente una memoria más en la aún larga historia de la Brigada SOS… sólo recuerda que justo un momento antes del amanecer, el cielo es más oscuro.

Escuchamos pasos presurosos, de al menos cinco personas. Por el mismo acceso al diminuto embarcadero llegó el resto de la brigada junto con nuestros colaboradores, Yuki venía al frente y lucía muy agitada, pero daba la impresión de saber a quién buscaba.

Miró a Ryoko-_Ni_ con la misma expresión con la que seguramente yo vería a Kyon si lo encontrara hoy… es de entenderse, ella fue la única familia real que jamás tuvo y perderla debió ser horrible, aún cuando en aquél entonces ella no podía demostrar sus sentimientos. Caminó hasta ella sin poder creerlo, y al igual que yo, la abrazó emocionada, Mikuru e Itsuki la imitaron poco después. Caminé junto con Ryoko-_Chin_ hasta Gervasio, dejando que el resto de los chicos de la brigada convivieran con nuestra extraña visita.

—¿Quién es ella?— Preguntó Gervasio, buenamente conmovido por la escena.

—Ryoko Asakura, una vieja amiga a la que extrañamos mucho.

—¿Era miembro de la brigada?

—Pudo haberlo sido, tenía un gran potencial.

—¿Tenía?

—Está muerta. Murió salvando la vida de Yuki, la de Kyon y la mía, y en honor a ese sacrificio pusimos su nombre nuestra hija.

—Por un momento me pareció escuchar que está muerta… si es así, ¿cómo es que…? ¡Ah, qué importa! No voy a romperme la cabeza tratando de entenderlo… todos ustedes son muy raros.

Hablamos por un rato considerable, de muchas cosas, Ryoko-_Ni_ parecía muy contenta de ver que Yuki se comportaba diferente a como era en su adolescencia y la felicitó por hacer mancuerna con Itsuki, y por ese brillante lapso de tiempo incluso el frío parecía haber cedido. Nos aconsejo sobre muchas cosas y respondió algunas de nuestras preguntas.

—Y entonces… ¿Cómo es…?— Preguntó dudoso Itsuki.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabes… la muerte… el otro lado.

—Eso podría respondértelo Asahina—. Respondió sonriente mirando a Mikuru. —¿Cuál sería la respuesta?

—Eh… _información clasificada_—. Dijo ella tímidamente.

—Eso es algo que no debo contarles… lo descubrirán en su momento, pero si les ayuda en algo, lo que les podría decir es que no hay nada que temer… los echo de menos mucho a todos, pero créanme si les digo que no estaremos separados para siempre. Nos volveremos a encontrar un día, así que no deben temer… y debo insistir: ninguna ausencia es eterna—. Esa era la despedida. Ryoko-_Ni_ se adelantó a su homónima y se hincó frente a ella: —"Ryoko" es un lindo nombre, úsalo bien—. Luego miró al Protector, que bajó de su columna y quedó detrás de nosotros. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme a venir aquí.

—Muchas gracias a ti por acceder a volver—. Respondió el ángel, enigmático.

—Espero ansiosa el día en que nos veamos de nuevo—, dijo volviendo a poner su antifaz y su sombrero y caminando hacia las pantanosas aguas—, aunque en realidad espero que eso no sea pronto, deseo que tengan vidas largas y llenas de aventuras… y espero que nunca me olviden, porque el olvido es la muerte de verdad. Sean fuertes y no se rindan, esta sólo es una etapa—. Caminó sobre las aguas, no hacía ondas sobre ellas, inmaterial, etérea. —Y lo más importante: apóyense unos a otros, por algún tiempo será lo único que tengan. _Jaa ne!_

Tardó un par de minutos en salir de nuestra vista, entre la neblina y los primeros fulgores del sol en el oriente.

* * *

><p>El dos de noviembre por la tarde decidimos regresar a las actividades normales, o al menos tan normales como la inquietud de las calles nos lo permitió. Los miembros restantes de la brigada junto con Gervasio nos presentamos al cuartel provisional del ejército dentro del palacio de gobierno de la ciudad, un enorme edificio colonial en el centro de la misma. Gonzaga pareció recuperar parte del color del rostro al vernos llegar, y nos preguntó como habíamos hecho para salir del lugar.<p>

—Fue una locura, según entiendo el ataque comenzó apenas un par de minutos después de que saliera del cuartel—. Nos comentaba el viejo soldado. —Se llevaron a Yáñez y a Gutiérrez. Sólo espero que no encontremos sus cadáveres flotando en algún canal como suele pasar con los secuestros de los representantes de la ley.

—También se llevaron a mi esposo—. Intervine con voz plana.

—Lo lamento, detective. No debí hacer un comentario tan inapropiado—. El viejo parecía sentirlo de verdad. —Y a pesar de eso, quisiera expresarle mi admiración, está demostrando más aplomo del que esperaría de cualquiera… más incluso del de nuestros propios policías… muchos han desertado ya. No me explico como hicieron para llevarse a los otros, secuestraron al menos a cincuenta medios mandos y no quedó ni una sola pista de dónde pueden estar ahora.

Rapto. El Protector me explicó algo al respecto, aunque no me ha quedado del todo claro: un rapto sólo puede ser realizado por un ángel y puede llevar a cualquier ser humano al sitio deseado por él. Ha salvado a algunas personas a lo largo de la historia y en general es una facultad utilizada para buenas obras. Parece que en esta ocasión fueron utilizados para abducir a cabecillas del ejército y la policía y dejar vulnerables y descontroladas a las fuerzas del orden. Es un milagro que Gonzaga no haya sido presa de ellos… ¿o no?

—¿Qué hay de Buenaventura?— Pregunté sin tratar de sonar demasiado inquisitiva.

—No lo sé… parece que logró defender el cuartel junto con un puñado de hombres, sólo recibió una herida leve en el hombro… aunque si les soy sincero, tengo algunas sospechas sobre él… de alguna forma sabía que algo pasaría ese día, y se encargó de sacarme del lugar.

—¿Le ha preguntado directamente?

—No ha habido forma. Apenas murió el secretario de seguridad, Buenaventura fue reasignado y no he hablado con él desde entonces.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Cuál es el plan, general?— Preguntó Gervasio. Gonzaga caminó hasta la puerta, mirando al jardín interior del palacio.

—No hay plan. Sabía que los cárteles eran enemigos fuertes, pero nunca imaginé que llegarían hasta esto. No estábamos preparados para un evento así, es prácticamente un golpe de estado, y no sabemos cómo confrontarlo, México no había tenido guerrillas desde la revolución en mil novecientos diez.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo buscaremos a Yáñez, Gutiérrez y Suzumiya?

—Sé que será difícil lo que voy a decir, pero no los buscaremos. Las fuerzas armadas y los policías que quedan estarán destinados a proteger a la población civil, no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer operativos de rescate.

—Pero… ¿Y Cooper? ¿Qué tal si él accede a ayudarnos y trae refuerzos desde Estados Unidos?

—¿Cooper?— Gonzaga hizo una mueca de burla. —Si está vivo y cuerdo, ahora mismo debe estar tratando de pasar como _mojado_ de vuelta a su país.

—Qué curioso, pensé que me tendría en mayor estima, general—. Por el mismo acceso que cruzamos apareció el norteamericano. Al igual que nosotros lucía un tanto maltrecho, y su escolta sólo contaba con dos hombres, nos enteraríamos luego que el resto murió el día aquél. De alguna manera me alegré de verlo vivo. —En cuanto a lo que comentaban… coincido con el general, no sería inteligente hacer una búsqueda…— Ya no me alegra que siga vivo. —Por fortuna podemos sustituir a los mandos que fueron secuestrados.

—¿Quién va a sustituir a mi esposo, Cooper?— Dije tratando de ocultar mi descontento.

—Eso no debería preocuparle, detective, estoy seguro que muchos querrían el puesto.

Imbécil… ¿es que todos los hombres son así? Y el único que me encontré y que no es así, está desaparecido. Montón de cerdos.

—No voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto así—. Salió en mi defensa Gervasio, caminando hasta encarar al extranjero; no sé por qué, pero me parece que no se agradan. —Retira lo dicho y discúlpate.

—_What if I don't, beaner…?_— Dijo retador y en voz baja.

—_I'm gonna take off your balls by your mouth_, gringo pendejo_._

—_Really? Show me then!_

Todos pensamos por un momento que de verdad iban iniciar una riña cuando los vimos comenzar a quitarse los sacos, y admito que parte de mí se sintió atraída por la idea de ver a Gervasio darle una paliza al tipo mientras Mikuru observa aterrada y con las manos en la cara, pero no sucedió. Gonzaga se interpuso entre ambos:

—¡Basta los dos!— Gritó mirándolos como si fueran niños pequeños. —¡Robles, sé que está molesto, pero deje de buscar excusas para iniciar peleas! ¡Cooper, está siendo muy irrespetuoso! ¡Discúlpese de inmediato con la detective!

Gervasio se dio la vuelta, bufando. Cooper no hizo nada por algunos segundos, luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Lo siento.

Renuentes, los dos americanos tuvieron que compartir el recinto, Gonzaga incluso los obligó a estrecharse las manos, luego continuó.

—Como seguramente ya habrán notado, estamos en una debacle, la peor en décadas, y el panorama por delante es oscuro. Quien quiera que sea que pretende someternos tiene recursos más allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudo siquiera imaginar, y aún no ha terminado.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no ha terminado?

—Pequeños grupos de choque comenzaron a entrar a poblados alejados y en las partes más pobres de las ciudades, incluyendo esta, estos grupos están reclutando gente para lo que ellos llaman "el ejército del nuevo orden", atraen con comida y mejores condiciones de vida a indigentes y niños de la calle, reparten su droga para crear adictos y que trabajen para ellos recibiendo como pago sólo su producto, ofrecen empleos a los más pobres y obligan al resto amenazando a sus familias. Están haciéndolo en grande de verdad… lo único que nos queda es atacar fuego con fuego, defender los lugares a los que no han entrado, por eso implementamos el toque de queda que entrará en vigor mañana por la noche—. Regresó hasta su escritorio y tomó un puñado de papeles oficiales. —La secretaría de relaciones exteriores y las embajadas han pedido que se envíe a sus ciudadanos de vuelta a sus países de origen, tengo en mis manos las órdenes de salida de su familia y sus colaboradores, detective Suzumiya, al igual que los de Cooper.

—¿Está expulsándonos del país?— Pregunté algo asustada.

—No. Estas órdenes son un exhorto de sus gobiernos, pero ustedes deciden si es que quieren quedarse. Pero les advierto, si se quedan aquí, estarán atrapados por nuestras fronteras hasta que todo termine. Así que les pregunto: ¿Se quedarán a ayudar?

—Yo me quedo—. Dijo Cooper sin dudarlo.

—Yo también, no me marcharé de este país sin mi esposo…

—Detective Suzumiya… no quisiera ser pesimista, pero creo que es importante que se dé una idea sobre…

—Lo sé, general, sé que no hay muchas posibilidades de verlo con vida, y aún si así fuera, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que lo hallemos, sin embargo…— Una imagen horrible atravesó mi mente mientras decía esas palabras, no había pensado en la posibilidad, y no pude evitar que mi voz se descompusiera un poco y me abordaran una espantosas ganas de llorar, —sin embargo… quisiera al menos recuperar su cuerpo y darle sepultura. Él es un gran hombre, general, no merece la fosa común como último destino.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Gonzaga me miró como si acabara de descubrir algo y desde ese momento en adelante comenzó a tratarme diferente.

—Si la mitad de los hombres que conozco tuvieran esa entereza, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Le agradezco de antemano la estadía y la cooperación, y me comprometo con usted a formar una comisión para localizar a su esposo apenas tengamos una oportunidad de hacerlo—. No habló por un tiempo en el cual sólo nos miramos lo unos a los otros, dándome tiempo de calmarme un poco, quizás. Luego pidió a sus soldados, las escoltas de Cooper y demás que salieran del recinto dejando sólo a la brigada dentro del lugar. Después volvió a hablarnos: —Por otra parte… ustedes saben algo más, quiero que me hagan partícipe de ello.

Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba al predicamento del que Kyon me habló tantas veces: explicarle a alguien que algo increíble estaba sucediendo bajo sus narices. Yo soy muy buena entendiendo las cosas, más no tanto explicándolas, a Mikuru le cuesta trabajo incluso entenderlas, Yuki llevaría todo a términos que son muy difíciles de entender para cualquier persona normal, lo cual nos limitaba a una única opción para ponerlo en palabras inteligibles para el general, considerando que nos creyera en primer lugar.

—Debo advertirle que es difícil de creer lo que descubrimos, debe tener una mente muy abierta, general—. Comencé luego de superar la incertidumbre.

—Le sorprendería saber sobre las cosas que he visto, detective.

—Pues siendo así… Koizumi, por favor.

La siguiente hora y media Cooper y Gonzaga escucharon absortos la fluida explicación de nuestra vice-comandante de brigada, interrumpido únicamente por eventuales preguntas y asentimientos. Le contó todo, pero fue lo suficientemente intuitivo para no mencionar las habilidades de los miembros de la brigada, y aunque el viejo militar no preguntó, daba la impresión de tener inquietud al respecto de ese tema en especial. Fueron detalladamente abordados los temas del complot, la anteriormente frustrada Operación Bolívar, el polvo de ángel, la participación de ángeles reales y la aparente traición de Buenaventura. Una vez que Koizumi terminó la explicación, el primero en reaccionar fue Cooper.

—_That's ridiculus_—. Dijo despectivo cruzando los brazos y riendo. La verdad no me importa lo que él piense.

Sin embargo, quien me intrigaba era Gonzaga… tal vez fuera la edad, pero su rostro no mostraba expresión en absoluto, era una esfinge, no era posible descifrar sus pensamientos como Yuki en su adolescencia. Justamente cuando parecía estar a punto de decir algo, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó, una llamada interna. Contestó de inmediato:

—Gonzaga… sí… ¿cuándo…? Entendido. Voy para allá—. Colgó y se levantó, poniéndose su gorro y dando por terminada la reunión. —Nos reuniremos todos los días aquí a partir de mañana a las nueve de la mañana, una hora después de que el toque de queda sea levantado, seguiremos hablando de esto y trataremos de hacer un nuevo plan, por hoy es mejor que se vayan y se preparen.

—¿Sucede algo malo, general?— Preguntó Gervasio.

—Buenaventura. Acaba de desaparecer.

Quizás ya lo sabía, pero aún quería tener esperanzas de que no fuera así… ese era sólo el principio, todo mundo se había empeñado en decírmelo hasta el cansancio… Kyon seguía desaparecido, no sabía nada de él e ignoraba que de verdad vendrían días de soledad, más de los que podía soportar, días de incertidumbre… días tortuosos.

**Capítulo 9** ó **Diês Cruciâmentum.**

**Fin.**


	11. Capítulo 10 ó Abdicâtiô Et Acceptiônis

Wow... sí que pasó un tiempo, fueron una buenas vacaciones. Espero que hayan iniciado este 2012 con el pie derecho. Y bueno, fuera de eso, les dejo este nuevo episodio, espero lo disfruten, porque yo disfruté bastante escribiéndolo. Y una vez más hago la invitación a dejar su opinión, es un buen indicador del desarrollo de la trama y es la leña que alimenta la maquinaria de su servidor.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong> ó **Abdicâtiô Et Acceptiônis.**

Son sus manos… son algo ásperas, manos que trabajan, que entrenan, que escriben… imagino que es por eso que son tan talentosas. Lentamente recorre con infinita delicadeza mi espalda y mi cintura, mis caderas, mis muslos… regresa con calma a mi cintura y asciende acariciando mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis senos. Los toca con dulzura, como se trata a una flor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Pregunto medio dormida.

Su respuesta es soltar los botones de mi pijama con destreza y retirarla parcialmente de mis hombros. Hunde su rostro en mi espalda y siento sus besos haciendo camino sobre mi columna, en mis omóplatos, provocándome escalofríos al tratar de morder mi nuca. Sigue su trayectoria hasta llegar a mi lóbulo auricular, donde sus dientes se hunden sin fuerza.

No habla, no dice nada, sólo continúa su rutina apenas respirando. Miserable abusador, me conoce bien, sabe exactamente qué tocar y cómo tocarlo… así que simplemente me dejo llevar, aunque la verdad es que nunca pongo mucha resistencia, y justo cuando creo que no puede ser mejor el momento, acerca nuevamente sus labios a mi oído y susurra:

—Eres bellísima—. Y acto seguido, se estira para besar mi mejilla.

—Eso lo sé, tonto.

—Tu aroma es exquisito—. Dice mientras hunde su rostro en mi cabello. Eso no lo esperaba, así que sólo río. —Y es cuanto a tu sabor… bueno, averigüémoslo.

Con irresistible dulzura pone sus labios sobre los míos mientras me vuelve hacia él, no hay otro contacto, no hay agitación, ninguna lengua trata de hacer intrusión, sólo el íntimo roce que dura sólo unos segundos, sin abrir los ojos y sin separarse de mí besa mi barbilla y luego la punta de mi nariz.

—El tarado de tu vice comandante me instó a besarte por sorpresa cuando hiciste que el verano se repitiera quince mil veces hace años—. Me cuenta y vuelve a besarme.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—No quería morir tan joven.

Y haciendo apenas perceptible el cambio, sus besos comenzaron a volverse más intensos en proporción a la parte de mi cuerpo donde aterrizan, es difícil explicar la sensación que me provocan sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua en mis senos, pero tengo escalofríos que me hacen reír tontamente. Sus manos toman mis costados mientras él sumerge el rostro en mi abdomen… no sé cómo es que lo hace, pero cada vez es diferente, siempre hay pequeñas variaciones que hacen original y nueva cada vez… logra ese efecto cada cierto tiempo y se queda con él por una temporada.

Discreto, silencioso. Si lo viera por la calle pensaría que es un tipo ordinario por el que no daría un yen, sin embargo, es un gran amante. Y no se lo digo, pero es un auténtico maestro a la hora de proporcionar placer oral… y emocionada puedo ver como se prepara para sumergir su rostro entre mis piernas, pero antes de eso besa mi bajo vientre, mis muslos, mi monte de Venus. Respira suavemente sobre mis labios, haciendo que me estremezca, para luego comenzar a besar con ternura la zona en cuestión, busca mi mirada mientras hace aterrizar esos besos demasiado inocentes y lindos para el lugar donde están cayendo, y sin detenerse toma mis manos:

—Ayúdame…— me indica y hace que yo misma separe los pliegues de mi ahora muy húmeda región íntima. —Haruhi… eres increíblemente hermosa—. Me dice mientras observa a detalle, haciéndome sonrojar.

—¡N-no digas eso, idiota!— Antes de que pueda hacer otro reclamo, su lengua juega con mi clítoris, haciéndome callar y contener el aliento al mismo tiempo.

Y si bien mi idea de que es bueno a nivel oral, es grandioso a nivel digital… sin dejar de lado las caricias que me hace con la boca, una de sus manos hace contacto suavemente, con delicadeza introduce sus dedos, comprobando la lubricación y masajeando el interior. Le costó cerca de un año, pero encontró el punto G, que incluso yo llegué a pensar que era un mito… bendito sea por ser tan persistente.

Un instante después separa sus labios y los sepulta en mi abdomen, deshaciendo el camino por el cual llegó. Me hace incorporarme con lo que quedó de rodillas en la cama mientras el besa mi cuello sin dejar de manipular mi interior con sus manos. Yo no puedo abrir los ojos, y por un momento me perdí, dejando salir a toda voz los suspiros que me estaba arrancando mientras veo llegar el final.

Lo conseguí…

No fue tan bueno como esperé…

No… no fue bueno en absoluto…

Abro los ojos y el sueño deviene en pesadilla.

Estoy tendida sobre una cama solitaria, con ambas manos sobre los genitales, en mi debilidad hice uso de este último recurso… sí, me masturbé, y no sé como describir lo increíblemente sucia, denigrada y triste que me sentí por ello. Casi sin fuerzas me levanté y alcancé el lavabo de la habitación y me lavé tanto como pude, y mientras el agua se llevaba las pruebas del raquitismo mi alma, se lleva también mis lágrimas.

El sueño no se hizo pesadilla. El sueño sólo terminó, la realidad es la pesadilla.

Soy egoísta. Tuve este desliz y lo único que conseguí al tratar de confortarme fue sentirme aún peor de lo que ya me sentía. Entiendo que sea así, porque él no sólo me proveía sexo. Me daba estabilidad, serenaba mi espíritu, me hacía sentir segura, amada, y muchas cosas más… tratar de suplirlo así sería tratar de tapar al sol con un dedo.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. La calle afuera de la ventana de la habitación muere de soledad, únicamente rota por el ruido del _sereno_, que toca su silbato a la distancia. Hace frío. No es como el de Japón, pero por algún motivo que desconozco, cala mis huesos. Y sin que el destino estuviera satisfecho con eso, el silencio parece empeñado en partir mi cabeza por la mitad. Debía remediarlo, y sólo había un miembro de la brigada que aceptaría charlar conmigo a la mitad de la noche.

* * *

><p>—¿Ryoko-<em>Chin<em>?— Pregunté luego de golpear suavemente su puerta y abrirla.

—¿Mamá?— Pregunta ligeramente exaltada, pero demasiado somnolienta como para reclamar nada.

—Eh… me preguntaba si necesitas algo… ¿tienes suficientes mantas? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—No… estoy bien…— No se levantó. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente, puedo verlo porque me acerqué hasta la cama y me senté a su lado. Acaricié su cabello y aprovechando que estaba dormida intenté alcanzar el cajón del buró. —No puedes tomarlos…— Me advierte sin abrir los ojos.

—Pero…

—Hasta que papá vuelva, yo guardaré sus anillos.

Suena cruel, pero es justo. Ryoko y esos anillos son lo único que me hace recordar lo feliz que era hasta hace un tiempo. Sin insistir o intentar algo más, acaricié la cabeza de mi hija, y dubitativa caminé hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irme.

—¿Mamá?— Ryoko se levanta un poco al verme junto a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres.

* * *

><p>Así de cruel que no fuimos capaces de verlo. El tiempo simplemente siguió con su marcha y con una amargura permeada por la rutina noté que el calendario mostraba que habíamos llegado al doce de diciembre. Para los noticieros locales había dejado de ser novedad la violencia exacerbada y el sitio que las principales ciudades vivían, dando paso a notas más amables y novedosas, comenzando a acostumbrarse quizás a su libertad perdida y la incompetencia de sus líderes; tanto como yo me acostumbraba a la ausencia de Kyon y mi ineptitud y carencia de recursos para encontrarlo. Eran ya cuarenta y un días, más de lo que jamás había pasado sin él desde que nos conocimos y el periodo de ausencia más largo en la vida de Ryoko contando su concepción.<p>

Como decía anteriormente, los telediarios hoy hacen nota de la fiesta católica más importante del país: al norte de la ciudad, a un templo edificado a las faldas de la colina del Tepeyac, donde se adora a una de las vírgenes más importantes de América, llegará un contingente masivo de cerca de seis millones de personas (poco menos de la mitad de la cantidad que viaja a La Meca cada año). Incluso a pesar del toque de queda, las autoridades poco o nada pueden hacer para detener a los devotos en su afán, y yo los miró a través del monitor con cierto desdén… no, no es desdén… es envidia. Y los envidio porque a pesar de que están en medio de la peor crisis que este país ha pasado en casi un siglo, siguen teniendo fe. Yuki se ha empeñado en decirme que Kyon sigue vivo, Koizumi la imita y me invita a no perder los ánimos argumentando que si bien mi facultad para cumplir deseos no está funcionando, ninguna ayuda sobra; Mikuru, inocente como es, está tan convencida como Ryoko de que él volverá… también envidio esa confianza en ellas dos, pero yo soy más realista, y aunque también espero que regrese, estoy tomando las providencias en la embajada para repatriar sus restos en caso de que sea eso lo que hallemos de él.

Gonzaga no logró su cometido. El presidente electo tomó protesta en una de las ceremonias más vigiladas que jamás hubiese visto, recibiendo un país reducido, atemorizado y herido, mucho ha hablado desde ese día y poco o nada ha hecho para resolver cualquier cosa. Algunos ciudadanos, cansados de la estulticia del gobierno, han montado grupos de resistencia que protegen los lugares donde viven, enfrentando a la guerrilla incluso por medio de las armas solicitando el respaldo de la policía militar, otros formaron grupos de defensa itinerantes, aquellos civiles que quedaron en algún lugar del país solos y que se unieron para llegar con sus familias, viajando en pequeñas caravanas que atraviesan el territorio en autobuses y otros vehículos, se han enfrentado con la guerrilla y ayudado a muchas comunidades a evitar el quedar bajo su yugo para luego seguir su marcha y llegar a sus destinos. Gervasio estableció uno de los primeros y nosotros cooperamos con él desde hace unas semanas. He hablado con mi familia y la de Kyon por teléfono e internet, aunque no ha sido posible todo el tiempo, los criminales sabotean las redes de telecomunicaciones. Mis padres y los suyos saben que está desaparecido, y todos coincidieron en que si alguien podía traerlo de vuelta, esa era yo. Sé que lo dicen para darme ánimos, pero la verdad es que sólo están haciendo más pesada la carga de mi consciencia.

Buenaventura desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, la teoría es que fue capturado junto con los otros líderes, pero sabiendo lo que nosotros sabíamos, dicha teoría sonaba improbable, en especial porque un par de semanas atrás fueron localizados los cadáveres de Yáñez y Gutiérrez, y fue necesario cotejar sus expedientes dentales para comprobar que eran ellos. Un cadáver como el de Buenaventura sería fácilmente reconocible tomando como única referencia su tamaño. No son los únicos que han aparecido, se cuentan desde el treinta de octubre hasta hoy alrededor de cincuenta personas por día, ejecutados, muertos en enfrentamientos, hallados debajo de puentes viales y plazas públicas, delincuentes, policías y civiles. Personas. Humanos.

He tenido que estar en el frente de batalla de estas personas que tratan de defender sus hogares, aunque como ya había dicho, esa actividad dejó de ser importante para los medios, que se concentran en los preparativos para los festejos de fin de año, aunque me parece que no hay mucho que celebrar esta vez. Mi cuñada fue la que me puso al tanto de la información que circula sobre nosotros fuera del país. Reuters, CNN, BBC, Al Jazeera, NHK y otras agencias noticiosas han etiquetado al país como zona de conflicto y muestran imágenes de tiroteos que evocaban a los que eran comunes en Medio Oriente, y por si eso no fuera suficiente para perder la esperanza, los conflictos armados se han recrudecido e incluso brotado en lugares donde no los había alrededor del globo.

La comida no escasea, aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas para conseguir agua potable, pero si de algo me ha quedado constancia es la solidaridad de las personas… resulta difícil creer que esta misma gente sea la que permitiera que su país cayera en esta crisis.

El fuerte en el que estamos comprende un barrio o colonia, cosa de unas ocho o diez manzanas, y nuestra organización es completamente vecinal, sólo apoyados en la policía militar… la enorme casa de mi viejo mentor hace las veces de cuartel al estar al centro del barrio, ser la de mayor tamaño y con menor presencia infantil.

Ese día se veía igual de gris, aburrido y peligroso como los demás. Mi brigada comenzaba a habituarse a eso. Ryoko, Kyon y yo ya habíamos pasado seis meses en Lyon, para la brigada completa era la vez que más tiempo pasábamos fuera del país, y no eran precisamente unas vacaciones.

—Parece que vamos a tener una semana difícil—. Dijo Gervasio mientras administraba la lista de víveres que repartiría con la comunidad. —Según mis fuentes, este es uno de los pocos barrios lejanos al centro a los cuales no han podido someter. Parece que se preparan para dar un golpe concentrado para doblegarnos, lo han hecho así en varios lugares de la ciudad ya y no me sorprendería que fuéramos los próximos.

—¿De verdad?

Gervasio dejó de escribir y me miró con desazón. Estaba preocupado por nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No hemos encontrado a Kyon. Me duele pensarlo, pero quizás no podamos hallarlo ya, y no creo que un país en medio de una incipiente guerra civil sea un buen lugar para Ryoko. Deberías pensar en…

—¿En irme? ¿Regresar a Japón sin Kyon? No. Aún no terminamos aquí.

—No es sano, para ti o tus amigos y tu hija.

—De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—De acuerdo—. Gervasio se levantó y tomó la tabla de escritura para volver al trabajo. —Pero… prométeme que al menos lo pensarás. Yo tampoco quisiera que te fueras, ha sido de muchas formas gracias a ti y los chicos de la brigada que no han tomado nuestros hogares, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que estarían mejor lejos de toda esta locura.

Todo mundo se preocupa. Estoy harta. Desde siempre todo ha sido en torno a que no estoy bien, a que debo estar contenta, debo estar tranquila. ¡A la mierda con eso! No soy una diosa, ya comprobamos que el mundo no terminará por mi culpa… entonces ¿por qué ese fastidioso afán por mantenerle al margen de los problemas serios y reales? ¡La gente normal debe lidiar con cosas como estas todos los días! No entiendo porqué debería ser diferente para mí. Kyon entendió eso mucho antes que todos ellos, por eso no siempre me daba por mi lado, no siempre me daba la razón. Por eso él ganó mi corazón al final.

Los enfrentamientos han seguido un patrón común: las patrullas militares avisan cuando ven actividad inusual en las proximidades, eso activa alarmas silenciosas y de inmediato los niños son traídos a esta casa, donde son resguardados en un pequeño, pero bien acondicionado refugio anti bombas que fue construido a mediados de los ochentas por miedo a que la guerra fría se calentara. El ejército y la policía, contraviniendo a las órdenes que reciben de las autoridades nos han abastecido con equipo defensivo, como chalecos antibalas para los civiles y parque para los policías en activo como Gervasio, Cooper y yo, además de que tenemos el respaldo de Gonzaga luego de que lo ayudáramos a resguardar el palacio de gobierno y la residencia presidencial durante un par de jornadas críticas. Ha habido algunos tiroteos por aquí, un puñado de muertos y muchos heridos entre vecinos, policías y criminales. Salir a la calle es cosa de audaces, incluso durante el día, los recursos cada vez son más difíciles de conseguir, en especial los que no son indispensables para todos, pero que atormentan a Gervasio y Leonel, que cada vez tienen mayores problemas para conseguir cigarrillos.

—Yuki—. Digo mientras entro a la casa. —¿Cómo te sientes estos días?

—Bien… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Parece que tendremos una semana difícil, así que lo mejor será que nos preparemos para cualquier intromisión, y según me dicen podría ser algo más fuerte que en ocasiones anteriores. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

—Entendido.

—Eh… ¿Yuki…?— Me mira extrañada al escucharme. Debe ser porque sueno dudosa. —¿Crees que deberíamos volver a Japón?

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí. Y quiero que me respondas con toda la sinceridad e imparcialidad que has demostrado desde que te conozco.

Tardó unos segundos pensando, incluso se retiró las gafas y mordía una de las patas de las mismas mientras me veía, aún me resulta extraño verla dudar, fue algo a lo que nunca nos acostumbró por su reservado carácter previo.

—No lo sé.

—Replantearé la pregunta: ¿Irnos ahora sería bueno?

—La verdad es que si algo he notado acerca de los humanos en estos últimos días es que no es posible hablar de absolutos. No existe una respuesta buena o mala a esa pregunta, únicamente podríamos hacer una evaluación y al final inclinarlos por la decisión que resulte menos dañina.

—¿Qué es lo que harías tú?

—A pesar de que ahora tengo un sentido común, creo que basaría mi esquema de decisiones en los mismos parámetros que siempre he utilizado: haría un cálculo de beneficios contra daños por cada opción posible y me inclinaría por la que menos perjuicios o más favores representara para la mayoría.

—Entonces… ¿debería anteponer los intereses del resto de la brigada…?

—Y los de Ryoko.

—Sí, claro, ¿y los de Ryoko sobre los míos?

—Sí, lo que podría ser difícil dada tu naturaleza narcisista…— Se detuvo y me lanzó una mirada de prevención. —Perdón, no quise ofenderte.

—No debes disculparte, Yuki, la verdad nunca ofende.

—Sin embargo, no eres tan egoísta como tú misma crees, eres y por mucho una de las personas más caritativas y comprensivas que conozco, y es precisamente ese equilibrio el que te hace ser tan buen líder. Es por eso que ningún miembro de la brigada ha sugerido ideas sobre cómo afrontar la situación, pues todos confiamos plenamente en tu buen juicio, aunque esta vez no debas elegir entre un bien y un mal, sino entre el menor de dos males.

Yuki dejó de hablar abruptamente y miró un punto detrás de mí, interrumpiendo nuestra charla. Al volverme me encontré con Cooper, de pie en la entrada y simulando que no había escuchado nada. Yuki, intuitiva, hizo una reverencia y se fue escaleras arriba, dejándome con el policía.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— Pregunté con acidez. El tipo había intentado por muchos medios de acercarse a mí, incluso había tratado (sin éxito) de congeniar con Gervasio. Estaba muy al pendiente de mí y de Ryoko. Era escalofriante.

—En realidad esa pregunta sería al contrario. No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Nagato, y coincido en que deberías considerar alejarte.

—Y eso te interesa a ti porque…

—Ya debes saberlo, Haruhi.

—No recuerdo haberte permitido utilizar mi nombre de pila.

—No lo has hecho… pero pronto lo harás. Ese no es el punto, como sabes, no es del todo seguro viajar por transportes de este país, hay salteadores de caminos en las autopistas y los aeropuertos están bajo asedio. En el momento en que quieras irte yo podría proveerte a ti y a tu hija un transporte seguro hasta Estados Unidos y desde ahí llegar hasta Japón será mucho más sencillo que llegar desde aquí.

—Cooper… no sé si eres estúpido o simplemente cínico… ¡Estoy casada, idiota!

—Lo estabas, seguramente a estas alturas eres viuda ya, podrías desperdiciar el resto de tu vida lamentando su muerte o…

—Te lo aseguro, Cooper, eres el hombre más raro que conozco y tus métodos de cortejo son ofensivos e inapropiados—. De verdad estaba sacándome de mis casillas. —Que quede claro que no me agradas, nunca me agradarás, y si te soporto es porque estamos ambos varados aquí, y presta buena atención a mis palabras: aléjate de mí y de mi hija, o…

—¿O qué? ¿Harás que tu esposo me dé una lección?

Ya había tenido suficiente de ese sujeto, caminé hacia él decidida, aunque trató de disimular que no lo asusté. Debió huir mientras pudo. Me acerqué y sin darle tiempo de retroceder capturé su entrepierna con mi derecha ferozmente. Una vez más trató de fingir que no siente dolor, pero estaba fallando.

—¿Te parece que soy el tipo de mujer que necesita que un hombre haga algo por ella?

—Para nada… es precisamente eso lo que te hace tan especial.

—En efecto—. Aumenté la fuerza de mi agarre. —Yo misma me encargaré de hacerte lamentar tu comportamiento.

—Ugh… espero ansioso…

—No, Cooper, te quedarás esperando porque eres un cerdo. Además… no eres ni la mitad del hombre que es mi esposo…— Miré momentáneamente al lugar donde presionaba, soltándolo. —…y eso último no es un eufemismo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a desinfectarme esta mano.

Salí con paso decidido a alcanzar a Yuki, dejando al norteamericano sólo y adolorido, pero por algún motivo sonriente.

* * *

><p>—Hoy, la ONU autorizó el envío dos aviones repletos de víveres al sur de México, una de las zonas más afectadas por el golpe de estado que el crimen organizado desencadenó hace más de un mes. Uno de los vuelos que saldrá desde Utah será custodiado por cazas de la USAF, mientras que el segundo saldrá desde Birmingham, Inglaterra, y será tripulado y vigilado por la RFA. Otros países han intentado hacer llegar ayuda por mar o aire, pero las naves son confiscadas por los rebeldes y aquellas que no cooperan son hundidas o derribadas según es el caso. Por otra parte, el gobierno mexicano ha rehusado a recibir observadores internacionales de derechos humanos en prevención a que puedan ser heridos o muertos en medio de los enfrentamientos.<p>

Gervasio se quedó unos segundos de pie junto a la puerta luego de que apagué el televisor. De ese tipo eran las noticias últimamente, así que no nos sorprendimos mucho.

—Gonzaga nos quiere en el centro—. Anuncia sin mucho afán. —Parecía particularmente interesado en que tú estuvieras allá… no quisiera que te entusiasmaras demasiado, pero cree tener pistas que podrían llevarnos a Kyon.

—No llevaremos al imbécil del _gringo_, ¿verdad?— Pregunto aún molesta por los eventos de la mañana.

—No…

—Perfecto.

—Él ya está allá.

—Maldita sea.

Habiendo encomendado a Ryoko a sus bienintencionados y competentes "tíos", salí junto con Gervasio hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde Gonzaga y Cooper nos esperaban ya. Como había sucedido en las ocasiones previas, no tenía precisamente buenas noticias, nos hablaba de cómo cada vez más vecindarios eran conquistados por estos grupos y como sus niños y jóvenes se volvían guerrilla, tal como había pasado en los ochentas en El Salvador.

—¿Escuchó las noticias? ¡Dos aviones! ¡Eso es todo lo que el mundo puede ofrecernos! ¡Cómo es posible que sean tan indiferentes a nuestro dolor!— Se quejaba amargamente la mujer que había tomado el puesto del difunto Yáñez, que respondía al nombre de Inés De La Cruz.

—No diga tonterías, De la Cruz—. La reprendía Cooper cuando llegamos. —¿Cree que sólo aquí pasan cosas malas? El mundo árabe está por caer en una guerra como no se ha visto antes, judíos y musulmanes están ansiosos por matarse unos a otros, los movimientos de inconformes están haciendo colapsar países anteriormente pacíficos y prósperos en Europa, la gente muere de hambre en África y Asia…

—Y no olvidemos que los paisanos de nuestro querido amigo Cooper están ansiosos por resolver todos nuestros problemas—. Agregó Gervasio sarcástico.

—¿Por qué me molestas, Robles? ¿No soportas que un norteamericano te ayude?

—Si cualquier otro norteamericano viniera a ayudarme se lo agradecería desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Entonces el problema es completamente conmigo.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? ¡Si quieren morderse, se largan de esta oficina!— Exclamó Gonzaga exasperado. —¡Todos fuera de aquí! Necesito hablar a solas con la detective Suzumiya.

Vi a los presentes abandonar el lugar, y conociendo al agente de Interpol y al de la DEA, sabía que podría encontrarlos más tarde en la galería de tiro. Gonzaga me indicó cerrara la puerta apenas estuvimos solos y me pidió que tomara asiento frente a él, arrojándome un sobre. Al abrirlo encontré varios mapas y fotografías aéreas de un lugar en medio del desierto, semejante a un parque industrial.

—¿Qué es esto, general?

—¿Ve el enorme manchón negro al norte de la fotografía?— Presté atención al punto indicado por el viejo soldado y asentí. —Es un incinerador.

—Supuse que eso sería.

—De cuerpos, cuerpos humanos, detective. Como seguramente recordará, cuando hayamos los cadáveres de Yáñez y de Gutiérrez, estaban…

—Parcialmente incinerados…— Completé.

—Sí. Esa, por supuesto, no sería prueba contundente de que vienen del lugar de la fotografía…

—Entonces… ¿no tenemos nada aún?

—¿Le han dicho cuán molesta es esa costumbre suya de no dejar que la gente termine de hablar?

—Lo lamento. Continúe, por favor.

—Lo que nos hace pensar que sea el lugar del que vinieron sus cuerpos es que en su ropa había ceniza mezclada con arcilla de la que sólo se encuentra en el desierto, además de que su química corporal mostraba signos de deshidratación previa a su muerte.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de qué es ese lugar?

—Podría ser una planta de fabricación de polvo de ángel, o podría ser una prisión, no lo sabemos, no existe registro de ese edificio, nunca se pidieron permisos para construirlo, y por ende, no hay información de qué tipo de actividades se llevan a cabo en él. No obstante, una vez que dimos con él, el satélite nos ha mostrado que el lugar rebosa de actividad en estos días, convoyes enteros salen hacia las ciudades cercanas, realizando las mismas actividades de los grupos de choque que entran a la capital, tratando de tomarla. Aún hay varios líderes policiacos y militares desaparecidos, entre ellos Buenaventura, creemos que podrían tener a algunos ahí.

—¿Y cómo pretenden averiguar qué es lo que sucede en este lugar?

—Pues estaba pensando en mandar alguien que investigue… quizás un buen detective… ¿usted conoce a alguno?

Por supuesto que conocía a uno. Gonzaga había encontrado su forma de ayudarme, y simultáneamente cobrar el favor, era una gran oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Era cierto que varios policías y soldados podrían estar en ese lugar, lo que significaba que Kyon también podría estar allá.

—¿Dónde está esto?

—En el desierto, a unos cincuenta kilómetros al noroeste de la ciudad de Caborca y unos treinta al sur de la frontera con Arizona.

—¿Tendré que llegar allá por mis propios medios?

—En un día normal yo movería mis influencias y le procuraría un vuelo militar a Puerto Peñasco y un transporte terrestre hasta el lugar…— Dijo poniéndose de pie para andar hasta su ventana y haciendo una pausa en la cual mi cabeza comenzó a hacer planes de cómo llegar al sitio del mapa, pensaba en que pediría el auto a Gervasio, a final de cuentas, la brigada era más que suficiente para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad en el camino, aunque sería un viaje de dos días enteros. El soldado notó mis cavilaciones y retomó la palabra un poco más bajo y sonriente como un abuelo que lleva caramelos a sus nietos: —Por fortuna para usted detective, hoy es un día normal.

—¿De verdad?— Exclamé sin poder ocultar mi euforia mientras me ponía de pie también.

—El vuelo saldrá con recursos y víveres hacia Tijuana hoy por la noche, hará una escala en Puerto Peñasco, que es a donde usted debe ir, no será precisamente primera clase, deberá viajar junto con sus colaboradores en el área de carga.

No pude evitarlo, rodeé el escritorio hasta alcanzar al militar y lo abracé besando sus dos mejillas.

—Hay gente que pasará su vida entera sin recibir tan buenas noticas—. Le digo entusiasmada, él me aparta con delicadeza.

—Espero que lo encuentre con vida, detective. Debe ser un gran hombre para que usted le profese tanta devoción.

Me dio un papel donde estaban los datos del avión que debería tomar y el hangar del que saldría y me dio otros detalles de la operación, aunque dijo que él mismo nos escoltaría y nos haría abordarlo.

—Muchas gracias, general—. Hice una reverencia de noventa grados cuando salí de la oficina.

—Detective Suzumiya—. Me llama unos centímetros antes de cruzar la puerta. —No lo comente con nadie, hay muchas fugas de información.

—Descuide.

* * *

><p>Tal como había previsto, Gervasio y Cooper ya habían hecho apuestas perforando los lejanos cartones de entrenamiento. En realidad nunca se pagaron apuesta alguna, sólo les gustaba hacer patente que uno era superior al otro. Esta vez, sin embargo, encontré a Cooper solo.<p>

—¿Alguna noticia interesante?— Preguntó el estadounidense al verme mientras hacía un disparo a un cartón nuevo para entrenamiento con la silueta de una persona dibujada a cerca de veinte metros de distancia.

—Nada que ver contigo, así que no—. Le respondo de pie en el cubo contiguo al de él. ¿Por qué negarlo? Una de mis muchas razones para buscar a Kyon era quitarme a ese imbécil de encima. Hablando del imbécil, llevaba puestas unas orejeras y googles de protección. Yo me puse unos también para mitigar el ruido de los disparos, pero principalmente el ruido su voz.

—¿Sabes algo…? Yo tengo la creencia de que cualquier meta puede ser alcanzada si reúnes la concentración adecuada… ya sea que quieras atrapar a un criminal, detener un cargamento de drogas o conquistar a una chica…— Decía eso mientras se quedaba estático, concentrándose en apuntar a su objetivo. —Así, cuando finalmente estás listo… disparas.

Tiró del gatillo con tal precisión y aplomo que el cañón del arma apenas si se movió y el blanco se sacudió una fracción de segundo luego de que la detonación sonara. Orgulloso acercó el cartón y lo descolgó de la tirolesa, mostrando un disparo perfecto en el centro de la cabeza de la silueta, lo puso frente a mí, sonriendo como un idiota.

—Ese fue un gran tiro, _gringo_—, dijo Gervasio que recién llegaba. —Pero se lo estás presumiendo a la persona equivocada. ¿No te has preguntado por qué nunca apuesto contra Haruhi en tiro?

Cooper nos miró intrigado a ambos, yo me limité a volver a colgar el mismo cartón a la tirolesa y lo hice alejarse al doble de distancia. Te concentras únicamente cuando no eres tan bueno para algo, pero para alguien que tiene talento natural como yo (sin ánimo de presunción), la concentración es únicamente una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo me bastó un vistazo.

Le quité el arma a Cooper y disparé siete veces seguidas. Gervasio miraba sonriente y yo dejé que el estruendo de los disparos se detuviera antes de hacer volver el cartón.

—¡Es imposible!— Dijo el norteamericano en un susurro acercando su rostro lo más que pudo al cartón.

Fue el primer truco que aprendí en la academia, aún hoy sigue sorprendiendo a muchos. El disparo de Cooper había perforado exactamente el centro de la cabeza del maniquí dibujado, yo había puesto un par de disparos unos centímetros por encima del de él y los otros cinco haciendo una línea puntuada y curva por debajo, haciendo una cara feliz que él miraba estupefacto.

—Supongo que eso lo tendrá distraído un tiempo—. Le digo a mi viejo mentor dejando a Cooper.

—Sí… ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—Te lo contaré camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Prácticamente salimos corriendo del palacio para evitar que Cooper saliera con nosotros, pude charlar con El Pantera en el camino sobre lo que el general había hecho por nosotros, e igualmente le informé que saldría esa misma noche junto con la brigada al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que me llevaría al norte y con suerte, a Kyon. Yo apenas podía contener mi alegría, pero noté que el rostro del capitán se oscurecía a medida que le daba detalles.<p>

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunté luego de que terminara, cuando noté que su cara era más larga de lo normal.

—No… o más bien sí… varias cosas, de hecho. En principio: ¿tienes la certeza de que Kyon estará ahí?

—No… pero debo averiguar.

—De acuerdo, eso está bien… pero si lo encuentras y no está… en forma…

—¿Te refieres a si lo encuentro muerto?

—Sí.

—Puedo con eso… al menos eso creo… Gervasio, es la única oportunidad que tengo de volver a verlo, y según Gonzaga, la única que tendré en mucho tiempo, por pequeña que sea la oportunidad o desalentador que resulte el panorama, debo intentarlo.

—Bien… por otro lado… ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Irán conmigo, por supuesto!

—No lo creo. Tú y la brigada irán. Marina, Leonel, El Protector, Cooper y yo nos quedaremos.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—¿Olvidas que el fuerte es mi casa? Tenemos, y me refiero con ello también a ti, una responsabilidad más grande… yo en particular debo defender mi hogar, a la comunidad en la que vivo, a Esperanza, que depende de mí.

Mi corazón se comprimió al escuchar eso… era duro, pero era verdad, y aunque sé que Gervasio comprendía lo que yo estaba pasando, supongo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco traicionado. Guardé silencio por algunos minutos.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— Pregunté por fin.

—Debes hacer lo que tú creas que es correcto. Lamento ponerte en esta situación, y lamento haberte hecho dudar, sea como sea, nuestros problemas no son tu responsabilidad en realidad, tú pudiste haberte ido desde hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo no lo hiciste, te quedaste a ayudarnos; gracias a ti y a los chicos de la brigada es que hemos resistido tanto tiempo, ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros. No debes permitir que lo que dije interfiera con tus objetivos, debes ir por Kyon y traerlo con vida.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a nuestro improvisado cuartel y la brigada junto con los miembros temporales tuvimos una pequeña reunión de emergencia.<p>

—¿A qué hora debemos irnos?— Preguntó Koizumi.

—Debemos reunirnos con Gonzaga a las nueve de la noche para evitar el toque de queda, por lo que saldremos en una hora. Sólo se hace un vuelo por mes hacia ese lugar, lo que hará que estemos allá antes de la media noche a diferencia de hacer más de cuarenta horas en auto, además de que nos ahorra posibles enfrentamientos con maleantes en el camino.

—Si llegamos y en el mejor de los panoramas encontramos a Kyon, ¿a dónde iremos?— Cuestionó Yuki, tocando un punto que yo ya había considerado.

—Tenemos dos opciones: volver aquí o irnos a Estados Unidos, todo dependerá de la salud de Kyon. Si se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para viajar, lo traeremos aquí y seguiremos dando apoyo a las autoridades. Si está delicado o… bueno, si su salud no es la mejor, lo más conveniente será llevarlo a Tucson o a Phoenix, como seguramente saben, he estado haciendo gestiones para que la embajada de Japón en México y en Estados Unidos nos den el respaldo para volver a Japón, además de que agilizarán el papeleo por si hay que… repatriarlo.

—P-pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Gervasio y los demás?— Preguntó Mikuru preocupada.

—Ellos tienen cosas que hacer aquí, no pueden acompañarnos—. Dije temiendo ser demasiado directa.

—¡Pero Suzumiya! ¡No podemos dejarlos solos!— Me discutió por primera vez. —Según lo que sabemos, la guerrilla vendrá aquí con más fuerza que en ocasiones anteriores, la última vez casi no logramos detenerlos… si no estamos aquí, ellos podrían…— Gervasio puso una mano sobre su hombro para que dejara de hablar, notando que la voz de la mujer del futuro se descomponía.

—Lo sé, Mikuru… y es por eso que propongo que ustedes decidan su propio camino desde ahora. No están obligados a seguirme a por Kyon, si quieren quedarse aquí, lo comprenderé y no se los reprocharé, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por volver con ustedes lo antes posible—. Miré al Pantera. —Así que aunque conozco la respuesta, ¿Qué me dices, Gervasio?

—Me quedaré—. Me responde melancólico mi viejo y sabio maestro.

—¿Leonel?

—También me quedo.

—¿Marina?

—Me quedaré, mi lugar está aquí.

—¿Protector?

—Mi nueva razón para volver a la luz es Ryoko, a ella pertenece mi corazón—. Dijo el ángel con su voz etérea. —Sin embargo, nunca me perdonaría si algo malo pasa por mi egoísta afán de dedicarme a ella. Me quedaré aquí.

—¿Yuki?

—Iré. Como bien sabes, mi misión es velar por la seguridad y bienestar de tu familia… que también es mi familia.

—¿Koizumi?

—Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, la respaldaré y te acompañaré.

—¿Mikuru?

Tal como temí, la antigua mascota del club dudó. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su rostro muy enrojecido, parecía que realmente lamentaba tener que dejar a Gervasio, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba volver a ver a Kyon. Se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente habló:

—Mi responsabilidad es contigo—. Dijo con voz entrecortada. Pasó un pequeño periodo de silencio, estuve a punto de tomar la palabra de nuevo cuando ella volvió a hablar: —S-sin embargo… perdonarme, esto no es fácil para mí… pero… voy a quedarme.

Admito que eso me tomó completamente por sorpresa. No sólo a mí, Yuki y Koizumi la miraron con la misma cara de perplejidad que yo misma debía tener. No obstante, me pareció una respuesta sincera y que requirió de mucho valor, una vez más mi respeto por ella aumentó.

—No, Mikuru, no debes…— Trató de persuadirla el capitán.

—Está bien, Gervasio, sé que ustedes se cuidarán bien mientras volvemos…— Me giré hacia el ama de llaves del dueño de la casa, que parecía conmovida con la escena. Comencé a repartir obligaciones: —Yuki e Itsuki, deben preparar equipaje, únicamente lo que puedan cargar en sus manos. Esperanza, ¿podrías traer a mi hija, por favor?

—Bien, un policía militar los llevará en mi auto al aeropuerto—. Comenzó Gervasio, unos momentos después, todos estaban preparándose afanosamente para nuestra salida.

* * *

><p>No habíamos terminado de repartirnos las actividades cuando el cielo aún con tintes púrpuras del reciente ocaso se iluminó. Una bengala había dejado un largo rastro de humo mientras llegaba al cielo con un silbido tétrico, iluminando con su luz plateada varios kilómetros. Nos miramos los unos a los otros mientras que las señales luminosas de las alarmas se encendían una a una.<p>

—Están aquí—. Musitó El Protector.

—Todo mundo ya sabe qué hacer—. Dijo Gervasio mientras tomaba un _walkie-talkie_ y caminaba presuroso hacia el portón principal de la propiedad. —Seguramente los ancianos y los niños ya vienen en camino, así que hay que preparar el refugio cuanto antes, necesito también que le franqueen el paso a Haruhi y los demás hacia el aeropuerto hasta que queden fuera de peligro.

Vi al Pantera asustado por primera vez. Como si yo no fuera yo comencé a andar entre aquellas personas apresuradas y temerosas que se arremolinaban en la entrada de la casa del capitán justo en el momento en que Ryoko fue traída por Esperanza. Mi hija me tomó de la mano y deambuló junto conmigo en un trance parecido al mío, inocente, y aunque de alguna manera se daba una idea de la gravedad de la situación, estaba serena y confiada, tanto así que incluso agitó alegre su manecita para saludar a los niños del vecindario con los que había hecho migas en ese tiempo de cautiverio.

Eran al menos medio centenar de niños, un número aproximado al total de familias que se congregarían aquí en poco tiempo, igual número de familias en riesgo de ser destruidas… cuando uno está en ese tipo de letargos, el cerebro trabaja muy a prisa, dando la sensación de que el universo se mueve más lentamente, agudizando la capacidad de análisis, de sensibilización.

Y fue entonces cuando llegó la epifanía que cambiaría nuestro camino. Me hinqué frente a Ryoko, mirando sus ojos limpios y serenos, tratando de buscar sosiego en ellos, y eventualmente el perdón:

—Ryoko-_Chin_… ¿Quieres jugar con tus amigos?— Ella no me responde, se limita a asentir, sonriente. —Ve entonces.

La solté y salió disparada junto con los otros niños y Esperanza hacia el refugio. Supliqué desde el fondo de mi corazón que pudiera perdonar la decisión que acababa de tomar y que estaba partiéndome el corazón a la mitad.

—Estamos listos, Suzumiya—. Dijo Yuki apresurada al llegar junto a mí, seguida por Koizumi.

—Bien—. Respondió Gervasio por mí, muy presuroso. —Acabo de hablar con Gonzaga, accedió a mandarnos un contingente para apoyarnos y que pueda llevarlos al aeropuerto lo más rápido y seguro posible… ¿Dónde está Ryoko?

—En el refugio—. Digo esforzándome porque mi voz no se quebrara.

—Pero… no estarás pensando en dejarla, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto, nunca la dejaría sola… es sólo que… no iremos al aeropuerto. No iremos a ningún lado.

Toda la brigada se quedó como de piedra ante mis palabras.

—Suzumiya… esta podría ser la única oportunidad que…— Trató de decir Koizumi, pero lo detuve con un gesto de mi mano.

—De ir por él… sé eso. Sé también que quizás mi familia quede rota para siempre, que Ryoko se quede sin padre… pero miren alrededor. Si nos vamos y nadie está aquí para proteger a estas personas, tal vez mi familia se reintegre, pero cincuenta más se habrán perdido por una decisión egoísta e irresponsable, hombres pondrán su vida en peligro para que nosotros podamos tomar un avión que no nos garantiza encontrar a Kyon con vida—. Las siguientes palabras las dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos, no pude evitarlo más, tenía el derecho, estaba dando mi discurso de renuncia y aceptación: —Kyon es el amor de mi vida, no sé qué sería de mí sin él… pero sólo es un hombre, y sé que él mismo no aprobaría que cerca de un centenar de personas arriesgaran su vida por la de él… si logramos contener este asedio, iremos como sea a buscarlo, pero esta noche nos quedaremos aquí y defenderemos este fuerte y a estas personas, porque eso es lo correcto.

Tardaron unos segundos más en reaccionar luego de mi pequeño discurso. Koizumi fue el primero en mostrar una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva, Yuki parecía verme con ojos muy diferentes a los de siempre, con algo parecido a la admiración que hizo que me abochornara un poco. Mikuru comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos mientras murmuraba palabras de agradecimiento y Gervasio parecía no caber en sí mismo de orgullo.

—¡Pues manos a la obra entonces!— Exclamo El Pantera recobrando el aplomo. —¡Conocen la rutina, chicos!

—¡Yuki, pon una película de protección sobre nosotros! ¡Koizumi, da respaldo al Protector en el cielo como vigía!— Apenas di esas indicaciones, Koizumi salió disparado al firmamento en busca del ángel mientras que Yuki estiraba ambos brazos y comenzaba un cántico. En ataques anteriores los malos descubrieron que teníamos a Yuki, por lo que han intentado varias veces llegar hasta ella, una vez incluso usaron un francotirador.

Caminé junto con mi superior hacia el muro exterior de la casa, en cuya parte superior unas cuarenta personas nos esperaban y preparaban igual número de armas largas, otro grupo de casi el doble de tamaño estaba afuera, armados con algunas armas de fuego y armas blancas, bates de beisbol y otros artilugios; eran dirigidos por Mikuru, Marina y Leonel, únicos del grupo capaces de resistir fuego enemigo y contraatacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Ah, casi lo olvido!— Dije presurosa y me disculpé con Gervasio mientras corría hacia dentro de la casa. En efecto, me faltaba algo, era mi forma de no sentirme tan culpable. Tomé los sables de Kyon del soporte donde habían quedado desde hace más de un mes, los coloqué dentro del cinturón y los colgué a mi cintura, haciéndose invisibles en el acto. No soy ni por error tan buena en su manejo como él, pero pueden ser de utilidad, sería la forma simbólica de hacerlo parte de esa batalla.

En el momento preciso en que llegué al muro exterior de nueva cuenta, la energía eléctrica falló, dejándonos unos instantes en las penumbras y provocando un silencio lleno de temor. Instintivamente miré al cielo. Las estrellas eran visibles, algo difícil en esta ciudad.

—Al menos no va a llover—. Afirmé al notar la claridad del cielo nocturno y obteniendo algunas risas de nuestra compañía. Las risas terminaron cuando escuchamos a la distancia la primera ráfaga de un rifle automático y el sonido inconfundible de vehículos a gran velocidad acercándose. Había llegado la hora.

—Un pequeño convoy enviado por Gonzaga estará con nosotros en algunos minutos, entre la gente de ese convoy está Cooper con algunos agentes de la DEA y parece que un contingente itinerante se les unió camino hacia acá, son cerca de cien efectivos—. Reportó El Pantera luego de soltar el radio de onda corta con el que se comunicaba con el centro.

El sonido de los disparos iba acercándose a medida que los vehículos de los residentes se acercaban a la casa. Al parecer, los atacantes habían cortado las líneas de energía eléctrica, por eso lanzaron la bengala, que había sido sólo la primera de muchas que volaron esa noche sobre nuestras cabezas. Tuvimos que esperar muy poco esa vez, pude ver el primer incendio y el ruido de la batalla a apenas un par de manzanas de donde estábamos, la mayor parte de las personas que estaban abajo y que no eran maleantes eran algunos militares, policías, pero principalmente eran civiles, los cuales ponían a sus familias bajo nuestro resguardo mientras ellos repelían a los invasores. Puedo entender su desesperación por echarlos de aquí: al igual que muchas mafias en otros lugares del mundo, se desharán de los adultos, reclutarán a los niños varones como trabajadores o matones y a las niñas como prostitutas… ¿qué clase de dios permite que eso suceda…? Pero ese no era mi problema en ese momento.

—¡Recuerden!— Exclamé mientras desenfundaba mi arma. —¡Estamos aquí para defender a nuestras familias! ¡Nosotros no somos asesinos! ¡Nada justificará que ustedes tomen una vida! ¡Piensen en sus hijos e hijas! ¡Háganlos sentir orgullosos! ¡A la carga!

Una _pick-up_ maltrecha fue la primera en entrar a nuestro campo de visión, una docena de hombres muy bien armados bajaron de ella y comenzaron a disparar a nuestra pared y nosotros respondimos, desencadenando el primer enfrentamiento de la noche. He estado en el refugio, y aunque es seguro y prácticamente impenetrable, filtra ruidos del exterior… sólo espero que Ryoko no esté muy asustada. Detrás de esa pequeña camioneta llegaron dos más, herimos quizás a unos cinco de ellos y el resto se ocultó detrás de sus vehículos. Gracias a la protección de Yuki podíamos vigilarlos sin preocuparnos siempre que el asedio no tardara mucho, sus poderes se habían deteriorado cada vez más en tanto seguíamos en ese país y sufría de agotamiento cada vez que hacía uso de ellos.

Los bandidos, distraídos como estaban con nosotros, no vieron a nuestros heraldos llegar hasta ellos. Mikuru fue la primera en saltar detrás de una de las camionetas y supe que estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo al ver malhechores volar por los aires como sólo ella podía hacerlo, y apenas abriendo esa brecha, Leonel, Marina y un puñado de hombres hicieron lo propio, desarmando y noqueando al que se les ponía enfrente… dentro de lo que cabía, era una buena noticia, pero algo estaba mal… estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

—¡Robles! ¡Koizumi aquí!— Se escuchó por el radio que el capitán cargaba. Él respondió y cedió la palabra. —Eh… tenemos una situación…

—Espero que no sean las tres camionetas que llegaron aquí, lo tenemos controlado y…

—No, capitán… esa era sólo una compañía de avanzada… hacia ustedes van otras ocho camionetas de tres toneladas repletas de hombres armados, además un par de autobuses y…

—¿Qué ves?

—Un… vehículo de demolición…

Nos miramos y todos los que escucharon compartieron gestos preocupados.

—Vuelve a casa, Koizumi, creo que te necesitaremos más aquí que en el cielo, que El Protector venga contigo.

Era evidente lo que ocurría. Venían exclusivamente a demoler esta casa y todo lo que hallaran dentro de ella.

—¡Mikuru! ¡Entren a la casa rápido!— Grité tan fuerte como pude para que mi voz llegara hasta nuestra compañera, pero era tarde ya.

El primero de los enormes carros en los que venía el ataque real la sorprendió y la alcanzó a golpear, aunque sólo la lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos, gracias al blindaje que normalmente usa difícilmente resultó herida con ese impacto. Otros dos camiones llegaron por las calles aledañas literalmente limpiando el paso, llevándose todo lo que encontraban y soltando a sus pasajeros. No parecían los típicos maleantes de siempre, se veían más coordinados y certeros, mercenarios profesionales sin duda.

—Tenemos que abrir las puertas, son demasiados para ellos—. Dije mientras veía hacia afuera. Creímos en principio que sería cosa de combatir dos a uno, ya lo habíamos hecho antes así y habíamos logrado expulsarlos… esta vez eran al menos cuatro veces más que nosotros, los de afuera no tenían oportunidad.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—. Dijo molesto mi mentor.

—¡No podemos dejarlos ahí afuera, los van a matar!

—Si abrimos nos matarán a todos, Haruhi…

—Entonces debemos ir con ellos—. Escuché al Pantera gritar mi nombre mientras yo saltaba hacia la calle, unos cinco metros en caída libre, nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Para mi sorpresa unos cuantos hombres y mujeres me imitaron y nos unimos a la pelea. Aún había doce balas en mi arma, un cargador de repuesto con dieciocho y las cuatro de mi revolver de emergencia, aunque era un calibre .22 no muy útil para derribar personas. Apenas se me acabaran las balas, desenvainaría el _shoto_ de Kyon y trataría de volver a la pared por parque. Fue como estar en una zona de guerra. El desconcierto de la oscuridad sólo era distraído por las eventuales bengalas que eran lanzadas al cielo y que proveían de luz por unos segundos. A mi paso dejé sobre el asfalto a al menos unos treinta criminales, ninguno muerto, debo decir, pero sí heridos lo suficiente como para no levantarse.

Una bengala de color diferente voló en ese momento, una roja, y ante dicha visión toda la guerrilla retrocedió, dejándonos a media calle. Pude ver la razón de inmediato.

El vehículo de demolición del que hablaba Koizumi resultó ser más aterrador de lo que imaginé. Era un vehículo enorme, una tanqueta blindada, aunque había sido modificada en su parte delantera, de la cual sobresalía una viga de hierro de tres pies de largo y casi dos de grosor que sostenía el mazo que sin problemas derribaría la pared. Todos corrieron fuera de su alcance, yo no pude… no lo haría dado que mi hija estaba dentro de esa casa.

—¡Haruhi! ¡Hazte a un lado!— Gritó alguien. No sabría decir quien, estaba demasiado concentrada.

Tomé mi arma y comencé a disparar al monstruo de metal, que obviamente no iba a ceder antes mis disparos, era como tratar de matar a un rinoceronte con piquetes de abeja.

Y hubo un milagro.

Un segundo auto blindado salió de la nada a mi derecha, no era tan grande como el que se abalanzaba sobre mí, pero lo impactó con tal fuerza que logró desviarlo. Al mismo tiempo que Koizumi reaparecía en el cielo, lanzando ráfagas de energía sobre él. Al mirar a mi derecha vi llegar al contingente que el general seguramente nos había mandado, muchos policías militares y junto a ellos hombres y mujeres que ocultaban su rostro bajo capuchas, pasamontañas o pañuelos atados en su nuca y que cubría su nariz y boca, armados con palas, picos, machetes… defensores itinerantes.

Cooper había llegado también, también disparaba y daba órdenes a sus hombres para defender a los civiles y repeler a los malos, un encapuchado enorme, sólo armado con una pala dejaba inconsciente de un solo impacto a aquellos que se ponían frente a él.

Uno de esos hombres llamó poderosamente mi atención. Era un anciano, quizás cosa de setenta u ochenta años que no se cubría el rostro, y por eso noté que era oriental, una larga barba blanca caía de su rostro, y su cabello plateado estaba atado sobre su coronilla, vestía un _shenyi_ viejo y de tonos púrpura. Por un momento pensé que sería un viejo con Alzheimer perdido que se inmiscuyó en la batalla por accidente, unos segundos después daría cuenta de mi error. Un par de brutos se abalanzaron sobre él, creyéndolo una presa fácil. El viejo apenas movió las manos y ambos hombres yacían a sus pies, inconscientes y con algún hueso roto.

Me quedé quieta viendo a los militares hacer retroceder a los invasores, vi al Protector aterrizar sobre un grupo de ellos, que no podían explicarse cómo es que estaban siendo golpeados por algo que no veían, veo a Mikuru arrastrar heridos hacia lugares seguros para recibir atención… la noche era nuestra, lo habíamos logrado. A unos metros detrás de mí se acerca Cooper, que arrogante guarda su arma. Lo veo por primera vez agradecida, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando noté que su expresión se llenó de terror y trató de alcanzar su arma de nueva cuenta.

El ruido del disparo llegó a mis oídos al mismo tiempo que soy derribada por un hombre que oportunamente se lanzó a mí justo a tiempo para evitar que fuera herida, una capucha cubre su rostro, aunque pude ver sus ojos por décimas de segundo… era imposible. En un movimiento rápido acercó su mano a mi cintura y tomó algo de ella, algo que seguramente no veía, pero sabía que estaba ahí… la _tsuka_ del _shoto_… ¡sólo miembros de la brigada sabrían que está ahí! Mientras mi cerebro corría a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar lógica a la escena, el extraño extrajo la espada y en un único movimiento la arrojó contra mi atacante, atravesando de lado a lado su brazo armado y corriendo hacia él de inmediato. Lo golpeó en la cabeza cinco veces, con demasiada técnica para mi gusto, hasta que el matón cayó desmayado.

Mi salvador se veía muy débil, y esa última tanda de golpes que propinó parecía haberlo dejado extenuado, aún así se arrodilló a recuperar la espada y con su sucia camiseta limpió la hoja.

La pelea había terminado con los invasores huyendo una vez más mientras el ejército tomaba en custodia a los heridos y nosotros levantábamos a nuestros propios lesionados.

Todo eso pasaba pero me tenía completamente sin cuidado, estaba perdida en ese encapuchado que había salvado mi vida y se había atrevido a profanar una de las reliquias de la brigada, de mi esposo. Caminamos con tranquilidad el uno al otro, mirándonos a los ojos, y al estar frente a frente levanté suavemente mis manos para retirar la empolvada máscara de lana.

Me encontré con un cabello voluminoso, largo a la mitad del cuello y algo grasoso, bigote y barba descuidadas, unos pómulos pronunciados que evidenciaban la pérdida de por lo menos diez libras, labios partidos por una incipiente deshidratación y ojos hundidos por falta de sueño. Y aún debajo de ese obligado disfraz de vagabundo pude reconocerlo, sus ojos marrones que sólo tienen esa expresión cuando me miran. Era él. Era mi Kyon.

Cerró los ojos conmovido cuando acaricié su mejilla y un instante después comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Temiendo que sus piernas flaquearan en cualquier momento lo tomé por los hombros y lo obligué a hincarse mientras yo hacía lo mismo, quedando de rodillas el uno frente al otro.

Cuando lo notó, Mikuru comenzó a llorar como nunca la había visto antes, Koizumi nos regalaba con una sonrisa auténtica, de esas que rara vez muestra, y segundos después los ligeros pasos de Yuki se escucharon cuando salió de la casa que estaba protegiendo pocos instantes atrás; se quedó lívida al verlo y corrió hasta quedar junto a Koizumi, tratando de confirmar lo que sus ojos veían y sus debilitadas habilidades le decían.

—¿C-cómo es posible…?— Intenté preguntar, sólo entonces noté que el nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con estrangularme.

—No lo sé, ya no importa… importa que te encontré…— Dijo con voz cavernosa mientras sus manos hurgaban mi cabello con desesperación.

—¿Y…? ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? ¿Tienes idea de cuanta falta nos hiciste a todos? ¿A mí y a Ryoko…?

—Lo sé y lo lamento…

—¡No te disculpes, idiota!

El círculo de los cercanos se cerró alrededor de nosotros, conmovidos, felices, el anciano que había visto también estaba ahí, al igual que el gigante de la pala, que reveló ser Buenaventura al desenmascararse. Pero igualmente eso no importaba en aquel momento. Ya habría tiempo para saber qué fue lo que pasó… lo que era importante es que Kyon estaba de vuelta.

**Capítulo 10** ó **Abdicâtiô Et Acceptiônis.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Y Bien? ¿Qué les parece? ¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!<p> 


	12. Intermission

¡Nuevo capítulo al fin! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission: Sobre Kyon.<strong>

El camino hasta aquí fue largo y difícil, y no logro recordarlo todo… es un fenómeno semejante al de la hipnosis de la carretera, algunas cosas parecían tan semejantes entre sí que difícilmente mi cerebro puede ver diferencia entre un día y otro, pero este es el extracto que pude reconstruir, tratando de ser completamente fiel a todo lo que sucedió en mis (nuestras) correrías para llegar de vuelta con Haruhi y Ryoko.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre la captura.<em>**

* * *

><p>Alguien me toma del cuello de la camisa, levantándome, y me ordena que me hinque de espaldas a ellos. Lo obedezco. Quedo sobre mis rodillas viendo hacia la calle por el balcón.<p>

—Te sientes muy macho, ¿Verdad chinito?— Me dice burlón el tipo… soy japonés, imbécil, japonés… —A ver si después de esto sigues tan alzadito.

Escucho el martillo de un arma pequeña a unos centímetros de mi cabeza, y un instante después siento el frío del cañón de una pistola tocando mi nuca… ¿Como irá a terminar todo esto…? Parece que al final me quedaré con la duda. Sin poder evitar un muy natural y humano temor ante la muerte, cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando el desenlace.

—¡No!— Exclama una voz a unos metros detrás de la comitiva. —Él es "El Padre", el jefe lo querrá vivo—. Escucho el arrastre de los pies de mi presunto salvador que se acerca a nosotros con paso vacilante.

Por supuesto, es Buenaventura, recuperándose apenas de haber rodado por las escaleras, se retira la capucha y me mira con resentimiento. Le regreso la mirada desafiante y espero una reacción, que llega sólo un minuto después con su puño estrellándose con ira sobre mi pómulo, derribándome. Es como ser pateado por un caballo, aún mareado vuelven a tirar de mí, devolviéndome a mis rodillas mientras el obeso traidor mira por el balcón.

—Empáquenlo y mándenlo—. Ordena segundos después, con lo cual una nueva lluvia de golpes aterriza sobre mí. Sólo que esta vez el último tiene la suficiente potencia para hacerme perder el conocimiento, aunque alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de Buenaventura:

—Manden helicópteros por ellos, quiero vivas a la detective y a la niña, maten al resto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre la tortura.<em>**

* * *

><p>El sueño en el quedo inmerso es oscuro y silencioso, repleto de vacío y miedo, y eso considerando que por lo general sólo recordamos un pequeño porcentaje de todo lo que visualizamos en ellos.<p>

Conozco a mi familia y a los miembros de la brigada lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él no pudo haberlos capturado, sin embargo, no puedo evitar cierta zozobra, principalmente porque hoy he visto a estas personas hacer cosas de las que no creí que fueran capaces. Y luego de hacer ese pequeño reconocimiento, mis recuerdos me llevan hasta la última vez que vi el rostro de mi esposa luego de empujarla a su escape y mi condena. Fue la última imagen onírica que vería esa jornada.

No estoy plenamente seguro si fue el dolor o el ruido seco de la bofetada lo que me despertó, al abrir los ojos noté que estaba esposado de pies y manos en una fría silla de acero, frente a mí había una diminuta mesa y una lámpara incandescente colgaba del techo, haciendo remembranza al cliché del estereotípico cuarto de interrogatorios.

Mis ojos se acostumbran lentamente al cruel juego de luces que la reducida habitación me daba y no fue sino hasta que habló que di cuenta que era Buenaventura quien estaba frente a mí, siendo también el responsable del golpe que me despertó. No vestía más el sucio uniforme de campaña que uso contra mí tiempo atrás, en su lugar vestía formal en un costoso traje color gris y comía frituras.

—Ha pasado un día entero—. Me informa al sorprenderme tratando de leer su reloj de pulso. Acto seguido lanza su comida chatarra sobre la mesa, cerca de mí.

—Come—. Ordena. Suena tentador, pero no accedo. No digo nada y me giro hacia un lado, e incluso aunque hubiese aceptado, mis manos estaban atadas. —¡Anda, no seas ranchero y sírvete!— El muy bastardo se burla de mi incapacidad, supone con razón que tengo hambre, pero moriría de inanición antes de darle la satisfacción de verme suplicar. —Bueno, ya que no quieres comer, quizá querrás charlar un poco conmigo.

Me volví hacia él, pero mis labios no se abrieron, hice una mueca fingiendo que no entendía lo que me decía.

—Deja de fingir, ambos sabemos que hablas perfectamente español—. Apaga la lámpara y se acerca a uno de los muros, donde enciende las luces del húmedo recinto, revelando que no será superior a los diez metros cuadrados y el único menaje son los dos asientos y la mesa entre ellos.

Estoy descalzo, se me han retirado la gabardina, la corbata y todos los enseres menores, sobre la mesa están mi reloj, mi móvil y para mi consternación está también mi cuchillo de supervivencia montado en su funda magnética. Buenaventura me mira en silencio, estudiando mis gestos, aunque creo que estoy haciendo un excelente trabajo en ocultar mis reacciones ante él, ser discreto podría salvar mi vida, o en un panorama más adverso, la vida de mi familia. Se retira las gafas oscuras que permanentemente adornan sus porcinas facciones e inspecciona con curiosidad mis pertenencias, luego de unos instantes toma mi móvil. Lo examina, como tratando de encontrar algo raro en él, y luego trata de desbloquearlo y así hurgar en su contenido, lo que seguramente no le ayudaría mucho, siendo que todo viene en japonés.

—Qué bien se ve tu mujer en traje de baño—. Me dice burlón tras ver que la pantalla de bloqueo es una fotografía de Haruhi y Ryoko en la piscina de nuestro barrio.

No pude evitar arquear una ceja, es mi mujer, y sí, es hermosa, pero sólo yo tengo permitido hacer comentarios de ese tipo sobre ella, así que comenzando a utilizar los ases que tenía bajo la manga, dije las palabras en japonés que Nagato me indicó cuando modificó nuestros teléfonos en caso de enfrentarnos a situaciones como esta:

—_Protocolo emergente cinco: cautiverio._

A mis palabras, el teléfono crujió producto de una débil aunque ruidosa descarga que frió la tarjeta madre, inutilizando el aparato, y sorprendiendo al traidor, que lo dejó caer al suelo. Levantó la carcasa humeante que rápidamente llenó el pequeño cuarto con un desagradable olor a plástico quemado.

—Muy interesante, aunque nuestros técnicos ya le habían sacado toda la información a tu teléfono.

Mentira. Según Nagato, la encriptación de nuestros teléfonos está en códigos qué sólo podrían ser abiertos por terminales TFEI, y según sus exactas palabras "las supercomputadoras humanas no tendrán la capacidad de romper los candados en los próximos doscientos años".

—¿Por qué te resistes a hablar conmigo? No has pensado que yo tengo en este momento el poder de salvarte o condenarte.

¿Qué clase de poder podrías tener tú, traidor insignificante? En el momento mismo que la brigada salga en mi búsqueda no serás rival para ellos, aún con ángeles cuidándote no eres un digno oponente de mi esposa. Por supuesto, no salí de mi papel para decir eso, sólo lo pensé, aunque mi gesto de auto confianza me delató en mis elucubraciones.

—Este cuchillo es muy curioso, no parece nada especial a simple vista, pero nuestros forenses no pudieron hacerle un rasguño al intentar estudiar el metal. No soy un científico, pero sé que el acero pierde filo con el tiempo, esta hoja, sin embargo, está perfecta y no me explico cómo. Como sea, no quieres hablar conmigo por las buenas, lo cual me ofende… así que si no te molesta, conservaré la navaja—. El muy miserable tomó mi arma, la que por más tiempo me ha acompañado, y aseguró la vaina a su brazo por debajo del saco. —Siéntete como en casa, debo salir un rato pues voy a tomar protesta de mi nuevo cargo, te dejaré con un amigo para que hables con él, y no te sientas mal si tu español no es tan bueno, él habla tu idioma con mucha fluidez.

El obeso policía desenvainó la hoja y repentinamente se hizo una incisión diminuta en la palma de la mano izquierda, provocando un sangrado muy leve. Sin limpiarse la pequeña herida caminó hasta mí y embarró unas gotas de su sangre sobre mi frente. Sólo entonces recordé que era un cazador y que su sangre me permitiría ver cosas que con mis ojos mortales no podría.

—Profesor Suzumiya, Zofiel. Zofiel, Profesor Suzumiya—. Dijo fingiendo amabilidad mientras limpiaba su sangre con un pañuelo. —Haría la presentación un poco más formal, pero voy tarde ya a mi compromiso. Espero lleguen a conocerse bien, seguramente tendrán muchas cosas de qué hablar—. Se giró hacia la silla, cambiando su tono de voz: —No se te vaya a pasar la mano, si lo matas, te las verás conmigo.

Sin decir otra palabra, el enorme hombre aquél dio un par de golpes a la puerta, que se abrió por fuera, dejándolo salir.

Supongo que estuvo ahí antes de que yo llegara. Del otro lado de la mesa, en la única silla además de la mía se sentaba otro hombre. Tenía un rostro afilado y cabello corto entrecano, una barba rala y piel renegrida. Como sucedía con la mayoría de los ángeles que había visto hasta ese día, me resultaba imposible determinar su etnia, y como únicas señas particulares estaban sus enormes alas grisáceas descansando detrás de su espalda, así como esa extraña luz que venía de algún punto detrás de su cabeza.

—Entonces…— me llama por mi nombre real y en japonés perfecto. —¿…Por qué no me hablas un poco sobre tu familia y lo que sea que vinieron a buscar aquí?

—Ya debes saberlo para este momento ¿No?

—Ustedes, humanos, creen que nosotros leemos la mente o algo parecido. Nada más lejano a la verdad, si existe un misterio en el universo es la forma en la que la mente de los humanos trabaja—. Con serenidad se puso de pie y caminó rodeando la mesa hasta llegar al lugar donde me veía forzado a mantenerme, haciendo un extraño sonido al andar, sólo entonces noté otro rasgo de su anatomía que hablando con absoluta sinceridad, me puso muy, pero muy inquieto. Su gabardina lo cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas, pero sus piernas no era piernas en realidad, eran un par de miembros robustos, cubiertos de un espeso pelaje marrón y curvados hacia atrás, como las patas de un macho cabrío, de hecho, ambos miembros terminaban en sendas pezuñas.

—De todas formas no creo salir vivo de aquí, y no vas a obtener nada de mí.

—El tiempo lo dirá, vamos a comenzar—. Tocó la puerta una vez más, pero esta vez nadie salió, sino que al contrario, nos hicimos más en el pequeño recinto.

Un par de hombres altos y robustos se apostaron uno a cada lado de mi silla, ambos eran sin lugar a dudas mexicanos o en su defecto sudamericanos, y considerando que hacían caso a las palabras de mi nuevo interrogador, debían ser cazadores, el primero venía equipado con bolsas de plástico y botellas nuevas de agua gasificada, el segundo cargaba una batería de automóvil y cables de corriente. Podía imaginar qué es lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero no iba a permitirles ver mi temor.

—Quizás no puedo leer tu mente, pero sí puedo sentir tu corazón. Puedo garantizarte que todo terminará rápido si me dices la verdad, y también puedo asegurarte un buen lugar del _otro lado_.

—No voy a tener que mentirte, porque no diré nada.

—Buen uso de tu libre albedrío… que te aproveche—. Dijo haciendo una espeluznante sonrisa de dientes amarillos e hizo un gesto a los dos matones.

El tipo de mi derecha tomó un trozo de tela y lo hizo una mordaza que introdujo en mi boca, y sin una palabra de prevención soltó un golpe brutal sobre mi diafragma, el resultado fue el deseado de inmediato, mis pulmones se vaciaron, lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que la falta de oxígeno amenazó con desmayarme, y justo cuando traté de inspirar, el segundo, que previamente había agitado fuertemente una de las botellas de agua gasificada, soltó un chorro de la misma directo a mis fosas nasales. Es difícil describir la sensación y el dolor, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Fueron los quince minutos más largos de mi vida hasta ese momento, cuando tuve oportunidad de abrir los ojos pude ver a Zofiel, sentado a unos metros de mí, fumando un cigarrillo con serenidad, como si la sesión de tortura que veía fuera una escena común. No fue sino hasta que ese cigarrillo se consumió que hizo un gesto ante el cual, el "interrogatorio" se detuvo.

—Tómense un descanso—. Ordenó y sus esbirros dejaron el lugar. —Esto no debe ser así—, comenzó luego de retirar la mesa que nos separaba y acercar su silla hasta quedar a unos centímetros frente a mí y quitándome la mordaza, ahora bañada en saliva y sangre. —No pido mucho en realidad, sólo quiero saber por qué tú y tu familia están aquí.

—Fueron cuestiones de trabajo—, contesté con tanto aplomo como pude. —si tienes dudas al respecto, la oficina de Interpol Américas podría aclararlas.

—Tienes un gran sentido del humor para ser japonés, por lo general los japoneses son muy mamones. Te preguntarás por qué estamos tan interesados en ti y en tu familia, aunque debes darte una idea. Sabemos quiénes son en realidad, y mi jefe está muy entusiasmado en saber si de verdad está en ustedes aquello que puede darle el poder que necesita para reformar las cosas, para crear un mundo mejor y más justo.

—¿Buenaventura pretende un mundo mejor y más justo?

—Claro que no. Buenaventura no es mi jefe, no es más que otro eslabón en la cadena, en realidad no es nadie de importancia, nos es útil en tanto tenga un cargo público. Mi jefe es alguien de verdad importante.

—¿El Arcángel Miguel?

—Estás mejor enterado de lo que pareces… quién iba a decirlo—. Tomó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió, luego colocó la boquilla sobre mis labios. Accedí a fumar, resultaba reconfortante dada mi situación.

—No sé qué es lo que quieren de nosotros, pero seguramente no lo tenemos. Tratan con la gente equivocada.

—Oh, no, todo lo contrario… ¿crees que la Brigada SOS es la única con recursos para investigar cosas fuera de lo común? Para nada. Sé que Itsuki Koizumi tiene poderes paranormales, que Mikuru Asahina no pertenece a esta época, que Yuki Nagato es extraterrestre y que tu esposa, la afamada detective Suzumiya es una divinidad… lo que me resulta interesante de todo ese escenario eres tú… he estudiado tu historia y no eres nada especial, a reserva de que eres un tipo letrado y capaz, pero normal.

—…— No respondí. No iba a hacerlo, no obtendría ninguna respuesta de mí. De cualquier manera, no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba buscando.

—Mañana a primera hora volveré, y espero que tengas entonces mejor disposición para hablar—. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, se volvió una última vez hacia mí. —Lo mejor será que cooperes con nosotros, Haruhi y Ryoko_-Chin_ son adorables, no me gustaría que esta gente tuviera que interrogarlas.

Y aunque tocó un punto débil en mi psique, hice lo posible por ignorar su amenaza viéndolo dejar el cuarto.

Es difícil hacer un cálculo sobre el paso del tiempo en el encierro, principalmente porque el lugar en el que estaba no tenía ventanas, y no había un sólo ruido exterior que me diera pistas sobre mi ubicación. Pensé que probablemente algo de sueño podría repararme para la siguiente jornada, pero era evidente que mis captores eran un poco más que expertos en técnicas de persuasión. Debido principalmente a la tortura, estaba muy cansado, de tal suerte que bastarían poco menos de quince minutos para que mi cabeza comenzara a balancearse presa de una somnolencia fulminante. Por un momento brillante pensé que escaparía fugazmente del infierno, pero estaba muy equivocado. Apenas mis ojos se cerraron por completo, la puerta de la pequeña celda se abrió, dando paso a un hombre con una manguera de alta presión. El golpe, con una intensidad semejante a la de un jugador de fútbol americano, no sólo me puso en completa vigilia, sino que me quitó por completo las ganas de dormir. Sin embargo, el cuerpo es frágil, y aún teniendo la convicción más férrea el cansancio terminó por hacer mella. Esa noche dormí cinco veces involuntariamente, mismo número de veces que fui despertado de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>—¿Dormiste bien?— Pregunta mi verdugo nada más llegando a mi encuentro unas horas después, una vez más acompañado de sus matones.<p>

—Como un bebé—. Le respondo.

Trae consigo una nueva botella de agua, y temeroso por los eventos de la jornada anterior, veo con alivio que no es gasificada, de hecho la abrió con suavidad y la puso sobre mis labios, dejándome beber el primer medio litro de agua que consumiera en dos días.

—Y bien, ¿vas a hablar conmigo o vamos a seguir en este juego?

—Voy a hablar contigo, pero quisiera una charla civilizada, y de preferencia a solas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes condicionarme?— Pregunta divertido mientras ocupa nuevamente su silla.

—Que el hecho de que sigas hablando conmigo significa que necesitas algo de mí, o de otra manera yo ya estaría muerto, y porque torturándome no conseguirás nada, y eso puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo—. Levanté mi rostro y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, con todo el aplomo que me fue posible. —Dime, ángel del dolor… ¿Sientes aunque sea un ápice de duda en mi corazón? Si es así, puedes comenzar a usar tus trucos de nueva cuenta.

El ángel tardó un rato en reaccionar, parece que pude convencerlo e hizo una casi imperceptible seña y los dos gorilas salieron al instante, dejándonos solos. Se levantó y abrió una diminuta puerta al final del cuarto y luego regresó hasta donde yo, soltado las esposas de mis muñecas y mis tobillos.

—Aséate—. Me ordenó.

Además de la sangre y el sudor, el estar en la misma posición por un día entero había terminado por saturar mi vejiga, que se vació contra mi voluntad por la noche, así que de verdad estaba sucio. Compré todo el tiempo que pude en mi aseo detrás de la puerta recién abierta por el ángel, que era un muy rudimentario baño con un lavabo de metal herrumbroso que escupía agua turbia y salitrosa. Regresé y volví a sentarme frente a Zofiel, que me veía con cierto grado de fascinación. Como un terapeuta entrenado a la enseñanza freudiana, esperó en silencio hasta que yo estuviera dispuesto a comenzar a hablar. Había hecho un gran trabajo haciendo que me liberara parcialmente, pero llegado ese punto, no sabía qué más hacer, le ofrecí una charla y no tenía idea de qué era lo que él o su jefe buscaban. Pasé los siguientes minutos devanándome los sesos para encontrar un buen tema de conversación que lo mantuviera ocupado y sin ganas de sacarme una verdad que ignoro por medio de la tortura… pensar en la batería de auto y los cables de corriente me erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

Y en el preciso momento que su gesto se endurecía nuevamente y con seguridad estaba pensando en llamar de vuelta a sus dos matones, un barullo fuera de la habitación llamó la atención de ambos. Pude escuchar la voz de Buenaventura, parecía haber tenido un mal día y gritaba improperios mientras se acercaba a nosotros. La puerta finalmente se abrió, Buenaventura entró teniendo que agachar la cabeza dada su estatura, el patiño que he visto varias veces con él venía a su lado. Y tal como había pensado, lucía de muy mal humor.

—Lárgate—. Ordenó a Zofiel, que lo miraba con desdén.

—¿Por qué? Aún no termino con él.

—Sí, ya terminaste, el jefe dice que el interrogatorio de éste es mío.

—Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer.

—Pues tal vez yo no, ve y dile al maricón de Nanael, a ver qué le parece que no quieras obedecer una orden suya.

Ante esa afirmación, Zofiel dejó de discutir. Se puso de pie y luego de lanzarme una última mirada, se dirigió a la salida, susurrando al pasar junto a Buenaventura:

—_Inahl Rabak Ars Ya Choosharmuta_.

El obeso policía y el extraño ángel se miraron con los ojos repletos de desprecio. Supongo que ellos sabían lo que esas palabras significaban, y por la reacción del traidor, supuse que era un insulto. Él se limitó a apuntar directamente a su rostro con el índice.

—Te juro por mi madre que un día de estos te voy a chingar—. Dijo y ocupó lugar en la silla recientemente dejada por el ángel, que crujió al recibir sus más de ciento cincuenta kilos. —Cierra la puerta—. Ordenó a su esbirro nada más Zofiel se fue, él obedeció saliendo del lugar, dejándonos al traidor y a mí a solas. —¿Qué le dijiste a Zofiel?

—Nada.

—Deja de hacerte pendejo, ¿qué le dijiste?

—¡Nada, maldición! ¡Cómo si supiera qué es lo que quieren ustedes en primer lugar, y si crees que tú vas a obtener esa "información", estás equivocado!

—No me levantes la voz, chinito, no estás en posición de hacerlo—. Qué me parta un rayo, ¡soy japonés! Lo miré directo a la cara para defender mi orgullo nacionalista, pero algo captó mi atención de inmediato. Algo en su rostro, en sus cerdosas facciones que era diferente, no podría explicarlo… pensé que quizás sería mi imaginación, pero lo confirmó al hacerme un guiño imperceptible, como cuidándose de que hubiera alguien más en el cuarto, que aunque era imposible, parecía un riesgo que él no deseaba correr. —Voy a volver en unos minutos, y más te vale estar listo para hablar, de otra manera, empezaré a romperte los dedos uno a uno.

Se puso de pie y de su bolsillo extrajo una goma de mascar estilo americano. Retiró el envoltorio y se llevó el confite a la boca, lanzándome la envoltura a la cara, luego salió, dejándome solo.

Eso definitivamente era un mensaje, una señal… pero ¿de qué? Traté inútilmente de pensar en varios panoramas, pero todo me llevaba a la misma idea: era una trampa, seguramente quería que creyera que podía confiar en él y haciéndome llevarlo hasta mi familia y la Brigada, o quizás al Pantera o a Leonel y Marina, incluso El Protector parecía en peligro desde ese punto de vista.

Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos en los que traté de ignorar el ruido de mi estómago concentrándome en la descuidada y casi vacía habitación. Y fue en uno de esos ejercicios mentales que reparé en la envoltura que el policía había lanzado contra mi rostro, la observé desde mi asiento por algunos minutos antes de aventurarme a recogerla. Por un momento, contagiado por la paranoia del policía, miré hacia los muros y el techo de la habitación, como esperando que un ente atravesara alguno, y cuando eso no sucedió, tomé el papel.

Y ahí estaba… definitivamente era un riesgo, pero por lo que veía, sin importar lo que hiciera, las cosas no podían empeorar… tenía que jugar con sus reglas y quizás eso me acercaría con las personas que amo. Cautelosamente desarrugué el envoltorio. Tal como pensé, había escrito algo en él, en una letra manuscrita pequeñísima, que bien podría compararse con un tamaño seis de impresión, lo que pensé que sería impresionante dado el tamaño de sus manos. Y comencé a leer:

_Sigue todas las indicaciones de este papel al pie de la letra, si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo, es así de simple. Primero: deberás…_

Debido al tamaño de la letra, el texto era un aproximado de una cuartilla, las instrucciones eran muy concisas y sencillas, pero sin rango de errores, también había un par de explicaciones que despejaron algunas dudas acerca de mi ubicación. Lo leí varias veces hasta memorizarlo por completo, luego ejecuté la última de las órdenes en el papel:

_Cuando termines de leer y aprenderte este mensaje, cómetelo._

Era la primera vez que comía papel y es triste pensar que no me supo tan mal, era una extraña mezcla entre lo insípido del papel mismo, con un apenas perceptible sazón a tinta y un agradable buqué a menta.

Esperé impacientemente por varias horas para comenzar a ejecutar dicho plan, que resultó ser sencillo en el papel, e intrincado en la práctica: entrar al confinamiento y sobrevivir ahí por tiempo indeterminado. La espera concluyó con algo que no anticipaba. Zofiel fue quien regresó a la sala con sus torturadores, y aunque debo admitir que por un momento temí por mi seguridad, no era emisario del dolor esta vez, sólo era un mensajero.

—Irás con la población regular mientras nuestro jefe decide qué hacer contigo—. Me anuncia mientras indica a sus matones que me tomen por los brazos. —Deberías estar feliz, tu renuencia a decirnos cualquier cosa acaba de darte unos días más de vida y costarle a Buenaventura un llamado del que ignoro si volverá—. No pudo evitar un gesto de satisfacción ante la última afirmación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre el encierro.<em>**

* * *

><p>No respondí y me dejé conducir a través de los pasillos del complejo. En mi aseo había sido particularmente cuidadoso de no limpiar la sangre del policía, y aún era capaz de ver y comunicarme con los ángeles cercanos, por ello pude ver a aquellos vestidos con uniforme de campaña y que resguardaban las inalcanzables atalayas de seguridad que rodeaban ese patio dentro de una cerca de concreto de varias decenas de metros de alto, donde algunos cientos de personas deambulaban bajo el seco sol abrasador de la tarde. Sabía que no había sido acusado de nada, y por supuesto, no había cometido crimen alguno, ese comentario es relevante, porque fuera cual fuere la forma en la que se mirara ese lugar, no era otra cosa que una prisión de máxima seguridad. La pregunta fundamental sería en todo caso: ¿Qué tipo de personas resguardaban aquí y por qué? Me enteraría ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos.<p>

Bajamos del edificio y atravesamos una última puerta de metal oxidado resguardada por dos ángeles y dos hombres, todos vestidos con el mismo uniforme de campaña y fuertemente armados. Hubo un revuelo generalizado cuando me vieron llegar. En el lugar había de todo: hombres y mujeres, mexicanos y extranjeros, y algunos de ellos tenían sobre la piel los indicativos que mostraban su herencia como cazadores de ángeles.

Me llevaron hasta unos metros lejos de la puerta, ahí mi escolta me soltó y abandonó sin cruzar palabra mientras los murmullos aumentaban entre las personas que me rodeaban y me miraban con curiosidad. Quizás fuera yo, pero no lucían de muy buena calaña, situación que encontraba agravante considerando que el lugar en que estábamos el agua era un privilegio. Miré al piso de roja arcilla en silencio, temeroso y comprendiendo por fin las palabras de Buenaventura.

Mis nuevos compañeros comenzaron a rodearme, quizás no era el primer o único extranjero, pero ciertamente era el nuevo. Uno enorme y de tupido bigote me miraba con particular interés mientras murmuraba a su pequeña comitiva… todo empeoró cuando comenzaron a avanzar hacia mí.

—Mira qué suerte—. Comenzó en español con acento del norte, que acentuaba ligeramente las frases al final de las palabras. —Este _mushasho_ va a ser nuestra compañera nueva…

De acuerdo, si el tipo de mirada de la que era víctima no había sido lo suficientemente perturbador, el hecho de que se dirigieran a mí en femenino había puesto mis nervios de punta, así que imaginando lo que seguía y a sabiendas de tantas leyendas sobre las prisiones, no pude suprimir el impulso de salir corriendo en el acto, cosa que sería inútil… no había escapatoria.

—No… no quiero problemas—. Musité débilmente mientras me echaba hacia atrás.

—No, _mushasho_, no tendrás ningún problema mientras estés con nosotros—. Me lanzó una sonrisa de dientes cariados y encías ulceradas que hacían aterradora su de por sí no muy agraciada faz.

La compañía que venía con él, integrada por otros cinco hombres comenzó a rodearme, mis conocimientos sobre artes marciales me permitirían tener una pelea más o menos justa uno a uno, pero siendo rodeado como lo estaba, la probabilidad de salir ileso era mínima… miré al resto de los prisioneros, observaban la escena, algunos intrigados, otros tantos divertidos y unos más completamente indiferentes, lo único que me quedaba claro es que absolutamente ninguno movería un dedo por mí.

El líder de la banda se acercó con paso decidido, y aunque no soy homofóbico, cualquier cosa que sea contra la voluntad propia es una experiencia que nadie debería experimentar… pensaba en soportarlo, en trascenderlo, mi familia me esperaba y debía vivir y volver a pesar de cualquier cosa. Resignado esperé a que comenzara el suplicio, pero eso no sucedió.

Al volver a abrir los ojos (Sí, en un acto de miedo legítimo los cerré justo antes de que el gorila aquél pusiera sus manos sobre mí) noté que su mano era sujeta por otra, mucho más pequeña y arrugada. El silencio cayó pesado cual yunque, llamando la atención incluso de los que no estaban cerca. A un lado de mi atacante, un viejo estaba de pie, sin lugar a dudas oriental, lucía muy frágil dada su edad, sería quizás unos centímetros más bajo que yo y mucho más delgado, con el cabello recogido en un sencillo arreglo sobre su coronilla y con su larga barba blanca cayendo sobre su pecho. Su semblante imponía un profundo respeto.

—No—. Ordenó con su voz gastada.

Para mi sorpresa, no fue necesario usar la fuerza o levantar la voz. El reclutador de la prisión desistió de hacerme su juguete y con un gesto ordenó a sus amigos me dejaran en paz, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de descontento contra el anciano y contra mí.

—_Zhongguó?_— Preguntó por mi nacionalidad. No hablo chino, pero entiendo que quería saber si yo era su paisano.

—_Nihon_—. Respondí, indicándole que era japonés.

—Bien. Sígueme—. Me dijo en mi propio idioma y sin dudarlo comencé a caminar tras él.

Me fui siguiendo a ese viejo tan peculiar a través de la arcilla hasta llegar a otro edificio, que por su configuración debía ser el de confinamiento. Su paso era lento comparado con el mío, y no me cabía la menor duda de que estaba enfermo, seguramente alguna enfermedad crónico degenerativa. Su rostro se mantenía sereno, aunque había una chispa en sus ojos hundidos que mostraba un fuerte deseo de vivir. Llegamos hasta la que asumí sería su celda y nos sentamos uno frente al otro mientras él servía agua que obtuvo de un rudimentario sistema de filtrado hecho con barro y la tela de un calcetín.

—¿Tienes nombre, muchacho?

—Eh… sí… Suzumiya…

—Compréndelos y perdónalos. Han pasado mucho tiempo dentro de este agujero y cualquiera que llega es considerado su enemigo.

—¿Usted también es un cazador?— Pregunté asumiendo que tenía idea.

—No, aunque he escuchado a varios por aquí proclamarse con ese título.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

—Yo sólo estaba de paso en este país cuando todo comenzó, pero al notar mis habilidades me sometieron y me trajeron aquí.

—¿Qué tipo de habilidades…? Si no le molesta decirme…

Me miró con intensidad con sus pequeños ojos negros antes de responder llanamente:

—Soy artista marcial. Después de meterme a esta prisión me ofrecieron un empleo en su operación, pero lo rechacé, cosa que me costó volver aquí y que se olvidaran de mí.

—No es que no lo agradezca, pero… ¿por qué ayudarme?

Ante mi pregunta nació un conato de sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

—La mayoría de los infelices que llegan aquí lo han perdido todo, sólo un puñado tiene aún algo por lo cual vivir, una misión que cumplir o un lugar a donde llegar. Tú pareces tener los tres.

Bebí agradecido el agua, que dado el método de purificación resultó ser más refrescante y agradable al gusto de lo que pude llegar a imaginar. Sin darme cuenta me quedé charlando con el viejo por varias horas y me enteré de algunas cosas interesantes. La primera era que estaba en algún punto al norte del país, en medio del desierto. El complejo en el que me hallaba era (entre otras cosas) un laboratorio a donde mandaban los restos de los ángeles cazados para su manufactura en polvo de ángel y otros artículos. También hacía las veces de un improvisado campo de concentración donde internaban a cazadores y representantes de la autoridad secuestrados, solicitando la mano de obra a los primeros, y extorsionando a los segundos para evitar que interfirieran con la operación. Aquellos que no accedían a cualquiera de las opciones, eran llevados a otro edificio y no volvían de allá, otros tantos esperaban a ser llamados, cosa que nunca sucedía, como era el caso de mi anfitrión. El lugar operaba, por supuesto, completamente al margen de la ley, así que nuestros captores no estaban en absoluto obligados a proveernos de ningún recurso, lo que hacía que los internos se alimentaran de las latas de conservas caducas que llegaban cada cierto tiempo, junto con limitadas cantidades de agua tratada.

A intervalos el anciano se encorvaba víctima de una fuerte tos, en un de los más violentos se cubrió la boca mientras el ataque terminaba, para luego limpiarse una cantidad importante de sangre de dicha mano y su barba. Estaba más enfermo de lo que parecía, y solícito rasgué uno de los últimos trozos limpios de mi camisa y se lo ofrecí.

Así comenzamos a hablar sobre él. Resultó que era originario de Hong Kong, nació durante los años de la segunda guerra sino-japonesa. Era un reconocido y muy virtuoso maestro de artes marciales y en su lejana juventud se dedicó al asesinato sobre pedido para vivir. Algunas décadas atrás le fue diagnosticada leucemia y comenzó a cambiar su estilo de vida desde entonces. Luego de un tiempo trabajó como _Freelance_ para agencias policiacas chinas, el ejército y contratado como asesor externo de Interpol, MI5 y el MOSAD. En el inter de la guerra fría hizo mancuerna con un agente de Interpol llamado Li que devino en su mejor amigo, y dejado al cuidado de la hija de aquél cuando murió, y aunque no la crió, si la entrenó y procuró protección hasta que ella se convirtió en agente al igual que su padre. Mencionó apellidos de varios agentes de Interpol adiestrados directamente por él, poniéndome alerta con la mención de uno en particular, tanto así que lo interrumpí sin darme cuenta.

—Un momento… ¿Robles dijo? ¿Gervasio Robles fue su alumno?

—Cuando eso pasó él aún no era policía, de hecho, lo conocí en prisión. Era un joven que había pasado por cosas terribles y su corazón estaba repleto de enojo. A decir verdad le enseñé lo que sabía para que obtuviera su venganza, me enteré años después, al volver a verlo en libertad que había hecho algo mucho mejor. Él fue uno de mis máximos logros.

Un rato después conté mi historia, y con alegría escuchó que mi esposa era alumna suya de segunda generación, expandiendo el alcance de su legado.

Antes de darme cuenta, la noche había caído. El anciano se disculpo argumentando que no tenía el vigor para desvelarse como en su juventud, y que con gusto continuaría la charla por la mañana siguiente.

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí, mañana te buscaremos acomodo.

Asentí y busqué una orilla para recostarme. Sería el primer periodo de sueño decente que tendría desde algunos días atrás y pensaba aprovecharlo. Sin embargo, quedaba una última pregunta antes de terminar la jornada.

—¿Cómo puedo llamarlo?— le pregunté antes de tenderme sobre mi espalda en un camastro de cartón que me protegería del frío del desierto.

—Gen.

—Gracias, Gen-_shi-fu_. Usted puede llamarme Kyon.

Hasta cierto punto agradecido con cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, miré al cielo a través de una diminuta tronera por la cual podía ver la luna llena, único calendario fidedigno que confirmaba que eran los primeros días de noviembre. Desee las buenas noches a Haruhi y a Ryoko donde fuera que estuvieran y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre la espera.<em>**

* * *

><p>El amanecer llegó en medio de un frío abrumador que se llevó mi sueño, aunque supuse que habría dormido al menos las ocho horas que debía. Mi compañero de celda no estaba ya, y asumí que podría encontrarlo en el patio.<p>

Salí y en efecto pude hallar al interpelado mientras hacía formas imitado por al menos una docena de hombres y mujeres. El sujeto que pretendía hacerme su novia el día anterior, si bien no era tan grande como Buenaventura, sí lo era mucho más que el maestro Gen y yo juntos, pero por algún motivo no se había atrevido a enfrentar al viejo. Luego de que lo escuché decir que fue quien formó a alguien tan capaz como Robles, no me sorprendería en absoluto que a pesar de su edad aún pueda dar palizas a los bravucones.

Nunca me lo propuso y yo no pregunté. Sólo lo hice. A partir de ese día, cada mañana, nada más llegada el alba me formaba junto a los otros improvisados alumnos y trataba de incursionar en los intrincados y (para mí) desconocidos caminos del _Wu-Shu_, aunque sería sumamente pretensioso si dijera que logré aprender algo más que unos cuantos movimientos. El estilo mantenía lo esencial que había visto en Haruhi y Robles, pero estaba dotado con otro carácter… es difícil de explicar, es como si el estilo de combate de cada uno de los tres, a pesar de compartir la misma raíz, estuviera volcado sobre el espíritu de cada uno, así, mientras el estilo de mi esposa es sumamente competitivo y dinámico, el de Robles es preciso y hasta cierto punto lúdico, en tanto que el de el maestro Gen está impregnado de un sentimiento tanto más profundo, oscuro y primitivo.

Escuché la mención de mi nombre algunos días después, una tarde nublada. El llamado venía de dos hombres que había conocido poco tiempo atrás. Me acerqué y saludé sonriente a Yáñez y a Gutiérrez, ambos maltrechos y evidentemente torturados, quizás tanto más que yo, Gutiérrez daba muestras de padecer síndrome de abstinencia al haber pasado cerca de una semana sin fumar, que según sus propias palabras, era un tiempo demasiado largo para alguien que había fumado treinta cigarrillos al día por los últimos veinte años. Supe de ellos que el país colapsó luego del ataque a los cuarteles policiacos y bases militares, sin telecomunicaciones o vías de transporte confiables, y que estaban sometiendo uno a uno a los poblados y principales ciudades del país. Pregunté por mi familia y mis amigos, pero nadie parecía tener información sobre ellos, lo que me daba esperanzas, pues seguramente habían logrado ocultarse.

Pasé poco más de tres semanas guardado en ese rincón olvidado del desierto, por fortuna para mí, mis largas charlas y aprendizaje con el maestro Gen garantizaron mi cordura durante todo el tiempo de confinamiento. Durante mi periodo en dicho lugar pasaron al menos medio centenar más de cazadores y mandos policiacos, que luego de ser torturados y cautivos ahí, eran llamados al edificio del que ninguno regresaba, y cada cierto tiempo un nauseabundo olor a chamusquina llenaba el complejo… imaginaba que podría ser, pero decidí no hacer conjeturas por mi propia salud mental.

Al igual que sucedía con Gen, nunca fui llamado. Justamente el día veintiséis del confinamiento departía con Yáñez y Gutiérrez en el patio, lo sé porque fui llevando un rudimentario cómputo ayudado de un guijarro y el muro de mi celda y auxiliado por la inequívoca marcha selenita. Recuerdo que el segundo estaba particularmente feliz porque uno de los guardias le había conseguido una cajetilla de cigarrillos de la peor calidad, y fumaba alegremente. Fue ese día la última vez que los vi. Ambos, junto con un puñado de hombres fueron llevados por los guardias hasta el edificio aquél del que tanto se ha hablado. Imaginé cual sería su destino, y sentí rabia y desesperación. Extrañaba a mi esposa como un loco, la ausencia de mi hija me estrujaba las entrañas aún más que el hambre que estaba comenzando a provocar estragos en mi peso, mi salud y resistencia. Era horrible, y no tenía forma de escapar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre el escape y la batalla.<em>**

* * *

><p>En esa monotonía desesperante llegó el día veintinueve, y con él, la esperanza de que todo terminaría, aunque el panorama inicial anunciaba todo lo contrario.<p>

La principal sorpresa de ese día fue el arribo de Buenaventura, que llegó al patio de reclusos de la misma forma que yo lo hice. Estaba golpeado, y fue dejado en el mismo lugar que yo cuando recién llegué. Me extraño que respirara con alivio cuando notó que yo seguía ahí y que seguía con vida, y apenas su presentación terminó, me tomó de las solapas y me llevó a un lugar apartado.

Sus modos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Seguía siendo intransigente, grosero y agresivo, pero esa vez había cierto matiz de desesperación en su porcino rostro.

—Llegó el día—. Anunció apenas estuvimos solos.

—¿Qué día?

—El de nuestra salida de este basurero, y más nos vale escapar, porque si no, vamos a ser parte de la purga.

"La purga" me sonó como un procedimiento médico, pero decidí mejor preguntar qué era. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—Mañana traerán a varios grupos de choque y a la mayoría de los cazadores que han reclutado junto con un pelotón de ángeles. El laboratorio ya terminó de procesar el material que tenía y acaban de construir uno mucho más grande y mejor equipado en otro lugar del país, así que demolerán este…

—¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?

—Nos purgarán… acabarán con todos.

El mundo cayó sobre mis hombros en ese momento. Todo terminaría ahí, no podría salir de ese rincón olvidado de los dioses y no volvería a ver a mi familia… pero un momento…

—Dijiste que debemos escapar… ¿tienes un plan?

—Por supuesto que tengo un plan, chino pendejo, si no, no te estaría diciendo esto.

—¿Te enseñaron en la escuela que China y Japón son países diferentes, verdad?

—Ambos son lugares que jamás visitaré, así que no me importa. Tengo ayuda de un amigo mío que nos alejará de aquí apenas salgamos, pero tendremos que volver a la capital por nuestros propios medios… ¿estás conmigo?

—Sí… ¿Por qué estás ayudándome?

—Te lo contaré si salimos con vida de aquí mañana.

—De acuerdo. Por cierto… ¿Te importaría si llevo a alguien más?— Al escuchar mi pregunta, el ex policía miró a la distancia al anciano, dando cuenta que era él de quien hablaba.

—No creo que aguante la fuga y mucho menos andar a pie en el desierto una sola jornada.

—Te sorprendería lo que el viejo puede aguantar.

—Bien, pero será tu responsabilidad.

Hablando con él, me enteré de que su jefe no había cumplido su parte del acuerdo, que no había garantizado la seguridad de cierta región de la zona metropolitana de la capital que había prometido resguardar y por eso desertó, argumentando además que él mismo se encargaría de sacarme el corazón con sus propias manos antes de permitir que me sacaran cualquier pista que los llevara a Haruhi, aparentemente su principal objeto de interés. Agradeciendo de antemano que no me matara como había amenazado, me explicó lo que deberíamos hacer al día siguiente para lograr salir del lugar. Él, junto con algunos hombres y mujeres en confinamiento habían planeado un motín y fuga del lugar, y nosotros participaríamos, Buenaventura conocía puntos débiles del resguardo y deberíamos acabar con ellos antes de que la compañía completa llegara y asesinara a todos los internos. Trataríamos de hacernos camino a través de una de las atalayas y finalmente saldríamos a campo abierto, entre los páramos, donde un vehículo conducido por su fiel compañero, el patiño que siempre estaba con él, nos esperaría en un auto para llevarnos a unos kilómetros de Caborca. Expliqué ese mismo plan a Gen y sus alumnos, y todos parecían muy animados de participar. Tal como el viejo había mencionado en su momento: todos tenían cosas que hacer o personas a las cuales ver antes de morir. Pasamos esa noche en vigilia, esperando.

Fue a las seis de la mañana cuando comenzamos a ejecutar el plan. Todos nos mantuvimos en vigilia esperando la señal que según Buenaventura sería una trompeta en el cielo, igual que el día en que me atraparon. Según él, no tenía sentido mantenernos vivos, así que se desharían de todos los que no cooperaran o se sometieran ante ellos… no había pasado un mes, y según mi forzado aliado, el país estaba prácticamente bajo su control, le seguiría en poco tiempo América latina, medio Oriente y todo lo que se atravesara en su camino. Ignoro que meta persigue el titiritero detrás de todo, pero es algo enorme y perverso. Los guardias del lugar comenzaron a levantarnos y reunirnos al centro de aquel patio que se había vuelto cotidiano para mí. La mayoría no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaría, para ser franco, yo tampoco, aunque sólo tuve que esperar un minuto para darme una idea y comenzar a correr.

—Es hora—. Indicó Buenaventura y comenzó a caminar al frente de los casi dos centenares de prisioneros dentro del complejo. —¿Por qué los obedecen?— Empezó levantando la voz bajo las miradas inquisitivas de los guardias. —¿No se dan cuenta de que todo terminó ya? ¿Que estos bastardos no nos necesitan más?— estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Los murmullos comenzaron entre la población, a mi lado, el antiguo maestro dejaba salir una sutil sonrisa, parecía emocionado ante la idea de una confrontación. —¡No permitan que eso suceda! En unos minutos las puertas del cielo van a abrirse para comenzar la masacre con nosotros, y al menos yo no pienso quedarme aquí para ver cómo es que eso sucede. ¡Levántense antes de que sea tarde! ¡Antes de que nuestra única herencia, a la que tanto hemos desdeñado y malbaratado desaparezca de esta tierra como los Nahuales de los que descendemos!

Uno de los guardias parecía particularmente inquieto con el discurso del ex policía y el efecto que estaba teniendo en los encarcelados, que aumentaban el barullo y miraban cada vez con más enojo a sus custodios. Se decidió y junto con otro caminó al fin hacia el improvisado líder, tolete en alto y listo para intentar someterlo. Ni siquiera pudo acercarse.

Me di cuenta de que Gen no estaba más a mi lado porque lo vi de pie detrás de Buenaventura sin poderme explicar cómo logró librar esa distancia en sólo décimas de segundo, y en un tiempo semejante tenía a ambos guardias noqueados. Tanto prisioneros como captores se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes, intentado salir del estupor, y bastó con que el primero profiriera un grito de guerra para que el infierno se desatara. Comenzaron a volar granadas de gas lacrimógeno y disparos mientras yo corría agazapado tratando de alcanzar a Buenaventura y seguirlo hasta llegar a nuestro aún supuesto encuentro con la libertad. Lo vi algunos metros más adelante, corriendo hacia el muro oeste del complejo en el preciso momento que uno de los custodios asestó un poderoso golpe con la culata de su rifle sobre la sien del ex policía, aunque lo único que logró fue enfurecerlo y su cabeza terminó impactada contra el suelo con tal fuerza que su casco se hizo astillas, de su cinturón tomó el machete que tenía como arma de respaldo y me lo arrojó, supongo que recordando mi destreza con las armas blancas… no es precisamente una espada, pero sería de gran ayuda. Me uní a Buenaventura, que nada más de verme junto a él, volvió a manchar mi rostro con la sangre que el guardia obtuvo de él, permitiéndome ver el verdadero tamaño del conflicto.

Ángeles disparaban rifles de asalto desde las atalayas, cazadores que habían sometido a los guardias regresaban el fuego, haciendo que algunos de ellos cayeran desde sus torres, traté de ignorar todo eso mientras imploraba por no ser alcanzado por alguna bala perdida, seguía persiguiendo a aquel hombre, y seguía pareciéndome increíble que alguien de su tamaño y complexión pudiera correr tan rápidamente. Sin dejar de correr nos hizo señas para que nos detuviéramos y ocultáramos mientras él aumentaba la velocidad de su paso dispuesto a estrellarse con el muro… no estaría pensando en derribarlo con su sola masa corporal, ¿verdad…?

Su imagen saltando hacia el muro me hizo pensar en un jabalí peleando con un oso. Como era de esperarse, no logró dañar el muro, aunque lo cimbró de tal forma que me hizo temer por la integridad del gordo, sin embargo, él apenas si lo sintió, se reincorporó de inmediato y corrió a buscar refugio, haciéndome entender. El golpe sólo era una señal al exterior, segundos después, cinco sutiles detonaciones debilitaron una parte del muro, dejándolo al borde del colapso. Sin perder el aplomo, nuestro guía corrió hasta el muro, impactándose de nuevo con él, esta vez atravesándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. Exactamente como nos había dicho, tenía ayuda de afuera; corrió hacia el exterior y cedí el paso al maestro Gen.

Apenas estuvimos afuera comenzó la lluvia de plomo y el lapidario sonido de las trompetas celestiales, muchos de los prisioneros vieron nuestro escape y se abarrotaron en la improvisada puerta mientras nosotros corríamos entre las dunas y los cactos tratando por todos los medios de pasar desapercibidos.

—¡Trescientos metros más!— Gritó Buenaventura luego de llevarnos corriendo cerca de una hora.

—¿Y estaremos a salvo?— Pregunté casi sin aliento, sintiéndome como si yo fuera el obeso y envidiando el aplomo del mexicano.

—No, pero tendremos un auto.

Al parecer, el pelotón celestial y los guardias tenían suficientes problemas en la prisión como para preocuparse por nosotros, y con cierto alivio vimos que la pelea se quedaba detrás, sin alcanzarnos. Algunos minutos después, nada más subir una pequeña colina de barro cubierta de maleza, encontramos nuestro destino.

El inseparable colaborador de buenaventura estaba de pie junto a un vehículo y de espaldas a nosotros.

—¡Por eso me caes bien!— Dijo eufórico Buenaventura al verlo, aunque la expresión de todos cambió de inmediato… claro… no podía ser tan fácil.

—¿De verdad? Porque tú a mí no—. Fue la respuesta. Pero definitivamente no era la voz del ayudante del policía, aunque sí era una voz conocida. Zofiel asomó sus demoniacas facciones mientras se separaba del desafortunado, que cayó exánime ante él, desangrado por el cuello, asesinado. —¿Creíste que así nada más ibas a romper el trato que hiciste con nosotros? Hacer un trato con el cielo no es precisamente un hobby… es una vocación, y hay que pagar consecuencias si fallas. Dios todo lo perdona… por eso nosotros estamos aquí, para recordarles a ustedes, escoria, que los errores e infidelidades tienen consecuencias.

—¿Dios todo lo perdona?— Dijo Buenaventura saltando directo sobre el ángel. —No tengo la más remota idea de qué es lo que ustedes quieren conseguir, pero algo me queda claro: en ese cielo del que tanto hablan definitivamente no está Dios… ustedes se jactan de ser mejores y al final no son más que la misma mierda que tanto critican de los humanos, no se merecen ni nuestro respeto ni nuestra veneración, convirtieron estas tierras americanas en el basurero del mundo…— Asestó un brutal _uppercut_ en la mandíbula del ángel que indudablemente la rompió. —…según mi muy personal forma de ver las cosas, son ustedes los que deberían ir al infierno…

Zofiel perdió la capacidad de hablar por el golpe, más no así la de pelear. Con destreza estrelló una de las pezuñas de sus pies en el estómago de Buenaventura, haciéndolo volar un par de metros hacia atrás, extrayendo de su cinturón una daga, la misma con la que había matado a nuestro salvador y escupió sangre al suelo con lo que sin lugar a dudas era un pedazo de su propia lengua, cercenada por sus propios dientes ante el golpe del cazador. Se abalanzó contra él, alcanzando con la hoja su costado, aunque sin herirlo de gravedad, y ambos forcejearon sin poder hacer ceder el uno al otro… Buenaventura era un gran guerrero, pero era humano, en algún punto iba a cansarse y todo estaría perdido para todos… era yo quien debía equilibrar la balanza.

Corrí rodeando a los contendientes hasta quedar en la línea de visión del cazador, y sin dudarlo arrojé a su mano libre el machete. Zofiel también lo vio, pero Buenaventura tomó ventaja de su distracción y presionó la cara de su contrincante, haciendo que un grito balbuceante lo obligara a cerrar los ojos y trastabillar hacia atrás en el preciso momento que el cazador atrapaba el arma por el mango. Zofiel embistió a su oponente al mismo tiempo que Buenaventura ponía la hoja del machete en la trayectoria que seguiría el ángel.

Se quedaron inmóviles el uno frente al otro, haciendo que incluso el maestro Gen, incapaz de ver a Zofiel, contuviera el aliento.

El ángel fue el primero en levantar el rostro, sus ojos estaba vidriosos y más abiertos de lo normal… Buenaventura seguía viendo al piso, pero fue él quien habló:

—Te lo juré, ¿no es así?— Dijo en voz baja y levantando sólo los ojos.

—¿Mmmhh?— Preguntó el enmudecido ser alado, incapaz de articular palabra.

—Qué te iba a chingar…

Dicho eso, hizo un rápido y fiero movimiento con el machete.

Los brazos y las alas de Zofiel se abrieron mientras volaba dando vueltas hasta que… ¡demonios…! Hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo, seccionado por la cintura cayó a unos metros, salpicando de sangre bendita estéril barro desértico, mientras que sus piernas caían a los pies de Buenaventura, sacudiéndose en violentos espasmos. La mitad de Zofiel agonizó unos segundos más, hasta que se ahogó con su propia sangre y quedó inerte con los ojos muy abiertos dirigidos al cielo infinito. Buenaventura cayó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, sentí el impulso de asistirlo, pero algo me decía que no sería bien correspondida mi muestra de legítimo interés.

—En el asiento trasero—. Susurró el gordo, reponiéndose. —Hay ánforas con agua, tráelas.

Obedecí su indicación y le alcancé lo que calculé serían menos de cinco litros de agua. Sintiendo algo de repulsión lo vi captar la sangre angelical de la hoja del machete y disolverla en el agua, luego nos hizo beber. Decidí no pensar en el contenido, aunque para mi sorpresa, resultó que la sangre angélica dio propiedades al agua, de tal suerte que bastó un sorbo para recuperar las fuerzas y el aplomo. Minutos después lanzó algunas maldiciones al aire al notar que Zofiel había saboteado el auto y teníamos que llegar a cualquier lugar a pie antes de que los recursos se nos agotaran por completo. De la cajuela del auto tomó una pala y un pico, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me pidió algo de buen modo.

—Ayúdame—. Dijo con voz serena extendiéndome el pico.

—¿A qué?

Señaló un punto a unos metros de nosotros y luego el cuerpo del que sin lugar a dudas era un buen amigo suyo y que murió ayudándolo. Consentí su gesto y pasamos el siguiente par de horas cavando una rudimentaria sepultura que ocuparía en medio del desierto para la posteridad aquél hombre delgado que respondía afectuosamente al seudónimo de "chocorrol" (fue lo que Buenaventura escribió en la improvisada lápida).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre el camino y la llegada.<em>**

* * *

><p>Gracias al agua bendita (nunca mejor utilizado el eufemismo) logramos llegar algo más que vivos a Caborca un par de días después, incluso el viejo maestro parecía haber recuperado parte de la lozanía que seguramente ostentó en sus mejores años. Nos enteramos de muchas cosas en nuestras pocas horas en esa ciudad, entre lo más importante estaba la formación de los grupos de defensa itinerantes, y de los cuales uno se integraba ahí mismo y saldría esa misma tarde hacia el sur, pasando por varias ciudades, entre ella la capital, que era nuestro destino.<p>

La dinámica era sencilla: íbamos de ciudad en ciudad, ayudando a la población, de la cual obteníamos alimentos, agua y combustible, durmiendo sentados en la parte trasera de la _pick-up_ que nos transportó la primera parte del viaje, y luego en los incómodos asientos de un autobús escolar. Únicamente equipados con rudimentarias armas, como el machete que yo llevaba, la pala de Buenaventura y las prodigiosas manos de Gen comenzamos un viaje que tomó cerca de un par de semanas.

Entre los sitios de paso importantes estuvieron el pueblo de Benjamín Hill de donde salimos por la orilla del pacífico hacia Hermosillo, Guaymas, Ciudad Obregón, Navojoa, Los Mochis, Culiacán y Mazatlán, para seguir luego un tortuoso paso montañés de un par de días que nos llevó hasta Zacatecas al centro del país. Eventualmente teníamos el favor de cruzarnos en algún río donde nos refrescábamos y teníamos oportunidad de cuidar nuestra higiene personal, y luego reemprendíamos el viaje hacia el sur. Dejamos Aguascalientes y fue en la pequeña y pintoresca ciudad de Guanajuato donde la comitiva (que para ese momento comprendía una treintena de personas) tuvo que esperar una noche entera por la avería provocada por el excesivo uso de nuestro vehículo. Esa noche, luego de ayudar al ejército a someter a los invasores se nos dio un refugio en una de las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad y desde la cual se podía llegar a pie al centro. A unos cientos de metros se hallaba un popular monumento que los lugareños conocían como "El Pípila". Por motivos que aún desconozco Gen, Buenaventura y yo mirábamos desde el balcón de dicha estatua hacia las luces de una ciudad que festejaba su libertad del asedio de los rebeldes con música en las calles. Buenaventura lucía ansioso mientras fumaba, casi tanto como yo.

—¿También tienes urgencia por llegar a la capital?— Le pregunté. Durante los días que pasamos juntos podríamos decir que entablamos una relación complicada… no podría decir que era mi amigo, pero tampoco nos odiábamos tanto como al principio.

—Sí… debo volver con mis niñas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de bando?

—Yo nunca estuve en ningún bando. Miguel me prometió que dejaría a salvo el lugar donde vivo con mi familia, por eso fingía que lo ayudaba, manteniéndolos con ello a salvo, pero no cumplió su parte del trato. Le dije que iría a buscarte y te mataría para que él no te sacara ninguna información sobre tu esposa, que es quien parece interesarle. Él, muy tranquilamente me dijo que me ahorraría la molestia y me mandó al agujero de donde salimos, pero no contaba con que yo tenía un plan de respaldo—. No continuó con su historia y yo no lo forcé. —Por cierto, esto es tuyo—. Sacó de su ropa mi cuchillo en su funda magnética, sin usar.

—Puedo arreglármelas con el machete, te será más útil a ti mientras llegamos a la capital.

—Bien… dormiré un rato.

Sin más, nos dejó.

Por la madrugada volvimos a los caminos, pasando Celaya y Acámbaro. Para entonces estaríamos en el día cuarenta después de que fuera capturado, y entonces fui enterado de que nuestro próximo destino sería Zitácuaro… a menos de cien kilómetros de nuestro destino.

* * *

><p>Mi corazón casi salta de mi pecho una hora después de dejar Metepec, cuando leí el primer anuncio que rezaba "Bienvenidos a la Ciudad De México", y que era el indicativo de que casi lo habíamos logrado. En los barrios al sur de la ciudad fuimos recibidos por el ejército, el cual nos comisionó según el destino que estuviéramos buscando, pues las incursiones eran peligrosas. Gen, siguiéndome en un afán de hallar a su antiguo alumno decidió ir conmigo a Coyoacán, mientras que Buenaventura dijo tener urgencia por atravesar hasta el noreste de la ciudad, a Nezahualcóyotl, aunque acordamos que los tres iríamos al primero de los dos lugares al que tuviéramos oportunidad de ir. Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó ese atardecer del doce de diciembre…<p>

—_Necesitamos una unidad_— Gritaba el radio de onda corta de uno de los mandos.

—Tenemos disponible una tanqueta blindada y el apoyo de un grupo itinerante—. Respondió él.

—_Mándenla con urgencia al sector tres, domicilio de oficial de Interpol, es prioritario._

Debía haber pocos agentes de interpol en activo en el país para ese momento, y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos montados en uno de los _jeeps_ del ejército cruzando las calles de la ahora devastada y asediada ciudad, y el viaje fue lento y precavido a pesar de que estábamos muy cerca del lugar… unos minutos después pude reconocer el barrio de Robles, cosa que hizo que mi corazón latiera más de prisa… estaba muy cerca ya… ¡Sólo un poco más!

Aparecimos en la calle que reconocí de inmediato como aquella en la que el mentor de Haruhi vivía, y de sólo llegar vi la escena más espeluznante que había visto hasta ese día: una mujer loca estaba de pie frente a un carro de demolición que se abalanzaba sobre ella, y por supuesto, sólo conocía a una mujer lo suficientemente demente para hacer algo así: Haruhi…

—¡Haruhi! ¡Hazte a un lado!— Grité con fuerza, pero en lugar de hacerme caso comenzó a dispararle a monstruo de metal… loca insensata…

La tanqueta blindada que lideraba nuestra comitiva se estrelló con el costado del vehículo de demolición, haciéndolo salir del camino. Nuestro _jeep_ se detuvo y saltamos a la batalla debajo de silbantes bengalas que corregían por momentos la falta de luz eléctrica… peleé sin prestar atención, pues lo único que en realidad deseaba hacer era llegar hasta ella, hasta mi esposa, la madre de mi hija y quien terminó con mi vida ordinaria para hacerme sentir el hombre más especial del mundo a pesar de mi normalidad… demonios, aún entre los disparos y las peleas brilla como una estrella en la oscuridad, es bellísima y había olvidado lo buena que se ve de perfil…

Un imbécil a unos metros detrás de ella, aprovechando su descuido intentó dispararle por la espalda… ah, no, eso sí que no, no he luchado y viajado tanto para que un tarado sin importancia me la arrebate… corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron y salté unas décimas de segundo antes de que el disparo se hiciera… quizás no fue el tipo de abrazo con el que quería recordar ese momento, pero ¿qué en nuestra vida desde que nos conocimos lo había sido? Llegué, la encontré… no volveré a separarme de ella.

**Intermission: Sobre Kyon.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Vaya… ha sido una pequeña odisea… espero les haya gustado este breviario sobre las correrías de Kyon, y es tiempo de hacer un par de disclaimers más:<p>

**Gen** es un personaje de la franquicia de videojuegos _**Street Fighter**_, y propiedad de **Capcom Co., Ltd**.

**Miguel Buenaventura** es un personaje original mío, aunque está inspirado en el personaje "_**Mike Goodness**_" creado por el caricaturista mexicano **Rafael Barajas "El Fisgón"**.

Y como siempre, mi única retribución será un comentario acerca de la historia. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	13. Capítulo 11

Un saludo. Espero que hayan tenido un buen San Valentín. Lamento que este capítulo haya tardado tanto, pero hubo muchas cosas que hacer en estos días, así que sin más, los dejo con esta parte del relato, que se acerca al clímax.

¡Espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima actualización!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.<strong>

Haruhi parece otra, no físicamente, pues sigue siendo hermosa, es su actitud; y miren que lo dice el mismo que se vio en un espejo unas horas atrás y no pudo reconocerse. Koizumi y Robles me ayudaron a levantarme aunque no era necesario, veo lágrimas sinceras caer de los ojos de Asahina y la sonrisa siempre discreta de Nagato mientras me conducen dentro de la casa. Mientras nosotros entramos, cerca de medio centenar de niños sale por el patio de estacionamiento, seguramente del resguardo que el lugar podía ofrecerles. Caminan tomados de la mano de sus madres y padres, los mismos que momentos atrás peleaban al tú por tú con narcos y matones, otros tantos esperan pacientemente mientras juegan entre ellos, saltan y ríen, completamente ajenos a toda la barbarie que se desarrollo minutos atrás a sólo unos metros de ellos. Justo entre esos pequeños la veo.

Sonará curioso, pero al igual que me sucedió con Haruhi, me tomó unos segundos reconocerla, apostaría mi cabellera (que justo ahora no me molestaría cortar) a que ha crecido al menos cinco centímetros y su cabello está más largo, la veo corretear con los otros niños con las mejillas encendidas por la agitación y dando fuertes risotadas hasta que finalmente repara en la brigada, aún a una distancia prudente de ella.

No lo dudó ni por un instante y corrió hacia mí, sabía que no se equivocaba porque seguramente ella pudo verme por debajo de la suciedad que me cubría, el sufrimiento que me aplastaba y la ausencia que tenía atravesada, ella me veía con los ojos mismos de Dios, pero de uno real y sublime, uno que no está en medio de toda esta guerra supuestamente santa, ajena a la burocracia eclesiástica y a los rituales estúpidos, ese abrazo que recibí apenas me agaché frente a ella fue una auténtica manifestación divina que hizo que cada penuria pasada mereciera la pena. Tanta emoción simplemente no me cabía en el cuerpo, pude haber gritado o llorado, pero no habría sido suficiente para expresar la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo, que en términos sencillos podría ser descrito llanamente como "estar feliz".

Ryoko comenzó a gimotear lenta y silenciosamente, tardó tal vez un par de minutos en dejar de apretar con fuerza mi camiseta para separar su rostro de mi cuello y mirarme, dando el visto bueno a mi llegada, evaluando que fuera el verdadero yo. Me escruta, en silencio, seria.

—Hueles mal, debes darte un baño de inmediato—. Ataca imitando la actitud autoritaria de su madre y restando importancia a la conmovedora muestra de afecto que recién recibí de ella, pero no es tan diestra como Haruhi, así que su sonrisa resbala involuntariamente.

De su bolsillo tomo aquel objeto que era ya como otro apéndice del cuerpo para mí y sin el cual me sentía un tanto incompleto. Lo colocó orgullosa en mi mano, como tratando de hacer patente su dedicación y el buen trabajo que hizo cuidándolo durante mi ausencia.

—Te extrañé mucho, Ryoko-_Chin_—. Le confieso mientras vuelvo a poner la alianza en mi anular izquierdo.

—Y yo a ti… pero no tanto como mamá. Lloraba todas las noches creyendo que yo no lo sabía, pero no se lo decía a nadie, ni a mí ni a Gervasio-_Ojisan_.

Me volví tratando de agradecer a Haruhi su paciencia y esperanza, pero lo que hallé fue la expresión divertida de todos los miembros (oficiales y extraoficiales) de la brigada, y Koizumi señalaba el interior de la casa. Tomé a Ryoko de la mano y entramos.

Haruhi, Esperanza y Robles se dedicaban a la cocina para ese momento. Hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa, porque francamente moría de hambre… pero me casé con un ser para quien ese tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable.

—¡Esperaste más de un mes para tener una comida decente, puedes esperar quince minutos más!— Me reprende señalándome con el cucharón al sorprenderme tratando de hurtar algo de la nevera. Se vuelve a mis acompañantes y completa: —¿Alguien tiene algún problema?

—Por mí está bien—. Dice el viejo.

—Me da igual—. Dice plano Buenaventura.

Y con ese panorama atestiguamos la salida de la mayor parte de los forzosos visitantes de la casa. Una vez más tenía esa sensación de estar viviendo la vida de otra persona, quizás aún no terminaba de entender que había logrado regresar con las dos mujeres que más amo, y me sentía un tanto disociado mientras escuchaba las reales, aunque exageradas anécdotas de mi hija y sus juegos en mi ausencia. Una de las cosas que sí tenía por verdad era que mi vida no sería igual desde ese momento. Había pasado por muchas cosas antes, pero esta prueba que me llevó a las fauces del demonio mismo me había enseñado sobre la vulnerabilidad y la fuerza, sobre cómo el ser más insignificante y ordinario del mundo (yo) podía hacer cualquier cosa siempre que tuviera un propósito, que el mundo es pequeño y está lleno de misterios. La última enseñanza que me faltaba esa noche vendría de ese hombre gigantesco en quien nunca pensé podría confiar, y terminó siendo el eje en el cual se apoyó mi regreso.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo interesante, niña?— Pregunta Buenaventura de pronto, retirándose las gafas (que aún no me explico cómo conservó durante todo nuestro viaje). Ryoko asintió una vez que traduje para ella. —¿Sabes lo que es una fábula?

—Relato corto y que siempre lleva una enseñanza—. Respondió ella presta. Como habrán notado, yo hacía de intérprete, pues el español de Ryoko era muy parco aún.

—Entonces presta atención—. Con curiosidad, todos dejaron de hablar para escuchar al hasta hace unas horas considerado traidor: —Hubo una vez, en una granja, un pollo, uno muy pequeño y muy curioso que contantemente se separaba de su madre para explorar. Un buen día, en una de sus expediciones, se encontró de frente con un zorro, y tú sabes qué pasa cuando estos animales se encuentran, ¿verdad?

—Los zorros comen pollos.

—Exacto, claro, si los atrapan primero. Así comenzó la cacería a lo largo y ancho de la granja mientras que el pollo trataba desesperadamente de escapar del zorro hambriento, hasta que por cosas del destino, al atravesar los pastizales de las vacas, en un descuido el pollo se estrelló en una pequeña montaña de estiércol, quedando sepultado en ella—. Ryoko hizo un gesto de asco, aunque parecía divertida mientras escuchaba tan bizarra historia, que yo mismo no veía a donde iría a parar. —Y cuando eso paso, el zorro no pudo seguir la pista del pollo, y enfurecido comenzó a merodear tratando de encontrar a su presa, ignorando que estaba sepultado en el estiércol a sólo unos metros de él. Sin embargo, el pollo se quedaba sin aire, y cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, asomó su cabeza… ¿sabes qué sonido hacen los pollos cuando son pequeños?

—"Pío"—. Hizo Ryoko en una onomatopeya.

—Exactamente. El pollo hizo ese sonido, el zorro lo descubrió, lo sacó del estiércol, y luego de limpiarlo cuidadosamente, se lo comió.

—Pobre pollo.

—Esta historia tiene tres moralejas—. Dijo a Ryoko, pero volviéndose momentáneamente hacia mí: —la primera: No todo el que te echa estiércol encima es tu enemigo. Segunda: No todo el que te saca del estiércol es tu amigo. Tercera: Cuando estés enterrado en el estiércol, no digas ni "pío".

Supongo que resultó jocoso para la mayoría, pero yo no pude reír. Esas palabras eran la historia de mi pequeña odisea, y aunque era útil, tenía mi corazón en un hilo. ¿Por qué? Simple: antes de irme tenía claro quién era el enemigo. Ahora no sé quién lo es.

Fui y regresé del baño unos minutos después, había lavado mis manos y mi cara, y una cena improvisada, pero aún así abundante y deliciosa nos esperaba ya. Fue una cena muy animada, comí tanto como pude sin parecer desesperado, cosa que lograba muy bien Gen y en lo que Buenaventura fracasaba rotundamente. Haruhi me miraba desde el asiento frente a mí, apenas probando bocado y recargando su rostro sobre sus manos, había recogido su cabello y comenzaba a ponerme ansioso el modo en que me veía, imagino que igual que el resto tendría montones y montones de preguntas que hacerme, y ella las haría todas en privado.

Terminados los alimentos y luego de que todos me hicieran saber lo felices que estaban por verme de vuelta, se decidió que lo mejor sería dormir y contar nuestra historia la mañana siguiente, pregunté con la mirada a Buenaventura (que al igual que yo tenía urgencia por volver a casa) y consintió que así fuera.

* * *

><p>Luego de acostar a nuestra hija Haruhi me arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño de nuestra habitación acompañada de tijeras y una navaja. Fue paciente y amorosa durante el proceso de deshacerse de todo lo que me sobraba, cortó mi cabello y lo dejó tal y como estaba antes de mi desaparición, hizo algo semejante con la mayor parte de mi vello corporal y unos minutos después se sentó detrás de mí y con precisión quirúrgica cortaba mi barba con la navaja. Sonreí para mi mismo al redescubrir mi rostro, aunque un tanto más escuálido de lo normal, y comprobando que en efecto era yo, pues soy el único ser sobre el planeta que consentiría tener a Haruhi con un punzocortante cerca de mi cara. El jabón de fragancia y el agua caliente era algo que comenzaba a olvidar, casi tanto como la sensación del cuerpo de mi esposa cuando nos rozábamos accidentalmente.<p>

Siendo una noche de diciembre el clima seguía siendo bastante frío, así que la cama lucía como el paraíso apenas salimos del cuarto de baño envueltos en una gran nube de vapor. Mi último encuentro sexual tenía más de cuarenta días de haber sucedido, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento no tenía ánimos… no era que no lo deseara, sino que sentía que era más importante volver a sentirme parte de mi familia y mi vida primero. Con ese pensamiento me aferré a la suave piel de mi esposa tratando de ser uno con ella (sin ser eso una metáfora del sexo), y un momento después noté que ella lo hacía también, tanto así que por un momento pensé que moriría asfixiado por la fuerza con que nos abrazamos por debajo de las sábanas.

Dormí profundamente por algunas horas, sin pesadillas esta vez, y un poco después, durante la madrugada, volví a abrir los ojos. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre los muslos de Haruhi, despierta antes que yo como siempre, y observándome con detenimiento y en absoluta seriedad.

—Hola—. Le digo somnoliento. —¿No tienes frío?

—Para nada—. Me dice mientras acaricia mi cabello, tal vez mienta, lo digo porque sus senos muestran los efectos del frío del que hablo. —Te eché mucho de menos.

Me abracé a su cintura sin levantarme y hundí mi rostro en su bajo abdomen. Yo también la había extrañado a rabiar, y aunque ya estaba ahí, con ella, mi corazón estaba detenido. Mi amor por mi familia no había reducido en absoluto, pero aún no terminaba de entender el por qué de todo lo que había pasado en ese viaje.

—Déjalo salir—. Me ordena sin dejar de masajear mi cabeza, seguramente más consiente que yo mismo de mi condición.

—Ya todo terminó.

—Pero aún no lo crees. Quiero de vuelta a mi esposo, aquél que siempre se quejaba de todo y que aún así cumplía todos mis caprichos, que era sensible y amable y que está oculto debajo de todo el dolor que estás cargando. Llora, desahógate, o grita, golpea un muro, haz lo que debas hacer. Nadie lo sabrá.

¿Quién era esa mujer? Era comprensiva y serena, pero más que eso… era sabia… sí, Haruhi, necesito sacar todo ese resentimiento contra la vida y este lugar, quiero gritar y maldecir a todos los que estuvieron envueltos en mi encierro, manteniéndome lejos de ti y de mi hija tanto tiempo… como podría expresarlo… quizás sería cosa de hacer la pregunta correcta…

—¿Por qué a mí?

Me miró condescendiente al escucharme y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, dirigió mis ojos a los suyos para decirme:

—Esa fue la misma pregunta que yo me hice cuando te atraparon, estaba tan enojada contigo por permitir que te llevaran, con lo artero de los maleantes y la pasividad de las autoridades que perdí el control: le grité a todo mundo, casi le disparo al Protector y Gervasio tuvo que limpiar el suelo conmigo. Luego me di cuenta de que esa ira sólo estaba envenenándome y alejándome de Ryoko y consumiendo tu recuerdo, y que de seguir así no volvería a ser yo misma… no hubiera estado aquí para recibirte y Ryoko nos habría perdido a ambos. Sin embargo, fui paciente y dejé que mi intuición me guiara, al final regresaste, pero fui capaz de aprender algunas cosas en tu ausencia, como a no ser tan dependiente de ti y a valorar cuanto te amo y lo mucho que me importas… y me di cuenta de que debía replantear mi pregunta: no era "¿Por qué a mí?", sino "¿Para qué a mí?"—. Dejó de hablar y sonrió discreta sin retirar sus ojos de los míos. —Por otro lado… yo quisiera disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho antes—. Hace una pausa y sus ojos se enrojecen, pero suprime las ganas de llorar. Luego retoma el comentario llamándome por mi nombre: —Sé que a veces mi humor y mi actitud son muy malas, en este tiempo que estuve sola con Ryoko hubo muchas veces en que me preguntaba cómo es que todo mundo me soportaba… pensaba que era graciosa, pero me doy cuenta que puedo ser… algo cáustica… lo… lo lamento tanto, y espero que me perdones y…

La detuve poniendo mi índice cruzando sus labios.

—No te disculpes por eso. Nadie debería disculparse por ser quien es. Admito que algunas veces… muchas veces, de hecho, puedes ser una pesadilla, pero esa eres tú. Hace muchos años me preguntaba qué era lo que me hacía amarte, pensaba en muchas cosas, desde tu belleza hasta tu altísimo aunque torcido sentido de responsabilidad… pero no era eso, y mucho menos era por tu carácter. Te amo completa, tal como eres, y no cambiaría ninguna de las facetas de tu personalidad, porque entonces dejarías de ser tú. Y aunque a veces pueda sentirme ofuscado por el peso de tu personalidad, al ponerlo todo en una balanza, son más las cosas que me hacen apreciarte y admirarte que las que me molestan de ti, y estoy seguro de que nuestra Ryoko siente lo mismo, al igual que toda la brigada. Además, yo tengo la enorme bendición de conocer a la otra Haruhi, a una aún más real y cercana, a la que puede expresar sin vergüenza o remordimientos lo que siente de verdad. Si no puedes ser auténtica conmigo y ahora, ¿con quién y cuándo?— La tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a mí, haciendo que su abdomen se junte al mío, sentándola sobre mis piernas. —No era el hambre o la falta de sueño, ni siquiera la tortura. Era tu ausencia y la de Ryoko lo que pensé que en algún momento iba a matarme. No puedes imaginar cuanto te extrañé.

Deshizo el abrazo por un momento y me miró con los ojos aún algo derramados, aunque brillantes y pícaros, definitivamente con un mejor semblante.

—Bueno, puedo notar que me extrañaste—. Me dice mientras mira hacia abajo.

Giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado… supongo que podrán entender mi inquietud. Estaba en una cama con mi esposa, a la que no había visto en más de un mes, y estábamos desnudos, y ese último abrazo acercó demasiado algunos puntos estratégicos de nuestra anatomía, así que el efecto no podía ser diferente.

—Lo lamento, pero tú tienes la culpa…— trato de argumentar.

—No le digas a nadie, pero yo… bueno… también extrañé tus besos y tus caricias… tú sabes que soy algo…

—¿Caliente?

—¡No lo digas así, tarado!

—Pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora, sigues en entrenamiento, ¿no?

—¡Al demonio el entrenamiento…! Te necesito…

Y así comenzamos con aquello que también estaba por dejarme sin calidad humana. Sin mayores preámbulos comenzamos a besarnos con tanta desesperación que nos quedamos sin aliento varias veces, y apenas tuve oportunidad, la tumbé y tomé una de las almohadas para ponerla en su espalda baja. Comencé a acariciarla, toda ella, cada punto sensible que iba recordando poco a poco mientras ríe con nerviosismo, se sonroja, se avergüenza, luce encantadora. Con frenesí hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas unos minutos después, besando sus muslos y su vulva… había olvidado su sabor y el aroma de su piel, capaz de sacarme de mis cabales como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo lo hace. No tuve reparos, bese, lamí, incluso mordí cada milímetro de su zona íntima, la escucho suspirar y gemir a lo lejos, como en un sueño mientras susurra mi nombre y me dice con voz entrecortada lo mucho que deseaba volver a sentir mis labios sobre los suyos (todos ellos), revuelve mi cabello en tanto que yo acaricio sus pantorrillas, sus muslos y sus glúteos, haciendo que mi lengua llegue tan dentro de ella como nunca lo había hecho antes, casi ahogándome en ese maravilloso manantial. No tuve que hacerlo por mucho tiempo para que ella se aferrara a las sábanas por primera vez, dando un grito ahogado sin ningún recato.

—T-terminé…— Dijo dificultosamente levantando la cabeza y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, e intentó moverse. No se lo permití.

—¿Terminar?— Le pregunto introduciendo suavemente mi índice y corazón derechos en su intimidad y moviéndolos con dulzura, logrando que se muerda el labio inferior, acto seguido los extraigo y los llevo a mi boca, saboreando su divino elixir. —No hemos siquiera comenzado.

—Loco… te ves tan sexy cuando haces esas cosas pervertidas…

Y así lo hice. La atacaba por ambos frentes, con mis manos maniobrando desde dentro y mi boca desde afuera, creo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pues algunos minutos después finas gotas de sudor caían de su frente y las plantas de sus pies se encorvaban, ya no gemía ni suspiraba, gritaba con ambas manos sobre la boca para evitar que nos escucharan en todo el vecindario.

Tuvo un segundo y un tercer clímax en los minutos subsecuentes, luego de lo cual me recosté a su lado mientras ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, tumbada sobre la cama, y respirando profundamente, por un momento pensé que acabaría por quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, no fue así, repentinamente se levantó de un salto y me tomó de la mano, llevándome a la orilla de la cama e indicándome sin palabras que me sentara en el borde de la misma mientras ella se ponía de pie frente a mí. Y sería muy ilusorio de mi parte no asumir qué es lo que iba a pasar a continuación. La vi hincarse, recuperar de su muñeca una pequeña liga y anudar su cabello con ella. Para estas alturas de mi vida debe estar más que claro que tengo una fuerte fijación en ese tipo de arreglo, conocedora de ese hecho, Haruhi utiliza el recurso lo menos posible, logrando que cada vez que lo hace sea refrescante y novedosa. Esta es, por tanto, una ocasión especial, y apenas su cabello anudado me permite ver a mayor detalle la perfección de sus hombros y su cuello, me mira desde su posición tomando entre sus manos el objeto de su deseo y comenzando a manipularlo lentamente. Con la misma delicadeza que yo comienza a besar mis muslos y mi bajo abdomen, provocándome escalofríos. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi masculinidad con dulzura, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión en su rostro me decía que estaba disfrutándolo casi tanto como yo mientras percibo la alucinante sensación de su aliento en la zona en cuestión. Apenas la parte más elevada estuvo dentro de su boca no pude evitar el impulso de tomar su cabeza y empujarla hacia mí, claro, no tan fuerte como para ahogarla involuntariamente, y ella no se resistió, sólo hacía leves sonidos guturales mientras dejaba que mis manos definieran el ritmo y profundidad del juego. Después de tantos años de hacerlo sólo con ella sé qué y cómo le gusta, pero esa madrugada parecía estar más alegre y voluntariosa que otras, tanto así que literalmente saboreaba cada succión como si fuera a morir a la siguiente, apenas dándose tiempo de respirar, haciendo que más que la sensación física, su actitud estuviera haciéndome enloquecer.

Después de llevar mi resistencia muy cerca del punto sin retorno, se detuvo, levantando momentáneamente el cuerpo para alcanzar mi rostro y besarme en la boca, un beso muy húmedo y sensual, por cierto, en el que nos quedamos unidos por un par de minutos. Nos separamos y nos miramos, estaba de nuevo enamorado de ella, y excitado como un jovencito en su primera noche, sintiéndome como Marco Antonio, indefenso a los pies de Cleopatra.

—¿Ahora qué sigue?— Pregunté en los pocos segundos de tregua que nos dimos.

—Sólo relájate—. Dice enigmática indicándome que no me moviera.

Con delicadeza volvió a hincarse, haciéndome pensar por un momento que volvería a las caricias orales, pero no fue así… al menos no del todo. En lo personal soy un gran aficionado a la figura femenina en tanto esta guarde equilibrio de formas, y teniendo a Haruhi como modelo, es natural que me haya vuelto un esteta. De entre todas las cosas que me parecen únicas de la anatomía de mi esposa, sin lugar a dudas están sus senos: no son muy grandes, sin embargo, tampoco son pequeños, son firmes y muy armónicos con el resto de su silueta… y justo en ese momento estaba haciendo patente una vez más la suavidad de los mismos.

Con sus manos tomó sus pechos, acercándose a mí, y segundos después aprisionó mi virilidad entre ellos, mientras hacía un suave vaivén. Me mira y sonríe luminosamente, supongo que es porque debo tener cara muy divertida mientras la región más sensible de mi cuerpo se enfrenta a esa suavidad y temperatura perfectas.

Comienza a moverse más de prisa, y yo no puedo mantenerme en silencio. Simplemente era demasiado, no sólo la sensación estaba fuera de este mundo, también la erótica imagen que tenía enfrente, veo que me dice cosas, pero no puedo escucharla, dándose cuenta de eso, deja de hablarme y comienza a pasar su lengua por la punta de mi miembro sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de presionar. Exclamo entonces porque veo el final llegar, soy yo quien se mueve mientras que mis manos presionan sus senos, ella me tiene por las caderas, y me motiva a moverme más de prisa, luce tan extasiada como yo… y finalmente ocurre…

Una primera y potente descarga mancha su rostro, su barbilla y su cuello mientras hace una expresión de admiración, y con algo parecido al sadismo en los ojos arremete más de prisa en lugar de detenerse, se estremece casi al mismo compás que mi virilidad mientras mi simiente se esparce entre y por encima de sus pechos… fue un orgasmo bastante largo, muy abundante, que termina por hacerme flaquear y caer de espaldas sobre la cama casi inconsciente… levanto la cara y la veo…

—Esto es un auténtico desastre—. Susurra risueña viendo el resultado de su atrevido juego. —debo tomar una pequeña ducha… ¿vienes?

—En un minuto, debo volver a juntar fuerzas para caminar.

* * *

><p>Levantarme de la cama al día siguiente fue como descender de una nube. Haruhi, despierta ya, debidamente cambiada me ordena que me vista y me prepare para el día que nos viene encima.<p>

Bajé junto con mi esposa al amplio comedor, en donde desde varias horas atrás se mantenía una fuerte actividad. Esta vez éramos tres personas más que de costumbre y ya llevaban algún tiempo ocupando un lugar en la mesa Gen y Buenaventura. Demonios, el sujeto no se quita esas horribles gafas oscuras ni siquiera para comer, me pregunto si habrá dormido con ellas ahora que tuvo oportunidad de usar una cama.

Saludé con un gesto a una concurrencia más bien ecuánime y cautelosa que rehuía con timidez mi mirada, como si esperaran a que en cualquier momento comenzara a reprocharles que me hubieran dejado.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse, no me violaron—. Dije con sorna, tratando de romper la tensión.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso—. Dijo por fin el ésper, revelando su gesto para toda ocasión.

Gracias a eso pudimos comenzar a comunicarnos durante los pocos minutos que precedieron al desayuno, del cual no tomé siquiera una ración entera, supongo que es principalmente porque mi estomago aún está comprimido.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?— Pregunta con la boca llena de comida mi esposa al verme alejar el plato de mí.

—No tengo más hambre—. Lo digo en serio. No queda convencida.

—Quizás es por la depresión…

—No es eso—. Sale la alíen en mi defensa. —Dada la baja cantidad de alimentos que ingirió en las últimas semanas tiene un cuadro leve de desnutrición y algo de escorbuto, producto de la pérdida masiva de peso, es normal que su ingesta regular no sea la misma, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, en unos días más recuperará el apetito.

Terminadas las viandas, todos los ocupantes de la mesa continuaron en su lugar, excepto por Ryoko, que apenas vio la oportunidad de escapar al jardín, la tomó, dejando a los adultos con una sobremesa que seguramente resultaría más que interesante para nuestros anfitriones.

Por algún motivo que desconozco se me antojó más bien solemne el momento, y todos esperamos en silencio a que cualquiera se animara a lanzar la primera pregunta. Haruhi tomaba mi mano como queriendo protegerme de mis propios recuerdos, como dejando constancia de que no iba a dejarme enfrentarlos solo. Agradecí su gesto con una mirada y fue El Protector quien inició la charla.

—¿Cómo lograron escapar?

—Ayuda interna—. Dijo Buenaventura dando inicio a nuestro relato.

Pasamos él y yo la siguiente hora contando cómo perpetramos nuestro atrevido escape, sobre la zona de concentración en el desierto y los decesos de los que tuvimos noticia. Quizás habituados a los desencantos y miserias, contamos con crudeza algunos eventos, como la muerte de Zofiel (que levantó las cejas de Leonel y El Protector), nuestro paso por el país y la desaparición del laboratorio.

—Entonces, si hubiéramos ido a buscarlos…— Comenzó a decir Haruhi.

—No nos habrían hallado. Según lo que sé, toda la nave iba a ser borrada del mapa, ustedes habrían llegado hoy por la madrugada y sólo hubieran encontrado los cimientos y una gran pira con los restos de los que no alcanzaron a escapar—. Explicó el ex policía.

—No es que no esté agradecida porque haya sido así, pero… no me parece consistente con su _modus operandi_ el haberte dejado vivo por tanto tiempo…

—En realidad, el iba a ser únicamente un anzuelo tendido por Miguel—. Reveló Buenaventura, eso era nuevo incluso para mí.

—¿Un anzuelo para quién?

—Para ti, por supuesto, pero no caíste, y cuando se cansó de esperar a que aparecieras, no le molestó dejar al chino a que muriera junto con el resto de los cazadores en el desierto. Sin embargo, su interés en ti creció considerablemente en los últimos días.

—Deja de llamarme chino, ¡No soy chino!— Le digo con cansancio e irritación.

—¿Entonces por qué a tu abuelo no le molesta que le diga chino?— Refuta él.

—¡Porque el maestro Gen si es chino! ¡Y no es mi abuelo!

—Si ese ángel pretende que de alguna forma yo me una a él, está perdiendo su tiempo, además, mis… habilidades no están funcionando aquí—. Retoma Haruhi.

—Sigues pensando que eres la única divinidad por aquí, niña, y no es así. No necesita pedirte que te unas a él, solo necesita encontrarte para comerte.

Por un momento pensé que hablaba en ese lenguaje taimado del doble sentido que suelen usar en esta parte del mundo, pero no vi un ápice de sonrisa o burla en sus porcinas facciones.

—¿Y eso es una metáfora de…?— Pregunté cautelosamente.

—De comer, ingerir, devorar…

Silencio, ese silencio que deja detrás quien cuenta un mal chiste. Leonel fue quien tuvo que intervenir para aclarar las cosas:

—¿Ustedes no han tenido la oportunidad de ver a Miguel aún, verdad?

Pensé en retrospectiva, en los pocos ángeles que había conocido hasta ese día: el cauteloso Protector, el belicoso Nanael, el diabólico Zofiel, los inocentes ángeles guardianes y los disciplinados pelotones celestiales. Todos, con sus diferencias entre sí, podrían caber en una misma categoría bien definida, y luego pensé en todas las representaciones religiosas del Arcángel Miguel que había visto… siguiendo ese patrón, lo lógico es que no fuera tan diferente a ellos, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

—No es como ningún ángel que hayan visto antes—. Intervino El Protector. —Desde que llegó a América hace quinientos años se ha dedicado a buscar a todo aquel ente que tuviera propiedades divinas en estas tierras y en todo rincón del planeta donde el culto cristiano hubiera llegado, ha peleado con ellos en el nombre de su padre y a todo aquél que logra derrotar lo devora, en consecuencia, él obtiene las dotes y los dones de ese ser, su apariencia también se modifica a cada nueva adquisición, haciéndolo cada vez más diferente a los otros, haciéndolo más poderoso y terrorífico. Buenaventura no estaba metaforizando nada diciendo que quiere comerte, en realidad debe comerte para obtener tu poder.

—¿Entonces quiere matarme?— Pregunta mi esposa casual.

—Debes dejar de pensar en términos mortales, Haruhi, para los seres que estás enfrentando el concepto de muerte no tiene cabida. En el supuesto de ser capturada por Miguel, no morirías, más bien vivirías en él.

—Eso es aún peor que pensar en la muerte—. Dije yo sintiéndome repentinamente aterrado por la idea.

Como casi todo los que nos había pasado en este viaje, el escenario era muy difícil de creer. Ya bastante malo era tener que enfrentar a maleantes comunes como para tener que lidiar con fuerzas celestiales, y el gesto de desazón se asomaba en el rostro de todos los presentes. Detesto admitirlo, pero por primera vez estaba considerando dejarlo todo, sugerir que la brigada hiciera una salida estratégica, escapar, huir como cobardes… no era tan malo después de todo, viviríamos para pelear otro día, podríamos esperar a Miguel y sus ejércitos en casa, mejor preparados… quien les diga que ver el abismo como yo lo hice hace unos días los hará más valientes es el peor de los mentirosos, no sientan que sólo hablo por lo que yo pasé, pues aunque en efecto no quisiera vivirlo la tortura y el encierro de nuevo, no es algo que me gustaría que ningún miembro de la brigada, mucho menos Haruhi o Ryoko experimentaran. Cuando fui entrenado en el arte de la espada se me enseñaron los más básicos preceptos de conducta, entereza y servicio del _Bushido_, a nunca abandonar una causa, aún cuando ésta esté perdida, y menos aún si había vidas inocentes de por medio. Sin embargo, _El Camino_ fue pensado en samuráis sin ataduras terrenas o lazos afectivos; yo de ninguna manera soy un samurái moderno, soy sólo un hombre, padre de familia, por cierto, que sin dudarlo antepondrá el bienestar de la gente que ama antes que un ideal. Haruhi aún sostiene mi mano y nos miramos absortos en el silencio en que la estancia cayó, yo sé interpretar sus gestos y de forma rudimentaria me hago una idea de qué es lo que está pensando. Ella va un paso adelante, siempre me he preguntado si es que ella puede leer mi mente, pero estoy convencido de que ahora mismo sabe, con una exactitud que incluye comas y puntos, estos vergonzosos pensamientos de deserción, renuncia, cobardía y deshonra. Es un verdadero alivio que ella sea mi compañera de vida… porque es la única que puede corregir mi debilidad de carácter.

—Tal vez lo más prudente sería qué todos abandonáramos el país, y me refiero a todos—. Intenté.

—Yo también creo que deberían irse, ahora que tienen la posibilidad y que han recuperado a Kyon, pero esa invitación no sería aplicables a nosotros—. Responde Gervasio. —Este es mi hogar, y aún si las puertas del infierno eructan debajo de nuestros pies, yo debo quedarme, aquí nací y crecí, están las personas que amé y que me importan, además de toda la buena gente que junto conmigo a luchado por defender sus hogares.

—Eso sería suicidio…— Dijo casi suplicante Asahina.

—Tal vez… pero aún así me quedaré, no tengo miedo y haré lo que sea necesario.

—Y nosotros también nos quedaremos—. Secundó Haruhi decidida. —Ese ángel genocida y demente no va a poder conmigo, y antes de que intente aunque sea darme un bocado pequeño meteré una bala por mi sien.

—Ese pensamiento es espantoso, no vuelvas a mencionarlo—. Dije horrorizado.

—Y hablando de eventos relevantes…— Continuó ella, ignorando mi incomodidad antes sus palabras. —¿Tienen una idea acerca de su próximo movimiento?

—Algo así—. Comenzó Buenaventura poniéndose de pie y tratando de sonar casual mientras hablaba. —Todo terminará dentro de sólo unos días, si no logramos matarlo antes de esa fecha, él habrá ganado y la civilización como la conocemos terminará.

Creo que ya estoy atando cabos, aunque suena como una gran estupidez… sí, es cierto, dentro de apenas unos días será veintiuno de diciembre, y este es un año trascendente para algunos calendarios prehispánicos, pero la discusión sobre si el mundo terminará este año ha sido ya superada.

—¿Habla acaso de la leyenda maya de que el mundo terminará este veintiuno de diciembre?— Lanzó Koizumi, siempre al tanto de las trivialidades.

—No, muchacho. Hablo de algo mucho más real y tangible. El cómputo de una era completa termina en unos días, no estoy hablando de que el mundo se acabará… eso es tonto, incluso a pesar de nosotros el mundo sobrevivirá. Este año, en esa fecha lo que terminará es el Quinto Sol. Nuestros ancestros sabían que la gente de Europa llegaría junto con los emisarios de su dios y que reclamarían nuestra tierra como suya de una forma u otra. Miguel invadirá con las tropas leales que tiene, además de que habrá una alineación planetaria y otros eventos… son muchas cosas conjugadas.

—Pero esas son teorías conspiratorias—. Reviró el ésper. —Las alineaciones planetarias ocurren todo el tiempo, y no hay fundamento científico de que puedan generar fenómenos entre los planetas involucrados.

—Siguen empeñados en ver las cosas sólo en términos de lo terrenal, deben…

—Tener la mente abierta…— Completé yo, rememorando las palabras de la Asakura en mis sueños.

—Sí… el hecho de que una era termine no necesariamente significa que el la Tierra se tragará a la humanidad o que nos extinguiremos, el "fin del mundo" puede tener muchas explicaciones… y según lo que tengo entendido, la explicación que más se acerca a nuestra situación es un cambio de administración, con Miguel a la cabeza, rigiendo a este mundo, que según él es profano y lleno de herejes que deben ser castigados con la muerte—. Dijo con demasiada pasión para un ateo. —Si Miguel logra su cometido, lamentarán no haber muerto en la primera oleada. Su poder va más allá de lo operativo, tiene corporaciones compradas con garantías que nadie más que él puede ofrecer, sacará a las más horrendas abominaciones de las entrañas infierno sobre los hombres y las mujeres, y no tendremos modo de defendernos de él—. Tomó unos segundos para relajarse y que su tono de voz dejara de sonar tan exaltado. —Tratará de demostrar que puede tener un mundo devoto y funcional bajo su yugo… y no sé ustedes, yo prefiero un mundo caótico y corrupto, pero vivo, está en la naturaleza humana ser tan complicado e imperfecto, y yo no voy a doblegar mi espíritu o dejar que las personas que me quedan vivan así.

Nadie dijo nada. Tuvo que pasar un largo par de minutos para que fuera yo quien tomara la estafeta:

—Pues mientras eso pasa, aún tenemos algo que hacer, ¿no es así? Robles, ¿me prestaría su auto?

—Claro…— Respondió el hombre, dubitativo. —Pero… ¿para ir a dónde?

—Hacia donde él diga, él será mi guía esta vez—. Dije señalando con un gesto al hombre cerdo.

—Por mis hijas—. Explicó él, luego se volvió hacia mí. —No necesito que me acompañes, puedo hacer esto solo.

—De ninguna forma—. Terminé la conversación mientras colgaba el cinturón de las espadas a mi cintura.

Explicada nuestra próxima escala, y obtenido el vehículo en cuestión sorprendí al resto de la brigada preparase también.

—No existe forma de que te vuelvas a ir sin mí—. Me dice Haruhi mientras se equipa… vaya… esta vez sólo obtuve una noche de tregua antes de volver a la batalla.

**Capítulo 11.**

**Fin.**


	14. Capítulo 12

Vaya que han sido unos días de locos... pero al final, aquí esta: capítulo 12 listo. ¡Disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12.<strong>

De no ser por los puntos de control policiacos, las calles de la ciudad no daban muchas muestras del sitio al que eran sometidas. En lugar de eso, una cantidad modesta de automóviles viajaban por las principales avenidas. La legislación emergente había hecho que los pobladores no salieran de sus barrios en la medida de lo posible, y los cercos policiacos llevaban a cabo estrictos controles para circular. La Brigada SOS original (excepto por Ryoko) y Buenaventura viajábamos en el auto de Robles, fuimos detenidos y revisados unas cinco veces antes de comenzar a recorrer una de las principales vías de entrada y salida de la ciudad, al nororiente de la misma.

—Es igual al día que te perdiste—. Me dice Haruhi en japonés mientras ambos observamos a Buenaventura al volante, con Koizumi como su copiloto. —Es un día muy luminoso y tranquilo, espantosamente contradictorio—. Por algún motivo aún se muestra escrupulosa en compañía del ex policía y se dirige a los miembros de la brigada en japonés, y procura hablar con el mexicano lo menos posible, sin embargo, lo ayuda. No creo qué sienta desconfianza, más bien me da la impresión de que aún está resentida con él.

—Espero que eso no sea un presagio—. Le respondo registrando lo agradable del clima.

—Maldita sea, lo detesto—. La voz fue la de Nagato, lucía muy estresada y masajeaba sus sienes con desesperación. —Cada vez me es más difícil ver cualquier cosa más allá de mis ojos. Lo lamento, comandante Buenaventura, no puedo saber nada sobre la zona que me pidió revisara.

—Hazme un favor, niña.

—¿Qué cosa comandante?

—Que dejes de llamarme comandante.

—De acuerdo coman… señor Buenaventura.

—¿Algo que debamos saber, Mikuru?— pregunta Haruhi.

—Ojalá—. Dice la viajera del futuro con cansancio. —No he podido comunicarme con mi época desde hace varias semanas, sólo eventualmente recibo alguna instrucción, y no estaba preparada para los eventos de este periodo en particular. Lamento no ser de ayuda.

—Estamos muy cerca, prepárense—. Dice el conductor mientras revisa el arma dada por Robles y da la vuelta para tomar una curva alrededor del busto monumental de un héroe nacional, y al terminar dicha ronda subimos por un casi desierto puente vial, desde cuya cima podía verse una representación de arte moderno en rojo brillante de un coyote, un par de kilómetros hacia el norte siguiendo la misma avenida.

—Según Gervasio, adelante está el último retén policiaco. Desde antes del golpe de estado esta era ya una zona conflictiva, así que pasando ese último punto de control, estaremos solos. Espero al menos tengas un buen plan—. Susurró mi esposa.

El último punto de control apareció precisamente debajo del gigantesco coyote escarlata, los soldados de dicho retén parecían mejor armados que sus predecesores. Buenaventura bajó del vehículo y caminó hasta los militares y dialogó con ellos, haciéndoles saber que él vivía en ese vecindario y necesitaba ir por familiares. Su carnet electoral y la mención del general Gonzaga le granjearon el acceso luego de varios minutos de negociación y una lapidaria advertencia de que lo que fuera qué pasa ahí sería sólo, y sólo nuestra responsabilidad, aún así pedimos que cuidaran nuestro transporte para incursionar a pie. Comenzamos a hacer camino entre calles aún más abandonadas y derruidas si es que eso era posible. Manzanas enteras habían sido dejadas en el absoluto olvido, seguramente los pobladores optaron por huir a otros lugares y había autos inservibles haciendo barricadas. El viento era el único generador de sonidos mientras andábamos detrás del gigante que cada vez lucía más presuroso y se abría paso entre los escombros de aquella serenidad no natural. Todos íbamos preparados para alguna confrontación o emboscada, pero el hecho de que no hubiera ruidos o cualquier otro indicativo de actividad de la guerrilla en las inmediaciones hacía aún mayor la inquietud, así que sin poder evitarlo caminaba con una mano sobre la _tsuka_ de mi _daito_ y veía a mi esposa andar igual de cuidadosa, lista para desenfundar en cualquier momento.

—Un par de calles más—. Indica silenciosamente Buenaventura y desenfunda mientras nos señala las partes más altas del edificio, diciéndonos que fuéramos cuidadosos.

* * *

><p>La calle por la que accedimos tenía el doble de carriles que las otras, y lucía extrañamente tranquila, limpia y las casas no parecían haber sufrido el daño del asedio de los días recientes, los árboles en las aceras parecían haber recibido todos los cuidados e incluso los autos estaban meticulosamente aparcados. Ese panorama lejos de relajarnos aumentó nuestra precaución, apaciguando aún más nuestro paso. Buenaventura se detuvo abruptamente y Haruhi tomó mi mano, haciendo que parara e indicándome que mirara adelante.<p>

—Te tomó tu tiempo llegar—. Dijo un tipo de pie a unos metros de nosotros cubriéndose de las inclemencias del sol bajo la copa de uno de los árboles.

La ropa casual que vestía definitivamente habría confundido a cualquiera, pero no olvidaría ese largo cabello platinado y su voz luego de que diera la orden de matarnos a todos en las montañas del sur hace unos meses. Ante la aparición de Nanael desenvainé y Haruhi desenfundó, igual que Buenaventura, y el resto de la brigada se puso en guardia, Nagato y Koizumi vigilaban el aire, en busca de un hipotético equipo de ángeles que pudiera llegar en respaldo de nuestro contrincante.

—Mis soldados se han ido ya, el trabajo está hecho—. Dijo con voz fría sin siquiera cambiar de posición.

Aunque está de espaldas a mí, pude notar que el ex policía se puso pálido y apuntaba al ángel con la mano apenas perceptiblemente temblorosa.

—Si te atreviste a hacerles daño, juro que voy a buscarte y…

—No vas a tener que hacerlo. No voy a moverme de aquí—. Respondió el ángel dibujando una sonrisa cínica con un dejo de sadismo en la voz, luego reparó un momento en nosotros, mostrándonos las marcas de las uñas de Nagato en su mejilla y lanzando un beso al aire para ella.

Buenaventura hizo carrera hacia la que supuse debió ser su casa, una no muy grande y de dos plantas que lucía tan bien cuidada como las otras, nosotros lo seguimos de cerca, sintiendo su incertidumbre, casi palpable.

Como era de esperarse, no tenía llaves, pero luego de verlo derribar un muro de hormigón en el desierto, la puerta aluminio no representó ningún reto, y ante la primera embestida del obeso policía las bisagras saltaron por los aires. Su inquietud devino en desesperación al no escuchar reacción dentro del lugar, comenzó a gritar nombres y al no recibir respuesta se fue escaleras arriba seguido por Koizumi; Nagato y Asahina fueron por la derecha, y mi esposa y yo fuimos hasta la estancia. El lugar parecía completamente desierto, pero no había señal alguna de lucha o escape, la luz entraba con fuerza por el encaje de unas cortinas muy blancas que se mecían al capricho de las últimas brisas del otoño. El grito apagado de Asahina nos hizo correr hacia el área de estacionamiento donde ella y la alienígena estaban. Buenaventura nos alcanzó ahí donde ambas mujeres asistían a un hombre tendido sobre el suelo. Cuando lo vi a mayor detalle sentí escalofríos.

El hombre tenía una configuración física parecida al del ex policía, aunque lucía más joven, pero eso no fue lo que me asustó: al verlo más de cerca noté que el hombre literalmente había sido molido a golpes, y por la forma en que sus articulaciones y miembros se deformaban, no debía tener un solo hueso sano en el cuerpo. Agonizaba.

—Estábamos a punto de irnos, _Mike_… simplemente cayó del cielo… perdóname…— Imploraba el infeliz, haciendo insoportable la escena para Asahina, que tuvo que abandonar el lugar.

—No te disculpes. ¿Dónde están?— Preguntó Buenaventura hincándose a su lado.

—En el refugio. No creo que las hayan encontrado… hermano… por favor… no me dejes así…

—Tranquilo, pronto terminará—. Buenaventura se levantó y nos indicó con un gesto que lo dejáramos solo con aquél que presumiblemente era su hermano. Sin objetar salimos del lugar y una vez afuera lo escuchamos decir unas últimas palabras: —Gracias por cuidarlas… saluda a mis papás de mi parte…

Haruhi me miró alarmada, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer alguna conjetura, se escuchó un disparo, tan sonoro y espantoso que pensé que rompería mis tímpanos. Haruhi cerró los ojos, Nagato se quedó rígida, pero podía ver en sus ojos el horror y Koizumi de inmediato la tomó en brazos, Asahina parecía estar al borde del desmayo… esa había sido, y por mucho, una de las peores escenas que me hubiese tocado presenciar, y por desgracia para mí, el día no había hecho más que comenzar.

Buenaventura salió de la habitación más pálido de lo usual, pero de alguna forma que no me explico, parecía conservar el aplomo. Se quedó mirándonos por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a mi esposa y a mí:

—Esta casa tiene un sótano, ahí escondieron a mis niñas. Vamos a ir por ellas y quiero que las saquen de aquí mientras distraigo a Nanael.

Sólo asentimos, no me sentía con autoridad moral o de ningún otro tipo para contravenir sus indicaciones, así que comenzamos a seguirlo a un patio posterior donde hayamos una trampa de concreto que sin duda conducía a dicho sótano.

—No lo haga…— Dijo Nagato justo cuando el hombre estaba por levantar la tapa.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Haruhi, augurando lo peor.

—No… no hay nadie ahí—. Es raro, la Nagato sin sentimientos a flor de piel solía decir las cosas directamente, pero eso sonaba más como una mala excusa. El ex policía lo notó y con mayor premura abrió la trampilla.

Los seis bajamos a la carrera por las escaleras de metal hasta llegar a una habitación subterránea diminuta, pero aún así bien iluminada y con muros en colores claros. Al fondo de la estancia, en un pequeño sofá, estaban las dos niñas rubias que había visto en la fotografía que Buenaventura tenía en su oficina.

Algo estaba mal… terriblemente mal. El gigantesco hombre se acercó a ellas y se hincó a sus pies, notando antes que nosotros la tragedia. Ambas niñas estaban sentadas una junto a la otra, con los ojos cerrados, pálidas… ninguna de las dos se movía. Ninguna de las dos hacía nada. Ninguna de las dos respiraba. Cuando lo noté, fui yo quien estuvo al borde del desmayo, la empatía me jugó la mala broma de mostrarme a mí mismo en los zapatos de aquél desdichado, imaginándome con el alma rota contemplando el cadáver de Ryoko.

Pasó sus manos gigantescas con delicadeza por los rostros fríos de sus gemelas, la respiración comenzó a fallarle y graves lamentos escaparon de su pecho. Estaba hecho. Habían destruido al hombre.

—¡Alto!— Gritó Haruhi alcanzándolo un instante antes de que él pusiera el cañón del arma contra su sien. —¡No es la solución!

—¿SOLUCIÓN? ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA! ¿QUÉ TIPO DE SOLUCIÓN PODRÍA TENER ESTO?— Le contestó completamente fuera de sí mientras luchaba por recuperar su arma.

—Allá afuera está el responsable… sé que no puedes hacer que ellas vuelvan, pero hoy podemos evitar que alguien más muera por su causa… nosotros te acompañaremos.

Yo asentí en apoyo, y los demás de inmediato aceptaron la campaña. Esto va más allá de cualquier cosa… Buenaventura pudo ser muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero esto simplemente no tiene ninguna lógica ni razón de ser… ninguno, y me refiero a absolutamente ninguno… ningún hijo debería pagar por los errores de sus padres.

Le tomó un par de minutos reponerse por completo, o al menos pensar con algo más de claridad, porque difícilmente alguien podría reponerse de lo que a él le está pasando, de sentirse como Dédalo, viendo las alas de Ícaro flotando sobre la mar. Haruhi le devolvió el arma y con paso firme, pero lento regresó al nivel superior, donde husmeó unos minutos para volver con un morral de cuero de contenido desconocido.

—Nanael no ha obtenido aún lo que vino a buscar, de otra forma, ya no estaría aquí.

—¿Y qué es lo que está buscando?— Preguntó mi esposa dando un chequeo rápido a su arma de cargo.

—A ti, por supuesto. De alguna forma sabía que vendrías, yo les advertí que debía venir solo. Acabar con él va a ser imposible, pero si lo lastimamos lo suficiente al menos ustedes podrían escapar, y cuando lo hagan, deberán irse del país de una vez por todas.

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso y no vamos a…

—¿No ha sido suficiente ya…?— Dijo el hombre cerdo sin perder los estribos esta vez. —¿No han muerto ya las suficientes personas para que de una buena vez te des cuenta de que no puedes ganar aquí? ¿Cuántos más sacrificios debes ver?— No le dio oportunidad a Haruhi de responder, en lugar de eso, fue nuevamente escaleras arriba, dándonos nuevas instrucciones: —Vayan afuera y confróntenlo. Le gusta jugar con sus presas antes de matarlas, eso me dará tiempo suficiente para crear una buena distracción.

Obedeceríamos sin lugar a dudas, y con ese conocimiento siguió su marcha sin confirmar las órdenes, y justo antes de que se perdiera en el piso superior, Haruhi trató de persuadirlo una vez más:

—Lo lamento… lamento de verdad todo lo que tuviste que perder… pero aún estás a tiempo, aún puedes hacer que valga la pena, aún puedes redimirte.

Se volvió una vez más hacia nosotros, y se retiró las gafas, pareciendo más humano que nunca.

—La redención nunca fue una opción.

* * *

><p>Afuera, el ángel nos esperaba ya. Al menos eso fue lo que supusimos Asahina y yo, al ser los únicos incapaces de verlo. Haruhi iba al frente del grupo y miraba un punto indeterminado a unos metros del suelo, sobre la avenida, donde seguramente el ángel flotaba cerrándonos el paso de regreso.<p>

—¿Crees poder cubrirnos, Yuki?

—Sí, aunque no tanto como yo quisiera… cosa de un par de minutos y a riesgo de quedar inconsciente.

—Con eso será suficiente. Koizumi, protege a Mikuru y a Kyon.

Caminó decidida dejándonos atrás y no desenfundó su arma. Koizumi tocó mi hombro abriendo un poco el panorama ante mí. La ropa casual de Nanael había desaparecido, de nueva cuenta vestía la brillante armadura de color indefinido y miraba sonriente como Haruhi se acercaba a él, aparentemente muy interesado en un mano a mano con ella. A una distancia razonable el uno del otro, comenzaron la danza, caminando uno alrededor del otro, examinándose. Si Haruhi había aprehendido debidamente las palabras del Protector, sin lugar a dudas podría darle una buena pelea a aquel arrogante y despiadado esbirro de Miguel, aunque aún rondan en mi cabeza las palabras de Buenaventura: matarlo sería imposible… pero ¿por qué? La respuesta llegaría pronto.

El potente equipo de sonido de la casa de Buenaventura casi hizo que el corazón se me saliera del pecho, una grabación más o menos vieja comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que Haruhi y Nanael intercambiaron la primera tanda de golpes, reconozco al cantante, es Elvis Presley… una de sus mejores canciones:

_If time were not a moving thing, and I could make it stay, this hour of love we share would always be,  
><em>_There'd be no coming day, to shine a morning light, and make us realize our night is over._

Si el tiempo no se moviera, y pudiera detenerlo, estas horas de amor que compartimos podrían ser eternas  
>No habría un mañana anunciado por un brillante amanecer, que nos hiciera darnos cuenta que nuestra noche terminó.<p>

Nanael no era precisamente un peleador privilegiado, si fuera humano, Haruhi le habría partido la cara desde la primera embestida, sin embargo, su resistencia angélica natural y su armadura le permitían recibir los golpes sin preocuparse demasiado por los daños. Haruhi incluso hizo una mueca de dolor al sepultar su puño a la altura del riñón de su contrincante, en la aparentemente suave cota de malla que cubría dicha parte de su cuerpo. Él sonrió abiertamente y aprovechando el estupor de mi esposa intentó abofetearla con el dorso de la mano, aunque Haruhi fue mucho más rápida y evitó el golpe, haciendo trastabillar a su oponente, haciendo que quedara en una posición ridícula. Enfurecido ante ese hecho se lanzó tras ella, pretendiendo atinar aunque fuera una vez.

_When you walk away from me, there is no place to put my hand, except to shade my eyes against the sun  
><em>_That rises over the land, I watch you walk away, somehow I have to let you go, cause it's over_

Cuando te vas, no hay otro lugar donde poner mis manos más que haciendo sombra a mis ojos contra el sol  
>Que se levanta en el horizonte, te veo marcharte, y de algún modo debo dejarte ir, porque se terminó.<p>

Ante el fracaso, frustrado y acostumbrado a ganar, comenzó a jugar sucio. Levantó sus manos haciendo que una corriente de aire levantara los autos aparcados, lanzándolos contra nosotros tratando de distraer a Haruhi, Nagato parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo al repelerlos.

—Déjame ayudarte—. Dijo Koizumi, a punto de emprender el vuelo.

—No, debes reservar todas tus energías, podríamos necesitarlas para escapar—. Contestó ella, y era muy cierto. Además de que si se va, no podré seguir viendo el encuentro, digno de un _pay per view_.

_If you knew just how I really feel, you might return and yet, there are so many times that people have to love and then forget  
><em>_Oh there might have been a way somehow, I have to force myself to say "it's over"_

Si supieras como me siento en realidad, probablemente regresarías, hay tantas veces en que la gente debe amar y olvidar  
>Debe de haber algún modo, debo forzarme a mí mismo a decir: "se terminó".<p>

Un objeto diminuto y metálico voló desde algún lugar arriba, golpeando ligeramente el yelmo de Nanael, lo suficiente para llamar su atención y la de todos. Pensé por un momento que sería metralla o escombros de los últimos destrozos provocados por el ángel, pero no era así. Todos nos giramos arriba, sobre una de las construcciones, desde donde el objeto había sido lanzado.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, imbécil?— Exclamó Buenaventura desde la altura, como un extra llevaba encima un chaleco de periodista.

—Pensé que ya te habrías suicidado para este momento.

—En un momento, hay algo más importante que hacer.

_So I turn my back, turn my collar to the wind, move along in silence, trying not to think at all  
><em>_I set my feet before me; walk the silent street before me, now it's over_

Así que me doy la vuelta, girando mi cuello al viento, moviéndome en silencio, tratando de no pensar en absoluto  
>Veo mis pies delante de mí, caminando en la silenciosa calle ante mí, ahora que se terminó.<p>

Viendo que Nanael concentró su atención en el ex policía Haruhi nos hizo un guiño para que nos preparáramos a correr. Se lanzó como una bestia hacia el ángel, y aprovechando el espacio abierto en su defensa y el conocimiento dejado por Nagato en el pasado, concentró un solo golpe en su rostro, único punto vulnerable a causa de la armadura, logrando aturdirlo lo suficiente para emprender nuestra huida. Y mientras Haruhi corría hacia nosotros y tomaba mi mano para arrastrarme dada su mayor velocidad, pude ver de reojo a Buenaventura, saltando los cerca de diez metros que lo separaban del suelo, cayendo directamente sobre el ángel.

_If time were not a moving thing, And I could make it stay, This hour of love we share, Would always be  
><em>_There'd be no coming day, To shine a morning light, And make us realize our night is over._

Si el tiempo no se moviera, y pudiera detenerlo, estas horas de amor que compartimos, pudieran ser eternas  
>No habría un mañana, anunciado por un brillante amanecer, que nos haga darnos cuenta que nuestra noche terminó.<p>

Escuché a Nanael rabiar de impotencia, y un segundo después un grueso árbol arrancado de raíz pasó volando sobre nuestras cabezas, casi aplastándonos en el proceso y bloqueando la salida de la calle, si bien el obstáculo no nos detendría, si nos retrasaría unos segundos. Mientras escalábamos sobre las ramas y los autos arrastrados miré a los contendientes pelear, el gordo tenía a Nanael con el rostro en el suelo y le aplicaba algo parecido a una llave de inmovilización a las alas. Justo cuando pensaba que el cuadro era cómico, el ángel hizo un rápido giro, desenvainando la espada que llevaba en el cinturón e hiriendo con ella el abdomen de Buenaventura.

—¡D-debemos volver!— Grité viendo al hombre caer de espaldas, gravemente herido, quizás de muerte.

Pero antes de poder reiterar mis palabras, el ángel se puso de pie y sepultó su estoque una vez más en el abdomen de nuestra distracción. Inmediatamente después, se volvió hacia nosotros, furioso… y seguramente vendría a buscarnos.

No había terminado de dar el primer paso cuando Buenaventura, al que momentos atrás creí muerto, saltó sobre él, abrazándose de la espalda del sádico ser divino, haciéndolo caer de bruces.

—¡Muere de una maldita vez y ve al infierno, insignificante desperdicio de materia orgánica!— Exclamó exasperado al no poderse librar del peso del gigantesco hombre.

_It's over…!_

¡Se terminó…!

—Te estaré esperando allá…— Respondió él dificultosamente.

Extrajo de su ropa mi cuchillo de supervivencia, había olvidado que él lo tenía, y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que seguramente le quedaban atravesó la armadura, el brazo del ángel y el asfalto. Nos miró por última vez, indicándonos sin palabras que nos diéramos prisa.

—Debemos correr—. Indicó Nagato, haciendo que apretáramos el paso.

Superamos el obstáculo y comenzamos a correr tan rápido como nuestras piernas nos lo permitían.

—¿Qué está pasando, Nagato?— Pregunté, tratando de entender la escena.

—El chaleco del señor Buenaventura carga alrededor de quince kilogramos de Semtex, además de que hay una fuga masiva de gas propano en su casa, seguramente preparada por él. La explosión, potenciada por el gas, la temperatura y el combustible de los vehículos y de las otras casas tendría la suficiente potencia para generar una primera explosión que consumiría todo el combustible, tanto el líquido como el que ahora mismo está en el aire, capaz de carbonizar la piel humana en una exposición de cero punto cincuenta y dos segundos.

Hubo un sonido que yo relacioné con un trueno, y sólo décimas de segundo después una explosión ensordecedora que cimbró el suelo bajo nuestros pies e hizo saltar los autos un par de centímetros, y la siguieron algunos otros estallidos más pequeños. Habíamos logrado quedar fuera de la flama inicial, que sin lugar a dudas nos habría matado, pero una fuerte onda expansiva nos derribó a los cinco, reparé entonces en el aire donde varias toneladas de escombros incendiados comenzaban a descender, la explosión había sido tan potente que incluso pudo lanzar un _jeep_ por los aires, vehículo que caía en llamas directamente hacia nosotros. Por fortuna, en la Brigada tenemos un ser que viene de las alturas del cielo, es atento y amable, y está siempre previniéndonos para evitar que cosas malas nos pasen… vaya, la descripción de Nagato concuerda perfectamente con la de un ángel guardián… debieron traspapelar su solicitud al inicio de todo.

Reincorporándose de un salto, la alienígena se interpuso entre el auto volador y nosotros, haciendo su rapidísimo mantra que congeló la caída al instante y un momento después haciéndolo caer a una distancia segura de nosotros. Terminado el trabajo, se miró las manos, confundida.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó solícito Koizumi.

—Eh… sí… muy bien, de hecho… por un momento recobré mi capacidad de edición de datos casi totalmente… aunque se han ido de vuelta.

Reemprendimos la marcha a toda prisa hasta que vimos el retén militar al pie del coyote mientras los soldados nos miraban con curiosidad. Solicitamos las llaves del auto de Robles y sin haber terminado de decir "gracias" nos habíamos montado en él y yo conducía lo más rápido posible, entre calles cada vez más transitadas.

* * *

><p>Algunos kilómetros más adelante, habiendo recuperado todos el aliento, un silencio incómodo nos mantenía expectantes, fue Asahina quien lo rompió con la pregunta que a todos nos estaba torturando:<p>

—Eh… Nagato… ¿E-el señor Buenaventura…?

Nagato no respondió con palabras, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, todos entendimos de inmediato lo que eso significaba.

—Al menos espero que…— Intenté decir, Nagato me interrumpió:

—Fue tan rápido que las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo se desintegraron antes de poder mandar el estímulo de dolor a su cerebro y…— Se detuvo abruptamente tras darse cuenta que estaba siendo muy poco sensible con sus tecnicismos. Recapituló y cerró diciendo: —No sufrió.

Entiendo lo que dice, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que ya bastante había sufrido antes del estallido, y esa muerte rápida y heroica sólo había sido el alivio que necesitaba al final.

—¡Es él!— Gritó Haruhi repentinamente apuntando al cielo, aunque como era de esperarse, no fui capaz de ver lo que ella señalaba.

—¿Quién?

—Nanael… se ve malherido…— reflexionó unos segundos y luego su rostro de vació de color, como su hubiera tenido una epifanía, o más bien una condena. —¡Acelera!— Me ordena exaltada y yo la obedezco.

Pasó menos de un segundo para que cayera en cuenta de la razón de su intranquilidad. Según la trayectoria que los ojos de Haruhi siguieron, pasó volando sobre nosotros y en dirección al austral: a la casa de Robles, a donde estaba Ryoko.

¿Se supone que eso es un ángel? ¡Por todo lo bueno y decente que hay en el mundo, es un psicópata! ¡Ese engendro mata niños sin ningún tipo de contemplación! Sin embargo, mi intuición me dice que no debo dejarme llevar por lo que pienso sólo de él, después de todo, el sólo es un soldado más… si Nanael muestra una conducta tan aberrante y antinatural ante la vida, tiemblo de pensar que habrá en la mente de Miguel… ¿Qué fin podría ser tan legítimo como para justificar toda esta barbarie?

Decidí dejar esas reflexiones para después, cuando de verdad fuera necesario, porque en ese momento sólo podía y debía preocuparme por el bienestar de Ryoko, aunque tengo la confianza de que no podría estar en mejor cuidado que con El Protector, Leonel y Marina, eso sin contar a Robles, Gen e incluso a Esperanza. Quizás en algún momento de la vida han experimentado esa sensación de que las cosas están mal, pero de alguna forma difícil de explicar sienten que no es tan terrible, que pueden darse el lujo de estar sosegados aún ante un panorama oscuro y hostil. En el momento en que atravesaba a toda velocidad el laberinto de calles hacia la casa de nuestro anfitrión tenía esa sensación, así que me concentré más en conducir sin atropellar a algún inocente o estrellarme que en pensar en si Ryoko estaría bien o no. Creo que en mi tiempo en este país y en compañía tan curiosa como la que he tenido he aprendido a confiar más en mis instintos y me agrada el camino por el que me llevan. El único nombre que se me ocurre para dicha condición ahora mismo es "comunión", pues al parecer no soy el único en estarlo experimentando, y aún a reserva de que Nanael es algo más que peligroso, tanto la brigada como yo estamos tranquilos, lo que sin lugar a dudas nos hará más fácil concentrarnos y enfrentarlo.

* * *

><p>No parecía haber signos de pelea en casa de Robles, sin embargo, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Fue hasta que estuvimos a un tiro de piedra de la propiedad que vimos lo que de verdad pasaba. La puerta principal había sido derribada y un encapuchado con un rifle de asalto la custodiaba. Lanzando una advertencia rápida pedí a mis acompañantes que se sujetaran y aceleré, intentando arrollar al tipo, pero fue más rápido que yo y saltó a un lado antes de que el auto se impactara contra el muro. Saltamos los cinco del vehículo y desenvainé el <em>daito<em> mientras corría al encuentro del custodio. Disparó algunas veces, pero mi espada me permitió desviar algunos tiros. La eterna ventaja que tengo contra oponentes que no me conocen es la sorpresa. Ninguno espera que corra hacia una ráfaga de balas sólo auxiliado con una espada, y el hombre que tenía enfrente no era la excepción. A un par de metros de chocar con él y aprovechando una jardinera de concreto a su lado, salté sobre su cabeza haciéndome un ovillo y dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, pero dejando la hoja de la espada hacia afuera, la cual hizo un corte preciso en la espalda del criminal antes de que yo aterrizara acuclillado tras él, inutilizando por algunos meses los nervios de su columna. Sin poder explicarse la repentina falta de control sobre sus piernas se fue de bruces, momento que aproveché para regresar a él y desarmarlo.

Haruhi ya hacía lo propio repartiendo disparos por la propiedad, mientras que Koizumi entraba por el techo de un salto, Nagato protegía a Haruhi con un cada vez más pequeño escudo de energía y Asahina noqueaba a cuanto maleante se le pusiera en el camino.

Un cazador salió a nuestro encuentro desde dentro de la casa, apuntando a mi esposa con su rifle de repetición, objetos que cada vez detesto más, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera jalar del gatillo, una sombra lo atravesó (literalmente) de lado a lado. Confundido se miró al abdomen mientras nosotros veíamos sorprendidos al maestro Gen, ligeramente agazapado frente a nosotros, como si simplemente se hubiera materializado ahí, pero en realidad él era la sombra que pasó a través del maleante. Un par de segundos después escuchamos claramente el sonido de al menos una docena de golpes en el torso del encapuchado, que cayó inconsciente al instante.

—Asombroso…— Musitó Haruhi Luego de ver tal técnica en tan perfecta ejecución.

—No tanto—. Dijo el viejo cruzando los brazos debajo de las largas mangas de su _shenyi_. —Si la velocidad de impacto supera sólo por un poco la velocidad del sonido, logras efectos espectaculares con poco esfuerzo. Debiste verme hacerlo en mis mejores años.

Golpes de efecto retardado… impresionante.

—¿Dónde está Ryoko?— Pregunté luego de revisar las habitaciones de arriba, igual de revueltas.

—En otra casa, Esperanza y El Protector la llevaron a visitar a otros niños para jugar, no estaban aquí cuando todo pasó, volverán en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo es que ningún vecino se dio cuenta y no vinieron a ayudar?— Lanzó Haruhi.

—Porque no llegaron por la calle, literalmente aparecieron a las puertas de la casa y la echaron abajo casi sin hacer ruido, Gervasio y yo nos dimos cuenta, pero ya habían comenzado a hacer destrozos.

—Supongo que no contaba con que Leonel y yo estábamos aquí—. Dijo con suavidad Marina.

—Además, no venían solos, alguien los trajo—. Intervino Leonel, había un par de cicatrices nuevas en su rostro—. ¿Dónde está Buenaventura?— No respondimos, y aunque el cazador parecía lamentar la baja, no lucía sorprendido. —Ya bastante había hecho con deshacerse de Zofiel, lo que hiciera después de eso era ganancia… ¿y sus hijas…?

Ante esa pregunta nos embargo un abatimiento que era imposible de esconder. Ese miserable ángel homicida había extinguido a una familia entera sin dudarlo, y de no haber sido por la suerte de que Ryoko no estuviera en casa, quizás estaríamos enfrentando algo igual de horrible.

Se escuchó una exclamación afuera en la entrada principal. Esperanza, con Ryoko de la mano (y seguramente custodiada por un Protector invisible para mí) atravesaban la puerta derribada y llegaron hasta nosotros.

—Creo que no debo ahondar en lo que es evidente, ¿verdad?— Dijo Robles, mirando con desazón los destrozos en su casa. —Este ya no es un lugar seguro. Deben irse cuanto antes, quizás todos deberíamos…

—Pagaremos hasta el último centavo por los daños a tu casa…— Trató de disculparse Haruhi, el policía la detuvo con un gesto.

—Eso no es importante, Haruhi, lo que me pone nervioso es la seguridad de toda la gente que vive aquí—. Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. —Mientras estemos aquí, todas estas personas estarán en peligro, creo que si nos vamos, los dejarán en paz. Debemos ir con Gonzaga y ver la forma de salir del país.

* * *

><p>El universo nos lo gritaba: Buenaventura, Robles, mi propio sentido común. Era hora de retirarnos. Nadie más debería morir por nosotros. Y si ese conocimiento es real y absoluto, ¿por qué siento que está terriblemente equivocado?<p>

—_¿Por qué sigues negando lo que es evidente?— _Esa frase resonó en una voz que nunca había escuchado, y lo más aterrador es que sonó directamente dentro de mi cabeza. Incluso los que no contamos con ninguna habilidad especial la escuchamos, tomé a Ryoko en brazos y los doce instintivamente nos hicimos un corrillo a mitad de la calle. _—Ya has hecho bastantes favores a esta raza… debes dejar de negar lo que eres y cooperar con algo más grande… tú siempre has deseado cambiar al mundo, yo sé cómo hacerlo, sólo debes venir conmigo._

—¿Quién eres?— Gritó mi esposa al cielo.

¿Recuerdan que hablé del clima de ese día? Seguía tan claro como antes de los trágicos eventos que rodearon a la familia Buenaventura… un sol luminoso y un cielo casi sin nubes… hasta que Él apareció.

El sol se opacó en un instante ante una imagen gloriosa digna del relato bíblico mismo. La luz blanquísima se abrió desde el cenit haciendo desaparecer todo ruido de las inmediaciones del lugar… si me hubieran dicho que estábamos solos en el mundo en ese momento, lo hubiera creído.

Majestuoso y aterrador a la vez, bajando del cielo lentamente, metido dentro de una armadura que parecía hecha con piel misma de dragón y otras bestias, yelmo y botas aladas, lanzando desde detrás de su cabeza un fulgor casi imposible de ver, seis alas nacían de su espalda y cada una de ellas estaba cubierta de ojos…

Así qué ahí estaba la llave maestra, el titiritero detrás de todo, a quién debíamos en algún momento llevar ante la justicia.

Señoras y señores: con ustedes, el mismísimo Arcángel Miguel.

**Capítulo 12.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Diclaimer: La canción "<strong>It's Over<strong>", interpretada por Elvis Presley el 14 de enero de 1973, como parte del concierto "Aloha From Hawaii via satelitte" (disponible en Youtube).


	15. Capítulo 13

He aquí el capítulo trece... creo que les resultará emocionante y revelador, y si es así, no se olviden de hacérmelo saber. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13.<strong>

—_Si algo significo para ti, por mínimo que sea, hazlo… te lo ruego…_

Esas palabras, junto con las que recibía de sus superiores a través del auricular invisible en su oído parecían tenerla al borde de un colapso nervioso. Asahina veía aquí y allá, aterrada, como tratando de que cualquiera de nosotros le diera una solución al predicamento que enfrentaba. Era el peso de una vida.

—No… no puedo hacerlo… —Respondía a ambos por igual, en una conversación tripartita que la tenía confundida y asustada. —P-pero… ¡Es una vida humana! ¡Se supone que nosotros debemos preservarla…!

—_M-Mikuru…_— Reintentó una vez más, moribundo, suplicante. —_Hazlo… es lo mejor para todos. Termina con mi miseria._

—¡P-pero señor…! ¡No…! ¡No permita que esto suceda…!— Y luego un silencio prolongado. Asahina parecía recibir una explicación para disuadirla a hacer lo que se le pedía… no estaría considerándolo en realidad, ¿verdad? —Lo… lo entiendo señor, pero…— su rostro se relajó, aunque no parecía plenamente convencida aún. —Sí… sí señor… lo haré…

—Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con que lo harás?— Pregunté sin dar crédito, no podría hablar de enserio.

Pero mis palabras no llegaron a sus oídos. Había hecho ya el salto espacio temporal que la llevaría hasta él.

—_Mikuru, gracias al cielo…_— Lo escucho decir, su voz sigue siendo agonizante, pero suena aliviado. —_Gracias por venir…_

La transmisión se interrumpe y una incertidumbre atroz nos golpea a todos, segundos que se antojan largos como la vida misma, demasiado espantoso como para resistirlo, esto simplemente no puede estar pasando.

Y luego de una espera lo suficientemente larga como para destruir la cordura de una persona normal, el ángel del té reaparece, una palidez de muerte y unos ojos demasiado hundidos y llorosos son su maquillaje y tiembla de pies a cabeza incontrolablemente.

—Mikuru… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?— pregunta Haruhi temerosa de la respuesta.

—Hice lo que debía…— Responde mientras levanta sus manos temblorosas frente a ella, mirándolas. —…terminé con su sufrimiento…— Nos mira con el rostro repentinamente desencajado y las primeras lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. —Me condené, ¿no es así…? Iré al infierno por esto, ¿verdad?

Superada al fin por la situación, las fuerzas le fallaron y el sueño vino en su auxilio, desmayándola, obsequiándola con el don de la inconsciencia, Haruhi la alcanza antes de que se golpee con el suelo y yo la ayudo a acomodar a nuestra vieja amiga sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>—<em>Tú puedes detener todo esto…<em>— decía la voz dentro de nuestras cabezas. —_…y te garantizo que todo será aclarado una vez que vengas conmigo. El mundo debe ser reformado para bien, yo sé como hacerlo y tu cooperación sería invaluable para ese propósito._

—¡No lo escuches!— Grita desde el aire el ángel de la brigada, pistola en alto, aunque ignoro para qué, sabemos que entre ángeles no pueden herirse, y aunque pudiera, dudo que esté en los alcances del Protector o de cualquiera de nosotros dañar al arcángel.

—_Mi querido hermano_—. Respondió con voz condescendiente que por un momento me pareció producto de una consternación legítima a nuestro incorruptible guardián—. _¿Es que acaso la corrupción de los hombres finalmente te ha seducido? ¿Tan nublada está tu visión que no te es posible ver cuán decidido estoy en salvar a la creación de nuestro padre de sí misma? En mi corazón espero que tú también seas capaz de verlo algún día_—. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia mi esposa: —_Sé que te podría resultar difícil de entender, por lo mismo no te pediré que me des una respuesta inmediata, hay tiempo para razonarlo tal cual esa conciencia artificial que te has creado como humana te lo solicita. Toma ese tiempo y volveré a ti para obtener una respuesta._

—No será necesario…— Haruhi se irguió mirando directo al rostro del arcángel: —Soy una policía, una de las mejores si debo decirlo, y tengo una regla de oro en mi profesión: No hago negociaciones con criminales—. Levantó la izquierda hacia el ser celestial y con esa impertinencia tan característica de ella, levantó el dedo medio, haciéndome sonreír inevitablemente. —Tú no serás la excepción. Serás juzgado.

El espectáculo de luces comenzó a disiparse en el aire, regresándole el resplandor al sol, dada la distancia me resultaba imposible ver los gestos que el arcángel hacía, pero no me quedaba duda de que estaba muy enojado.

—_Así lo has querido_—. Resolvió al fin. —_Tu ceguera y estupidez le costará más dolor a este mundo, a los seres que amas y que lo han dado todo por ti_—. Dramáticamente se volvió al cenit y levantó las manos, como esperando a que algo le cayera del cielo. —_No sabe lo que hace, padre, perdónala…_— Nos miró de nuevo. —_…porque yo no voy a perdonarla._

Así, sin batalla, sin intimidación, comenzó a ascender nuevamente, dejándonos sólo la advertencia de sus futuras acciones, aunque aún ignorábamos que había en su mente. Al menos esa fue la primera impresión que tuve al verlo retirarse. Sin embargo, aprendería que el auto proclamado reformador del mundo en realidad se comportaba como cualquier mafioso con el que hayamos lidiado antes: enseñando con el ejemplo. Habló dentro de nuestras cabezas sin detener su ascensión:

—_Ustedes_ _han herido a uno de los más fieles sirvientes de la misión que realizo para mi padre. Lo justo es que reciba retribución por lo que ustedes han hecho, y permitiré que él personalmente haga justicia y al mismo tiempo les dé un ejemplo sobre lo que les aguarda si continúan reacios a ver la verdad a través de mis palabras._

El arcángel desapareció dichas esas palabras y huelga decir que había algo confuso en el aire, era obvio que lo dicho no habían sido lanzado sólo para intimidarnos, así que esperamos por largos minutos a que algo sucediera, pero nada pasó. Convencidos a medias comenzamos a ir de regreso a la casa.

—Lo mejor será que entren y tomen sus pertenencias, en el palacio estarán a salvo mientras encontramos una forma de sacarlos del país—. Comenzó a decir nuestro siempre atento guía y anfitrión mientras guardaba su arma y nos instaba a continuar el plan de escape.

Fue justo en el momento en que todos bajamos la guardia cuando se hicieron efectivas las palabras de Miguel.

Al sentir que mis pies se despegaban del piso aferré instintivamente a Ryoko a mi pecho, procurando caer antes que ella y así prevenir que se lastimara. A pesar de que tuve éxito en dicha campaña, mi hija comenzó a gritar con desesperación, lastimando mis oídos, nuevamente presa de un dolor ajeno para el que no estaba preparada. Casi todos yacíamos en el suelo, Haruhi se arrastró tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzarnos, la única que había resistido sin desplomarse, fiel a su costumbre, había sido Nagato, que de inmediato se dio la vuelta, tratando de contraatacar.

El una vez hermoso e imponente Nanael extendía las plumas quemadas de sus alas con las que nos había golpeado y derribado, su armadura se había fundido parcialmente en sus hombros y brazos aunque no parecía haber perdido miembro alguno, su cabello, antes sedoso y platinado era una maraña desordenada y parcialmente chamuscada que cubría medio rostro desfigurado debajo de un yelmo ahora deforme. Su expresión iracunda era únicamente matizada con una casi imperceptible respiración agitada atribuible al dolor de sus heridas superficiales y el brazo atravesado por la hoja de mi cuchillo ahora perdido, mismo dolor que mi hija resentía inocente e injustamente.

Leonel estuvo a punto de dispararle, pero Nanael fue más rápido, y usó de escudo humano a nuestra alienígena, casi rompiéndole el brazo en el proceso y evitando que el cazador jalara el gatillo.

—Es curioso cómo opera aquello a lo que ustedes llaman "empatía"—. Dijo con una voz que ponía de manifiesto su dolor. —Diera la impresión de que a algunos humanos les resulta más doloroso ver el sufrimiento de alguien cercano que el propio, así que yo les daré justo eso.

Koizumi fue el primero en reaccionar al ver a Nagato prisionera y se puso de pie de inmediato con las manos en alto, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado y dócil.

—P-por favor… déjala ir…— Dijo en un hilo de voz avanzando hacia el ángel y sin dejar de ver a Nagato. —yo iré en su lugar…

—¿Tú…? Oh, no, eso no será necesario… no tienes un alma tan pura, y de esta cosa ni siquiera tengo constancia de que tenga un alma… no me llevaré a ninguno de los dos—. Dijo con ese apenas perceptible dejo de sadismo.

Levantó el brazo de Nagato haciéndome temer que en efecto rompería su hombro o su codo, y acto seguido pateó su espalda con brutalidad, arrojándola hacia Koizumi y derribándolos a ambos. Al quedar al descubierto Haruhi y Leonel hicieron sendos disparos, haciendo que el resto, incluso aquellos que no podían ver al malherido ángel, se cubrieran la cabeza, pero él levitó algunos metros del suelo haciendo una esfera con sus alas, repeliendo las balas y volviendo a aterrizar algunos metros más adelante.

Nuestros dos tiradores dejaron de disparar por temor a herir a cualquiera de nuestro equipo, y unos instantes después deberíamos recibir a Asahina, la cual fue proyectada hacia nosotros por una brutal bofetada del ángel, que una vez más había desenvainado su espada, y la cuál aún a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, lucía inmaculada de no ser por la modesta cantidad de sangre que la manchaba… un momento… ¿sangre…? ¿pero de quién…?

—No, no… ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo tranquilo!— Asahina gritaba al aire mientras corría hacia Robles, que tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, seguramente sintiendo el dolor, pero sin poder ver que se lo provocaba.

El ángel, repentinamente jubiloso, estaba de pie detrás de Robles, atravesando con esa horrible espada su abdomen de lado a lado, su víctima, al igual que Asahina, se da una idea de lo que está pasando, pero tampoco puede hacer nada por detenerlo.

—Lo más sencillo sería matarlos a todos, pero como veo que tienen vocación de mártires, los dejaré cargar con esta pena y con la culpa…

Pensé que remataría a Robles ahí mismo, pero no fue así, en su lugar pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello y ambos se desvanecieron en una nube blanca y aromática.

—¿Qué…? ¿G-Gervasio…? ¿A-a dónde se fue? ¿Qué está sucediendo?— Preguntó nuestra viajera del tiempo, más pálida si es que eso era posible mientras caminaba en círculos. Los gritos de Ryoko cesaron dando paso a algo de hipo y lamentos ahogados. Parecía que Asahina era la única que había superado el _shock_ inicial, pues el resto nos mirábamos confundidos e incrédulos. El primero en recobrarse fue Leonel, que comenzó a gritar improperios al aire arrojando su escopeta al suelo, Marina se abrazó de él de inmediato, pero no logró calmarlo.

—Llévame a donde están—. Ordenó Haruhi al Protector, que recién descendía.

—No puedo hacerlo, lo lamento—. Respondió llanamente. —No sé a dónde lo llevaron.

—¡Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡Debemos ir por él!— Reviró ella llegando a un estado de alteración parecido al de la viajera del tiempo. —¡Yuki! ¡Búscalo!

—Lo intentaré…— dijo la alienígena, que se ayudaba mutuamente con Koizumi para ponerse de pie.

Y mientras tratábamos de reorganizarnos, los vecinos salían de sus casas, al fin dándose cuenta de la situación, de los invasores abatidos, y comenzando a preguntar qué es lo que había sucedido. Esperanza preguntaba desesperada a Leonel qué había sido de su tutor, y Gen, silencioso parecía meditar.

* * *

><p>Callejón sin salida. Así es como nos sentíamos minutos después, mientras intentábamos recuperarnos del estupor dentro de la casa del desaparecido. Ese demente había herido al Pantera de gravedad y se lo había llevado a algún lugar lejos de nuestro alcance, la última vez que vi a un ángel abducir a un hombre de esa manera, dicho hombre terminó en medio del desierto al norte de este país, más allá de los ojos de Nagato, o de la limitada información que los superiores de Asahina nos hacía llegar, y justo cuando pensamos que el panorama no podía volverse más oscuro, la puerta sonó, mostrándonos una comitiva de autos llegó a por nosotros, militares nuevamente, liderados por una patrulla que llevaba a uno de los últimos hombres en los cuales podíamos confiar, aunque no nos agradara mucho… no es personal, pero luego de que Haruhi mencionara que el tipo intentó flirtear con ella en mi ausencia, no se hizo precisamente mi persona favorita… ok, tienen razón. Es personal.<p>

Cooper fue el primero en bajar del asiento del copiloto y caminó hacia nosotros mientras que los soldados pedían a los vecinos y no involucrados que volvieran a sus casas, lucía más serio de lo normal y no venía solo. A su lado venía un ciudadano japonés al que reconocí por haberlo visto en alguna revista o en un periódico alguna vez, me parece que su apellido es Megata… ¿Qué cargo tenía…?

—Suzumiya-_Tantei_, Suzumiya-_Sensei_—. Dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a nosotros.

—Embajador Megata—. Respondió mi esposa… claro, el embajador de Japón en este país… ¿pero por qué está él aquí? Al igual que el resto de los diplomáticos debió irse apenas instaurado el toque de queda. —¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?

El hombre parecía apesadumbrado, de un pequeño portafolios extrajo un documento en el que vi los sellos oficiales de ambos países.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿_personæ non gratæ_?— Se exaltó Haruhi, la verdad es que yo también. —Pero… ¿por qué?

—Son acusados de espionaje e injerencia en asuntos internos—. Se volvió ligeramente hacia el grupo de soldados detrás de él, suplicándonos con la mirada que no hiciéramos aspavientos. —Estos caballeros se han ofrecido a deportarlos sin levantar cargos siempre que accedan a abandonar el país de forma voluntaria. Si acceden, serán llevados a resguardo y se les dará un lugar preferente en la lista de espera de vuelos para regresar a Japón.

—Pero embajador… ¡Aún no hemos terminado…! ¡han secuestrado a uno de nuestros colaboradores y…!

—El capitán Gervasio Robles, ¿cierto?— Preguntó Cooper. —Es una pena, tenía una orden de aprehensión contra él y contra un hombre conocido como Leonel Arcángel.

—¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Gervasio y Leonel están de nuestro lado!

—Lo siento, Haruhi…

—Detective Suzumiya para ti, idiota, aunque te cueste más trabajo.

—Bien, como sea, entreguen al señor Arcángel y nos marcharemos en paz.

—Tengo una idea mejor, gringo, ¿por qué no tomas esa orden de aprehensión y te la metes por…?

—Basta, Haruhi—. Intervine. —Hagamos un trato. Nosotros iremos con ustedes, pero deben dejar a Leonel y al resto en paz… y darnos unos minutos para prepararnos.

Cooper me miró suspicaz, después de pensarlo un poco, dijo:

—De acuerdo… en caso de que tengan algo dentro de esta casa que no deba ser hallado, lo mejor será que lo saquen antes de que la policía venga a hacer un chequeo. Tiene quince minutos.

Dicho eso, cerramos la puerta para hacer nuestra última reunión de emergencia. El acuerdo fue sencillo: Leonel, Marina y el maestro Gen escaparían con El Protector y por medio de éste último nos mantendríamos en contacto, nosotros iríamos con los militares y trataríamos de buscar a Robles desde allá, teníamos quizás poco menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrarlo o volveríamos a casa con las manos vacías. Esperanza esperaría pacientemente en esa casa sola. Así, pasados los quince minutos la brigada SOS salió de la propiedad con maletas en las manos, conducidos a un camión militar vacío y algunos minutos después atravesábamos las calles de la ciudad en dirección al centro, sintiéndonos culpables.

* * *

><p>El Palacio Nacional era un edificio tan antiguo como enorme de estilo barroco, con casi quinientos años de edad y cuatrocientas hectáreas de tamaño. Apenas siendo llevados se nos acondicionó una habitación enorme y lujosa con varias camas para permanecer mientras se arreglaba el vuelo que habría de llevarnos a casa. Ryoko no podía dormir, estaba temerosa y miraba el televisor sin verlo en realidad. Nagato llevaba más de una hora concentrándose y siendo asistida por Koizumi, que la veía con un dejo de preocupación a cada nuevo intento por localizar a Robles sin éxito. Asahina andaba de un lado para otro, mirando de reojo a la alienígena, desesperada por obtener alguna noticia.<p>

—Lo lamento, no puedo ver nada—. Dijo de pronto Nagato, agotada.

—P-pero, Nagato… quizás si te esfuerzas un poco más…

—¡Estoy haciendo todo cuanto puedo!— Respondió repentinamente acalorada la alien, quizás viviendo por primera vez el enojo. —¡Mis habilidades están cada vez más débiles aquí!— Iba a decir algo más cuando el gesto asustado de Asahina y Koizumi la hizo detenerse. —¿Qué sucede?

—Debes dejarlo ahora—. Dijo Koizumi tomando un pañuelo de papel y poniéndolo sobre la nariz de Nagato, que comenzaba a sangrar. —Te estás esforzando demasiado, terminarás por hacerte daño. Lo lamento, Asahina, pero debes dejarla descansar un poco, a mí también me preocupa la condición del señor Robles, pero no podemos arriesgar la salud de Yuki buscándolo.

Asahina aceptó, Luego de disculparse con ambos por presionarlos de esa manera, caminó a una de las camas, donde sólo tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que comenzara a dormitar. Koizumi recomendó algo parecido a Nagato, que se negó inicialmente, pero que no podía ocultar su cansancio y bastó con que Ryoko se metiera entre sus sábanas y se ocultara en su regazo para que ambas durmieran al fin.

Koizumi también parecía cansado, tanto como nosotros seguramente, y se acomodó en la mesa. Pasamos un largo rato sin hacer o decir nada en absoluto mientras nos mirábamos unos a otros, sólo pensando, planeando, imaginando.

Tal vez era cierto, había llegado finalmente el día, y aún si lográbamos salir de este continente seríamos alcanzados por este pandemonio en algún momento, como habían alcanzado a Yáñez, a Gutiérrez, a Buenaventura, incluso a Robles, los últimos dos apenas unas horas atrás. Nuestros aliados eran ahora tomados como delincuentes y nosotros por traidores, este país había sido sitiado en medio de un conflicto bélico como nunca había visto antes, y por primera vez me sentía temeroso de no poder garantizar un futuro venturoso para mi hija. El cielo es nuestro contendiente, coludido con una de las peores mafias del mundo.

Pasarían un par de horas para tocaran a la puerta de nuestra lujosa celda, un rostro conocido, aunque muy demacrado apareció, de alguna forma parecía estar feliz de vernos vivos. Gonzaga llegó seguido de Cooper.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto, general Gonzaga?— Preguntó Haruhi sin dejar que el viejo militar entrara por completo a la habitación.

—Es una pena, detective, lamentablemente no fue mi decisión, de hecho, ninguna lo será en adelante. El nuevo presidente ha elegido a un sucesor para mí como secretario de Defensa, sólo vine para informarlos sobre ello y que no se fueran de aquí con la idea equivocada de que yo los había echado del país—. Caminó carente de aplomo hacia el centro de la habitación, luciendo cincuenta años más viejo y cansado. —Profesor Suzumiya, me alegra mucho que lo hayan localizado, ustedes han ayudado más de lo que cualquier otro extranjero lo haya hecho antes, por desgracia, hemos sido superados… el nuevo secretario cree que la intervención extranjera sólo entorpecerá las investigaciones y la búsqueda del jefe de toda la operación.

—Claro… y será aún peor si no buscan en el cielo—. Respondió mi esposa.

—¿Y buscar qué? ¿Un ángel que lidera narcos?— Arremetió Cooper, burlón. —¡Basta detective! ¡Esas ideas paranoicas son una de las razones por las cuales este país los está expulsando!

Estuve a punto de responder a aquel atrevido estadounidense, pero Haruhi me detuvo:

—Déjalo. No esperaba nada de él de todas formas. ¿Qué puedes esperar de un triste y patético idiota de mente cerrada que tiene que esperar que una mujer quede viuda para tratar de cortejarla? No merece que siquiera lo escuches.

Cooper nos dedicó una última mirada y sin decir una palabra más, decidió dejar la habitación con el ego adolorido.

—Quizás debería ser un poco más tolerante con él, detective. También él ha estado sometido a mucho stress—. El viejo, bajó los ojos unos instantes y cerró: —Ha sido un honor trabajar con usted, detective, me encargaré de que sean llevados a su país lo más pronto posible, y haré recomendaciones de usted ante su corporación.

En un gesto más bien conmovedor, el soldado se cuadró haciendo un saludo militar, y luego de que Haruhi correspondiera, tomó su mano con delicadeza y besó su dorso con la dulzura de un abuelo.

Mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta al marcharse pensaba en la impresión que tuve cuando lo conocí: me pareció un hombre duro e intransigente, forjado a la usanza de todos los países patriarcales, renuente a reconocer que una mujer fuera no sólo una ayuda valiosa, sino una líder competente, y sin embargo, tuvo la entereza de reconocer la fuerza, el aplomo y la determinación de mi esposa aún cuando los acontecimientos rompieron su corazón. Gonzaga y Gen me están haciendo no temer a mi ancianidad cuando llegue, si logro tener tanta sabiduría y humildad como ellos, mi senectud será bien recibida.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las nueve de la noche Nagato había despertado y nuevamente intentaba buscar a Robles, pero previniendo que otra hemorragia nasal o cualquier otro síntoma se manifestara por abusar de sus poderes. En el tiempo de confinamiento apenas si habíamos probado bocado, aún cuando el servicio nos había proporcionado alimentos abundantes. En realidad no había mucho que hacer, y con honestidad sólo esperábamos a que llegaran por nosotros para transportarnos al aeropuerto.<p>

Mis ojos sentían cierto escozor que no me permitía estar más de un par de minutos sin tallarlos y obtener involuntarias lágrimas de ellos, Haruhi acariciaba la cabeza de Ryoko, aún dormida y yo hablaba por teléfono.

—Sí… es probable que mañana mismo estemos allá. Tenemos que hacer escala en Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles o San Francisco…— Me detuve para escuchar a mi interlocutora. —Lo lamento, Ryoko-_Chin_ está dormida, pero me dijo que quería hablar contigo también, los echa mucho de menos… descuida, la saludaré de tu parte, y también a Haruhi. Dile a papá y mamá que estamos bien y que pronto estaremos allá.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?— Pregunta mi esposa al verme colgar.

—Un poco más tranquila, pero dice que las noticias de Japón no paran de hablar de una incipiente guerra civil aquí.

—No encontraremos a Gervasio, ¿cierto?— Dijo bajando la voz para evitar que Asahina la escuchara.

—No lo creo. Nagato no puede hallarlo y no tenemos tiempo. Quizás de vuelta en Japón podamos pedir asistencia a otras terminales o a la Agencia… por cierto, ¿qué pasó con los miembros de la agencia en México?

—Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Koizumi.

Tomándonos por sorpresa, Asahina despertó saltando prácticamente de la cama con la mano sobre el oído derecho, haciéndonos dar un respingo a todos.

—¡S-Señor! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Pensé que había perdido mi conexión!— Dijo aliviada a quien seguramente le hablaba a través del receptor en su oído interno. —¡Sí…! ¿Puedo usar el TPDD…? ¿De verdad…? ¿Uso limitado…? No… no entiendo, señor…— Se giró hacia nosotros, y luego señaló el teléfono con el que acababa de hablar con mi hermana segundos antes.

Un momento después, el aparato sonó. Un hueco en mi estómago era el presagio de la desgracia que estábamos por pasar. Con un gesto de manos nos indicó que pusiéramos el altavoz del aparato.

—_Brigada SOS…_— Comenzó la voz del otro lado de la línea. Al tener de la mano a Haruhi pude escucharlo, no así Asahina, que no oía más que el silencio viciado. Era Nanael, —_conmigo está un amigo suyo, según creo. Con todo y que el sujeto no tiene las habilidades de un cazador, vaya que nos ha dado problemas, así que ha llegado la hora del predicamento para ustedes…_

—¡Bastardo!— Gritó Haruhi. —¡Si te atreviste a hacerle algo a Gervasio…!

—_¡Calla, perra!_— Respondió con el mismo tono de voz. —_¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Amenazarme? ¡No tienes nada contra nosotros para ser tan insolente…!_— Se tranquilizó, aunque no podía ocultar su contento. —_Sin embargo, seré razonable… uno de ustedes puede venir por este pedazo de escoria y terminar con él rápidamente y sin dolor… porque les aseguro que ya bastante ha sufrido… está lo suficientemente herido como para no recuperarse, pero no tanto como para que muera de inmediato. Sin embargo, si viene más de uno, o vienen todos, no sólo ustedes morirán, tengo un pequeño ejército rodeando el hormiguero que este desperdicio llamó hogar y daré la orden de que no dejen a nadie vivo si no hacen lo que les indico._

—No haremos nada de lo que dices—. Dije poniéndome de pie, como preparándome para golpearlo aún cuando no estaba ahí.

—_¿Ah, no…? Quizá necesiten un incentivo más fuerte._

Hubo un breve silencio, y lo siguiente que se escuchó me heló la sangre.

—_¿Mikuru…?_— Era Robles. Su voz apenas si era audible.

—¡Gervasio! ¿Dónde estás…?— Se detuvo al instante, recibiendo una nueva transmisión por su auricular. —¿Qué haga qué…?

—_Por favor, Mikuru… sólo en ti podría confiar para hacer algo así… ven… y mátame…_

—¿Qué…?

—_Si algo significo para ti, por mínimo que sea, hazlo… te lo ruego…_

Esas palabras, junto con las que recibía de sus superiores a través del auricular invisible en su oído parecían tenerla al borde de un colapso nervioso. Asahina veía aquí y allá, aterrada, como tratando de que cualquiera de nosotros le diera una solución al predicamento que enfrentaba. Era el peso de una vida.

—No… no puedo hacerlo… —Respondía a ambos por igual, en una conversación tripartita que la tenía confundida y asustada. —P-pero… ¡Es una vida humana! ¡Se supone que nosotros debemos preservarla…!

—_M-Mikuru…_— Reintentó una vez más, moribundo, suplicante. —_Hazlo… es lo mejor para todos. Termina con mi miseria._

—¡P-pero señor…! ¡No…! ¡No permita que esto suceda…!— Y luego un silencio prolongado. Asahina parecía recibir una explicación para disuadirla a hacer lo que se le pedía… no estaría considerándolo en realidad, ¿verdad? —Lo… lo entiendo señor, pero…— su rostro se relajó, aunque no parecía plenamente convencida aún. —Sí… sí señor… lo haré…

—Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con que lo harás?— Pregunté sin dar crédito, no podría hablar de enserio.

Pero mis palabras no llegaron a sus oídos. Había hecho ya el salto espacio temporal que la llevaría hasta él.

—_Mikuru, gracias al cielo…_— Lo escucho decir, su voz sigue siendo agonizante, pero suena aliviado. —_Gracias por venir…_

La transmisión se interrumpe y una incertidumbre atroz nos golpea a todos, segundos que se antojan largos como la vida misma, demasiado espantoso como para resistirlo, esto simplemente no puede estar pasando.

Y luego de una espera lo suficientemente larga como para destruir la cordura de una persona normal, el ángel del té reaparece, una palidez de muerte y unos ojos demasiado hundidos y llorosos son su maquillaje y tiembla de pies a cabeza incontrolablemente.

—Mikuru… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?— pregunta Haruhi temerosa de la respuesta.

—Hice lo que debía…— Responde mientras levanta sus manos temblorosas frente a ella, mirándolas. —…terminé con su sufrimiento…— Nos mira con el rostro repentinamente desencajado y las primeras lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. —Me condené, ¿no es así…? Iré al infierno por esto, ¿verdad?

Superada al fin por la situación, las fuerzas le fallaron y el sueño vino en su auxilio, desmayándola, obsequiándola con el don de la inconsciencia, Haruhi la alcanza antes de que se golpee con el suelo y yo la ayudo a acomodar a nuestra vieja amiga sobre la cama.

—Debemos irnos ya, y avisar a todos los que conocemos para lo que se avecina. Nadie más morirá por nuestra causa, al menos no sin estar preparados. Si Cooper logra sacarnos del país y llevarnos al menos hasta los Estados Unidos, podremos prevenir a algunos ahí—. Dijo mi esposa reflexiva, que mostraba más serenidad y buen juicio del que hubiera esperado y por lo que estaba agradecido.

La lista era larga, pero todos los antiguos colaboradores, amigos e incluso antagonistas de la brigada SOS podrían hacer sus propias trincheras y le quitaríamos a Miguel la ventaja potencial de atrapar a Haruhi. Así que revisando el directorio deberían aparecer entre muchos otros nombres el del capitán George Orwell, el Dr. Gregory House, el Prof. Robert Langdon, el Senador Malcolm Wilkerson, la Inspectora Chun Li, los agentes Naota y Eri Nandaba, por supuesto, nuestras familias, la anti brigada SOS (Sasaki, Fujiwara, Tachibana y Suou), Tsuruya (Actualmente establecida en Berlín), y la lista continuaba…

Demonios, Haruhi tenía razón: ya bastante hemos perdido, en el último mes y medio han muerto casi una decena de conocidos, uno de ellos un gran amigo… no podemos permitir que nadie más muera…

Sin tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al agente de la DEA, parecía presuroso, y apenas si nos dedicó una mirada.

—Su transporte está listo—. Dijo afanoso. —Hay actividad inusual en el camino, trataremos de llevarlos lo más a salvo posible.

—De acuerdo—. Dije mientras veía a los empleados del palacio que nos llevarían hasta el auto blindado que nos haría llegar al aeropuerto.

—Por cierto…— Continuó el policía. —Quisiera disculparme con ustedes por todo lo que ha pasado. Después de todo, estamos en el mismo equipo.

—Escucharemos tu disculpa con gusto, siempre que nos demos prisa para llegar al aeropuerto—. Respondió mi esposa, más serena, pero no arrepentida por lo que dijo antes. —¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—No. Los esperaré allá… por cierto, quizás sería conveniente que llevaran la menor cantidad posible de equipaje…

Nos miramos entre nosotros y segundos después nos deshacíamos de lo menos importante. Entre Haruhi y yo hicimos una única maleta para nosotros y nuestra hija, aprovechando que Cooper había salido colgué mis espadas a mi cintura, haciéndolas invisibles y Haruhi acomodó en su ropa su reproductor multimedia, aquel de la fruta estilizada.

—¡Quiero esto…!— Dijo Ryoko unos instantes antes de que cerráramos la valija.

En sus manos estaba una de las baratijas que compramos en la zona arqueológica a nuestra llegada a México, la máscara que Haruhi había intercambiado por el broche de oro.

—Bien, ponla adentro—. Accedió incapaz de negarle algo a nuestra pequeña.

* * *

><p>Ayudada de sales aromáticas y un par de palmadas leves a sus mejillas, nos las arreglamos para despertar a Asahina y transportarla aún medio inconsciente hasta la <em>Hummer <em>que nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Íbamos escoltados por algunas patrullas militares y mirábamos ansiosos hacia las calles ahora abandonadas a causa del toque de queda, y el camino no presentó muchos obstáculos. En condiciones normales, llegaríamos hacia la parte frontal del aeropuerto y pasaríamos por las salas de abordaje, pero en la situación extraordinaria que atravesábamos, nuestro auto fue autorizado para pasar directamente al área de pistas y hasta los hangares, donde estaba el diminuto avión gubernamental que nos llevaría hasta San Francisco, California.

Nuestro auto pasó una pequeña caseta que hizo las veces de aduana y un instante después entrábamos a un enorme hangar, donde algunos soldados nos esperaban. Tomé a Ryoko en brazos y a Haruhi de la mano una vez abajo del vehículo y con paso presuroso las llevé en dirección a la aeronave, cuyo motor ya trabajaba. Todo sucedió en sólo segundos.

Por la puerta contraria del hangar entró un segundo grupo de vehículos. Ninguno era militar, y apenas se acercaron lo suficiente comenzaron a disparar a los soldados, desatando un nuevo tiroteo que nos hizo regresar hacia el auto, donde con horror vimos al chofer muerto sobre el volante, seguramente alcanzado el fuego de los atacantes. Ordené a Ryoko que cerrara los ojos y se tapara los oídos, comenzamos a correr hacia la puerta por la que entramos, escuchamos como los recién llegados conducían hacia nosotros, por fortuna, no se imaginaban que Nagato y Koizumi podían darnos algo de ventaja.

La alien hizo un movimiento de manos y un corto mantra sin dejar de correr que volcó dos de los vehículos en el acto, mientras que Koizumi hacía un artístico salto con giro, proyectando hacia uno de los autos una ráfaga de luz que reventó su motor y lo hizo estrellarse en un muro.

Continuamos la carrera hasta salir por la gigantesca puerta del hangar sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer después, pues quedaríamos al descubierto. Sin embargo, no debimos pensar mucho en eso.

Apenas pusimos un pie afuera, un trío de tiradores nos esperaba ya, el hombre al frente nos apuntaba con un rifle y caminó un paso hacia nosotros. Podíamos escuchar varios autos alrededor, sin lugar a dudas preparándose para capturarnos. El hombre habló:

—No hay escapatoria… entréguenos a….

No pudo terminar su frase. El sonido de los autos acercándose los distrajo lo suficiente como para ignorar que el que estaba más cerca no era suyo. El vehículo arrolló a los tres a sólo centímetros de nosotros, prensándolos contra el muro exterior del hangar y quedando inservible por esa causa. El conductor descendió algo maltrecho por el impacto.

—Rápido, al otro hangar, debe haber algo allá que nos ayude a escapar—. Dijo Cooper mientras se sacudía la cabeza, recuperándose del choque.

Lo seguimos tan rápido como pudimos mientras él y Haruhi desenfundaban y comenzaban a disparar a nuestros seguidores para retrasarlos y darnos algunos segundos de ventaja. Cooper quemó casi de inmediato todas las balas de su arma.

—¡Toma esta!— Dijo Haruhi al notar que el agente de la DEA se había quedado sin parque y lanzándole su revólver de emergencia, su pequeño calibre .22.

Nagato, cada vez más cansada hacía pequeñas paredes defensivas y nos protegía de los disparos junto con Asahina en la puerta del nuevo hangar donde nos habíamos ocultado, Koizumi voló para contabilizar a los matones y planear una estrategia para detenerlos. Cooper estiró los brazos para recibir a Ryoko al verme desenvainar el _Daito_, y permitirme utilizarlo para la batalla que seguramente venía sobre nosotros.

—¿Crees que Miguel venga por nosotros?— Me preguntó Haruhi mirando con precaución al cielo a través de las altísimas ventanas del hangar.

—Si es así, lo estaré esperando con esta espada—. Respondí.

—Pero eso no servirá, no podrías lastimarlo—. Dijo Cooper.

Un momento… ¿cómo sabe Cooper que no podría lastimarlo…? ¡MIERDA! ¡NO!

Me volví hacia él justo en el momento en que se escuchó un disparo. Ryoko en brazos del norteamericano gritaba de miedo y vi a mi esposa caer frente al cañón aún humeante de su propio revolver, apuntado directamente a su pecho a quemarropa.

Grité su nombre justo al momento que el agente apuntó hacia mí y escuché una nueva detonación, sólo que esta vez la acompañó un espantoso ardor en mi cuello. Me quedé sin fuerzas y caí sobre mis rodillas, llevándome instintivamente la mano al sitio del ardor, sintiendo como se empapaba en un segundo de un líquido espeso y caliente que salía de mi garganta. No pude articular palabra, tratar de respirar me provocaba una espantosa sensación de asfixia, pero aún así me las arregle para llegar hasta Haruhi, que yacía exánime sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Tomé su mano y me volví al policía, que nos miraba con algo parecido al desdén:

—¿De verdad creyeron que podrían escapar? ¡Esta operación es más grande que ustedes! ¡Debieron aceptar la oferta de Miguel en un principio y darle lo que quería! Pero es mejor así, más crédito para mí.

—E-eres un idiota… heriste a Haruhi, Miguel no obtendrá lo que quiere de todas formar…— balbuceé casi inconsciente mirando a mi hija al borde de un colapso nervioso al vernos abatidos.

—¿Haruhi?— Dijo el gringo, repentinamente sonriente. —¿Quién te dijo que Miguel quería a Haruhi?

Y fue justo en ese momento que lo entendí todo… en realidad nunca intentó atrapar a Haruhi… Quería a Ryoko… Con las fuerzas que me quedaban estiré un brazo hacia mi hija, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento una luz venida del cielo dejó caer a alguien detrás de Cooper.

Nanael me miró con su sonrisa cínica y sádica, tomando por los hombros a Cooper y a mi hija, desapareciendo los tres y llevándose la luz. Pude escuchar los pasos desesperados de los tres miembros de la brigada restantes, pero no alcancé a verlos llegar, la oscuridad cayó sobre mí, devorándome, aplastándome…

Haruhi…

Ryoko…

**Capítulo 13.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Casi estamos en el final, pero aún hay muchas cosas que contar. No dejen de hacerme llegar sus comentarios, que son los motivadores de este afanoso autor amateur. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!<p> 


	16. Capítulo 14

Antes que Nada.

* * *

><p><em>In Memoriam<em>: **Irene Reyes** *20/10/1956 - †01/04/2012.

_Porque sólo perece aquéllo que hemos olvidado._

Gracias por todo, madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14.<strong>

Templada, agradable, muy refrescante de hecho dada la temperatura del ambiente, bajo un cielo en brillante azul y montañas de verdor como no había visto muevo mis pies a través del agua cristalina del vado. Reconozco este lugar, es la selva de los Chimalapas, donde hace unas semanas estuvimos.

—¿Qué tal el agua?— Pregunta una acompañante que camina a mi mismo paso, pero en la orilla.

—Eh… bien, supongo… ¿Dónde estoy?

—En un lugar feliz y especial para ti por lo que veo. No podía perderme la oportunidad de verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Sí… un disparo en el cuello… ¿Acaso estoy…?

—No, no estás muerto. Al menos eso creo—. Dijo tranquila y juguetona Asakura sin dejar de andar.

—Entonces nuevamente es el sueño. ¿Vienes a darme una nueva advertencia?

—No en realidad. Todas las precauciones que debías tomar fueron tomadas, este es uno de los resultados, sin embargo, aún no es el definitivo, aún hay esperanza.

—¿Y cómo de qué porcentaje estamos hablando?

—Según el tamaño de tu convicción y la de Suzumiya. ¿Amas a tu familia?

—Es por lo que vivo.

—Entonces tus posibilidades son alentadoras.

—Ellos se llevaron a Ryoko, ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde podría estar?

—Por desgracia, no—. Siguió caminando unos pasos. —Pero te puedo dar buenas noticias: él no le hará daño, como bien sabes, la necesita viva y sana, pero debes darte prisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

—No lo sé, el tiempo es un término sumamente impreciso dentro de la cabeza de cada persona, sin embargo tengo la certeza de que aún tenemos oportunidad—. Finalmente me mira conciliadora y tranquilizante, sonriendo con discreción. —No sabría como pedirte que hicieras nada más, todos han mostrado más coraje y entereza de la que pude haber esperado… así que sólo puedo decirte que estamos muy cerca del final, y que Ryoko-_Chin_ es la esperanza misma para toda tu especie y todas las criaturas que la rodean. Sé que no debo hacer esta petición, pero aún así te la diré: salva a Ryoko… si sienten que se quedan sin fuerzas, que el aliento los abandona, no duden ni por un instante en recibir el corazón que aquellos que los quieren les ofrecerán.

—¿Eso qué significa? Sería grandioso si dejaras de hablar con metáforas.

—Esta no es una metáfora. Es hora de que vuelvas, da este mensaje a Suzumiya por mí. Dejo todo en tus manos.

* * *

><p>—¡Está reaccionando!— Escuché en una discreta exclamación, aunque no podría decir a ciencia cierta de quién.<p>

De inmediato escuché las pisadas de varias personas acercándose a mí. Involuntariamente dejé salir un sonido y finalmente pude abrir mis ojos doloridos por el ataque de la luz. Frente a mí estaba un techo de paja por el cual se colaban rayos de luz que iluminaban las diminutas partículas flotantes del aire.

—Bienvenido de vuelta—. Dijo un hombre a mi derecha, aunque no me giré hacia él de inmediato. Me volví al lado opuesto, desde donde la mano de mi esposa acariciaba mi cabello con ternura.

—Miserable holgazán. Pasaste casi una semana dormido.

—H-Haruhi… estás bien…— Es una memoria aterradora, pero recuerdo a Cooper disparando directamente en su pecho con la pistola de emergencia de ella, y ella no parece ni siquiera lastimada…

—Es todo un milagro, ¿no?— Dijo el hombre que me había dado la bienvenida y por fin me volví a verlo.

De acuerdo, ya estaba asustado: el hombre no era otro que Robles, sonriente y en perfecto estado de salud. Ante mi estupefacción, Haruhi salió un momento de mi campo de visión y volvió con algo de agua. Apenas la bebí, me senté en el camastro notando con sorpresa que no estaba tan cansado o débil como hubiera esperado. Hubo una última peculiaridad que terminó de hacer incomprensible la escena. La Brigada SOS estaba ahí, junto con nuestros colaboradores más cercanos: Leonel, Marina, el maestro Gen. Todos ellos pudieron estar dentro de lo supuesto y creíble. Confundido revisé que Haruhi no estuviera tocándome y había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente para que fuera una reminiscencia de su poder.

—Puedo verte…— dije para tratar de salir de dudas.

—Así parece ser—. Respondió El Protector con su usual seriedad.

—Bien, no estoy herido, Haruhi tampoco, puedo ver al Protector; y no es que no me alegre verlo capitán Robles, pero lo creía muerto, así que a menos que me den una INCREÍBLEMENTE CREÍBLE explicación, pensaré que de verdad morí junto con todos ustedes.

—Bien, una pregunta a la vez, y he aquí las respuestas—. Comenzó Robles, que lucía particularmente feliz de poder despejar mis dudas: —No, Kyon, no estás muerto, aunque te faltó muy poco, recibiste un disparo a quemarropa en el cuello, pasó rozando tu yugular, y aunque no la perforó, si que perdiste sangre—. A sus palabras me llevé una mano al cuello para palpar una diminuta cicatriz circular a unos milímetros de mi manzana de Adán. —Si embargo, pasaste varios días inconscientes. Tu segunda y tercera preguntas tienen una misma respuesta: muéstrale Haruhi.

La miré y ella se volvió hacia el antiguo y descuidado buró a un lado de mi camastro. El reproductor multimedia de Haruhi estaba ahí… guardado a la altura de su pecho la tarde que todo pasó. El cristal templado estaba hecho astillas y se podían ver a través de él los componentes internos del aparato, la ojiva aplastada aún se comprimía contra el fondo de acero inoxidable del aparato, que detuvo su trayectoria. La bala nunca tocó siquiera la piel de Haruhi.

—Un calibre tan pequeño no puede siquiera atravesar un hueso—. Comenzó a explicarme mi esposa. —Sin embargo, la sorpresa y la distancia me hicieron trastabillar y caí golpeándome la nuca. Quedé inconsciente por unos segundos, cuando desperté, te desangrabas a mi lado y Cooper había escapado. ¿Sigue sin gustarte mi reproductor o me comprarás un nuevo iPod?

—¿Comprarte uno nuevo? ¡Compraremos acciones en Apple!

Entonces aquella convicción de Haruhi de no matar a nadie en su línea de trabajo le había pagado con creces en karma… si su revólver hubiera sido de un calibre apenas mayor, el aparato no habría detenido la bala y seguramente hubiera terminado alojada en su corazón. Parece que ser un buen policía al final si tiene sus beneficios.

—Y es esa misma razón la que hace que puedas verme—. Intervino El Protector caminando hacia mí.

¿Recuerdan que en alguna ocasión mencioné que Haruhi y yo tenemos distinto tipo de sangre? Ella es tipo O y yo AB, o lo que en términos simples sería que si yo me desangro, ella puede rellenarme como a un encendedor. Me explicaron que no habría sobrevivido sin el litro y medio de sangre que recibí de ella y que no sólo me tenía de vuelta a la vida, sino que me había dado por el tiempo que tardara en asimilarse en mi cuerpo una de sus facultades en específico. Dicho eso, El Protector me tendió la mano y nos dimos un fuerte apretón… puedo verlo, puedo tocarlo y si me hiciera el propósito, podría lastimarlo… por tiempo limitado y prácticamente por accidente, era un cazador de ángeles.

—Eso es fascinante, sin lugar a dudas, pero falta mi última pregunta... ¿Cómo volvió, capitán Robles?

El capitán sonrió y se volvió hacia la viajera del tiempo, fue ella quien relató:

—Esa espantosa noche mis superiores me mandaron las coordenadas donde Nanael había llevado a Gervasio, y se me dio la orden de ir por él, sin embargo, no se me dio la orden directa de… bueno, matarlo… se me ordenó que lo llevara a otra ubicación y así lo hice.

—¿Y a dónde lo llevaste?

—Al Golfo de México, casi en el límite con la mar Caribe.

—Ahí, simplemente me dejó caer a la mar, con todo y la silla a la que estaba esposado—. Continuó Robles. —Por un momento de verdad pensé que moriría, me hundí algunos metros antes de que llegaran por mí.

—¿Quién llegaría por ti a la mitad del océano?— Pregunté.

—Me llevaron a otro lugar—. Siguió él ignorando mi pregunta. —No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero estoy seguro que fueron varias semanas, luego de recuperarme por completo me explicaron cómo es que había llegado ahí, qué es lo que había pasado conmigo y… bueno, me ofrecieron un empleo…

—¿Qué clase de empleo…?— Eso sonaba sumamente sospechoso… para bien, pero igualmente sospechoso.

El viejo mentor de Haruhi sonrió haciendo destellar sus dientes de oro, para responder:

—_Información clasificada_. Sólo les puedo decir que tengo por colega a una chica en la que tengo puesto el ojo desde hace algún tiempo.

Ante el arrobo de Asahina y de sentir como una inmensa carga se liberaba de mis hombros, me sentí con fuerzas para levantarme. Nuevamente estábamos en medio de la selva, en la vieja cabaña de Leonel, me fue aclarado que era ya veinte de diciembre y que estábamos apenas sobre tiempo para ir a buscar a Ryoko y traerla de vuelta.

Salí del _jacal_ y me quedé por algún tiempo serenándome con los cantos de las aves y las nubes que pasaban con prisa por el cielo.

—Es el día, ¿cierto? Todo se definirá hoy…— Pregunto a un hipotético interlocutor. Un sexto sentido que no tenía hasta ese día me indica su presencia.

—Sí. Es el gran día—. Responde El Protector mirando los campos infinitos a mi lado.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—La duda ofende. Por supuesto que lo haré. Como te había dicho, perdí mi propósito de existir al no cuidar a nadie, pero Ryoko sólo tuvo que convivir conmigo un poco para regresarme las ganas de vivir y de servir a una causa legítima. Voy a ofrendar mi vida gustosamente en la campaña de traerla de vuelta, además, tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con Miguel—. Se detuvo por un momento y su voz se hizo un tanto más sombría. —Seré franco: Miguel es demasiado poderoso, los ángeles que le son leales son guerreros expertos que han sometido en más de una ocasión a los ejércitos del infierno mismo, y se ha encargado de reclutar y entrenar a cada cazador de ángeles que ha podido convencer. Nuestra desventaja contra él es abismal y nuestras posibilidades de volver victoriosos son mínimas.

Por un impulso incomprensible aún para mí, puse mi mano sobre el hombro del rudo ángel redimido y sonreí con una repentina y gratificante confianza:

—Una campaña suicida, contra un enemigo invencible, siendo superados en número y recursos, y siendo además una carrera contra reloj… eso, Protector, es lo que la Brigada SOS define como "aventura". Si te interesan ese tipo de emociones, tal vez debas llenar una cédula de suscripción a nuestro club.

—Eso lo discutiremos con calma después de volver—. Intervino Haruhi desde la puerta de corteza. —Vengan adentro, debemos planear la estrategia, además, tenemos un invitado.

* * *

><p>Una vez todos reunidos de vuelta pudimos ver de quien nos hablaba Haruhi. El general Gonzaga sonreía con asombro, seguramente habiendo viajado desde la ciudad de México vía TPDD, nos miraba curioso, aunque sumido en un cauteloso silencio.<p>

—Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, esto será lo que haremos…—Comenzó Haruhi: —Según la información proporcionada por los agentes Asahina y Robles, la fase final de la operación de Miguel comenzará en unas dos horas en la ciudad de México, sin embargo, es una gran ciudad, no sabría donde comenzar a buscarlo.

—No será necesario hacer una búsqueda tan profunda—. Intervino El Protector. —Miguel es un apasionado de los símbolos, ha sido su manera de interactuar con los humanos y otras formas de vida desde siempre. Seguramente buscará un lugar alto para hacer el sacrificio… de serle posible, buscará el sitio más alto de la ciudad, y será mayor el significado si aparte es un lugar creado por el hombre.

Bueno, eso disipa una duda: el lugar creado por el hombre más alto de esa ciudad.

—La Torre Mayor—. Dijo Haruhi recordando dicho edificio, de más de doscientos metros de alto. —¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

—Pongo mi membrecía en tu club como garantía.

Noté que todos prestaban atención al Protector, incluso Gonzaga, en cuyos hombros descansaban las manos de Marina. Haruhi continúo.

—Seguramente el lugar estará custodiado cuando lleguemos, así que tengo algo planeado para que sirva a un doble propósito, es aquí donde es tan importante su participación, general—. El viejo militar hizo su gesto más solemne y escuchó a mi esposa con atención. —Reúna a todas las fuerzas que pueda, ejército y policía, convoque a la población civil y exhórtelos a pelear. Sáquelos de sus casas y trabajos, hágales ver que sólo ellos pueden defender sus hogares y su forma de vida. No irá sólo, Marina lo acompañará y ayudará a convencerlos. Sé que será complicado, pero no dudo ni por un momento que lo lograrán. ¿Cuento con usted, general?

—Claro—. Respondió él, resuelto, perdiendo esa apariencia de anciano frágil y lanzando por los ojos un fulgor comparable al de Haruhi, listo para volver a la acción. —Comprendo que no tengo más que unas horas para hacerlo, así que si el resto de sus planes no me involucran, desearía volver a la ciudad y comenzar a trabajar de inmediato.

—Entendido, general.

Dicho eso, Robles tomó el hombro de él y la mano de Marina, desapareciendo los tres y sólo un parpadeo después el ex agente de Interpol se materializó de vuelta.

—En cuanto a nosotros, entraremos al edificio apenas las revueltas comiencen y lo tomaremos, no sabemos que encontraremos ahí, así que deberán tener los ojos bien abiertos.

—Alertas como si se hubieran "echado un mañanero" antes de salir de casa—. Dijo Robles haciendo reír a la concurrencia, luego Haruhi continuó.

—Sé que nuestro enemigo es más grande que en ocasiones anteriores, y también que nuestros recursos y habilidades están reducidas, pero no sólo creo que podemos darle una buena pelea, tengo la certeza de que los venceremos… pensamos en un principio que este sería sólo un usual conflicto de drogas y mafias, pero ya descubrimos que es algo mucho más grande, y que toda la humanidad depende una vez más de nosotros, y no sólo eso: la vida de alguien a quien amamos está por ser sacrificada, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Aún si alguno cree que estamos atentando contra lo sagrado, sepan que no es así, fueron ellos quienes malbarataron su santidad, condenando su divinidad, y que nosotros podemos corregir eso—. Se detuvo un instante, reflexiva. —Una vez más, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que hacen por nosotros, y sólo espero poder recompensarlos a todos una vez que esto termine. ¡Es hora de partir, chicos!

—¡No tan rápido!— Exclamó Leonel. —Supe que ese gringo sinvergüenza te robó un revolver, así que tengo algo que quizás pueda ayudarte—. El cazador sacó de uno de los cuartos una escopeta nueva igual a la que él mismo cargaba todo el tiempo, una _Mossberg_ _590_. La alcanzó a Haruhi junto con un cinturón de municiones. —Quizás la "chaquetera" no sea tan sutil como tu otra arma, pero sin lugar a dudas es muy efectiva—. Ella dio el visto bueno a su nueva adquisición mientras el cazador continuaba: —Ahora bien, la principal tarea que tenemos es rescatar a Ryoko, por fortuna tú tienes las habilidades de una cazadora, y por un venturoso giro del destino, Kyon también—, trata de definir "venturoso" cuando recibes un disparo casi letal en el cuello… —quizás ustedes no lo sepan, pero existen algunas formas de potenciar el poder natural de un cazador, los antiguos brujos solían utilizar accesorios creados con métodos desconocidos.

—¿Qué tipo de accesorios?— Pregunté yo.

—De muchos tipos, desde bastones, gargantillas o amuletos y hasta partes de animales, pero había un tipo que era particularmente popular y efectivo en aquel entonces.

—¿Y qué eran?— Reviró Haruhi, interesada.

—Máscaras—. Respondió el protector mientras llenaba de balas el barril de su _Colt Python_. —Los Nahuales más poderosos fabricaban máscaras con la efigie de sus viejos dioses, de formas desconocidas las imbuían con poderes ocultos y luego las utilizaban para potenciar sus habilidades natas a niveles muy peligrosos. Desde la década de los veintes del siglo XVI y hasta principios del XVII se libró una de las más sangrientas etapas de guerra entre esos Nahuales y los ángeles, muchos de mis congéneres murieron en ese periodo, y sintiéndose superados tuvieron que acudir a la Santa Inquisición para equilibrar la balanza. Fue un periodo oscuro donde morían ángeles, brujos e inocentes, casi todas las máscaras fueron halladas y destruidas por los inquisidores.

—¿Casi todas?— Preguntó Haruhi suspicaz.

—Me fueron heredadas dos de esas máscaras a mí hace unos años, un jaguar y un chaneque, por desgracia, durante la Operación Bolívar perdí una al morir su portador, mi amigo Román—. Dijo Leonel.

—¿La otra era la máscara que utilizaste el día que atacaron las bases policiacas?— Preguntó Koizumi, recordándonos que estaba ahí.

—Justamente—. Dicho eso, la mostró a todos. En efecto, era una hermosa pieza hecha de madera y arcilla, los colores eran intensos considerando que tenía medio milenio de vida y que nunca había pasado por una restauración. —Es una herramienta que no puede ser ignorada… y es por eso que quiero dárselas.

—¡Pero Leonel…!— Intentó negarse Haruhi, él la detuvo con un gesto de manos mientras ponía la pieza sobre la mesa.

—No hay campaña más sagrada que aquella que se emprende en nombre de un ser amado, más aún cuando hablamos de un niño. Lo correcto es que uno de ustedes la lleve… sería grandioso tener la otra y ponerla a su servicio…

—Espera, creo que eso tiene remedio…— Apuntó Haruhi mientras salía como un bólido hacia la que asumo fue la habitación donde durmió.

Regresó un momento después con nuestra improvisada maleta en las manos… demonios, hay rastros de mi sangre seca sobre ella. Sólo tuvo que abrirla para que saliera a la luz el objeto que buscaba. Sacó la máscara con la efigie de la mujer joven que trajimos desde Teotihuacán y la puso junto a la otra, el último favor que nos había hecho mi hija, disfrazado de un capricho. Al verla, Leonel se acercó y la examinó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Es legítima!— Exclamó admirado. —¿Dónde la consiguieron?

Contamos la historia y él la escuchó incrédulo.

—Entonces supongo que eso resuelve nuestro predicamento, ¿No es así? Terminemos los preparativos. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, es momento de expresarla—. Resolvió la detective a punto de cerrar la asamblea.

—Eh… yo tengo un par de dudas…— Dijo con timidez Asahina. Una vez que tuvo la atención de todos, preguntó: —¿Qué significa la expresión "echarse un mañanero" y por qué le dicen "chaquetera" a la escopeta?

Estaba quizás en la última palabra de su pregunta cuando notó que todos, salvo por Robles habíamos abandonado la estancia. Debería ser él quien diera tan penosas explicaciones.

* * *

><p>Quizás era una nimiedad, pero nunca me gustaron los trajes de infiltración. Lo que teníamos a la mano en ese momento eran un par de trajes de campaña que alguna vez pertenecieron a Leonel y que gustoso nos ofreció para cargar con toda la parafernalia que llevábamos para nuestra pequeña guerra personal. Acomodaba mi fiel <em>daisho<em> a mi cintura y dejaba sobre nuestra cama la funda magnética que por tantos años dio hogar a mi ahora perdido cuchillo de supervivencia, que tan buen servicio me dio por tantos años y no pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia por él; un sentimiento semejante parecía embargar a Haruhi al dejar en el mismo lugar el soporte de tobillo donde solía llevar su útil calibre .22, y ahora colocaba en una correa la enorme escopeta colgando de su espalda. Dio un último ajuste a su _Desert Eagle_ y dispuso media docena de cargadores de repuesto en el cinturón junto con cerca de treinta cartuchos para la _Mossberg_.

Sintiéndonos listos, se sentó frente a mí sobre la tierra suelta de la habitación, y yo la imité.

—Las amo, muchísimo.

—Lo sé, por eso iremos por Ryoko-_Chin_… ya te perdí a ti una vez y casi muero de pena… no soportaría que pasara una segunda vez.

—Además, sería un problema intentarlo de nuevo, la verdad es que Ryoko nos salió muy bien.

—Idiota…— Dijo sonriente. —Eso es lo que te hace tan especial… sin importar cuán triste o enojada esté, siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sonreír…

Se acercó y con delicadeza puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla regalándome con un beso suave.

Salimos y encontramos al resto de la brigada lista para la acción. Sin embargo, era Nagato quien parecía un tanto dubitativa de emprender la marcha.

—Yuki… si no te sientes segura podrías darnos apoyo desde aquí…— Comenzó Haruhi comprensiva.

—De ninguna manera—. Respondió nuestra alienígena determinada y hasta cierto punto pareciendo ofendida. —Tengo un compromiso con Ryoko-_Chin_… lo voy a cumplir a como dé lugar.

—Y no lo harás sola—. Dijo Koizumi tomándola de la mano.

Salimos al patio en medio de la selva, Asahina daba indicaciones a todos, entre ellas que se tomaran de las manos, pues estábamos a punto de hacer el salto espacio temporal que nos llevaría hasta la ciudad, el sol comenzaba a caer por el horizonte, un atardecer montañés muy hermoso, por cierto.

Justo Haruhi y yo nos tomábamos de la mano y nos acercábamos al grupo cuando el ángel llamó nuestra atención.

—Ustedes no. Me gustaría mostrarles otro medio de transporte—. Dijo El Protector enigmático dándole un guiño a Leonel, que le regresó una sonrisa a su amigo de tantos años.

Haruhi asintió e indicó con un gesto a los demás que podían marcharse, y sin hacer ruido siquiera la compañía desapareció, dejándonos sólo a nosotros tres a mitad de la jungla.

—¿Y cómo es que vamos a viajar nosotros?— Dice mi esposa mirando al ser divino.

—Ya lo verán… máscaras, por favor.

Contagiados por la misma inquietud, ambos miramos nuestra respectiva máscara con algo de aprehensión. Sin lugar a dudas, artesanos virtuosos las habían tallado en madera y obsidiana, pero fuera de eso no parecían muy diferentes a cualquier otra antigüedad que hubiéramos visto antes. También noté que no tenían cuerdas de ajuste, por lo que sería particularmente difícil sujetarlas a nuestras caras… o al menos eso pensaba. Siempre más valiente que yo, Haruhi colocó la pieza sobre su rostro, y con sorpresa noté que la máscara no se movió de su lugar, y a pesar de que me era imposible ver sus gestos, pude ver que estaba sorprendida. Era mi turno de imitarla.

Comprendí todo en el instante que la madera tocó mi piel. Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes, y no me mal entiendan, no es que los haya abierto desmesuradamente… en realidad mis ojos se habían abierto de tal suerte que podía ver otros espectros de luz que un ojo mortal no podría ver. Me miré las manos, aunque no lucían diferentes, no así con mis acompañantes: El Protector parecía hecho de luz, aunque aún podía ver a detalle sus facciones… después de todo es un ángel, de alguna manera eso justifica que los llamen "seres de luz"… el panorama con Haruhi era muy diferente. Ella estaba ahí, sólo de pie, y sin embargo, el aire, o más bien lo que la rodeaba… rayos, no sé cómo explicarlo… su silueta distorsionaba el ambiente, como si la luz, la gravedad, e incluso el tiempo no fueran iguales para ella… ella los cambiaba… o quizás creaba nuevos… es algo que tal vez nunca sepa.

El Protector miraba nuestro asombro complacido.

—Y esa es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que pueden hacer, aún pueden alcanzar niveles mayores… pero por ahora, concentrémonos en llegar a la ciudad.

—Sigo sin entender como haremos eso, está a más de seiscientos kilómetros…

—Sólo síganme.

Se puso de pie a unos metros de nosotros y extendió sus alas. Sin embargo, con mi visión amplificada noté que no sólo eran los miembros cubiertos de plumas que aparentaban para mis ojos mortales, al extenderse devinieron en lenguas de fuego que se extendieron al firmamento… y aún no pasaba lo mejor.

Sin hacer otro aviso emprendió el vuelo, y nosotros lo seguimos… cómo hicimos eso, se preguntarán… pues bien, decir que volábamos sería impreciso, la sensación era diferente, era como correr en el aire, o más específicamente como si nuestros miembros inferiores fueran el aire mismo, nos sentimos ligeros, capaces, sabios, incontenibles mientras montañas, valles y ciudades pasan bajo nuestros pies… no sólo nuestras capacidades físicas, nuestras mentes también eran más veloces, nuestros conocimientos más profundos…

Éramos invencibles, invisibles

We were wise, obliterating, almighty

Watashitachi wa hi no ame

tiejekamej, uitstlampa tlalpitsa

Watashitachi wa Nahuales…

I feel Chingón...

Corrimos livianos como el viento mismo, siguiendo el rastro incandescente multicolor dejado por las alas de nuestro guía, que partía en dos el cielo vespertino, y aunque sólo miraba los lugares que pasaba por fracciones de segundo, podía conservar en mi memoria a detalle cada peculiaridad, por eso mismo pude reconocer a los majestuosos titanes que custodiaban desde tiempos inmemoriales la ciudad a la que entrábamos, y ambos volcanes parecían particularmente felices de vernos llegar.

* * *

><p>Un viejo edificio a unos cientos de metros de nuestro destino nos recibió, y el resto de nuestros compañeros ya nos esperaba ahí. Aquella avenida era una de las más concurridas y emblemáticas de la ciudad antes de todo el entuerto, y en esta ocasión, el Paseo de la Reforma presenciaría un evento único en la historia, el sol daba los últimos rayos de ese veinte de diciembre y desde nuestra perspectiva se ocultaba detrás del coloso de acero y hormigón que intentaríamos tomar esa noche… sí, era una construcción moderna y bien diseñada, sin embargo, dado el contexto parecía más una fortaleza impenetrable, hostil y siniestra que lanzaba destellos de su luz fluorescente a la cada vez más extendida oscuridad. Aún sin haberme recuperado del estupor del viaje, levanté la máscara, poniéndola sobre mi frente. El Protector me explicaría que mientras la llevara en el rostro sería invisible para ojos humanos e incluso para algunos ángeles, Haruhi me imitó y comenzamos a repasar la orden del día.<p>

—El plan se realizará con aparente sencillez. Una vez que comiencen las revueltas, buena parte de los efectivos que custodian este edificio irán a dar respaldo a los rebeldes, lo que nos dará el mínimo de ventaja necesario para entrar—. Comenzó Koizumi, aparentemente el plan ya había sido cuidadosamente pensado mientras estaba inconsciente. —No ha habido una instancia aliada que haya podido siquiera averiguar la distribución de los pabellones de esta construcción, nada de mapas viejos ni planos, así que iremos a ciegas una vez que entremos. Lo único que tenemos como certeza es que nuestra cercanía a nuestro objetivo será proporcional a la altura que alcancemos, y tenemos la idea de que Miguel y Ryoko podrían estar en el área correspondiente al Pent-house o al helipuerto, ignoramos qué tipo de seguridad interna tendrán, pero algo me dice que enfrentaremos a muchos ángeles y cazadores, quizás veamos a "viejos amigos" ahí adentro, y por supuesto, debemos estar alertas por cosas que no podamos ver o prevenir.

—Lo único que resta ahora es esperar—. Dijo Nagato, que ya lucía algo cansada mientras nos hablaba. —Estoy haciendo una pequeña pantalla de invisibilidad que evitará que seamos vistos mientras incursionamos, sólo que esta vez tendrán que quedarse todos muy cerca de mí, eso evitará que me agote y no pueda ayudarlos allá adentro.

—¿Cuál será la señal?— Pregunté sin dejar de ver con aprehensión nuestro objetivo.

—Bengalas. Una vez que la primera salga al cielo esperaremos cinco minutos o salida de vehículos para hacer nuestra entrada.

Miré mi reloj y comprobé la hora: seis de la tarde con veinte minutos…

—Bueno, chicos, en Inglaterra ya pasa de media noche, lo que significa que al menos para el cómputo moderno, ya es veintiuno de diciembre, esperemos que aún no sea tarde.

Y junto con esas palabras y una luminosidad poco común vimos la primera bengala partir el cielo al oriente de la ciudad, luego esperamos interminables segundos a que algo sucediera. Los primeros vehículos hicieron rugir sus motores dirigiéndose al área en cuestión, y algunos instantes después, al menos un par de docenas de luces semejantes silbaban en todas direcciones. Gonzaga había hecho su parte con gran efectividad, la revolución había comenzado.

—Es hora…— Puntualizó Haruhi a punto de volver a poner la máscara sobre su rostro.

—¡Un momento, por favor!— Dijo Asahina con su vocecita dulce haciéndonos detenernos antes de emprender la marcha. Al volvernos a verla, la encontramos con viéndonos con esa mirada limpia y afectuosa mientras levantaba el meñique de su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro. —Hagamos un juramento… traigamos a Ryoko-_Chin_ de vuelta, y volvamos nosotros también… la Brigada SOS aún tiene muchas misiones que cumplir.

—Y también quiero que juren algo más—. Complementó Haruhi. —No quiero que maten a nadie… creo ya habérselos dicho antes, pero no somos asesinos…

Conmovidos, volvimos sobre nuestros pasos y enganchamos como pudimos nuestros meñiques, y luego invitamos al resto de nuestros camaradas a hacerlo también, y según la tradición infantil de mi país, entonamos (los que la conocíamos) la canción de las promesas:

_Yubi kiri genman_

_Uso tsuitara_

_Hari sen bon nomasu_

_Yubi kitta_

Dedito cortado

Si dices una mentira

Te haré beber mil agujas

Y te cortaré el dedito.

Terminado el enternecedor ritual, las máscaras volvieron a los rostros y los demás se tomaron de las manos…

* * *

><p>Apenas nuestros pies tocaron el suelo de la recepción, Nagato levantó el camuflaje desatando el infierno sobre nosotros. Los pilares de hormigón que atravesaban la estancia evitaron que fuéramos acribillados en el acto y nos miramos algo sorprendidos los unos a los otros mientras nos resguardábamos de interminables ráfagas que hacían saltar los azulejos del suelo y los muros. Una compañía de una veintena de hombres nos esperaba ya y no reparaban en municiones para tratar de repelernos. Gen, tranquilo, extrajo las manos de su viejo <em>shenyi<em>.

—Tal como lo practicamos, chicos—. Dijo con su voz cansada mientras una sonrisa atemorizante marcaba aún más las profundas arrugas de su rostro.

Asahina y Robles saltaron de los pilares provocando una nueva tanda de ráfagas de rifles automáticos, y Gen caminó con tranquilidad tras ellos. Al asomar la cabeza pude ver claramente como nuestros artistas marciales sometían a fuerza de puños a la primera guardia, tomándole sólo unos segundos reducirlos por completo. Con alivio vi que no hubo necesidad de dejar ningún cadáver sobre el camino.

—Eso nos lleva al siguiente nivel…— Dijo el pantera acomodándose las solapas del saco. —¿Ascensor o escaleras?

—Detesto los ascensores—. Dijo Haruhi haciéndonos marchar a las escaleras más cercanas.

* * *

><p>No era que me molestara que fuera así, pero estaba resultando muy fácil… fue cerca del piso diez, luego de no haber tenido la necesidad siquiera de gastar una bala o desenvainar el <em>daito<em> que apareció la primera amenaza seria.

Tal como era de esperarse, nuestro recibimiento fue dado por un batallón de fusilamiento, sin embargo, no se molestaron en dispararnos, parecía más bien un equipo de respaldo. La otra anormalidad que realmente puso mi piel de gallina fue lo que estaba adherido al techo y los muros del lugar… era semejante a la piel de un animal, ulcerado, viscoso, maloliente y palpitante… algunos apéndices espasmódicos bajaban, y terminaban en algo parecido a la ventosa bucal de una sanguijuela.

—¿Bellísimo, no?— Preguntó el primero de nuestros "viejos amigos" saliendo por fin a escena. —Una vez que el nuevo orden sea establecido en el mundo, este será mi trabajo de tiempo completo.

—Cooper…— Musitó Robles mientras se tronaba los puños. —¿Me dices que esta abominación te obedece?

—Más o menos… le falta aprender modales, pero tendré tiempo y muchos conejillos de indias para entrenarlo…— Dijo abriendo los brazos y sonriendo abiertamente. —No tienen oportunidad, no pasarán de este piso… ¡Las llaves del infierno me han sido otorgadas y sólo yo domino a las criaturas de la oscuridad!

Una carcajada estridente siguió a esas palabras y algunos de esos asquerosos apéndices se dispararon hacia el suelo. Logramos ponernos a resguardo justo a tiempo, no así uno de los cazadores de Cooper, alcanzado y succionado por los hombros. El apéndice lo llevó hacia el techo mientras lo sorbía con ansia, todo esto mientras el hombre profería aterradores alaridos de miedo y dolor y disparaba aleatoriamente al aire. Presa de un terror orgánico vi como aquél brazo-boca monstruoso devoraba al desafortunado, y tan sólo un minuto después de que los gritos cesaran, por la misma cavidad que habían entrado, excretó los huesos aún sanguinolentos y humeantes de su accidental víctima…

**Capítulo 14.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo y esperando les haya agradado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios...<p>

Han sido días difíciles, sin embargo, son precisamente las vicisitudes propias de la vida las que nos fortalecen. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	17. Capítulo 15

Helo aquí... disfrútenlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15.<strong>

Comenzó la confrontación. Teníamos que ser doblemente precavidos, pues los cazadores de Cooper, ignorando al desafortunado capturado por la bestia, comenzaron a cruzar fuego con nosotros, el mismo Cooper había desenfundado dos pistolas y jubiloso apuntaba a quien se le pusiera enfrente, sin importar si era propio o adversario. Así, obligados a salir del resguardo, esquivábamos balas y los asquerosos tentáculos que salían del techo, a sabiendas del destino que nos aguardaba de ser alcanzados por alguno. Gracias a la mayor velocidad y fuerza cortesía de la máscara, pude evitar con éxito uno de los apéndices lo suficientemente rápido para girar sobre mis talones y partirlo por la mitad con el _daito_, dejando la mitad cercenada agitarse antes de marchitarse y morir… entonces no era precisamente un enemigo invencible…

—¡Podemos matar a esta cosa!— Avisé mi compañeros.

Cooper me miró y noté algo que podría servirnos como ventaja: tenía que concentrarse para ordenar a su horrenda mascota que nos atacara, di cuenta de ello porque hizo un guiño para lanzar tres tentáculos sobre mí. Una espada por mano salté directo hacia ellos para acabar con dos de ellos en un solo movimiento y así lo hice, sin embargo, el tercero fue algo más rápido que yo. Solté el _shoto_ en el momento en que el monstruo cerraba la ventosa sobre mi mano y perdiendo la espada entre sus fauces, justo pensaba que la había perdido para siempre cuando el afilado _kukri_ del Protector decapitó a la bestia, a mano desnuda hurgó entre la carne demoniaca y me extendió la espada perdida.

—No querrás irte sin esto. Este humano presuntuoso es apenas el primero de los esbirros de Miguel—. Sin más, extendió sus alas para seguir atacando al monstruo.

Al volverme sobre mi derecha vi a Haruhi sometiendo a mano limpia a un cazador hasta la inconsciencia, precisamente en el momento en que el hombre caía a sus pies uno de los tentáculos volaba directo hacia su espalda. Mi intención de correr a rescatarla terminó en el momento mismo que la vi empuñar con una sola mano la escopeta y meterla dentro del hocico del monstruo, disparando al instante siguiente haciendo saltar por el aire las tripas y humores del mismo, provocando un verdadero baño de sangre. Nagato y Koizumi hacían uso de sus habilidades para destruir tantos miembros del demonio aquél como les era posible, pero parecía tener un efecto semejante al de la hidra mitológica, a medida que cortábamos una cabeza, tres venían en sustitución.

—Esperaba algo más desafiante de los descendientes de los legendarios Nahuales—. Decía Gen mientras se abría paso entre los cazadores, se dirigió a Leonel y Asahina: —Yo sólo puedo con ellos, encárguense de los gusanos…— Por último, habló a Robles: —Gervasio, ve por el americano.

—¡Sí, _Shi-fu_!

Y mientras nosotros soportábamos el asedio de los cazadores y el engendro traído por el norteamericano, Robles se abrió paso hacia Cooper, que notándolo concentró el fuego de sus dos armas sobre el ex agente de Interpol. Aunque seguramente Robles estaba equipado con potenciadores como los que había visto en otros agentes del futuro, no los usó sino hasta que comenzó a repeler con ellos las balas de su contrincante, cerrando la distancia entre ambos a cada zancada, y estando ya bastante cerca, Robles plantó las manos en el suelo e hizo un salto felino que libraría sin problemas el espacio que los separaba.

La sorpresa me golpeó en el estómago al ver en pleno vuelo al Pantera al momento mismo en que Cooper lanzaba uno de los miembros de la bestia hacia él por su derecha, por un momento pensé que sería el fin del maestro de Haruhi, pero el destino tenía otra versión de la historia… y sería contada por Asahina. El ángel del té se materializó a milímetros de Robles, volando en paralelo con él y hundió ambos puños en un golpe de martillo sobre la parte frontal de la bestia, despedazándola al momento y desapareciendo de inmediato.

Robles aterrizó sepultando su puño en el hombro derecho de Cooper, haciéndolo perder una de sus armas, y comenzó una contienda mixta simplemente épica. Cooper, como cazador que era tenía las habilidades, velocidad y fuerza propias de sus ancestros, además de que tenía un arma de fuego y a su mascota. Aún así, Robles intentaba (y eventualmente conseguía) conectar un buen golpe sobre la humanidad de su contrincante, el cual respondía a los golpes con igual fiereza, aunque de cuando en cuando empuñaba la pistola y trataba de atinar a bocajarro al mexicano, sin contar que en más de una ocasión invocó a alguno de los tentáculos del monstruo, el cual terminaba por lo general sometido a manos de Asahina, que aparecía intermitentemente para dar apoyo a su pareja… o colega… o lo que sea que fueran.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Mikuru…?— Comenzó a decir agitado Robles mientras bloqueaba los golpes que Cooper intentaba conectarle, —Desde que llegaste a México he querido contarte una historia…

—¿Qué historia?— Preguntó apareciendo la viajera del futuro, reduciendo a uno de los tentáculos y haciendo otro salto hacia otro objetivo.

—Sobre un hombre en la mejor época de su vida y una bellísima jovencita que un buen día se conocen…— Antes de terminar la oración el pie del estadounidense se hundió fugazmente en su estómago, a lo que el mexicano respondió con una sonrisa, repeliéndolo y haciéndolo exasperarse —…y una noche, después de un largo día de trabajo, salen a tomar un café…

—Suena interesante…— Respondió ella apareciendo para interceptar con la mano una bala. —¿Y qué final tiene esa historia…?

—No lo sé… ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café cuando todo esto termine? Con algo de suerte podríamos averiguarlo.

Dicha la frase, Robles conectó un _uppercut_ poderoso en el abdomen de Cooper levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo y haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda, luego se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Asahina, que con un golpe de hombro lanzaba a un cazador contra un muro a muchos metros de distancia. Ambos relajaron la postura, frente a frente, sólo separados por un metro de espacio vacío… otra vez ese efecto semejante a si el tiempo se detuviera.

—Me encantaría—. Dijo al fin nuestra compañera, mostrándole esa perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos como perlas.

Luego de que Robles correspondiera al gesto mostrando su par de dientes de oro, ambos volvieron a sus respectivas batallas, regresándole a la escena el tiempo y el sonido.

En un afortunado movimiento Robles alcanzó la mejilla de Cooper con un devastador puñetazo que logró desubicarlo, e inmediatamente después lo castigo con una serie de al menos media docena de golpes con la misma intensidad que amenazaron con hacerlo caer, en su desesperación, Cooper trató de dispararle, pero sólo consiguió que su brazo fuera atrapado y desarmado para luego terminar de espaldas en el suelo.

Confiado, Robles se acercó a levantarlo por las solapas. Cooper estiró el brazo sacando de su cinturón su carta del triunfo: el revólver de emergencia robado a Haruhi la noche que raptó a Ryoko. Hizo dos disparos contra Robles, quien reaccionó justo a tiempo para detener las dos ojivas que de cualquier manera poco o ningún daño le hubieran causado… pero, por supuesto, eso sólo había sido una distracción:

Uno de los tentáculos de la criatura se lanzó contra la espalda de Robles lo suficientemente rápido como para no permitirle esquivarlo, por un momento que nos dejó sin aliento Cooper pareció complacido, sin embargo, su alegría fue fugaz. Asahina apareció una vez más, pero no atacó al gusano, sino que tomó a Robles una fracción de segundo antes de ser alcanzado, llevándolo a nuestro lado. El rostro de Cooper se inyectó de horror al ver a su propia bestia abalanzándose contra él.

La ventosa se abrió aspirando más de la mitad inferior del cuerpo del ex agente de la DEA, sólo dejando fuera parte de su tórax y el brazo derecho, en el cual aún tenía el diminuto revólver. Lo escuchamos gritar de dolor pues seguramente comenzaba a ser devorado en ese momento, instintivamente me encaminé a tratar de cortar el brazo demoniaco, pero Leonel me detuvo, indicándome con la mirada que era tarde ya.

Robles y Asahina dedicaron una última mirada al traidor y al igual que nosotros, le dimos la espalda. Tenía la pequeña pistola en la mano, así que la única inferencia lógica para evitar el dolor sería que se diera un tiro en un ojo o en la boca para morir rápidamente… ¿por qué tiendo siempre a pensar lo mejor de la gente…?

—¡Hijo de perra!— Exclamó El Pantera al tomar en brazos a Asahina, quien estuvo a punto de ser alcanzada por un disparo hecho por Cooper.

Él rió en su agonía con cinismo, y acto seguido, se puso el cañón en la boca, apuntando hacia su paladar, sin embargo, poco previsor, no tomó en cuenta que con los dos disparos hechos a Haruhi y a mí unos días atrás, los dos hechos a Robles como distracción para atraparlo, y el tiro desperdiciado en Asahina, el barril del revólver se había vaciado. Aterrorizado jaló el gatillo una y otra vez, comprobando que no había más balas y con el rostro suplicante nos vio comenzar a marchar de nueva cuenta.

—¡E-Esperen…! ¡No… no pueden dejarme así!— Clamó, pero lo ignoramos. —¡NO PUEDEN DEJARME AQUÍ…! ¡SÉ QUE LO DESEAN! ¡MÁTENME!— Dio un lamento estridente, seguramente sintiendo como sus entrañas comenzaban a ser succionadas de su cuerpo. —ROBLES! _YOU BEANER SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE KIDNAPPING__! THE BROKEN BONES! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE FOR REVENGE! JUST KILL ME!_

El capitán endureció su gesto ante el recuerdo de su captura a manos de Nanael, y según lo que pude entender, su torturador no fue otro que Cooper. Sin embargo, no se volvió, ninguno lo hizo. El monstruo parecía demasiado distraído comiéndose a Cooper como para reparar en nosotros, así que pudimos abandonar el nivel ignorando tanto como nos fue posible los últimos lamentos del gringo traidor.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes pisos tenían guardias semejantes, y para su desgracia cometieron el error de subestimarnos, de tal suerte que a medida que nos aproximábamos al piso treinta comenzaron a ir escaleras arriba, escapando de nosotros. Justo en el pabellón de piso treinta y dos, y luego de repeler con facilidad a un pequeño pelotón de guardias, sufrimos un derrumbe que tiró buena parte del techo sobre nosotros, y de haber sido alcanzados por la avalancha de escombros el resultado pudo ser potencialmente mortal. Sin embargo, la estructura principal del edificio no se vio comprometida y pudimos seguir nuestra marcha.<p>

—¿Crees que el derrumbe sea una señal de que debemos ir por otro camino?— Pregunté a Haruhi, que miraba con aprehensión las escaleras.

—No… es la indicación de que estamos por llegar a un lugar importante y alguien no quiere que nos acerquemos.

Comenzamos a subir por las escaleras alertas de cualquier cambio, y fue precisamente cambio lo que experimentamos a medida que subíamos… la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse densa con cada escalón que ganábamos, hasta que cerca de la cima se hizo tan pesada que era difícil verse la palma de la mano puesta frente a los ojos.

Apenas los nueve terminamos de subir, fue como si las escaleras nunca hubieran estado ahí. Koizumi creó una esfera de energía sobre su derecha, intentando con ello iluminar aunque fuera parcialmente las penumbras. La luz emitida era buena, sin embargo, no logró siquiera hacer visible su cuerpo completo. Era una oscuridad no natural que comenzaba a ponerme de nervios. Sentí un tirón en mi hombro, y aunque no era algo de qué asustarse, si era de temer.

—Me siento mal…— Musitó Nagato luciendo exageradamente pálida al fulgor de la mortecina de luz del ésper y apoyándose en él y en mí.

Su respiración errática, sus ojos casi cerrados y la profusa hemorragia nasal de la que era víctima me hicieron pensar en alguien enfermo de muchos años. Koizumi de inmediato puso el pañuelo que siempre carga en el rostro de ella, dejando que la esfera de luz escapara de su mano y volara libremente por la enorme estancia, aunque seguía sin mostrarnos nada.

Algunos metros más lejos la esfera se detuvo, iluminando una mano que la sostenía flotando a unos centímetros de distancia. Una mano acorazada en un metal de color indefinido, firme, poderosa, y sin embargo herida y aún sangrante.

—Los humanos tienen dones que no se imaginan siquiera, privilegios dados por El Padre que muchos de mis hermanos envidian desde tiempos inmemoriales—. Nanael abrió parcialmente la luz en torno a él al mismo tiempo que desintegraba la esfera cerrando el puño. —Se dice que si una herida es hecha con odio auténtico, dicha lesión nunca sanará—. Al verlo más cuidadosamente comprendí de lo que hablaba. He visto en mi tiempo aquí aquellas dotes que un ángel tiene por naturaleza, El Protector ha sido herido de bala, por punzo cortante e incluso detuvo una explosión con su cuerpo, y aunque las heridas fueron graves y dolorosas, se recuperó siempre en tan sólo unos días o incluso en horas. Nanael, sin embargo, aún se veía maltrecho por su último choque con Buenaventura, su cabello y alas aún estaban quemados, las feas magulladuras en su antes perfecto rostro seguían frescas y el brazo atravesado por mi cuchillo todavía sangraba. Eso, lejos de hacernos pensar que teníamos ventaja sobre él, nos hizo guardar mayor cautela. —Es inútil, nada cambiará hoy, y con su llegada sólo han adelantado su muerte, en lo que a mí concierne es mejor. No quedará en la tierra nadie que se trate de sublevar contra el nuevo orden de las cosas. Con su arrogancia y estupidez han desmerecido todos y cada uno de los dones otorgados por mi Padre y ustedes comenzarán a pagar con su muerte toda la sangre bendita que han derramado desde el inicio del tiempo…

Por un momento pensé que su técnica sería sermonearnos hasta morir, sin embargo el ésper, sorprendiéndonos a todos, había lanzado una inesperada saeta de luz blanca que chocó contra el pecho del ángel, robándole un lamento ligero y confuso. Koizumi cargó un segundo haz de energía, listo para disparar:

—Por lo general disfruto de una buena discusión, pero justo hoy todos llevamos algo de prisa… ¿Te importaría si comenzamos?

Aún atónito por lo poco político del comportamiento de nuestro compañero me preparé para la batalla, la luz deficiente me provocaba algo de temor, más que otra cosa por el miedo a herir accidentalmente a cualquiera de mis compañeros. Haruhi, sabia como se había vuelto en este viaje, tomó mi mano para reconfortarme, diciéndome sin palabras a través de esos ojos dorados que parecían emitir su propia luz que nada debía temer.

Nanael tomó la estafeta lanzándose furioso sobre Koizumi y Nagato, emprendiendo vuelo el primero justo a tiempo para evitar ser atrapado y llevando dentro de su esfera de luz carmín a su casi inconsciente novia, e inmediatamente lanzando varios disparos de energía contra el maltrecho ángel, que parecía resentirlos más de lo que hubiera esperado. Sin pensarlo, Leonel y Haruhi comenzaron a disparar al ángel, aunque sabiendo que su armadura aguantaría el fuego sin problemas. Nanael reanudó el vuelo tratando de alcanzar al ésper y desenvainando la misma espada con la que hirió a Buenaventura y a Robles en el pasado, Koizumi, notando la diferencia de velocidad entre el ángel y él buscó refugio, hallándolo justo donde yo esperaba.

Koizumi voló en picado hacia mí y pasó rasante al suelo a mi lado al mismo tiempo que el ángel lo alcanzaba preparado para recetar un poderoso mandoble sobre la pareja, el cual pude interceptar con el _daito_. El impacto fue brutal, por un momento pensé que los músculos de mis brazos cederían ante la potencia del bloqueo, pero no fue así, y mi fiel espada tampoco resultó dañada como lo hubiese esperado. Aprovechando la estupefacción de mi contrincante intenté desarmarlo, pero no me fue posible, en su lugar, logré golpear su barbilla con la _tsuka_ del _daito_ y hacerlo retroceder unos metros de un puntapié en el pecho. Fue en ese momento en el que comencé a entender parte del éxito de aquél violento ser angélico… al momento en que mi pie se separó del peto de su armadura fui atacado por un dolor agudo en dicho miembro.

Enfurecido, levantó ambas manos al cielo y luego golpeó con ellas el suelo bajo sus pies, haciendo que el mármol al menos a diez metros a su alrededor volara hecho polvo, y derribándonos a todos los cercanos en el proceso, para de inmediato volver a cargar contra el vicecomandante de la brigada. Esa vez, sin embargo, Leonel se prendió de sus hombros bloqueando con su cuerpo las alas de Nanael, haciéndolo caer de bruces, no obstante, su ventaja fue sólo momentánea, Nanael abrió las alas en un movimiento contundente que arrojó al cazador decenas de metros atrás, botando en repetidas ocasiones hasta que uno de los muros lo detuvo. Haruhi intentó ponerse en su camino ignorando su fuerza, ya anteriormente habían luchado cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta vez el ángel no parecía tener intenciones de jugar con nosotros, así que sin miramientos hizo un movimiento de manos a distancia que proyecto a Haruhi fuera de su camino, y no se detuvo hasta quedar a un par de metros de Leonel, que se levantaba dificultosamente con la espalda apoyada al muro.

Levantó la espada por arriba de su cabeza, listo para asesinar ahí mismo al cazador, el cual lo miraba sereno, inamovible, sin el mínimo rastro de temor en los ojos aún sabiéndose condenado, miré a la concurrencia, Haruhi trataba de reincorporarse a unos metros, al igual que yo y El Protector, y por algún motivo que desconozco, tampoco podíamos movernos a voluntad; Asahina, Robles y Gen, incapaces de ver al verdugo se miraban confundidos entre ellos…

—¿Qué es lo que nos estás haciendo? ¡Miserable tramposo! ¡Pelea justo!— Comenzó a gritar Haruhi mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, paralizada igual que el resto.

Sin embargo, el ángel no asestó el golpe mortal. Luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre, noté que tampoco él podía moverse.

—Ustedes no entienden la lección, ¿verdad?— Se vuelve furioso hacia algún punto detrás de él, en las alturas. Al seguir su mirada me encontré al ésper flotando, en cuyos brazos Nagato hacía un cántico que mantenía atados con algo parecido a una cuerda vaporosa su mano con el brazo del ángel. —Bien, que sea como tú lo quieres… ¡Vengan a mí!

Y a su orden, Koizumi y Nagato son arrancados del aire, impactándose ambos sobre el frió mármol, Koizumi tuvo el suficiente cuidado de caer primero para evitarle lesiones a Nagato, pero ella lucía demasiado débil ya. Nanael no tuvo que volar para alcanzarlos, llegó con paso sereno y envaino su sable de vuelta, levantó luego a Nagato del cabello, sacándole un lamento tenue en el proceso.

—¡Suéltala, bastardo!— Grita el ésper incapaz de defenderla, ahora también paralizado como nosotros.

—Claro que la soltaré, ¿tanto afán tenías de verla vivir como una humana…?— gesticulo con su mano libre, lo que hizo flotar al ésper hasta tenerlo completamente erguido y rígido como tabla. —Bien… ¡Vela morir como humana entonces!

Mi corazón se contrajo cuando vi al ser alado levantar a Nagato por encima de su cabeza como si no pesara un gramo para luego lanzarla con brutalidad sobre el suelo frente a él, haciéndola dar un tumbo que la lanzó varios metros lejos. Burlón la incitó a que se levantara, y ella así lo hizo. Nagato se reincorporó y con la manga de su blusa limpió la sangre que no dejaba de salir de su nariz, y que en ese mismo momento comenzaba a caer de su oído derecho, ignoro si por su misma debilidad o por el castigo propinado por Nanael.

—No tienes oportunidad—. Comenzó Nagato con voz tambaleante mientras se concentraba para hacer un cántico. —Sométete ahora y… ¡OOFFF!

El ruido fue producto del aire escapando de sus pulmones al recibir el puño de Nanael en el estómago.

—Criatura arrogante—. La reprendió el ángel mientras daba otro golpe a su mejilla, haciéndola caer sobre una de sus rodillas. —¿Tienes idea de a cuantas aberraciones como tú he vencido?

—Dos—. Respondió ella presta, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

—Justamente… esta vez, sin embargo, voy a disfrutarlo tanto…— Con crueldad tomó el cuello de la alienígena obligándola a volverse a Koizumi—. Este rostro… es lo que los humanos pueden considerar como atractivo… disfrútalo por última vez, muchacho.

Y si bien el comportamiento previo de nuestro contrincante me parecía ya de por sí deplorable, lo siguiente fue simplemente infame. Aprovechando la prácticamente inexistente capacidad de Nagato, comenzó a golpearla con brutalidad, hasta que la extraterrestre no tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, y aún cuando Nagato cayó derrotada sobre su espalda, Nanael se montó sobre ella para seguirla castigando. Mi corazón estaba roto, creo que no había respirado por un tiempo considerable, veo a mi esposa frente a mí y del lado opuesto a donde el suplicio se está llevando a cabo, sus ojos están abiertos al máximo y caen lágrimas de rabia por sus mejillas, Asahina está oculta en el regazo de Robles, que no puede siquiera mirar la escena, Gen, por primera vez luce abatido y mantiene los ojos cerrados, Leonel y El Protector gritan improperios y luchan por moverse… Koizumi implora a gritos que la tortura termine.

Por minutos que parecieron una vida entera Nanael se dedicó a reducir a Nagato, pareciendo satisfecho consigo mismo por su actuar. Nuestra compañera no emitía sonido alguno, sólo ocasionalmente alguna de sus manos se levantaba errática y trataba de alcanzar el rostro de su agresor, intentando repelerlo, pero sin lograr el efecto deseado… mi estómago se revolvía casi al mismo nivel que mi garganta se anudaba al ver los nudillos ensangrentados del ángel, nunca había presenciado algo parecido, y creo que la palabra que describiría la escena con más precisión que "golpiza" sería "violación".

Considerando que nuestra compañera ya parecía tener las mismas facultades que un ser humano normal, comenzaba prepararme emocionalmente para lo peor… cuando finalmente terminó, me era imposible ver algo más que los pies de Nagato, el resto de ella estaba parcialmente hundido en el mármol destrozado del suelo… no se movía más. Koizumi comenzaba a quedarse afónico por las súplicas gritadas al aire. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, y peor aún, nunca pensé que lo presenciaría. Embargado de orgullo Nanael nos liberó a todos de sus invisibles ataduras y nos instó a atacarlo, pero eso no fue posible de inmediato, pues Koizumi se lanzó hacia él disparando una marejada de energía de la que todos tuvimos que cubrirnos, y al ángel mismo le costó algo de trabajo no ser arrastrado. Aún con eso seguía luciendo jubiloso mientras que el fuego concentrado de Haruhi y Leonel hacía saltar chispas de su armadura… esa armadura… si tan sólo pudiéramos hacerla desaparecer, o aunque fuera retirar una parte de ella…

Pensaba en eso cuando el piso bajo los pies de Koizumi se pulverizó y arrojó varios metros a nuestro compañero.

—¡Este será siempre el resultado!— Gritó el ángel, henchido de gozo alcanzando a ésper y golpeándolo tanto como le era posible. —¡Nunca fueron una amenaza para nosotros! ¡Cuando el Sexto Sol se levante hoy, la era del hombre habrá llegado a su fin! ¡Aprenderán a respetar y a temer al Padre de una vez por todas!

Las municiones de Haruhi y Leonel finalmente se agotaron, Koizumi peleaba contra Nanael como un diminuto David enfrentando a Goliat en una batalla perdida, pues aún todo el dolor y desprecio vertido sobre el ángel no parecían suficientes para someterlo. Desesperada, Haruhi intentó saltar sobre él, impactando con su puño su omóplato, pero sólo consiguió ser repelida con las alas quemadas del esbirro de Miguel.

—¡Maldita sea…!— Exclamó Haruhi mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. —Esa armadura te lastima cuando la tocas…

—Entonces es hora de sentir algo más de dolor… ve con Leonel y empújenlo hacia mí—. Indiqué.

Sin cuestionar corrió hasta el cazador, aprovechando que Koizumi distraía a su adversario exitosamente ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra él, si bien no resultaba lastimado, sin lugar a dudas podrían aturdirlo por unos segundos, que era justo y lo único que necesitaba.

Haruhi y Leonel se impactaron con todo su peso en el costado derecho del ángel, haciéndolo trastabillar, Koizumi, comprendiendo la estrategia reunió la energía que le quedaba e hizo un demoledor disparo de luz a su estómago que lo lanzó directamente hacia donde yo lo esperaba. Me crucé en el aire con él aprovechando su distracción y con toda la fuerza que me fue posible hice un par de cortes sobe su tórax, un dolor sólo comparable con haber fracturado los huesos de mis brazos me arrancó un lamento y me hizo caer de bruces, soltando mis espadas. Nanael se levantó inicialmente confundido, pero luego me miró con desdén, sonriente.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?— Me pregunta mientras camina hacia mí, desenvainando de nueva cuenta su espada, y pateando las mías fuera de mi alcance. —¿Has oído el dicho "El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere"? igualmente morirás, pero tal vez debiste apuntar mejor y cortar mi carne para que valiera la pena.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que intentaba cortar tu carne?— Pregunté sobreponiéndome e intentando levantarme.

En ese preciso momento Haruhi llegó y se apostó a mi lado, Koizumi la imitó poniéndose frente a mí y Asahina se materializó a mi costado también. Nanael iba a hacer un nuevo comentario sarcástico cuando el peto de su armadura se partió ruidosamente en forma de cruz y buena parte de ella cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto su pecho. Nunca subestimes espadas benditas por Nagato. Antes de que el ángel pudiera salir de su sorpresa un par de saetas de luz lanzadas por Koizumi lo impactaron de lleno en el pecho, aunque no lo derribaron, provocaron lamentos de dolor real mientras retrocedía torpemente un par de pasos.

—Ustedes… es conmovedor que se reúnan de esa forma en torno a su amiga muerta… descuiden… pronto la alcanzarán… ¡Los voy a…!

Su grito de guerra se detuvo, y se volvió hacia su pie derecho… era simplemente increíble.

—D-deja…— Era Nagato. Estaba colgada de la pantorrilla del ángel, su rostro apuntaba hacia el piso, su cabello estaba empapado en sangre… aún así seguía con vida… —…deja…

—¿Por qué no sólo mueres y dejar de avergonzar a tus amigos, aberración?— Nagato no se soltó. No creo siquiera que haya prestado atención a las palabras de su verdugo… parecía decidida a tomar todo el aire que pudiera en sus pulmones antes de proseguir.

—¡Yuki! ¡Déjanos hacernos cargo a nosotros!— Exclamó Haruhi preparándose a dar el primer paso a cargar contra Nanael.

—¡Yuki-_Chan_!— Añadió Koizumi en el mismo tono suplicante. —¡Ya has hecho suficiente…!

Y ante sus palabras, Nagato pareció haber recobrado el aliento. Se aferró a la pantorrilla del ángel con tal fuerza que el metal de la pernera se abolló bajo sus dedos. Finalmente y sin levantar el rostro gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡DEJA A MI FAMILIA TRANQUILA!

Nagato se reincorporó revitalizada, cargando desde la pierna al ángel y luego lanzándolo con fiereza contra uno de los muros, provocando un derrumbe importante sobre el mismo.

—¡Eso es Yuki!— Gritó Haruhi feliz mientras Nagato nos daba la espalda, recuperando poco a poco el aliento. —¡Ahora vamos a…!

Se detuvo ante una gesticulación de la mano de la alien, quien luego dijo con voz serena:

—No es necesario que se muevan.

Escuché el murmulló de uno de sus cánticos en el momento mismo que Nanael salió de la pila de ripios que lo sepultaba, varias toneladas de escombro se detuvieron a menos de un metro del cuerpo de Nagato… quizás sería mi imaginación, pero por algún motivo que desconozco parecía no sólo estarse recobrando de sus heridas, sino de ese estado de debilidad que gradualmente la había disminuido… mientras hacía esa reflexión una viga de hormigón impactó al ángel y comprimiéndolo contra uno de los muros.

Lo comprendí todo entonces. Siempre fue Nanael. Desde que él se dio cuenta de que Nagato venía con nosotros se encargo de debilitarla lentamente, hasta hacerla inoperante contra él, al igual que lo hizo con las otras terminales TFEI dispuestas en este país, y quizás de no haber sido por Buenaventura y su último ataque contra él, habría asesinado a Nagato sin problemas. Sin embargo, debilitado por esa circunstancia y herido por Koizumi, su influencia sobre nuestra alienígena comenzó a decaer, y entre Nagato más lo lastimaba, ella recuperaba más las fuerzas. Terminaba de quedarme claro cuando noté que el enfrentamiento era ya bastante justo, de tal suerte que incluso nosotros, ahora reunidos con Gen, El Pantera y El Protector, éramos protegidos por Nagato.

Unos instantes después la balanza comenzaba a inclinarse del lado de la alienígena ante un cada vez más irritado Nanael que lanzaba sus ataques con ira mal contenida, escombros volaban a lo largo y ancho del lugar pulverizándose o simplemente siendo proyectados contra uno y otro contendiente, rayos de luz blanca que hacían efectos estroboscópicos y ruidos extraños combinados que eran amortiguados al igual que la metralla que eventualmente caía sobre nosotros, hasta que finalmente el ángel cometió la equivocación que lo condenó. Se acercó lo suficiente a Nagato como para permitirle alcanzarlo con sus propias manos, el ángel reparó en su error cuando era tarde ya. Nagato hundió los dedos en la carne de su pecho, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, cosa impresionante considerando que Nanael era mucho más alto que ella. Gritó entonces como no lo había escuchado y alcanzó a liberarse por un instante.

—¡A-ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MONSTRUO DEL ABISMO!— Exclamó con miedo legítimo mientras intentaba alejarse, pero Nagato volvió a tomarlo por el cuello. Mi visión amplificada me regaló con un espectáculo que pocos serían capaces de ver.

Mientras Nanael daba alaridos aterrorizados, su cabello comenzó a regenerarse al igual que sus alas, pero al mismo tiempo, las plumas reconstruidas se volvían diminutas e innumerables chispas de luz como las que escapan de una fogata, y poco a poco la estructura ósea misma de sus miembros extra comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire. La armadura cayó de sus hombros y brazos, al tiempo que eso pasaba, la ropa y el cabello de Nagato flotaban como si estuviera en medio de una zona sin gravedad. La sangre derramada sobre su rostro, ropa y cabello parecía filtrarse de nueva cuenta dentro de su cuerpo, e incluso su atuendo quedaba libre de suciedad. Alrededor de nosotros, la oscuridad comenzó a ceder, los ventanales del amplio pabellón donde estábamos aparecieron de nueva cuenta regalándonos la vista de la ciudad atribulada bajo nosotros, el hormigón, acero y mármol volvían a su lugar original, como si nunca hubiera habido confrontación ahí. La batalla terminó cuando Nagato soltó finalmente a Nanael, que cayó sentado frente a ella, en una especie de trance.

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?— Preguntó con voz siseante viendo con aprehensión a la joven mujer frente a él, regia y omnipotente como siempre había sido.

—Ya que tanto desprecias a los humanos, tendrás que vivir como uno de…— Se detuvo a reflexionar la palabra con la que cerraría su frase, supongo que usualmente usaría un "como uno de ellos", pero me gustó su resolución: —…como uno de _nosotros_—. Sabiendo al adversario derrotado, se volvió hacia nosotros sonriente, extrayendo algo de su bolsillo. —Y esta vez no olvidé las gafas.

Los ojos desorbitados del hombre que finalmente era visible para todos los presentes miró aquí y allá, como si padeciera alguna suerte de ceguera, luego comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, tratando de huir hacia los pisos inferiores. Estoy seguro que más de uno pensó el dispararle, pero ninguno lo hizo… en principio porque no había más balas ya, pero principalmente porque él ya no era un peligro para nadie.

Victoriosa se acercó a nosotros, y la escena se antojaba para un abrazo grupal, pero ella tenía otros planes. Directamente se entregó a los brazos de Koizumi, maltrecho, lastimado y sucio por la batalla, besándolo con ternura y diciendo leves palabras de agradecimiento. Y luego de las afirmaciones positivas y felicitaciones del grupo, volvimos a la realidad.

—Nanael no es más un peligro, pero mientras estuvimos dentro de su limbo, nuestra presencia aquí fue delatada—. Comenzó la alien mirando por uno de los enormes ventanales. —Un pelotón de rebeldes ahora mismo sube las escaleras para alcanzarnos, estarán aquí en trescientos quince segundos. Ninguno de ellos es cazador, sin embargo, son una fuerza considerable como para intentar enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo que tratamos de someter a Miguel.

—¿Qué es lo que propones?— Preguntó mi esposa.

—Es obvio, ¿no?— Respondió El Pantera por nuestra alienígena. —Debemos separarnos. Tú y Kyon deben ir por Ryoko, y llevarán como respaldo a Leonel y al Protector. El resto nos quedaremos aquí y formaremos una trinchera para evitar que los alcancen.

No teníamos mucho tiempo, así que ni Haruhi ni yo objetamos. Comenzamos a prepararnos para seguir escaleras arriba cuando Nagato llamó nuevamente nuestra atención.

—Armas, por favor—. Dijo al notar que Haruhi me pedía el _shoto_, puesto que las balas se habían agotado.

Frente a ella flotaron la _Desert Eagle_ yla _Mossberg 590_ de Haruhi, la escopeta homónima y el machete de Leonel, la _Colt Python _y el _Kukri_ del Protector, y por supuesto, mis espadas. Hizo un cántico rápido que las hizo destellar por un par de segundos y luego nos invitó a recuperarlas.

—Balas infinitas, hojas indestructibles y filos perfectos—. Dijo Nagato al vernos examinar nuestras armas. —Y un extra para ti—. Dijo señalando mis espadas. Extraje la hoja de la vaina y sentí una casi imperceptible vibración. Nagato, solícita explicó: —Apenas las saques de la vaina vibrarán a velocidad supersónica y la hoja se calentará a mil doscientos grados Celsius, es por demás decir que cortarás el concreto como si fuera mantequilla caliente.

—¡Qué curioso!— Dijo Asahina cuando el sonido de pasos subiendo se hizo audible para nosotros algunos metros abajo, sonaba en efecto como un pelotón bastante numeroso.

—¿Qué te parece curioso?— Preguntó Robles mirando con aprehensión las escaleras que pronto se llenarían de mercenarios.

—Que el final sea así… me lo imaginé de muchas formas, pero no así… de ninguna manera es una queja, creo que la mejor forma de morir es al lado de los amigos.

—¿De verdad crees que esto será todo, pequeña?— Intervino el maestro Gen luego de toser un par de veces, pero recuperándose al instante y mostrando esa enigmática sonrisa arrugada. —Yo soy muy viejo y estoy muy enfermo, y aún así tengo la impresión de que esta no será mi última batalla, ¿Qué podría esperar una jovencita que recién ha comenzado a vivir?

—Es verdad—. Dijo Haruhi retirándose momentáneamente la máscara y sonriendo a quienes se quedarían a resguardar nuestro ascenso. —Este no es un adiós. Nos reuniremos en poco tiempo y discutiremos el tomar unas vacaciones.

—Debemos seguir—. Expresó El Protector con voz baja y profunda. A su indicación comenzamos a andar hacia el acceso al piso superior.

Al pasar Leonel al lado del guardián alado le estiró un puño cerrado que el otro golpeo sonoramente con una seña igual.

—Como en los viejos tiempos—. Decía Leonel al ángel con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara. —¿No extrañabas todo esto?

—No.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco.

* * *

><p>Habiendo dejado a nuestros amigos algunos pisos abajo escuchamos los disparos de la recién iniciada pelea, la última vez que miré atrás, Nagato me regresó la mirada momentáneamente, luego hizo un movimiento con la mano y las escaleras se volvieron un fino polvo, haciendo los pisos superiores inaccesibles para quienes se quedaron abajo. Poco después el edificio entero se sacudió al mismo tiempo que uno de los gigantescos ventanales pisos abajo reventaba lanzando su cristal destrozado al vacío.<p>

—Parece que la fiesta ya comenzó allá abajo…— Dijo Haruhi con voz baja sin dejar de subir por las desiertas escaleras al frente de nosotros.

Estábamos ya en el piso cincuenta y tres, sólo a un par de pisos del nivel superior y la vista de la ciudad desde ese lugar era simplemente imponente. El último pabellón era una lujosa nave de oficinas con escritorios muy separados unos de otros, no parecía haber señales de confrontaciones previas e incluso el aire acondicionado del edificio hacía su casi imperceptible sonido sólo interrumpido por nuestras pisadas. Inconscientemente me acerqué al muro de cristal, mirando a través de él la ciudad. Se escuchaba el ruido de la batalla a la distancia, algunos autos corrían por las avenidas, había luces multicolores de las torretas de vehículos policiacos y de rescate, y conatos de incendio en algunos lugares distantes. Todos, incluyéndonos a nosotros, peleábamos una batalla, ya fuera defendiendo el hogar, protegiendo a los amigos o tratando de rescatar a los hijos, todos teníamos nuestra razón. Era reconfortante ver que nadie tenía ánimos de abandonar su motivo.

—Ya están aquí…— Nos indicó nuestro ángel, entreabriendo ligeramente sus alas y jalando el martillo de su revólver.

—Nosotros también—. Respondió con aplomo Haruhi, jalando la corredera de la escopeta.

—¿Alguien gusta un cigarrillo?— Preguntó Leonel mientras encendía uno en sus labios.

—Esa cosa va a matarte—. Le respondí.

—De algo he de morir.

Algo parecido a una lata de soda salió volando en nuestra dirección, y humeaba de uno de sus extremos… el truco más viejo del mundo: lacrimógeno. Sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación, El Protector lo tomó con la mano y lo devolvió haciendo salir a al menos medio centenar de cazadores del lado opuesto del pabellón y comenzando con ello el tiroteo. El contingente era diferente esta vez. Todos eran cazadores, lo noté porque uno de sus líderes dio indicaciones inmediatamente señalando a nuestro ángel para que una fracción de sus hombres trataran de derribarlo, pero lo que realmente los hacía especiales era su organización: estaban demasiado bien coordinados como para ser maleantes comunes, eran mercenarios profesionales, lo suficientemente certeros como para hacernos ocultarnos dada su gran puntería, además de que iban equipados con trajes especiales e incluso googles de visión nocturna . Y aún a pesar de nuestra desventaja numérica, comenzamos a hacer estragos entre sus filas.

El Protector se encargaba de herir desde el aire a los que quedaban descubiertos, uno de esos sujetos estuvo a punto de atinar una ráfaga en la humanidad de Leonel, que sin ayuda de su máscara era un poco más lento, sin embargo, el brazo que cargaba el rifle de repetición del maleante fue inmolado de un solo tajo por el _kukri_ del ángel, que seguía guardando uno de los compromisos hechos a Haruhi: nadie moriría en nuestras manos ese día. Asombrados por el poder y resistencia de nuestro cuarteto, los maleantes decidieron ser un poco más cautelosos, cosa que Haruhi y yo aprovecharíamos teniendo por ventaja al guardián de Ryoko al ser el único que podía volar. Viendo un espacio en la defensa del grupo que había reducido en una cuarta parte de su tamaño original en sólo unos minutos, ambos salimos corriendo para travesarlo, tomando a nuestro favor nuestra mayor velocidad y pericia, Haruhi hizo tres disparos bajos y certeros a un grupo de mercenarios, nueve de ellos cayeron en el acto, pues los perdigones de la escopeta hacían extensivo el daño de sus disparos.

Antes de tomar prestados los poderes de un cazador me sentía orgulloso de poder interceptar un par de balas con mis fieles espadas… estaba algo más que orgulloso y extasiado esa noche, ya que mis muñecas prácticamente se movían solas, interponiendo las hojas de mis _daisho_ en el camino de las ráfagas de los rifles de repetición, e incluso haciéndome capaz de devolver algunas a quienes me disparaban, sintiéndome por un momento como un viejo maestro y amigo que dejé de ver en la universidad…

Unos pasos antes de alcanzar las escaleras que nos llevarían al pent-house quedé en un pequeño conflicto con dos cazadores. Debo admitir que eran lo suficientemente diestros como para hacerme tener una pelea seria aún con todas las ventajas que tenía. Ambos enfundaron sus armas y desenvainaron sendos machetes que, aunque resultaban dañados con el toque de mis espadas, resistían mis ataques. Coordinados como gemelos no me daban un solo espacio de ventaja y tenía que tratar de bloquearlos casi simultáneamente. En una décima de segundo vi mi oportunidad de vencerlos. Aprovechando que uno de ellos dio un paso al frente muy cerca de mí tratando de alcanzar mi cuello con su arma, giré el _shoto_ sobre mi mano izquierda y tal como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, lo sepulté en su pie, atravesándolo hasta el suelo e inmovilizándolo. Hice un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con el que intenté herir e inmovilizar a ambos, teniendo éxito con el primero, pero el segundo, más listo, dio un giro hacia mí para robar el _shoto_ del suelo. Alcancé a interceptarlo antes de que se reincorporara, haciendo un único movimiento que quitó la espada de las manos del ladrón y lanzándola varios metros en el aire. Él, presto, comenzó a intercambiar técnicas conmigo, sólo tuve que hacerlo retroceder unos pasos para recuperar la espada voladora y sin mayor esfuerzo golpear la coronilla de mi contrincante con el mango, logrando dejarlo inconsciente al fin.

A marchas forzadas nos abrimos paso a través de las amplias escaleras, a donde sólo éramos ya perseguidos por una docena de cazadores que aún podían continuar, pues el resto yacía en el suelo, heridos y en el mejor de los casos, inconscientes. Las estrellas quedaron a la vista una vez que los cuatro llegamos al pent-house, que era el nivel más alto y que tenía una monumental ventanal por techo. Había por lo menos tres helicópteros rodeando el edificio, sin embargo, lo que realmente me inquietó fue el escuadrón alado que volaba en círculos sobre nuestras cabezas, además de que no había señal de Miguel. Fue cosa de sólo unos segundos para que aquellos entes voladores, ataviados igual que los cazadores, descendieran por las ventanas abiertas del techo y aterrizaran haciendo una ronda alrededor de nosotros, empuñando todos ellos sendas espadas celestiales y tomando posición de batalla mientras nosotros juntábamos nuestras espaldas unos con otros, viendo como un contingente de cazadores equipados con rifles de asalto se apostaba detrás de los ángeles recién llegados.

En el centro de la nave había un cuarto diminuto que de ninguna manera me pareció consistente con el resto del arreglo del lugar, como si hubiese sido erigido sólo unas horas antes y tenía una única puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho corrimos hasta llegar a dicha puerta y fui yo quien tomó el picaporte y lo giró, abriéndola.

En un santiamén ya estábamos los cuatro "dentro", dejando afuera a los ángeles y a los cazadores. El lugar era más amplio de lo que parecía, apenas si había luz y a pesar de lo delgado de los muros, el ruido del exterior había sido aislado por completo, haciéndolo inaudible para nosotros.

—Silencio, van a despertarla—. Dijo una voz a unos metros delante de nosotros.

Nuestros ojos se acostumbraron poco a poco a la poca luz, y finalmente pudimos verlo: Un hombre estaba ahí, nada fuera de lo normal en realidad, y estaba sentado en una cama, donde Ryoko dormía plácidamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

—Devuélveme a mi hija—. Ordenó Haruhi, apuntando al que sin lugar a dudas era Miguel.

—¿Devolvértela? Nada en este mundo te pertenece, absolutamente todo se te ha prestado, incluso la vida mortal que tienes es sólo un préstamo temporal. Sabiendo eso, ¿cómo es que me pides te devuelva algo que nunca ha sido ni será tuyo?

—No tengo tiempo para esto, danos a Ryoko—. Dije yo mientras me acercaba y preparaba mi arma para un mandoble contundente.

—No seas tan arrogante, mortal, no estás en posición de hablarme así. ¿No han tenido suficiente ya?— Se volvió a mi hija y acarició su cabello con ternura que parecía auténtica. —Viene de una experiencia traumática, por un momento los creyó muertos a ambos, pero de alguna forma que no entiendo, sabía que seguían vivos… y tenía la fe ciega de que vendrían por ella—. Miró a Haruhi con cierto nivel de curiosidad en la mirada. —No comprendo cómo lo lograste, no tenías ninguna necesidad de mezclarte con ellos, a ninguno de los de nuestra clase le preocupan, ellos son sólo el caldo de cultivo donde unos cuantos trascienden mientras el resto se revuelve por la eternidad. Nosotros no tenemos la obligación de cuidarlos, asistirlos ni ninguna otra cosa… son inferiores.

—Basta de estupideces, si somos tan inferiores, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿por qué insistes en dominarnos?

—Deja de hablar como si esto fuera algo ajeno a ti, Haruhi, tú no eres uno de ellos…— Se levantó finalmente y caminó hacia nosotros, pero sin cautela, descuidadamente. —La primera vez que te vi, pensé que simplemente eras un espíritu travieso y juguetón, como Loki… pero el tiempo pasó e hiciste muchas cosas que ninguno de nosotros siquiera imaginó… no sólo optaste por llevar una vida mortal, cortaste voluntariamente tu vínculo con tu verdadero origen y lo olvidaste por completo, viviste como uno de ellos…— su gesto se oscureció momentáneamente al girarse hacia mí: —incluso los amaste… mismo error que cometiera mi _padre pequeño_ al venir a este mundo y sufrir por ellos horrores de los que aún no me recupero… tú incluso hiciste algo más: procreaste con uno de ellos, condenaste tu divinidad atándote a un humano…

—Y obteniendo algo más sublime que nada que este mundo haya visto antes—. Interrumpió El Protector. —Por eso es tan grande tu afán, ¿no es así? Por eso no puedes dejarla ir sin hacerla parte de ti. Esta niña es la mezcla del origen de la vida, que es El Padre, y el origen del conocimiento, que es la humanidad… esta niña es algo nuevo y desconocido en el cielo o la tierra. Y tú pretendes usarlo en tu beneficio… he conocido hombres malos, he derrotado demonios… pero tú eres el peor.

—¿El peor? Lo único que persigo es que esta raza deje de destruirse a sí misma, que finalmente la creación tema a su creador … ¡soy el más grande de los filántropos…! Y salvaré a su raza, aún si no desea ser salvada. Sin embargo, no espero que sus mentes terrenales entiendan la grandeza y desinterés de mis acciones, y si no puedo convencerlos de que vean la luz a través de mis palabras, deberán entonces aprenderlo por la mala. Vayan allá, donde hay muerte y dolor.

Como jalados por una mano gigantesca fuimos lanzados al exterior, cayendo sobre nuestras espaldas, al lugar donde ángeles y cazadores nos esperaban. Resueltos comenzamos a pelear, pues la pequeña habitación se encontraba ahora fuera de nuestro alcance, y debíamos llegar a ella de nueva cuenta.

Miguel mismo volaba en círculos en el amplísimo techo vestido en aquella armadura exagerada y repleta de piezas aún vivientes de otros dioses al tiempo que extendía sus seis alas y miles de ojos nos miraban en ellas, ocultando su rostro en el yelmo, pero principalmente en la blanquísima luz que despedía, gritaba órdenes a sus ángeles en lengua divina que aunque podíamos escuchar, no comprendíamos. Y con todo y él, nuestra determinación era mayor: ya habíamos visto a Ryoko, sabíamos que estaba con vida, y no había forma de evitar que llegáramos hasta ella, situación que le hicimos patente al reducir sus tropas a la mitad en sólo unos minutos, y los primeros cazadores comenzaron a emprender la huida a pisos inferiores, mientras que algunos ángeles retomaban el vuelo para no volver a bajar.

—¡No deben temerles!— Clamaba con voz estruendosa cual relámpago, miró al Protector, que parecía decidido a llegar hasta el final. Se dirigió a él, deteniéndose por fin, iracundo, viendo como sólo algunos de sus ángeles y cazadores se mantenían leales. —Ya nos traicionaste una vez… esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás para conseguir el perdón… aún puedes unirte a mí, aún puedes ayudarme, volver a tener un propósito…

Su discurso fue interrumpido por un disparo certero que atravesó de lado a lado su hombro, ignorando por completo la armadura.

—Él ya tiene un nuevo propósito, idiota—. Dijo Haruhi, cuyo cañón humeaba. —¡Es el ángel guardián de mi hija!

Miguel se miró la herida con una mezcla de confusión y dolor (al menos eso asumí dado su lenguaje corporal, me resultaba imposible ver sus facciones). Diminutas gotas luminosas y blancas cayeron al suelo, luego el mismo comenzó a descender sin siquiera mover las alas, directamente hacia el diminuto cuarto.

—No tengo tiempo para esto… quédense aquí para presenciar el final de su era, seres insignificantes—. A un movimiento de su mano Ryoko flotó hasta sus brazos, dormida, haciendo que el corazón se me encogiera. —¡Feliz Apocalipsis!

Salió disparado hacia el firmamento en un santiamén, tan poderoso y veloz que los amplios tragaluces, las ventanas y prácticamente cualquier cosa que estuviera en el pent-house fue despedazado en el acto, el pequeño cuarto se hizo astillas, muchos cazadores y ángeles salieron proyectados por las ventanas hacia el vacío junto con la mayor parte del menaje del lugar. Instintivamente abracé a Haruhi, poniéndola bajo mi cuerpo cuando vi los afilados trozos de vidrio del techo siendo lanzados hacia todos los que aún nos manteníamos en el lugar. Pude sentir claramente como mi espalda y mi nuca fueron acribilladas por varias decenas afilados trozos de cristal, escuché de Haruhi un lamento apenas audible y percibí como sus piernas flaqueaban bajo mi peso… mis piernas también habían perdido las fuerzas y caímos ambos, yo sobre ella, afanosamente tratando de protegerla, aunque fracasando.

Al final, para evitar asfixiarla con mi peso me giré, quedando tendido a su lado, viendo de reojo que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, Haruhi apenas si podía mantenerse despierta. Estaba malherida, tanto como yo. Arriba en el cielo, cada vez más distante veo a Miguel ascender… tiene a mi pequeña, y aunque el deseo de llegar a ella y traerla de vuelta es legítimo, mi cuerpo está demasiado lacerado para continuar. Haruhi cierra los ojos, pero presiona mi mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan…

—D-debemos ir por ella, Kyon…— Me dice sin abrir los ojos.

Las palabras no me salen. Es porque entre otras cosas, tengo un nudo inmenso en la garganta que no me permite decirle que estoy demasiado herido y cansado como para continuar… que parece que al final daré mi vida en pos de mi familia, pero que no será suficiente, que Miguel logró su cometido, llevándonos a la muerte y tomando aquello que más amamos en el proceso. Maldita sea. Fallé.

Escucho señales de vida a la distancia. Levanto la cabeza tanto como puedo y veo a Leonel, El Protector va apoyado en su hombro, apenas pudiendo caminar, pero definitivamente ambos en mejor forma que nosotros, llegan hasta nosotros, y de alguna manera no parecen sorprendidos de vernos con vida. Intenté decir algo, pero Leonel se me anticipó y con un gesto me pidió silencio mientras ayudaba al ángel a sentarse junto a nosotros.

—No deben hablar, conserven toda la energía que puedan, que la travesía aún no acaba—. Mientras decía eso alcanzaba el _kukri_ que El Protector le tendía. —Me parece que ya habían escuchado que esa máscara amplifica algunas facultades… sin embargo, cuando combinan lo mejor de lo terreno y lo celestial, el resultado es difícil de explicar—. Miró directo a los ojos de aquél ángel con quien había hecho tan grande amistad a través de los años. —¿Estás listo?

—Hazlo, y hazlo de prisa—. Respondió el ángel decidido mientras relajaba los brazos y las alas.

Sin poder dar crédito a la escena que estaba presenciando, vi a Leonel levantar el _kukri_ por encima de su cabeza, para luego dejarlo caer en un único golpe decidido sobre el pecho de su amigo, provocando un ligero salpicón de sangre divina y aromática.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— Pregunté sin entender.

—D-dándoles una última oportunidad…— Respondió El Protector debilitado por la herida. —Deben… deben ir por Ryoko… ella es mi protegida… y cuidaré de ella del modo que sea necesario… es por eso que les doy la mitad de mi corazón.

Escapó un lamento ahogado de sus labios. Leonel hacía el trasplante con pericia, cortando dentro del pecho del ser angélico hasta que extrajo algo apenas un poco más pequeño que su puño, sin lugar a dudas medio músculo cardiaco del ángel que no hablaba más, seguramente inconsciente, o tal vez muerto… sé que El Protector sana rápido, pero una cardiotomía se me hacía demasiado incluso para él.

Leonel manipuló lentamente la pieza aún palpitante y con cuidado lo partió por la mitad. El primero de los fragmentos fue puesto en los labios de mi esposa, que luego de ingerir incidentalmente las primeras gotas de sangre santa recuperó parte de las fuerzas, y sin abrir los ojos apresuró el resto de la carne, y un instante después había desaparecido por completo. Yo fui un poco más renuente, con algo de repelús tomé de las manos de Leonel el trozo de músculo… el contraste simplemente era demasiado: era un trozo de carne cruda y aún tibia, pero despedía un aroma que si bien no era apetitoso, no era desagradable. Pensarlo demasiado sería un error, así que cerrando los ojos llevé la pieza a mi boca, masticándola lo menos posible y tragándola, sorprendiéndome por la suavidad y el sabor… creo que ya he visto casi todo… estoy comiendo carne de ángel… no sólo carne, un corazón, dado voluntariamente.

Pasaría unos segundos después de consumirla para que sintiera el primer efecto. Algo pasó dentro de mí, en mi cerebro, en mi mismo corazón. Las astillas de vidrio cayeron de mi espalda, y sentí el impulso de levantarme… al hacerlo reparé en Haruhi y pude verla en una forma sin lugar a dudas más apegada a su verdadera naturaleza. Estaba de pie y tampoco sufría ya lesiones, la única sangre en ella eran los diminutos reguerillos que caían de la comisura de sus labios y que era del Protector. Dicha sangre se absorbió de inmediato y luego noté que su rostro no sólo era su rostro… ella parecía igual de extrañada y miraba su reflejo en un ventanal delante de nosotros. Me giré y me encontré su reflejo: ella estaba ahí, hermosa, majestuosa y celestial, el traje de infiltración se había ido, sustituido por un hermoso traje blanco con cenefas aztecas, pero de corte más bien oriental, lejanamente semejante a una _yukata_. Hasta ahí, todo bien… el problema era el ente que estaba a su lado: había visto en antiguos códices a uno de ellos, el guerrero jaguar, aunque su vestimenta más que parecer un atuendo parecía ser de verdad su piel, de pelaje dorado y repleto de manchas negras, además de una máscara que combinaba muy elocuentemente los rasgos humanos con los del felino en cuestión, y al igual que pasaba con Haruhi, vestía una extraña combinación de algo parecido a un _hakama_ con motivos prehispánicos, además de que cargaba mis espadas por algún motivo que no entendí de inmediato …

Un momento…

Qué me parta un rayo…

Soy yo…

—Sobran las palabras, así que sólo vayan tras él y traigan a Ryoko a salvo.

—Pero…— ¡Rayos! ¿Esa es mi voz? Suena genial. —¿El Protector y tú…?

—Estaremos bien.

Haruhi se hincó a un lado de ángel inconsciente y acarició su cabello maternalmente.

—Gracias… descansa, porque a mi regreso hablaremos en serio sobre las cláusulas de tu ingreso a la Brigada, has todo lo que Leonel te indique, y pase lo que pase no vayas a la luz—. Se volvió al cazador, que encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. —Cuida bien de él.

—Lo sabes, ¿no es así?— Preguntó al vernos a punto de partir. —El Protector nunca me ha dicho su nombre, pero supongo que ahora que hay una parte de él en ti, debes saberlo.

—Te lo diré cuando volvamos.

Yo también lo sabía ya, lo había escuchado antes… deberíamos preguntarle apenas estuviera consciente de nuevo para confirmar mi teoría. Haruhi llegó hasta mí y tomó mi mano, viendo hacia el firmamento, que de pronto parecía más cercano y alcanzable que nunca.

—¿Estás listo?

—Más o menos… ¿Sabes llegar a donde debemos ir?

—Creo saberlo… es curioso, pero tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que recorro ese camino…

* * *

><p>¿Recuerdan a Peter Pan de Barrie? Sus indicaciones hacia <em>Nunca Jamás<em> habrían sido algo insuficientes si hubiera intentado llegar a donde nosotros. Al momento en que Haruhi tiró de mi mano, sólo tuve que parpadear una vez para que el cielo nocturno deviniera en un negro absoluto, sólo opacado por infinitos puntos luminosos multicolores, tímido miré hacia abajo, donde pude ver una diminuta canica azul, verde y blanco perderse a la distancia. Según Einstein, aquello que siquiera se acerque a la velocidad de la luz verá su entorno distorsionado, y las aparentes constantes del universo no aplicarán de igual manera a dicha entidad… lo estaba comprobando, sentía un vértigo indescriptible mientras nos abríamos paso entre clústeres de estrellas y nubes de gas dibujando una parábola con nuestro recorrido, y cuando estuvimos en la cima de dicha parábola (o en la parte más baja, sería difícil decirlo con precisión), vi el panorama cual era en realidad. Estuvimos quietos quizás un par de segundos, siendo claramente visible a mis ojos la perspectiva del enorme brazo espiral iluminado por las estrellas de nuestra propia galaxia… una imagen tan memorable, grandiosa e indescriptible que aún me arranca escalofríos del sólo recuerdo. Sin recuperarme de la visión comenzó una caída libre guiado de la mano de Haruhi que nos llevaría al corazón mismo del gigantesco monstruo de gas y rabiosas estrellas incandescentes, a un lugar cada vez más iluminado y caliente, donde podía presenciar desde el irresistible estallido de supernovas hasta el nacimiento de mundos diminutos y potencialmente vivos… si es que Haruhi no es ajena a todo esto, comienzo a preguntarme como es que lo desdeñó…

Comenzamos a detenernos en lo que bien podría identificarse como una formación de gases, mirando a lo que sin lugar a dudas sería el centro de la Vía Láctea misma, y a una distancia considerable de nosotros dos ocurría una analogía directa a nuestra situación: el infame agujero negro que era origen y fin de la galaxia misma remolcaba absolutamente todo a su alrededor hacia su interior, devorando estrellas, gases y mundos dentro de sí mismo… y una de sus víctimas potenciales era un pulsar, pequeño, hermoso, de luz blanquísima… había llegado el momento.

Seguramente mejor preparada que yo para un paisaje cósmico como el que tenía enfrente, Haruhi cayó directamente sobre Miguel, que oportunamente se cubrió de un ataque que buscó su cabeza. Ahí estaba el malo, en la mitad de coloridas nubes, sin embargo, no había señales de Ryoko, aunque sabía en mi corazón que estaba en ese mismo lugar. Sin reservas esta vez, Miguel desenvainó y por primera vez entablamos un combate con él, yo usando mis espadas, mientras que Haruhi bloqueaba e intentaba golpear a mano desnuda.

—Este es tu lugar, Haruhi… no… recuerda tu verdadero nombre, tu auténtica procedencia.

—Yo tengo un nombre, imbécil: Suzumiya por mi padre y Haruhi por elección de mi madre.

—Claro que no: tu nombre fue elegido por ti misma antes de que el tiempo comenzara a correr, si te esfuerzas un poco podrás recordarlo perfectamente.

Dichas esas palabras voló justo a tiempo para evitar un corte potente recetado por mí que partió varios kilómetros de polvo estelar.

—Me instas a venir aquí, a recuperar mi origen, ¡Devuélveme a mi hija entonces! ¿No es ella algo que te ata a lo terreno tanto como a mí?

—¡No lo comprendes! ¡La misión encomendada por mi Padre es el cuidado de esa especie inferior que tú procuras con tanto afán! Pero los humanos son necios, estúpidos y auto destructivos, están matando al mundo que El Padre les concedió aún a sabiendas de que eso los llevará a su propia extinción, y sólo parecen aprender a través del miedo y el dolor… siendo así las cosas, seré yo quien les muestre el amor del Padre… y tu hija tiene todo ese conocimiento sobre lo humano condensado en su interior, sólo a través de ella podré tocar el alma de la humanidad como El Padre mismo no lo ha logrado… ¡Ella vivirá para siempre en mí y el Sexto Sol será completamente dedicado a la restauración de su raza…!

Finalmente se enfermó de poder, no pudiéndolo ocultar más levantó sobre su derecha una lucecita diminuta en tamaño, pero cuyo resplandor fácilmente opacó el de las estrellas circundantes y pintó de plateado las nubes de gas y polvo en el negro espacio. Por supuesto: nuestra Ryoko. Aún ciego por su repentino frenesí no reparó en mi cercanía y di el primer golpe exitoso sobre él.

Incrédulo miró como una de las seis alas de su espalda se desprendía, y aunque pensé que simplemente flotaría hacia el infinito, el miembro comenzó a deshacerse… pero no se desintegró, en lugar de eso, devino en una pequeña bestia de luz que apenas cobró forma por completo, voló por el vacío, escapando. Era obvio entonces: su éxito estaba en que no era sólo un ángel, sino que tenía por dentro y fuera todos aquellos dones hurtados de divinidades viejas y derrotadas, y si habían entrado en él, también hallarían la forma de salir… yo aún estaba en esa reflexión y él seguía estupefacto por el ataque cuando Haruhi llegó de un salto, haciendo que su puño derecho se incrustara en la sien del aún perplejo arcángel, arrancándole un lamento, un buen trozo de yelmo y una parte importante de la piel y el cabello… simplemente un impacto temible que sacudió el vacío.

Por fin dándose cuenta del error de su exceso de confianza, intentó escapar una vez más, guardando la lucecita dentro de su peto y mirando hacia una dirección indefinida con cierta desesperación… amante de los rituales y simbolismos como él era, seguramente estaba esperando el momento exacto para darse un festín con mi pequeña. Sin embargo, no había escapatoria, lo que quisiera hacer, debería intentarlo ahí mismo, con nosotros tratando de detenerlo a cada momento, así que a la primera intención de emprender el vuelo, fue golpeado por mi esposa, tratando afanosamente de tomar la pequeña luz de la coraza donde la había ocultado; sin embargo, no sólo teníamos que confrontarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, el tipo hacía uso de su magia, en lo que seguramente sería un regio espectáculo de luces visible dentro de muchos años en la Tierra… así, finalmente pude ver lo que estaba esperando, y tomaría sólo unos segundos más para que se concretara.

Mirando en dirección a donde hipotéticamente estaría casa se comenzaba a dibujar una línea recta formada por varios astros, entre ellos, indudablemente estaría nuestro sol, y eventualmente nuestro propio planeta… la alineación, el final de una cuenta larga maya, el final del Quinto Sol. Me preparaba para llegar hasta Miguel y tratar de detenerlo de una vez por todas, pero ese día me tenía preparada una última sorpresa.

* * *

><p>—¿Suzumiya?— Preguntó con voz calma la mujer enfundada en el traje cian pálido mientras se retiraba el mascarilla.<p>

—Sí, soy yo—. Le respondí nervioso, poniéndome de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

—Hemos terminado…— Comenzó a decir sonriente, aunque no terminó su frase.

Un instante después corría por los pasillos hacia donde sabía que estaban ambos… quizás empujé a un par de personas en el camino, me disculparía luego, pero en ese momento había algo mucho más importante que hacer. Llegué a la puerta número 4-01… cuarto nivel, habitación uno, un mordaz juego de palabras para nosotros, porque nos conocimos un primero de abril… ¿qué era esa sensación orgánica que me mantenía clavado al suelo…? No creo que fuera miedo, aunque era mucho más intenso e incapacitante que el peor terror que hubiera experimentado hasta entonces… vamos… sólo debía empujar la puerta… llamaría primero…

—Adelante…— Era la voz de Haruhi luego de que me escuchara dar un par tímido de golpes en la puerta. Su voz sonaba diferente, hermosa, inspirada, así que abrí.

La luz de las persianas abiertas de las amplias ventanas al fondo de la habitación le dio cierto toque irreal a la escena. Haruhi estaba ahí, aún lucía agotada, un par de sondas salían de su cuerpo, algunos cabellos escapaban de la cofia, bajando por su rostro aún empapado en sudor, estaba sentada… y no estaba sola.

—Ven a ver…— Me dijo levantando el rostro del pequeño huésped en sus brazos.

Me acerqué sin poder dar crédito… de verdad, la vida es un milagro, y no sólo estaba presenciándolo, de alguna forma yo había sido parte de él. A llegar a su lado, la vi por primera vez y la vida ganó un sentido mayor, todo era importante, todo valía la pena. Un rostro pequeñito se asomaba de las toallas, mostrándonos una abundante cabellera castaño oscuro que cubría toda su coronilla y unas curiosas cejas finas y largas arriba de unos ojos aún cerrados. Sin poder evitarlo toqué con la yema de mi pulgar su mejilla, casi abarcándola en totalidad, haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Sabe que eres tú…— Dijo Haruhi admirada de su propia creación.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe… por todos los cielos… es perfecta… porque es niña, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Y ya decidiste como llamarla?

—Había pensado en llamarla Yuki o Mikuru, pero creo que no sería justo para ninguna de las dos chicas… también pensé en el nombre de tu hermana o el de alguna de nuestras madres… y llegué a la conclusión de que aprobarías junto conmigo la resolución a la que llegué: Ryoko.

—Es ideal—. Le dije mientras tomaba con delicadeza a la bebé y la acomodaba en mi regazo, mirándola: —Ryoko Suzumiya—. Repetí al tiempo que abrió quizás por primera vez sus ojos ámbar, mirándome por un par de segundos.

Con cuidado me senté al lado de Haruhi pasando mi brazo por arriba de sus hombros, y ambos sujetamos a aquella obra de arte viviente. Todo era perfecto. El mejor momento de mi vida.

* * *

><p>Recuerdo perfectamente ese día… me volví hacia la ventana a ver el cielo límpido y azul, agradeciendo a la vida por todo… y ahí encontré la inconsistencia: el cielo no era azul, era negro y estrellado… eso no era real, era únicamente un recuerdo… una distracción. Asombrado me volví hacia Haruhi, sonriente y con esa mirada que suele ponerme cuando está pensando en una nueva aventura:<p>

—Sí, Kyon, esto es sólo un recuerdo… ¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y ve a patearle las pelotas a ese pendejo!

Mis ojos se abrieron regresándome al sitio de nuestra pelea, estaba sobre mis rodillas y mis espadas yacían flotando a mis costados, delante de mí, no muy lejos, Haruhi parecía en un trance semejante al mío, aunque ella no había despertado… peor aún, Miguel estaba de pie ante ella, espada en alto, listo para acabarla…

Sobre mi cadáver.

Tomé el _datio_ y me levanté de un salto, dispuesto a evitar la ejecución, y en el momento mismo que el sable angelical caía hacia la cabeza de Haruhi, me interpuse entre ambos, usando toda mi fuerza y la que la máscara y el corazón del Protector me daban lancé un feroz golpe con mi arma, haciendo chocar las hojas de ambas. Según Nagato, la hoja de mi _daito_ era indestructible… esa condición falló, porque la espada se hizo polvo en el acto, pero cobró una buena recompensa.

Miguel retrocedió un par de pasos, asombrado, sujetando con incredulidad el mango de su propia espada forjada por ángeles, cuya hoja se había desintegrado junto con la mía. Iba a voltear a despertar a mi esposa, pero no fue necesario. Haruhi, regresando de su ensoñación (qué ignoro cuál fue) se lanzó como una flecha hacia el aún sorprendido arcángel y con aplomo hundió el puño en su estómago lanzándolo a una distancia considerable. Ya el hecho de estar en medio de la nada, flotando en el espacio, le daba el toque de irrealidad al momento que necesitaba para volverme loco, pero si no hubiera sido suficiente, el espacio empezó a cambiar… las imágenes de las nubes de polvo y gas estelar circundante se combinaron en poco tiempo con mis recuerdos y seguramente los de Haruhi mientras en ángel era castigado a golpes por mi esposa… vaya, verla dar una golpiza tal como la que le estaba propinando a Miguel… volví a enamorarme de ella. El ángel comenzó a defenderse, yo busqué mi _shoto_, seguramente flotante en las inmediaciones, y al encontrarlo, volví a buscar pelea con Miguel.

—¡Ya es tarde!— Gritó repentinamente eufórico, haciendo un movimiento con ambas manos y las cinco alas que le quedaban, provocando una poderosa onda expansiva que arrojó a Haruhi, pero de la que yo pude protegerme sin ser lanzado. —¡La alineación está completada!— Dichas esas palabras, hurgó en su pecho y volvió a mostrar la representación espiritual de Ryoko, acercándola a su rostro.

Estoy absolutamente seguro que iba a decir una frase o una burla, pero no se lo permití, hice un último salto empuñando mi espada corta y ataqué el brazo que cargaba a Ryoko, alcanzándolo desprevenido. Por un momento pensé que había cercenado su brazo completo, pero no fue así, el brazo y la mano estaban de hecho intactos, pero la armadura que los cubría se había partido limpiamente, destruyendo en el proceso la espada que me quedaba, y haciéndolo soltar a Ryoko, que flotó lentamente a la deriva… ella estaba segura en tanto no fuera sujetada por Miguel… era el momento de hacerlo pagar.

Invadido por una ira animal lancé mi puño contra el pecho de nuestro adversario, sabiéndolo de alguna forma vulnerable, y con asombro noté que la armadura comenzaba a ceder… el pedazo mismo que había desprendido con mi última espada había recobrado también una forma previa original que escapó hacia el infinito, Haruhi también recetaba cuanto golpe le era posible, sacando con el último su yelmo, que se hizo una nube luminosa que dio algunos giros en espiral antes de perderse en el cenit. Miguel comenzaba a asustarse, y gritó algunas palabras en lengua divina… llámenme prejuicioso, pero por el tono en que eran dichas, seguramente eran maldiciones e improperios, pero lo ignoramos tanto como nos fue posible… lo habíamos logrado, lo estábamos reduciendo, desnudándolo de esa armadura donde tenía cautivos a tantos espíritus y donde quiso atrapar a mi Ryoko también.

—¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Están cometiendo un error! ¡Están condenando a su especie…!— Miró a mi esposa, por primera vez suplicante. —¡De este humano lo entiendo…! ¡Pero tú…! ¡Tú, Amaterasu! ¡Deberías entender lo que trato de lograr!

El ángel cayó hincado a los pies de mi esposa… vaya… Amaterasu… creo que era de esperarse.

—Claro que entiendo lo que intentas, Miguel…— Dijo ella serena, como si no acabara de esforzarse por darle una paliza. —Intentas remediarlo todo como otro imbécil en la historia… sólo que tú lo llamas "restauración de la raza humana…" él lo llamaba _Reich_. Los tipos como tú me enferman… vuelve al cielo, o al lugar del que hayas salido, nadie te necesita allá en la Tierra, ni siquiera les caes bien, ¡ve y pregona tu megalomanía con alguien a quien le importe…! Ah, casi lo olvido…— Se preparó y tomó impulso, y lanzó un devastador golpe final que liberó al resto de los seres que quedaban en la armadura: —¡MI NOMBRE ES HARUHI SUZUMIYA!

Sólo quedaba un par natural de alas en la espalda de Miguel, que cayó indefenso y desnudo… derrotado al fin.

* * *

><p>Haruhi y yo nos miramos, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Ambos caminamos hasta alcanzar aquella lucecita celestial que giraba alrededor de nosotros, como flotando producto de un sueño bello y reparador, al mismo tiempo ambos la tomamos.<p>

El espacio sideral desapareció de nuestra vista, césped verdísimo recibía a nuestros pies junto con un cielo azul y luminoso, apenas cubierto por algunas nubes pequeñas y esponjadas, junto con montañas que se cubrían parcialmente con su sombra… en brazos de ambos estaba Ryoko, plácidamente dormida, vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando Cooper la secuestro… levanté una vez más la vista, y repentinamente esos recuerdos me parecieron sumamente lejanos.

—¿Qué lugar es este?— Preguntó Haruhi embelesada por el paisaje.

Traté de encontrar alguna referencia de nuestra ubicación, pero no pude reconocer nada. Sólo Miguel seguía desmayado entre las hojas de césped y alguna flor silvestre.

—Esto es simplemente sorprendente—. Dijo una voz a la distancia. Su portadora caminaba con calma hacia nosotros. —Nunca dudé que podrían vencer a Miguel, pero ustedes fueron aún más lejos… hicieron posible su redención, cosa que tardará un tiempo, quizás unos milenios, pero no dudo que los resultados serán buenos, ningún tiempo es demasiado para alguien con vida eterna…— Se agachó a su lado, examinándolo con curiosidad, luego nos miró con su sonrisa de tulipán.

—¿Lo hicimos?— Pregunté a Asakura.

—Por supuesto que lo hicieron. Le dieron una cuenta larga más a los humanos, preservaron el don que los hace tan especiales en el universo: la libre voluntad. Han hecho una obra inmensa y de mejor manera de lo que todos hubiesen esperado.

—¿Y ahora que sigue?— Preguntó mi esposa.

—Esa es decisión suya—. Se giró sobre sus talones, mostrándonos las marcas del sendero por el que ella misma había llegado a nosotros, y varias decenas de personas más venían también a nuestro encuentro. —Su labor en la tierra terminó más que satisfactoriamente: salvaron a sus amigos y colaboradores más cercanos, devolvieron al camino de la luz a dos ángeles, forjaron un futuro para todos los que quedaron allá… terminaron el Sol del Movimiento, dando paso a una nueva era de luz como su especie no ha visto en milenios.

—¿Este es el final? ¿Moriremos?— Ese fui yo.

—¿Por qué sigues uniendo el término de muerte con el de final? No, Kyon, la muerte no es el final, ni siquiera es un descanso, es sólo una etapa más de un viaje que no terminará nunca y que se hace más sorprendente y fascinante según avanzas… y aquí comienza el siguiente paso.

La gente se apostó a nuestro alrededor. No reconocí a la mayoría, pero me conmovió ver a los que sí pude reconocer: Miguel Buenaventura, acompañado de sus hijas y su hermano menor, además de aquél hombre raro que nos ayudó en el desierto, también Yáñez y Gutiérrez… todos los que se adelantaron en los últimos días estaban ahí, luciendo sanos, felices y esperanzados.

—Entonces… allá adelante…

—Sí, Suzumiya… más aventuras, como las que nunca has tenido.

—¿Qué será de nuestros amigos?— Dudé nuevamente.

—Tendrán vidas probablemente muy largas, pero tarde o temprano nos alcanzarán aquí, además, de este lado el concepto de tiempo es un tanto diferente, apenas si darán cuenta de él para ver a todos de vuelta.

—¿Qué hay de Yuki, ella no…?— Preguntó mi esposa un tanto apesadumbrara. Asakura la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Yo soy igual que ella, y estoy aquí, ¿no es así?

Cumplido el trabajo estaba… entre las muchas creencias que tengo sobre la vida, comulgo con la idea de que existe un propósito, o de otra forma ni siquiera habríamos aparecido sobre la faz de la Tierra, y una vez que cumples con ese propósito o alcanzas la meta de tu misión, tienes la opción de partir. De alguna forma, la parca explicación de Asakura refuerza mi teoría: tanto Haruhi como yo, y muy seguramente Ryoko terminamos ya nuestra labor allá abajo, y quizás haya llegado el momento de emprende la marcha. El sólo camino delante de nosotros se me antojaba fascinante y atractivo, la compañía me parecía un regalo, y ya para ese momento toda la angustia, el dolor y el _stress_ de los días previos se habían ido. Ryoko despertó perezosamente y luego de comprobar que ambos estábamos con ella, miró también hacia el horizonte, de alguna manera pareciendo familiarizada con él, como si recordara un lugar que visitó en un sueño o como su tuviera un _déjà vu_.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos, Ryoko-_Chin_—. Dijo Haruhi con inusitada tranquilidad mientras depositaba a la niña en el suelo.

—¿Mis tíos no vendrán?— Preguntó con inocencia colgándose de la mano de ambos.

—Hoy no, Ryoko-_Chin_, pero nos alcanzarán en un tiempo.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Adelante.

Ryoko se soltó de nuestras manos y caminó con sus pasitos cortos algunos metros, pasando entre los pies de los demás, explorando el nuevo y aparentemente infinito panorama ante nosotros, inquisitiva, curiosa. Pasaron unos segundos de incertidumbre y finalmente se volvió hacia nosotros, radiante… apenas unos segundos atrás había visto de cerca el corazón de la galaxia, y su luz no se comparaba con la sonrisa con la que mi hija nos obsequió:

—¡Vamos entonces!

Hubo una exclamación colectiva de júbilo, y todos comenzaron a seguirla… este era entonces el día tan mencionado en el pasado… el destino del mundo al final si estuvo en manos de Haruhi, y no sólo la Brigada SOS había conseguido evitar que colapsara en un desvarío emocional de ella, sino que había logrado darle la estabilidad suficiente para que ella misma le procurara un futuro… y es tiempo de que vuelva al infinito, a las estrellas que le dieron origen y que nos muestre aquellas cosas que sin duda superan al tiempo, el espacio y el entendimiento de un rudimentario razonamiento humano como el mío.

—¿Papá?— Lanzó Ryoko al verme inmóvil.

—¿Sucede algo, Kyon?— Secundó Haruhi.

—El noviazgo…— Respondí torpemente.

—¿Perdona?— Preguntó Haruhi divertida.

—¡El noviazgo…! Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca tuvimos uno en forma… salimos un tiempo y todo eso antes de que Ryoko llegara a casa por primera vez, pero… me gustaría presenciarlo más tiempo y más de cerca…

—Creo que es un poco tarde para nosotros, tonto—. Respondió ella sin terminar de entender mi parloteo.

—¡Sé que es tarde para nosotros! Y no pretendo que volvamos a esa etapa, mi trabajo me costó tener una familia… pero Nagato y Koizumi harán algo maravilloso en un futuro no muy lejano, estoy convencido de ello… y Asahina y Robles se ven tan enamorados, que no quisiera perderme alguna escena cómica que terminaría con él partiéndose de risa y ella poniéndose roja como un tomate… quiero conocer al puberto inmaduro que llegará a cenar a nuestra casa en unos años pretendiendo cortejar a Ryoko, para que ambos los acribillemos con preguntas vergonzosas…

—Pero tú escuchaste a Asakura, ¡nuestra misión está hecha! ¡Debemos partir!

—No, dijo que como nuestra misión estaba hecha, podíamos tomar la decisión…

Abordada por una inquietud semejante a la mía, se volvió a nuestro guía, que sonreía flamantemente, dándome la razón con un asentimiento.

—Yo también quisiera volver con mis tíos, y mis abuelos, y a ver a Shamisen…— Dijo Ryoko, reconsiderando.

—Y no lo niegues…— Completé rematándola y tendiendo mi mano a ambas: —…te mueres por averiguar qué pasa en Silent Hill.

Esa era su _kryptonita_ y yo lo sabía, si hay algo que ella deteste es dejar cosas incompletas, sobre todo si es algo tan fascinante. Caminaron ambas hacia mí, tomé en brazos a Ryoko y encaramos a aquellos que no regresarían.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?— Lancé mirando con irremediable nostalgia a Asakura, el paisaje a sus espaldas comenzó a hacerse difuso, dando nuevamente paso a la luz de incontables astros.

—Por supuesto. Hasta entonces, no dejen de mirar las estrellas.

Haruhi se abrazó a mí, y ambos resguardamos a Ryoko. Luego ella dijo:

—Pues listos o no… ¡Aquí vamos!

Y nuevamente el vértigo, la velocidad indescriptible, el paso a través de los brazos nebulosos de la Vía Láctea… ¿qué es esta sensación…? Acabamos de postergar nuestro paso a la eternidad, a lo desconocido… y estoy extrañamente emocionado de volver…

* * *

><p>El negro sideral se atenuó un tanto, pude ver la luna en su fase creciente… ¡maldita sea, estamos en caída libre! Lo noté al ver la antena del mismo edificio del que habíamos salido, y aunque en un principio pensé que nos estrellaríamos como insectos en un parabrisas con el helipuerto, grande fue mi sorpresa el ver que atravesábamos uno a uno los niveles del edificio, y no porque fuéramos etéreos… los niveles del edificio cedían a medida que lo atravesábamos… por supuesto, no éramos nosotros lo que lo derribaba, era algo más, ajeno a nosotros… el ensordecedor ruido del concreto haciéndose polvo y el cristal templado volviéndose astillas… luego, cubiertos bajo la mole de escombros, llegó un silencio sepulcral… sólo entonces noté cuan cansado estaba… Haruhi también… así que sin poder evitarlo, dormimos.<p>

Habrán pasado… ¿unas horas…? ¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y al despertar comprobé que lo último que vi no era un sueño… sin embargo, todo estaba oscuro… la máscara no estaba más sobre mi rostro, sólo llevaba encima el traje de infiltración y sobre mi pecho sentía la respiración rítmica de Ryoko.

—¿Kyon…? ¿Estás…?

—Estoy bien—. Respondí tratando de alcanzar con la mano el rostro de Haruhi a ciegas.

Luego de confirmar que estaba bien, teníamos el siguiente problema encima:

—¿Dónde estamos…?— Lanzó ella adelantándoseme.

—En la Torre Mayor, supongo, o lo que queda de ella… ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí…?

—¡Hola!— Escuchamos en un grito distante, aunque de voz familiar! —¿Hay alguien ahí?

Vaya… eso si que era inesperado… ¡éramos supervivientes!

—¡Aquí!— Gritó Haruhi más intuitiva que yo.

—¡Es Suzumiya!— Dijo alguien a la distancia.

Pasó en sólo unos segundos, pude escuchar el escombro moverse como si fuera remolcado por un tractor gigantesco, pero equipado con un chasis y motor de carreras, y luego de que una nube de polvo que nos hizo toser un poco nos abordara, una gigantesca trabe de hormigón se levantó frente a nosotros, permitiéndonos ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno. Había al menos una veintena de personas, algunos eran rescatistas, policías y bomberos, otros parecían simples civiles, y con sorpresa noté que un par de ellos eran cazadores, de aquellos que Miguel había reclutado… todos parecían muy asombrados, no por que estuviéramos los tres vivos, sino porque Nagato levantaba con sus solas manos la viga que sin duda pesaría varias toneladas. Sin embargo, ella los ignoró, y sin esforzarse siquiera un poco, lanzó el trozo de la construcción lejos y con el rostro iluminado de júbilo y cubierto de polvo se abalanzó sobre nosotros, tomando a Ryoko y pasándola a Koizumi.

Ayudados por La Brigada, caminamos hasta un pequeño montículo de despojos de la construcción, que inocentemente pensé sería la única abatida… al llegar, pude ver la magnitud del desastre… conatos de incendio a la distancia, nubes de polvo iluminadas por luces de torretas y el escándalo de maquinaria pesada trabajando por todos lados… rescatistas, civiles, criminales y todo tipo de personas, trabajando hombro con hombro para sacar sobrevivientes de los escombros…

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí, Nagato?— Cuestioné sin terminar de comprender.

—Diez punto uno en escala de Richter por dos minutos y medio, eso fue lo que pasó—. Respondió ella retirándose las gafas y limpiándoles el polvo. —Me encantaría llevarlos a descansar, pero como podrán darse cuenta, necesitamos manos aquí.

—Y bastantes…— Nos dijo con voz cavernosa el Protector… vivo, por supuesto, pero aún débil. —Así que si no les molesta…

A poner manos a la obra… la ciudad estaba devastada, mucha gente murió hoy, pero por algún motivo que no logro entender… daba la impresión de que todo estaría bien…

**Capítulo 15.**

**Fin.**


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Pasamos casi un día entero buscando personas con vida entre los escombros de la construcción, no sólo nosotros, absolutamente todo hombre, mujer o niño capaz de andar por su cuenta apoyaba de una forma u otra. El bosque de Chapultepec (versión mexicana de _Central Park_) era utilizado como un gigantesco hospital al aire libre que recibiera a cada lesionado y también hacía las veces de cocina comunitaria. Ahí fue donde pasamos la noche posterior al terremoto prácticamente en calidad de pacientes, dadas nuestras lesiones y el agotamiento crónico que nos aquejaba.

Daba cuenta de algo de sopa sentado en el catre donde mi esposa y mi hija dormían, a mi alrededor andaban médicos, ayudados por voluntarios que iban desde civiles hasta cazadores o incluso narcos. Cada vehículo, sin importar el propósito original que hubiera tenido, era utilizado para labores de rescate o como transporte de víveres y medicamentos… y entre los innumerables camastros: ángeles.

Tanto aquellos que alguna vez había visto, desnudos, inocentes y bondadosos que daban aliento a sus protegidos, como los antes leales a Miguel, que incluso seguían metidos en trajes de campaña, pero cuyas capuchas habían sido retiradas, y cada cierto tiempo alguno salía tranquilamente hacia el firmamento, ayudando a los que se iban primero a llegar a su próximo destino, libres del dolor de lo terrenal.

La luz eléctrica regresó casi doce horas después del siniestro, lo que nos dio la noticia de que más que un terremoto, el Cinturón de Fuego se había sacudido a lo largo y ancho del globo, provocando incontables movimientos telúricos y de distintas escalas. Con alivio escuchamos que Japón había tenido su propia ración, pero que los daños eran mínimos y casi no había cobrado vidas, otros lugares como Alaska, China, Chile, Colombia, Bolivia, Rusia, el oeste de los Estados Unidos y por supuesto México no habían tenido tanta suerte, y los daños iban desde las grandes ciudades, hasta las costas, donde algunos tsunamis se dejaron sentir, siendo particularmente violentos los que azotaron España, Portugal y el Reino Unido, además de que el estrecho de Gibraltar se hizo más estrecho aún, acercando cuatro kilómetros más a España y a Marruecos.

Viéndolo bien, Miguel no estaba tan equivocado: el dolor puede ser uno de los métodos de enseñanza más efectivos en el universo, y comenzaba a ver sus efectos. Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente: las personas emitían un aura distinta, la ciudad, aunque volcada sobre sus cimientos, daba la impresión de ser un lugar diferente… la gente parecía presa de una epifanía colectiva que los llevaba por un buen camino.

Serían los primeros días de enero cuando finalmente se abrieron las fronteras y los vuelos internacionales comerciales fueron posibles. Para esas alturas nuestras heridas habían sanado casi por completo, sin mencionar que teníamos un excelente médico con nosotros que coadyuvo a que nuestra salud mejorara. Después de una Navidad más bien nostálgica, las autoridades comenzaron a reportar sus avances: Gonzaga volvió a liderarlos y en sólo unos días los grupos rebeldes, ahora sin una cabeza a la cual seguir se habían dispersado, la mayoría se entregó voluntariamente, mientras que el resto fue rápidamente localizado y arrestado. Los laboratorios de polvo de ángel fueron desmantelados uno a uno, destruyéndose su producción en sólo unos días. Muchos cazadores, que desde varias década atrás habían vivido ocultos y al margen de la ley, volvieron a desaparecer entre las sobras, aunque la mayoría lo hizo hasta que las labores de salvamento por los sismos terminaron… según los primeros recuentos oficiales, la capital y el área metropolitana mexicana habían tenido afectación para cerca del cinco por ciento de su población total desde el golpe de estado (ahora finalizado) hasta los terremotos, cantidad duplicada por el número de heridos y damnificados, hablando en números redondos serían quizás un millón de fallecidos y desaparecidos y más del doble con alguna lesión o sin hogar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucedió con todos nosotros luego de eso? Algo así:<p>

Nos reunimos en casa de Robles una vez que el polvo comenzó a descender, Gonzaga nos pidió fuéramos pacientes para recibir la indicación de volver a nuestro país, pues sin lugar a dudas, el trabajo estaba cumplido. Interpol había mandado personal de apoyo para Haruhi, aunque ella inmediatamente los puso en labores logísticas y documentales para reivindicar el nombre de Gervasio Robles (que ellos tenían por traidor y doble agente), declarando ella misma para que dichos cargos fueran retirados y su maestro recibiera los honores propios de un oficial muerto en acción… y con todo y que Robles no estaba muerto, no volvería a su trabajo o a su vida, Haruhi incluso consiguió que el gobierno de la ciudad (luego de una larga y desesperante hora de hacer su "voz de mando" frente al consejo ciudadano) contara dentro de la planeación para la reconstrucción de la ciudad con una escuela que llevara su nombre, así la leyenda del Pantera trascendería al tiempo.

Leonel y Marina, por su parte, nos deleitaban con historias sobre el cielo y la tierra, aunque no nos hablaban ya del origen de la enemistad entre ángeles y hombres, sino de cómo terminaría el conflicto, cosa que pasaría en los años siguientes. Mucha de la burocracia celestial fue desertando poco a poco a medida que Miguel fue ganando poder, cosa del último milenio. Según ellos dicen, Rafael fue asesinado y Gabriel se exilió al igual que Metatrón. Con la caída y envío de Miguel a rehabilitación (el purgatorio, supongo) Gabriel llegó a tomar su puesto como comandante de los ejércitos celestiales, y estará en la primera línea de defensa cuando el verdadero día del juicio llegue.

—Entonces sólo se necesitaba un cambio de administración—. Dije sintiéndome sorprendido de cómo las cosas en el cielo eran tan parecidas a como son en la tierra. Leonel, en un acto inesperado, dio una palmada leve pero sonora en mi nuca:

—¿Qué no aprendiste nada de este viaje? Lo importante no es quién manda, sino quien obedece, el cambio no está en las propuestas de un gobernante, sino en la convicción de los gobernados, Miguel llegó tan lejos en su loca misión porque se lo permitimos a lo largo de la historia… no existe mayor cómplice del opresor que el oprimido mismo.

—Entendido… pero si es así, ¿qué no corremos entonces el mismo riesgo de que Gabriel cometa los mismos errores?

—Sin lugar a dudas. La historia humana está repleta de errores repetidos una y otra vez, en ocasiones con mayor intensidad que en el pasado, es un ciclo, del cual tarde o temprano nuestra raza aprenderá… aquél que no conoce su pasado, poco o nada puede hacer para cambiar su futuro.

—¿Y tú qué harás para cambiar tu futuro?— Me atreví.

—Conseguir un empleo.

—¿Un empleo?— Pregunté desconcertado al cazador.

—Sí… aunque ignoro a ciencia cierta qué tipo de trabajo podría tomar, pero considerando que no hay registros míos prácticamente en ningún lado, podría pretender ser policía o militar, me desenvuelvo bien en esos ambientes.

—¿Qué pasará con esa encantadora casita en medio de la selva?— Preguntó mi esposa.

—La iré a visitar de cuando en cuando, en especial durante las vacaciones… suena raro viniendo de mí, sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que de alguna manera puedo cooperar para que las cosas cambien…— Reflexivo y optimista tomó su inseparable caja de cigarrillos. —Como les había dicho antes: los cazadores somos lo que queda de un pasado glorioso, pero no necesariamente perdido, creo que en lugar de lamentarme por las batallas perdidas en el pasado y el legado robado, debería tratar de forjar un nuevo legado, no sólo para mí, sino para todos los que nos quedamos en estas tierras, y a las que debemos absolutamente todo. Voy a dejar de ocultarme y a dar lo mejor para poner nuevos cimientos en este lugar devastado… la destrucción fue terrible, pero mis ancestros pensaban que el final no era el final en realidad, sino un nuevo inicio, una oportunidad de evitar los errores pasados—. Dicho eso, lanzó la caja de cigarrillos al cesto de basura. —Todos tenemos derecho a segundas oportunidades, es sólo cuestión de tomar la iniciativa.

—He ido a muchos lugares del mundo tratando de encontrar la verdad—, intervino Marina. —…y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, llegué a los Estados Unidos hace más de una década, viviendo a partir de ese momento tantas y tan raras aventuras… que llegué a la conclusión que algo tan exquisito como una verdad absoluta no existe. La verdad está dentro de cada corazón y sólo en él puede reconocerse, ha sido maravilloso ver la versión de cada uno en toda esta carrera hasta el día de hoy… creo que en lugar de buscar una verdad absoluta, trataré de encontrar la propia, y es aquí donde comenzaré mi nueva búsqueda… al final, tengo aún mucho tiempo—, tomó la mano de Leonel como siempre, que según sus gestos y leguaje corporal, no parecía resentir los efectos de la magia de la súcubo ya. —y lo haré en tanto Leonel esté por aquí y hasta que llegue su hora de partir.

—¿Y tendrán niños?— Dijo Haruhi entusiasmada.

—Por el método tradicional, no—. Respondió Marina igual de serena que siempre. —Pero hay varios cientos de huérfanos de los cuales podremos comenzar a hacernos cargo.

* * *

><p>Hubo unas últimas indicaciones por parte del Maestro Gen a todos los que fuimos sus alumnos. El primero fue Robles, al cual obsequió el cinturón de su <em>shenyi<em>, un gesto sumamente simbólico y que representaba el enorme orgullo que le hacía sentir, además de que le dejaba muy en claro que su etapa como su alumno había terminado al fin. _Shi-fu_ Robles había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber. El viejo tuvo un par de sesiones a puerta cerrada con Haruhi, en las cuales le dio instrucción sobre ciertos movimientos en un estilo que no había enseñado ni siquiera a Robles, diciéndole que no debería utilizarlos más que para transmitirlos y que no se perdieran en el tiempo. Luego de eso, una mañana simplemente se fue. Según él mismo había expresado, su camino debía continuar hasta encontrar aquello que estaba buscando.

—Sigo sin entender a ciencia cierta cómo es que sobreviviste—. Dijo Haruhi inquisitiva a Robles mientras nos tomábamos un descanso de arreglar nuestro equipaje para volver a casa.

—No puedo darte muchos detalles, sin embargo… bien, resulta que oficialmente morí el día en que Nanael me llevó, al menos así consta en documentos como mi misma acta de defunción, sin embargo, según la historia, participé en los eventos ocurridos el veintiuno de diciembre, así que cierta corporación de inteligencia de un lugar remoto, tomando una idea de Mikuru se tomó la molestia de fingirme una muerte y reclutarme…— Con los ojos repletos de nueva luz se volvió a la viajera del futuro, quien jugaba una partida de cartas con mi hija, Esperanza, Nagato y Koizumi. —Ella suplicó a sus superiores por mi vida aún al grado de poner en riesgo toda su misión, de muchas formas diferentes y de maneras que quizás nunca en mi vida comprenda, ella me salvó.

—¿Qué será de Esperanza y todas las cosas que dejaste?— Pregunté.

—Por fortuna, ambos se quedarán juntos. Me las arreglé para hacerla heredera de todo lo que poseía en esta época, además de que estoy plenamente convencido de que ya a estas alturas de su vida puede arreglárselas sin mí. Es una buena chica y la quise como a una hija, estará bien… el mundo es un lugar mejor y diferente ahora. Por otro lado, ni crean que se han liberado de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Podríamos decir que parte de mis responsabilidades ahora es velar por ustedes, será grandioso, además, tengo muchos deseos de ver el descubrimiento de América, o el asesinato de John F. Kennedy y otras cosas…

—Un momento… ¿no se supone que no son capaces de viajar más allá de hace trece años, cuando Haruhi liberó su potencial?— Cuestioné.

—A menos que…— Intervino Haruhi reflexiva. —¡A menos que algo haya cambiado la noche que enfrentamos a Miguel…!

Robles sonrió ampliamente mostrándonos sus dientes de oro para decir:

—_Información clasificada_.

* * *

><p>Faltaría un par de días antes de que volviéramos a Japón cuando un rostro conocido de hizo presente en la casa de Robles (o mejor dicho, de Esperanza), dándonos a todos una sorpresa. Se quedó de pie en el amplio patio interior de la propiedad y no iba sola. Erimi Kimidori nos miraba con su sonrisa serena y a su lado, recién dado de alta del hospital psiquiátrico, estaba Marcos Morales.<p>

—Gracias a tu oportuna intervención, fuimos capaces de recuperar a las dos interfaces que por un momento pensamos perdidas para siempre. Ahora pueden ser restauradas y enviadas a casa.

—¿No se quedarán aquí?— Preguntó nuestra alienígena, acomodándose los espejuelos.

—Sólo por un tiempo más—. Le respondió aquél muchacho. —Las investigaciones en esta parte del mundo han resultado exitosas y no es necesario tener interfaces de combate, así que terminando los asuntos pendientes, nos iremos.

—La entidad que neutralizaste conocida por Nanael, perpetró un daño muy profundo en las terminales atacadas, el proceso de restauración tardará algún tiempo, pero será sanado por completo, luego podrán reintegrarse a sus actividades normales—. Continuó nuestra ex compañera de la preparatoria. —Así que hemos hecho los arreglos para que hoy mismo comience el tratamiento—. Terminadas esas palabras hizo una indicación con la cabeza para que Morales y Nagato la siguieran fuera de la casa y con destino desconocido.

—¿Qué tipo de correcciones nos harán?— Dudo Nagato sin seguirla.

—Toda alteración será corregida—. Dijo apenas volviéndose y retomando la marcha de inmediato.

—Yo… yo no quiero…— Expresó nuestra compañera de brigada.

Si quería la atención de Kimidori, la había conseguido.

—Es imperativo que sean corregidas todas las disrupciones hechas a tu interfaz, no sabemos a en realidad cómo es que reaccionarás al enfrentar…

—¿Enfrentar qué? ¿Una humanidad completa? No soy tan humana como quisiera, fui capaz de restaurar mi conexión con la Entidad para la Integración de Datos por mí misma, y mis habilidades en manejo de información son iguales o mejores que al principio, Nanael, involuntariamente sin duda, trató de quitarme la esencia misma de mi ser… sin saber que sólo la había asentado. Puedo enfrentarlo, quiero mantener los "daños" que Nanael infringió a mi interfaz…

—¿Entiendes que esa forma te hace vulnerable, probablemente…?

—¿Mortal? Lo sé… lo dices como si no hubiera sido así desde que fui enviada aquí…

—Sabes bien que la integridad de esta interfaz está comprometida, y aunque cuentas con herramientas para procurarle salud e incluso salvarla de situaciones críticas, se irá deteriorando al paso del tiempo, perderá fuerza y lucidez, hasta que un día sea incapaz de operar…

—Sí. Envejeceré, y eventualmente moriré, pero justo ahora no tengo tanto miedo a la muerte, tengo más temor a no hacer lo que siento en mi interior como correcto y, ¿Por qué no?, aquello que me hace feliz.

—Nagato…

—Formalmente pido autorización para omitir el proceso de restauración de mi interfaz.

Kimidori comenzó a caminar hacia Nagato, y aunque su semblante y gesticulación no lo indicaban, por primera vez lució molesta, incluso con intenciones de intimidarla. —No puedes pedir algo así…

—¿Ah, no?— Preguntó Haruhi, interponiéndose entre ambas y encarando a Kimidori, que se detuvo en seco ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. —Estoy segura de que si hacemos una llamada, podría obtener algo de atención por parte de "tus jefes"… ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

Kimidori amplió su sonrisa, lo que me pareció un indicativo de que estaba nerviosa, y luego de reflexionarlo unos segundos, volvió sus ojos color aceituna hacia el cielo. Largos minutos de incertidumbre pasaron mientras que Nagato presionaba involuntariamente la mano de Koizumi, haciendo que sus dedos comenzaran a ponerse azules.

Kimidori regresó de su trance robándonos a todos el aliento. Sin pronunciar palabra pasó al lado de Haruhi hasta alcanzar a Nagato, e hizo una señal con la mano, como queriendo darle algo. Nuestra alienígena correspondió al gesto tendiendo su palma derecha, donde descansó por tan sólo un instante la yema del índice de la otra interfaz.

—Esas son las nuevas instrucciones—. Dijo al final con voz tenue y retrocedió, encarándonos de nueva cuenta a todos. —Espero que su vuelo de vuelta a casa sea bueno.

Nagato, que se miraba la palma de la mano como tratando de atravesarla con una hipotética visión de rayos X, levantó los ojos por fin al ver a la chica retirarse.

—¡Kimidori!— Esperó hasta que se volviera a verla, luego dijo: —¡Gracias!

Nagato levantó las manos al cielo, presa de una alegría muy humana. Había ganado el derecho a decidir, a ser algo más que esa pieza de ingeniería genética que tenía como única misión observar, a vivir según quisiera. Había ganado su humanidad.

* * *

><p>Antes de darnos cuenta, el once de enero había llegado. Junto con él llegó la reapertura de varios servicios y la finalización de las labores de rescate, así como el comienzo del trabajo de la maquinaria pesada para levantar los escombros. El lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la Torre Mayor y que presenció uno de los más trascendentes eventos de la historia había sido ya cambiado por un pequeño parque conmemorativo, con un ágora diminuto al centro. Ese día sería la inauguración del lugar, y el presidente mismo dio un emotivo discurso sobre el futuro, nunca más incierto para los habitantes de estas tierras… sonará ambicioso, pero palabras semejantes sonaban a lo largo y ancho del globo, dichas por otros presidentes, reyes, primeros ministros e incluso el emperador en mi país, ciertamente contagiados por un nuevo espíritu, por una nueva luz.<p>

—Y al final lo lograste—. Le digo a mi esposa que sostiene a Ryoko en brazos.

—¿Lograr qué?

—Cambiaste al mundo al final, hiciste algo diferente con él. El tipo de allá suena convencido de ello.

El mandatario en cuestión estaba a segundos de develar una placa conmemorativa del tamaño de un muro, en el cual se versaba el nombre de al menos unas quinientas personas, todos ellos policías y militares. Tuvimos oportunidad de verla antes, y con algo de tristeza notamos que el nombre de Miguel Buenaventura no figuraba, así que como última travesura, Nagato se las arregló para que su nombre fuera uno de los primeros en la larga lista de letras doradas. La ancha cortina cayó finalmente y una respetuosa ronda de aplausos fue escuchada en medio de la brisa invernal.

—Deberías dejar de ver a ese payaso y concentrarte en donde está el verdadero cambio—. Me dice, luego se gira sobre sus talones, mirando a las personas que asistían al evento. Familias en su mayoría, aún dolientes por sus muertos, acomplejados por el largo camino que les quedaba para tratar de recuperarse y trascender a la tragedia, pero aún así, decididos, emprendedores, con nuevos bríos, más preocupados que nunca por asistirse unos a otros. —En ellos es donde se refleja lo que hicimos, y si logramos entrar en sus corazones y conciencias, aunque sea un poco, toda esta aventura habrá valido la pena.

Robles se abrió paso entre la multitud, y se quedó a unos metros de nosotros, en la misma actitud serena de la que todos habíamos sido contagiados.

—Es hora—. Dijo pidiéndonos con un gesto que lo siguiéramos.

Y en efecto, era hora ya. Una _pick-up_ que ya llevaba nuestras maletas nos llevó a través de las obras de reconstrucción hacia el recién reabierto aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Uno a uno nos fuimos despidiendo de nuestros camaradas temporales. Esperanza parecía particularmente triste, pues a pesar de que Leonel y Marina se comprometieron a velar por ella en la medida de sus posibilidades, al final iba a tener que ver por sí misma en adelante. Abrazó a cada miembro de la brigada y fue particularmente aprehensiva con Ryoko, que como pasa con casi todas las personas con las que ha convivido, terminó por robar su corazón.<p>

—¿Y tú por qué te despides?— Lanzó de pronto Haruhi mientras El Protector abrazaba a Ryoko y le daba consejos sobre su cuidado.

—Porque pasará un tiempo antes de que nos veamos de vuelta, pero Ryoko podrá hablar conmigo siempre que lo desee, además de qué tengo que quedarme aquí y ayudar a la reconstrucción. Perdí mi derecho a servir en el cielo por creer que ayudaba a los hombres, así que…

—Basta, no quiero que te justifiques. Según sé, uno de los primeros pasos para dejar el exilio es haber recuperado tu propósito, y con Ryoko tienes eso garantizado.

—Pero mis responsabilidades aquí…— Trató de refutar el ángel.

—Vamos, no te des tanto crédito, no eres tan necesario aquí, podemos arreglárnoslas sin ti—. Intervino Marina sonriente.

Antes de que pudiera formular una nueva excusa, mi hija tomó su mano etérea, hipnotizándolo con su mirada.

—Por favor, Metatrón-_Kun_.

Sí, lamento no haberlo aclarado antes, ese es el verdadero nombre del Protector, no era un seudónimo, sino un título, él era literalmente El Protector de la historia celestial antes de su destierro… quizás fuera que mis poderes prestados de cazador comenzaban a decaer, pero vi con toda nitidez como las grisáceas, casi negras alas del guardián aclaraban ligeramente. No parecía plenamente convencido, pero sí sumamente menesteroso. Algo parecido pasaba con Ryoko, que si bien no es indiferente con las personas, puede llegar a ser algo impersonal, excepto con Haruhi, Nagato y yo, al parecer también tenía fuertes vínculos con su ángel guardián.

—Espero que te guste la clase turista, no hay muchos vuelos en primera clase en estas épocas—. Le dije mientras comenzamos a andar hacia la zona de abordaje, dando por hecho que nos seguiría.

—¡Te va a encantar mi país!— Comenzó la niña emocionada mientras tiraba de la mano de Metatrón… —¿Sabes que voy a entrar a una escuela? Nunca había ido a una escuela, porque sé muchas cosas más que los otros niños… pero me gusta convivir con otros niños, ¿A ti te gusta jugar con otros niños? Apuesto a que cuando eras pequeño te gustaba jugar con otros niños… bueno, con otros ángeles… oye, ¿es cierto que los bebés vienen del cielo? ¿Tú has traído a alguno? Aunque no pareces una cigüeña, te ves más grande.

Dejé que la brigada se adelantará mientras reían escuchando el soliloquio con el que mi hija apabullaba al guarda.

—Yo te veré en sólo unas horas, así que ahórrate la despedida—. Dijo Robles, volviéndose a poner las gafas oscuras y yendo hacia la salida de la sala de espera.

—En cuanto a ustedes… ¿volveremos a vernos, cierto?— Dije nostálgico a la jovencita, la súcubo y el cazador. Sólo el tercero respondió mientras los tres comenzaban a seguir a Robles.

—Tarde o temprano, muchacho, sea en esta vida o más adelante.

* * *

><p>Y temiendo que la paciencia del ángel no fuera la suficiente para soportar un viaje de seis horas con una Ryoko eufórica, comenzamos nuestro vuelo a casa. Pensaba en todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar para ganarnos el volver, así como en todo aquello que se perdió en el camino. Marina lo concretó muy bien con sus palabras: algo tan sublime como una verdad absoluta es hasta cierto punto ilusorio, y Haruhi conocía esa realidad, llevándola como estandarte de vida desde antes incluso que yo la conociera. Su propósito de ir siempre tras la búsqueda de cosas extraordinarias estaba íntimamente relacionada con esa condición: el hecho de que el mundo te diga que lo que sea que veas es un engaño o producto de una mentira y que la mayoría así lo crea, no lo hace verdadero. Aparentemente Ryoko, también un paso adelante de mí, tiene en su mente y su corazón la apertura y madurez suficiente para aceptar la realidad más allá de lo que le muestran sus ojos… y sí, de alguna manera podría ser achacado a la ingenuidad propia de un niño, pero… ¿Qué no todos deberíamos en algún momento ser como niños?<p>

El océano pacífico se apoderó del paisaje bajo nosotros un tiempo después y sus aguas parecían tranquilas, tanto así que me hicieron pensar lo que, por otro lado, habíamos ganado. Si bien el vínculo entre Haruhi y yo ya era fuerte, creo que esta aventura lo galvanizó, dándole mayor profundidad y valor, tuvimos que aprender a estar el uno sin el otro, y aunque ese proceso casi hizo que muriera, me ayudó a ver aquello que es importante. Nagato ganó su humanidad, Koizumi una novia de ensueño, Asahina encontró lo que estaba buscando y que erróneamente llegó a pensar que podría encontrar en mí y Ryoko tiene a su ángel con ella… eso último me da qué pensar, creo que ya debe estar haciendo planes al respecto… y también nos había dado el privilegio de un pequeño descanso después de diez años ininterrumpidos.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después de dejar el aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, descendíamos todos del tren en la estación Kouyouen, viendo por primera vez en muchos meses un panorama conocido, y mis recuerdos sobre mi vecindario parecían regresar después de varios siglos de estar guardados en mi memoria. Había algunas señales puestas alrededor de grietas en el suelo y algunas construcciones, pues la agitación del mundo llegó incluso hasta aquí, aunque por fortuna para nosotros, no era ni una fracción de la intensidad con la que se dejó sentir en México. Robles llegó con paso sereno y se apostó delante de nosotros, ya no tenía que preocuparse por usar aviones, el TPDD es un método de viaje muy efectivo.<p>

—Supongo, detective, que ya tiene claro lo que sucederá a continuación—. Dijo el vicecomandante, sonando agotado.

—Sí… tomemos unas vacaciones, chicos, unas semanas. Tal vez unos meses… nosotros volveremos a casa y arreglaremos algunos asuntos, le hace falta una buena limpieza y también tenemos que avisar a nuestras familias que estamos de vuelta, Kyon debe reportarse en la Universidad. Yo voy a pedir algo de trabajo administrativo a la corporación para descansar un poco. En cuanto a Ryoko, comenzará este abril el segundo grado de educación básica, desde hace mucho tiempo pidió entrar a una escuela normal, ya va siendo hora de que lo haga. ¿Qué harán ustedes?

—Francamente lo ignoro…— Respondió primero Nagato, viendo las casas y colinas del vecindario como si fueran nuevas para ella. —Supongo que el límite es la imaginación, tal vez consiga un empleo temporal mientras volvemos a la carga. Además de que quisiera comprar algunos muebles para mi departamento, empiezo a pensar que le falta vida.

—Eso no se arregla con muebles, se arregla con personas… conozco algunos que estarían encantados de "dar un poco más de vida" a tu casa…

—Haruhi…— Intervine para rescatar a la pareja de la vergüenza que comenzaba a poner rojos sus lóbulos auriculares.

—En cuanto a mí…— Habló el ésper luego de aclararse la garganta intencionadamente fuerte. —Pediré una licencia en La Agencia y me uniré a las brigadas de ayuda para quienes resultaron afectados por los sismos aquí en la comunidad.

—Nosotros también tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones, por un periodo habrá tranquilidad y podemos dejar de monitorearlos—, dijo Asahina hablando por Robles y ella, adelantándose para abrazarnos.

Ellos serían los únicos que no serían nuestros vecinos, sino que volverían al futuro, no imagino a qué tipo de faenas, y aunque por lo general no parecía molestarle a nuestra compañera volver a casa de cuando en cuando, lucía ciertamente radiante de no ir sola en esa ocasión.

—Supongo entonces que este es el adiós… momentáneo e intrascendente, pero igual el adiós—. Dije tomando las maletas del suelo donde las había puesto.

—¡Pero no se acostumbren demasiado! ¡Su presencia en la próxima misión no podrá ser excusada ni siquiera con la muerte!— Dijo Haruhi con recobrados bríos. —¡La Brigada SOS no es una diversión, es una vocación!

Así, hicimos todos sendas señas con las manos y comenzamos a caminar en direcciones diferentes, dando por terminada la tarea, dándonos un verdadero respiro en muchos años. Quizás debería preocuparme un poco por Metatrón, en especial porque no sé qué tipo de hábitos tiene un ángel guardián, ¿debería acondicionarle una habitación…? Además, estoy seguro que en unos días nuevamente seré incapaz de verlo, cuando estos poderes salgan de mi torrente sanguíneo, pero algo me dice que es digno de toda mi confianza y que Ryoko estará segura en tanto él la acompañe.

—Ya no quiero que me digan Ryoko-_Chin_—. Exclamó de pronto mi hija, adelantándose y plantándose frente a nosotros.

—¿Y cómo deberemos llamarte en adelante?— Pregunté.

—Ya soy una niña grande, entraré a la escuela en poco tiempo… así que quiero que me llamen Ryoko-_Chan_.

Que así sea. Hay un matiz de mando propio de su madre más evidente que nunca, como si comenzara a salir de una crisálida, pero al mismo tiempo parece más concienzuda y meditabunda que ella, supongo que es un rasgo obtenido de mí… quiere decir que no tendré que preocuparme por sus posibles ideas apenas comience a socializar con otros niños…

¿O sí debería…?

**Epílogo.**

**Divinidad Condenada.**

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Vaya… sí que fue una travesía.

Antes que nada, quiero hacer los agradecimientos, así que helos aquí: para **_HoTTermanMax, Zakishio, yuki kanade, KnightRyu, -Chan, Dimencio, Mirzam25, LaertesAgape, ziotzae, AleatoryR, Iori Jestez, Zhadow87, Suzumiya Haruhi-chan_** y montones y montones más de personas que siguieron este relato y dedicaron unas palabras de aliento para impulsar a este perezoso autor a continuar, sin ese aliento, no habría llegado hasta aquí, aquellos que me incluyeron en su lista de favoritos y también a aquellos que dedicaron unos minutos simplemente a leer el trabajo, mi esposa, que sin saber a qué dedicaba mis ratos libres de escritura me ha apoyado incondicionalmente, mis amigos de toda la vida (**_Lore, Marcos, los roleros_** y más) por las eventuales anotaciones y comentarios. Y por supuesto, a los que se fueron.

¿Qué sigue de Divinidad Condenada…? Es una gran pregunta. Diera la impresión de que este no es el final de las historias de esta Brigada SOS que ustedes me han ayudado a confeccionar… pero tristemente, así será.

¡Ja! ¡Los engañé! Aunque lo que sí es verdad, es que me tomaré un pequeño descanso, pero en el inter seguiré nutriendo las historias cortas de "Días del Futuro Pasado".

No me canso de repetirlo: Gracias. Han sido una gran inspiración para mí, y espero haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas en estos cuatro relatos largos, no lo olviden, recomiéndenme con sus amigos y los amigos de sus amigos, y todo eso.

Sin más, espero sus comentarios, y no lo olviden: ¡Larga vida y prosperidad!


End file.
